Elmore's Warriors Forever
by NiteOwl18
Summary: Four months after the battle against The Toxic Death Team and the police ended up arresting all masks, Elmore's Warriors had to lay low for a while, until a few enemies had return with a new leader on their side. Can the Wattersons and their old and new recruits defeat their foes or will they meet their deaths? Written by NiteOwl18 and Dante Watterson.
1. The Failed Breakout

**Hello, Amazing World of Gumball fans, it is I, NiteOwl18 with an important message. No, this isn't a chapter of Tale of The Gutless Fearless Ninja. This is the final story of The Elmore's Warrior's trilogy, Elmore's Warrior's Forever. That's right, it's been almost two years since I release the first two of the series. The first part I had to remarked it and split it into two parts. At first, I had problems of how to make it, but another fan ask me to help me, Dante Watterson. This young genius here ask me to be his partner and he did. He give me some ideas, and new characters that belong to him and one for Lexboss. The new characters that will appear in the final story doesn't belong to me; it belongs to its creator. We talk, he ask me to see some videos of how the fight suppose to be, and the songs that will be included in a fight scene. Before I allow you all to read the new story, I have some news about Tale of The Gutless Fearless Ninja. Bad news, I am going to put this story on hold. The reason is that this story is gonna have a lot of chapters, and I don't want to spend my entire time working on one thing. I'm sorry that you all are disappointed that I had to put one of my stories on hold. But you all are gonna love the final story of the Elmore's Warriors series. I was stuck on the first chapter for almost a year now, but I finally put some thought into it thanks to some video games inspiration. Now, without further ado, get ready to read the final story of the trilogy written by NiteOwl18 and Dante Watterson, Elmore's Warriors Forever! Note: Rated T for Strong Language, blood, and violence.**

* * *

 **Elmore's Warriors Forever.**

 **Chapter 1: The Failed Breakout.**

A television screen is turn on, and the starting of a show is starting as the band _Black Sabbath_ is playing _Iron Man._ Random past events such as the moon landing, President Ronald Reagan winning the presidential election, the Yankees won the World Series, and World War I end are shown before the name of the show appears as the words are different colors.

" _You're watching Nostalgia Television. Here's your host, Malcolm Dreiberg."_

There is now a middle age early forties man anthropometric regular clock who dressing all black and with a goatee on his face. Around him is a small room with posters of famous people who had made a change in the world.

The middle age host spoke "Good morning, Elmore. Today is October 22, 2020. Welcome to the Nostalgia Television, where we look back at some of the things that had happen in America. I'm your host, Malcolm Dreiberg. Our special episode is the infamous real life superhero team in the town of Elmore, Elmore's Warriors. You hear me right, folks, real life superhero team. For those of you who don't know who Elmore's Warriors are, they were the first superhero team who made a difference and fight crime like in the comic books. After the rising of the mask fad, people everywhere dresses up and be like them. There were eight original members of the superhero team; there was Colonel War, the mysterious J Twins, Dr. X-Ray, Night-Ninja, Fly-Man, Gamble, and lastly, our very own feline hero, Warrior-Cat. They were like the real life versions of the Justice League; however, the world's greatest superhero team didn't last long as they experiences some problems from everyone. But before we get to that, we want to know one thing over the team: What happened to them? Where are they now? On this special episode, we're going to discuss the history behind this long forgotten legendary heroes and the downfall of the team. We'll start by introducing the members of Elmore's Warriors. The first superhero is the legendary feline masked hero, Warrior-Cat-"

Before he could say more about Warrior-Cat, the t.v. suddenly turn off. From the dark and quiet room stood a man in his chair.

The man stood up from his chair and walk up the stairs. The stairs made a thump sound from steps made by his feet. He then walk to a hallway were filled five doors; he went to the third door before closing right behind him and locked it. The walls were dark brown, there stood a computer onto a table, a printer in a small table that was connected to the computer and a bird cage with a brown owl on it.

The brown owl was sleeping through his nap until his master came into the room. It started stretching its wings a bit before screeching.

"Sorry, Archie. Didn't mean to wake you from your nap." Said the man who was speaking in an early twenties.

The man sat down on his chair and started up on his computer. He then started press the keyboards that was right in front of him.

" _You ever heard of the word 'Nostalgia?' That word never means anything to me than something that old people uses to reminisce about the glory days. I never really understand what's the meaning of the word until now. I guess sometimes the past just comes back to haunt you like it was a part of you that you can't really let go. Except I'm not a sixty-something year old retiree. You put your life on the line in the face of danger, and you come on undefeated like you're invincible. But it eventually, it all turn to old and forgotten. It's like someone has given you a job to fix the grand old grandfather clock that is now a mini-mall. They give you a set of tools and you go inside the time of all times. You stop and stare to see the gears and motions moving, echoing it in your mind and still continues on and on until you snap. Then you-"_

The sounds of keyboard pressing stop at the new sentence. The man try to think of continuing on, but couldn't think of anything.

"Damn." The man cursed himself. "Nothing. I hate writer's block."

Archie screech more onto his master. The brown owl was about in his late forties as wrinkles were forming around its eyes.

The man turn around and say to his pet "Sorry, Arch. I'm no philosophical guy here."

Another screech was made by the owl again.

"I know, I know. I say I was going to stop, but hey, you can't keep a guy who has a deep and hidden past in the shadows for too long."

A third screech was heard.

"You just wait, owl. Someday, people are going to see the past on my book here." The man declared.

He then open the drawer and took out a huge stacks of paper that had two binder clips on top of it like it was a manuscript. From the first paper that the man was seeing, there was the title of the manuscript in small printed words at the center.

 **Forever.**

 **By Gumball Watterson.**

The twenty three year old blue cat said to himself as he was still looking at the manuscript "So many words from the past."

Suddenly, the phone rings from across the room. The young man got up from his chair and got the phone.

"Hello?" He put the phone in his ear. "Ah, chief, what are you calling for?"

" _What am I calling you for? What are you, a comedian? I need you do at the bank house and do some forensic scanning . We have a murder case down here; it's a real mess here."_

"Oh, come on, what about Gladstone? I thought he'll be working forensic."

" _Yeah, but I thought you'll be working on it since you're real good at it. So come on down and hurry; the bodies is starting to stink the place like slaughterhouse."_

Gumball sighed "Alright. I'll be there." The phone call ended as he puts the phone back to the receiver. He look at his pet owl again. "Sorry, boy, looks like I have to head back to the office again."

Gumball Watterson was wearing his bed robes since he came back from his night shift at around five in the morning. He had slept through the morning and some of the afternoon, but still feels tire. He put his manuscript back into its place. He then begin to walk away from the room, but something had caught his eye from across the room.

The older blue cat follows the small tinkle until he sees the source of it.

A small picture frame. Gumball look at the picture frame and felt a short remembrance of it. He extended his right arm to the frame and looked at it, despite hearing a small wiring sound.

The picture that he was seeing was the members of Elmore's Warriors. The very last picture that was taken before they stop doing this.

* * *

 **Five Years Ago: Elmore.**

 **Gumball's P.O.V.**

 _I remember back when our parents and teachers used to tell us everyday of what do we want to become when we're all in our in early twenties._

 _Kids always say that they want to follow in their parent's footsteps of being doctors, lawyers, accountants, or even a surgeon._

 _Most of them didn't want to follow the path and choice do own path like being an artist, a painter, or just being a hippie who don't care about anything except getting high and yelling about the government._

 _A few childrens wanted to at least be in the shoes of their six year old dream of being a superhero. They wanted to capture a scene taken from a comic book they have seen and reacted it._

 _They did, and look how this turn out._

* * *

 **Downtown Elmore:**

A large sections of real-life superheroes were beating and killing the hell out of each others. Their costumes were different from the ones they were fighting. One superhero had a symbol of a circular symbol with details of the American flag, except it was the background of the logo. The top part had blue with five starts across like a rainbow, the bottom had red and white stripes, and at the center was the white letters "E" and "W" that is being tightened inside of a large triangle. They were called Elmore's Warriors. The people in the sinisters suits had the symbol of a skull with two scythes on the back and had the letters "T" on the right and "D" on the left. They were called the Toxic Death Team.

 _All parents always say to their kids of the choices they made might not be suitable for them because it was unethical of being what they want to be._

 _They always say that because they want their kids to have a normal life and wanted to stand out in a crowd with superheroes uniforms and fighting against some assholes dress up like a villain led by an ignorant former member who was acting like a selfish rich prick._

The leader of The Toxic Death Team, The Reaper, also known as Tobias Wilson, was fighting against his archenemy, Warrior-Cat, also known as Gumball Watterson. The Reaper send his three long blades onto the feline hero, but Warrior-Cat block it with his solar shield and send a quick punch on the leader's helmet.

 _If I have learn from my parents of being normal for once, this wouldn't have happened._

Gumball and his siblings, Darwin and Anais, were at their parent's side in Elmore Hospital. Richard and Nicole Watterson were attack by members of The Toxic Death Team. Before the fight between the heroes and the villains have erupted in Downtown Elmore, the parents have found out of Gumball's double life of being Warrior-Cat. Later, the police were on a mask hunt of searching everyone who was wearing a superhero uniform, either criminals or not. The reason for that was the massacre of a suburban neighborhood which was the home of one of Elmore's Warriors members, Night-Ninja, led by the villains. The death toll was over seventy five people slaughter, including children. Some of the victims were police officers who were killed during the massacre to stop the villains. It was unsuccessful. Fifty people were sent to the hospital with minor and severe injuries. The police have no choice, but to arrest the mask heroes to prevent any disaster for happening. They set off to arrest members of Elmore's Warriors. So, to saved their son from imprisonment, Nicole and Richard lied to the cops of saying that Nicole is Warrior-Cat while Richard is an accomplice. This led to the villains to assassinate the parents, but unfortunately, they survive, just barely.

But it didn't matter for the young blue cat. His actions today have almost led his parents died.

 _I wonder, what would happened, if people knew about who I really was, then the police will blow my door and take me away to prison for a long time._

 _If things would have stay the way things were back then, then none of this should be happening. Even our big fight with The Reaper and his gang of villains in Downtown Elmore._

 _But it's too late to change the past; now we face the future. We now face of what we are about to in our superhero lives._

* * *

 **Four Months Later.**

 **The J Twins' Lair (The Watterson's New Permanent Home):**

"I'm sorry. Can you repeat that again? My ears aren't clear." The voice belong to Darwin Watterson.

"I said, we're going to breakout both Jenny and Joseph." Gumball Watterson repeated.

"Are you mad?!" Cried Nicole Watterson.

"I know it's insane, mom, but I owned my life to them. They save my ass all the time, and I'm entitled to their debt." Gumball countered back at them.

Ever since the Watterson have lost their home by The Toxic Death Team, they lived in their new permanent home in The J Twins' lair, according to a letter sent by Joseph to Gumball that he's the new owner now.

More information of the letter revealed that most of the crimes that Elmore's Warriors had stopped and the crime bosses had put away are ruled by one kingpin, Gumball, along with his family, trained and build weapons for the upcoming plan that Gumball didn't mention to his family for three weeks, till now.

"Gumball, we just got mom and dad back from the hospital." Anais Watterson reminded of what happen to both Nicole and Richard. "Not to mention, we almost lost our lives. I think we should lay low for a little while."

"You're right. We need more time." Gumball added. "We're just on the verge of rebuilding our lives back together. We have to keep on training and look over the schematics on Elmore's State Penitentiary."

"But son," Richard Watterson finally said. "Your mother and I are getting used to the fact that you, Darwin and Anais are superheroes; this is a bit much, don't you think?"

"No, dad. I'm doing for what The Colonel and the twins wanted me to believe. And right now like Anais said…" Gumball shot the rest of the family with a determination glare at them. "We just need to keep on training, build more weapons, study the schematics of the prison, both inside and out, and we get the band back together."

"Alright." Nicole sighed, turning her attention to Gumball. "If you're going along with it, then I'll help you breakout your two friends out of prison."

"Thanks mom." Gumball responded with a smile, which she return back a small one.

"Don't forget about me as well." Richard smiled and putting his large hand around his wife's shoulder. "We agree to be a part of this. But first thing first, we both want a costume."

"You got it, dad." The elder son reply with a smirk.

 _I had send the team of the plan by e-mail and the map of the state penitentiary, both inside and out after they release from jail. Like my family and I, they train and study as well, not to mention come up with plans of their own for the breakout._

 _If you're wondering about my school life, don't worry. Mom insist that we go back to school after three weeks of rebuilding our lives back together. During our time, I discuss the plan in secret to both Darwin and Anais and train a little while after school at the gym, where no one will be watching us._

 _I wish I could tell you that the plan will be a success; I wish I could tell you that we have rescue both Joseph and Jenny. But I can't lie._

 _This was the first mission that we didn't success without the Colonel and the Twin's help._

* * *

 **Elmore's State Penitentiary:**

At a cold windy night in January, right in front of the state penitentiary, Gumball and his family were all standing on the back side of the wall. They arrive an hour ago by their car, the only thing that wasn't destroyed before the house was exploded. All of them are wearing long train coats. The elder blue cat had contact the rest of the team to meet up at the back of the prison, acting as a hiding place from the guards.

He checked his watch, which was about almost nine. The team was suppose to be here right on the dot.

Then his answer soon change when a couple of cars show up with their headlights came shining in.

Darwin uttered "They're here." The Watterson family all walked over closer to the headlights before they were off.

A car door was hear from one of the vehicles with a cried "Hey Gumball!"

"Dr. X-Ray." A small smile appear on the cat's mouth, walk up to them and extend his hand to him. "Good to have you back."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world, man." Dr. X-Ray was like how Gumball, Anais and Darwin describe for their mom and dad since they're new members. A black jumpsuit that contain details of the human skeleton, a mask with goggles around the top part of his head, and armed with a strange device in his gun holster on his left hip.

Anais asked him "Is everyone here?"

"What do you think, sweetheart?" A smooth talking tone only belongs to someone who spoke in the exact way.

"Nice to see you, Shawn."

"It's Gamble to the ladies, Science-Girl." A mid-twenties black panther came in and is wearing a leather suit with the symbol of the Ace of Diamonds and a very dark mask that only cover his eyes.

The Watterson all look as more crime-fighting heroes all came out of their cars; all of them are wearing their suits. Their attention were now at them. Unknown to the kids, both Richard and Nicole were awed by the amount of heroes that had come. Since they were label as 'new members', Gumball, Darwin and Anais give out the name of the superheroes they had been working with.

"Is everyone here?" Gumball asked.

"That's seem about everyone, Warrior-Cat." Said a woman wearing a white suit that covers her body except her full arms and slender legs, white shoes, white cape and a white mask that covers her entire face.

Darwin asked while looking at the crowd of superheroes "Is the Lieutenant here?"

A masked hero came out of the crowd with his 45 year old stern bear face and wears a gold and brown jumpsuit and fingerless gloves in each paws. Henry Benson spoke to the three Watterson siblings and address them by their superhero's name "Warrior-Cat, Battle-Fish, and Science-Girl."

"Greetings Lieutenant Marshall." Anais replied.

The second leader in command turns his attention to the two parents and added "This must be your parents, I believe?"

"Yes, sir." Darwin answered for his sister.

"Nicole's the name." The female blue cat extended her paw in front of the leader, which he took it. "This is my husband, Richard."

"Hiya, Lieutenant." Richard responses with a firm handshake to him. The Lieutenant spoke more words to them.

"I'm guessing you two already know who we are by what your two sons and daughter had explain." Both of the parents nodded in agreement. "I hope that you two are ready for what we're about to do."

"Our son, Gumball, explain the plan to us." Nicole said, but raises her tone in concern. "Can't believe we're gonna breakout two more superheroes."

"Not just any superheroes, ma'am." Fly-Man spoken from the back. "These happen to be the legendary crime-fighting duos before we formed the team."

"And we own our lives to them." Night-Ninja added.

The Spider-Man of Elmore asked "So what's the plan of getting inside?"

"From what Anais and Darwin had said in the email provided by everyone of you all, I included the blueprints of both inside and outside in the prison. Have you all take a look at it?"

"I did." The Peacemaker rises his hand up. "I know the inside and outside of it in the back of my head. I spent a couple of years in that joint. I know every hallways, longways, doorways, hallways, and even secret ways."

"What about security?" Darwin asked. "How many guards are there?"

"Security is as the same as ever." He added. "After I was release from jail, I snuck back in there and check how tight it is to break out. Nothing much change. And the guards...I got to say about thirty. Twenty-five, if the other five isn't there. Alarm is low-tech, nothing serious."

Richard said "This shouldn't be a problem, right?"

"Nothing's ever a problem when there's a plan." Gamble answered.

"But remember," Night-Ninja added, glaring at him. "This is a break in."

"You got the security cards that I ask you to bring Moon-Spirit?" Anais asked.

Moon-Spirit then took out a two pairs of cards from her cape pocket and held it right in front of her. "Check. Peacemaker manage to copy the numbers down while he was checking security." She said as both the Lieutenant and Gumball member gets a card.

Gumball held up his card in his gloved black hand, and started explaining "These security cards will disable the alarm systems for thirty minutes. That's enough time for us to get in and out."

"And the guards?" Nicole mention.

Fly-Man answered "I build some knock-out bombs. I got the ingredients of making them from The J Twins' notes. You would not believe that chemicals that I had to get. Almost cost me a fortune."

"But these will be worth it." Dr. X-Ray remarked.

"How are we gonna get in thought?" Richard asked, recall seeing the guard towers on their way here.

"If I remember correctly, my old hole is still there. It's connected through my cell." Peacemaker said.

"You escape prison before?" Anais said..

"Yeah. Those idiots never suspected. It's cover up by a poster of a supermodel. They never taken their eyes of it."

"Well, if it leans to your cell, then how are you-" Darwin said, right before he was interrupted by the crime-fighting/activist.

"Got a key right here." Peacemaker took out a key from his pocket. "It's a replica of one of the guard's that I had snatch. If everyone follows me, I can lean you all to it. It's filled with the extra bricks that I manage to smuggle out from my cell."

"It's everyone set?" Gumball addresses to everyone. "Good. Let's do this." He and the rest of his family all got rid of their trench coats, letting them drop on the ground. Gumball, Darwin and Anais all wearing their superhero suits.

The elder blue cat still wears the same black and red wetsuit and the mask that matches his suit that cover his face, except for his eyes. His ears still stretches against it. He also wear black gloves and boots.

Darwin still wears the same suit he's been wearing since he first join Elmore's Warriors. A blue mask that cover his entire orange body, except the eyes, blue gloves with fins and blue stockings with black boots.

Finally, Anais dons the same pink jumpsuit with a symbol of a molecule and a red scrunchie that ties her long ears.

However, the three of them weren't the ones in the family that has a superhero suit. Both Richard and Nicole were both wearing their new costumes.

Nicole wears a blue jumpsuit with a purple skirt on that pokes out her blue tail, a cape, purple gloves, a utility belt, pads on her shoulder and kneecaps and a black mask around her eyes. Everyone had caught their eyes on with the word D and M in the center on the utility belt.

Richard's suit give him the appearances of a stage magician. His old tuxedo suit that he has found in the wreckage of his old house, now clean and fresh. His Cottontail Cavalier cape that is painted all black and a domino mask.

"You two clean up nicely." Gumball commented.

"Thanks sweetheart." Nicole replied.

Lieutenant Marshall glared at the two letters on the belt and asked "DM. What's that stand for?"

"Danger-Mom." She smile, earning three smirks from the siblings.

"I am the Bunny-Magician!" Richard spoke in a stage magician tone that most people think that it sounded so stereotypical.

"Let's get our gear." Gumball ordered. The rest of the family all went to the back of their car. Nicole put her glove paw on the door handle and lifted up, revealing the gang's weapons.

Warrior-Cat took out his solar shield weapon, Battle-Fish, his trident, and Science-Girl, her electro gun. For the two new heroes, Danger-Mom took out a bo staff, and Bunny-Magician, classic fire shooters that he has put under his sleeves.

"Elmore's Warriors, buddy." Warrior-Cat bump fist with Battle-Fish.

"Elmore's Warriors, brother."

"Gang…" The feline hero stood in front of the crowd with everyone in his back. "Let's roll."

* * *

The team all lead to where The Peacemaker inform them of the secret escape hole. At the back of the prison, the activist suddenly knock on the brick walls as he kept running. A hollow knock had stop him, turning his attention to it.

"This is it." He announced before grabbing one brick at a time. The hole was now seen by everyone's eyes. The Peacemaker went in first, right as the entire team enter it after.

The secret way to Peacemaker's jail cell was dark for them to see, but with the local activist leaning the way, they'll know exactly where they're going.

"Hey," Battle-Fish asked. "You don't think the inmates will recognizes us when we get there, right?"

"Nah. The inmates are fast asleep since nine. As long as we remain quite, we won't get detected." Peacemaker explained.

"Let's just hope that Tobias isn't up." Fly-Man hoped.

"Tobias?" Bunny-Magician said. "He's here?"

"That bastard's been here ever since the second massacre in downtown. I came across his room more than three times. He's still in a mess as shit."

"Language, Peacemaker."

"Sorry, Lieutenant."

"If he's here, then why haven't you guys kill him?" Nicole asked.

"I think putting him in body cast with broken bones and an severe injury in the chest is enough, Danger-Mom." Dr. X-Ray answered.

After what seem ten minutes of crawling, Peacemaker then put his hand on the "dead end" and the paper slowly lifted up before getting out.

Still holding the poster of a supermodel which he describe, Elmore's Warriors all crawl out of the secret tunnel.

"Home sweet home." He remarked, seeing his own cell. Walking over to the cell door, his eyes look over to his left and right to see any guards. Not one guard was there. He dig into his pockets and pop out the replica key before playing it inside the keyhole.

Slowly, he turn it, unlocking it, and sliding it across. The team went out of the cell before the Lieutenant turn to everyone.

"We'll split up into two teams. I led the first half of the team to take out any guards and disable the security alarms until we came across the security room. We'll take over the cameras and look over any remain guards that will come to your direction. The second half, led by Peacemaker, will do the same, except bust out The J Twins. But make sure you do it quietly. Don't want any of the inmates to know that we're here to bust someone out."

"And a few faces I recognize are the ones we put in here. Almost all of them belong to the Ronald DeSoto, including the boss himself." Peacemaker added.

"Team, head out." Him and Lieutenant Marshall split up in their own teams. By the time, they got to a door with a security card slider the second leader of the team and Warriors-Cat took out their security cards and slide it down, deactivate it for only thirty minutes like what the feline hero explain.

* * *

Each team did what they were told to do in accordance with the plan. Deactivate the alarm system, take out any guards they came across, wait for the other team to arrival with Joseph and Jenny and get out. The first half of the team led by Lieutenant Marshall uses the knock-out bombs provided by Fly-Man against the guards. The Lieutenant saw the security room and uses his card to deviate it.

By then, the team took over the room with Lieutenant Marshall in the chair and controlling the cameras.

* * *

Meanwhile, the second half of the team led by the local activist didn't spot any guards in the area, which was pure luck for them. The jail cells they were seeing weren't the ones that held the twins. They kept running through the hallways, but quietly. Peacemaker scan the area to see any intruders lurking around here before eyeing up to see a camera.

The camera move right to left simultaneously. This meant that the Lieutenant had secure the security room, which he thought.

"The cell has got to be in here." He whispered. They kept on running and searching each cell they came through until he stopped.

Turning his head to the right, across the hallway stood an iron door that had the word "DANGEROUS."

"Here it is." The Peacemaker said; the team all run to it till they stop facing the door. Seeing a security card slider, Warrior-Cat took his card out and slide it down, letting a loud buzzing sound.

Despite how loud it was for it to reach the hallways, The Peacemaker lay his hand on the handle and open it.

Warrior-Cat came inside and announced "Joseph, Jenny, we're here-" His words stopped as he saw the inside of the cell and had one small problem with it.

It didn't had nobody. Not a single cellmate.

"The hell?" He curse slightly to himself.

Science-Girl turn to Peacemaker, saying "I thought you said they were there."

"I did." The bewildered crime-fighter said. "I check it out before I left."

Battle-Fish took out his communicator, the same yellow device with the word E and W on the center, and spoke to it.

"Lieutenant Marshall, we have a problem."

"What is it, Battle-Fish?" The Lieutenant spoken to his communicator.

* * *

" _Joseph and Jenny aren't there."_

"What?" The leader then turn and repeated the words to his team.

"What do you mean they aren't there?" Dr. X-Ray said. "I thought Peacemaker said they were in the cell." Moon-Spirit turn her head over to a couple of papers left by guard. She pick them up and look over it. As she was looking at it, she came across a pink file and read what it said. Unknown to everyone, her eyes under the mask widen in shock and spoke a low voice that the team was able to hear.

"Oh, no."

Everyone turn over to Moon-Spirit and Fly-Man asked "Moon-Spirit, what's wrong? You got something?"

Turning to them, she held up the pink paper in her hands and explain "This is a request from the warden that the J Twins are scheduled to be removed."

"Remove?" Fly-Man repeated. "When was this?"

* * *

" _Battle-Fish, Moon-Spirit had found a request form for the The J Twins. It was made by the warden hours ago."_

"Why would the warden will made such a request now?" Danger-Mom asked.

Warrior-Cat asked "And the question is, where are they?"

Suddenly, a muffle noise was coming from above, alerting the heroes. Peacemaker muttered to himself "The hell…?"

* * *

Lieutenant Marshall check every cameras in different screens to see where the noise was coming from. His eyes widen when he see one screen that made his true fears come to life.

On the screen, there was Joseph and Jenny, both tied up in a dolly cart and being wheeled into a helicopter by two guards.

The rest of the team all look what the Lieutenant was seeing at. Dr. X-Ray muttered to himself "Oh, shit."

* * *

" _Gang, I see the twins!"_ That was the doc's voice. _"They're in the roof! They're about to be carried off by helicopter!"_

"Let's go!" Peacemaker cried. The rest of the team all ran to their new destination.

* * *

Up on the roof of the prison, the two guards had now put the twins inside the copter. Right behind them were more guards, armed with rifles.

"Make sure those locks are secure and tight!" One guard shouted to the other guards in the copter. "We don't want another blood mess!"

"Don't worry. Once we get to Irongates, there's no way these two will kill or escape!" The guard in the copter replied with a laugh.

The other guard lean his head toward Joseph's ear and yelled "You two are gonna like your new permanent home because that's what you'll be living through the rest of your lifes!"

"Take them away!"

The copter flipped a switch and the backdoor begin to motion upward. The rest of the guards all look at it as the copter was about to fly away.

A door was open by a body being push forward. Peacemaker and the team saw the moment the helicopter flew away.

"No!" He cried in anguish.

One of the guards hear the sound, turn around and shouted "Inturders! It's those damn mask heroes!"

He draw his rifle at him, but Peacemaker throw his baton at him, knocking him out. The rest of the guards all drew their weapons at them before they open fire.

Warrior-Cat raises his solar shield weapon to protect the oncoming bullets. The heroes was on the feline's back.

"Dad, use your fire shooters!" He shouted.

Bunny-Magician activated his fire shooters from his sleeves and large balls of fire erupted right at the guards, making them stop firing.

"Let's get out of here!" Battle-Fish cried.

The team all ran down the stairs as the fire was distracting the guards. One of them took out his walkie talkie and yelled "I need every guard here! There's masked vigilantes in here! I repeat, vigilantes are here!"

* * *

"Crap!" The Surgeon yelped. "They know we're here!"

"Report back to Peacemaker's cell!" The Lieutenant ordered, getting up from his chair and him and the team all ran away.

The alarm was activated after a thirty minute deactivation. The guards that weren't unconscious, and was at a different location hear the sound and ran to it.

It woke up the inmates and look over their cell to see what was the commotion. They eyes widen in shock of who it was that just pass them and started shouted.

"What's going on?!"

"Hey, it's those mask freak!"

"Are the bastards finally here?!"

"I can't wait to have their blood!"

The two halfs of the team finally met up back to where they came in. They rush to Peacemaker's former cell, where the activist quickly rip off the poster, and making everyone crawl inside it. He lock the door with the key and break it while still being inside the keyhole before going into the tunnel.

Elmore's Warriors finally got out of the tunnel and rushes to their cars. The engine start and, one by one, they drove away from the penitentiary.

* * *

They kept driving until they didn't see the prison right behind them. Nicole started hyperventilating, so did Richard, who was on the verge of a heart attack.

Taking off her mask, she said in between breaths "Oh, my god. Oh, my god. Oh, my god…"

"Are they following us?" Richard said to the three siblings.

They all turn around and saw only the cars driven by the team, but nothing of a siren. "No." Gumball said, taking off his mask.

"I don't get it." Darwin said, now taking his suit off. "The plan should had work. What just happened?"

" _They were suddenly transferred from a different prison."_ That was the Lieutenant's voice.

Gumball took out his communicator and said "A different prison?"

" _The form that Moon-Spirit had pick up explain that the twins were suffering from mood behaviors, involuntary rage, and pick up more than ten fights, resulting some injury to the inmates. Almost all of them went to a hospital. Witnesses say that they started the fight, but..."_

"The inmates started the fight?" Gumball said in a deadpanned tone.

" _Yes. Now because the warden doesn't want anymore convicted criminals in hospital with broken jaws or a spinal cord injury, they file a request form to transfer the twins to a different prison."_

"Okay, so where are they being transfer now?" Anais asked.

" _You're not gonna believe this…"_

* * *

A door open up, and the lights revealed a padded room with two beds on the left and right. Two guards brought two more inmates in their new permanent home in straitjackets.

"In you two go." A guard said in a low authority tone.

The two inmates then went to their separate beds and sat down. The twins look down on the cushion floor, not wanting to look at the guards.

"Welcome to your new home, heroes. You're gonna like it here." The guard then walk away from them and close the door before locking it.

They walk away from the door that was label in bold capital letters "DEMENTED."

This wasn't suppose to happen to them. The team had a plan of a breakout for the twins. They check every information in the penitentiary and mailed it to them.

But they didn't realized one added information that destroyed the plan. They were suddenly being transfer unexpectedly because of a late request made by the warden.

The twins didn't had a plan. They was no way for them to get out, not from an inescapable prison that those who went there were label "Demented", "Derange" and "Insane."

A prison that was off the coast of the city. A prison that was the second most dangerous place. A prison called Irongates Island.

* * *

 **So what do you think? By what you read in the first chapter, you're going to be reading some flashbacks, both in the future and in the past. All told by Gumball. A lot has happened, the story will be going back and forth five years since the battle between Elmore's Warriors and Toxic Death Team. For those of you had read Elmore's Warriors Returns, The J Twins got arrested after taking the blame for the attempted murder of Tobias Wilson and got sent to Elmore's State Penitentiary. Now Gumball and his family are gonna try to get the whole team back together to get them out. However, they run into one small minor backup. The twins are now transfer to another prison that I had made up, Irongates Island. I had combine Blackgate and Iron Heights from D.C. Universe to create the prison. I also put a little foreshadow in the beginning of the story, in case none of you read that. If haven't, contact me and I'll explain without revealing any spoilers in future chapters. Next chapter is the team's decision of their failed plan, Gumball and his family trying to rebuilding their lives, and others. If you have any ideas of what the next chapter might be, contact me or my partner, Dante Watterson. That's all I have for now. See you all in the next chapter; NiteOwl18 out.**


	2. Moving On

**Hello again! NiteOwl18 is here with the second chapter of Elmore's Warriors Forever! Last week, I have gotten six great reviews and four followers and fan favorites. Not to mention, seventy-three views. Last chapter, you read of the breakout that Gumball mention in the last chapter of Elmore's Warriors Returns. It has been four mouths since the team battle with The Toxic Death Team. Gumball had gather the team, Elmore's Warriors, back together to break out Joseph and Jenny, also known as The J Twins, from Elmore's State Penitentiary. However, when they got in, they discover that the twins were transfer to another prison called Irongates Island. Also, two new heroes appear in the first chapter, Danger-Mom and Bunny-Magician. Another note, I mention that you're gonna be reading back and forth to the future and past. I don't know when some of the scene will be, either in future chapters or at the end of the story. I forgot to mention that I drawn some of the characters and posted them on DeviantArt. If you like to see them after this chapter, do so. In this chapter, you're going to be reading a little detail about Irongates, another foreshadow, and a new hero that belongs to Dante Watterson. I forgot to mention that there's gonna be some sexual context later on in future chapters starting in here, but not too much that it should be M rated, and there's gonna be some parts where Gumball is gonna interrogate some criminals like in the Arkham series. And the part of the forensic scanner will be there as well. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Moving On.**

 **The J Twins' Lair (The Watterson's New Permanent Home):**

 **Gumball's P.O.V.**

 _We had just failed our attempt to breakout both Joseph and Jenny out of Elmore's State Penitentiary. The groups went back to the lair, A.K.A our house, to discuss of what just happened._

 _Moon-Spirit had collected information from prison before we headed out. Once the papers were given to the team, we couldn't believe what has happened to our two missing members._

"Irongates?" Anais said in disbelief as she was seeing the paper in her hands. "As in Irongates Island?"

The entire team all lay their mask and weapons on the round table in the living room.

"The report said that the twins had been diagnosed with split personality disorders." A beautiful purple skin raven with blue luscious hair, who wears a one-piece white suit that covers her torso and a white cape, explain "After coming here from their recent attempted murder on Tobias, the twins had been getting into fights with some of the recent convicts we put away, some of them holds a grudge against them. Possibly the murder of their relatives."

Iris Madison lay down her mask on the round table before taking her turn to speak. "A few days in solitary confinement, the twins were separately went into recent therapies for their behavior problems. The session took over a week."

"And I'm gonna take a wild guess here," Shawn Baxter said sarcastically. "It didn't work out for them."

"Not the way you think, Shawn." Iris Madison reply before continuing. "Both of the twins were diagnosed of having a split personality disorder due to their rage and out of control behavior problems."

"This doesn't make sense." Michael Carson said, crossing both of his arms. "We know the twins and we haven't seen any problems with them."

"Except for Joseph," Shawn remarked, getting some glares from the team. "Sometimes. But not Jenny."

"She's always been the kind one." Lewis Marsh added, remembering the female twin. "She never had any upsetting events."

"What about the death of their family?" Nicole asked. After moving into the twin's lair, Gumball, Darwin and Anais all told their parents of the team's name and their past lives. "Surely, this was the reason why they were suffered with a split personality disorder?"

"You still don't know them, Nicole." A mid-twenties rooster who was wearing a light and brown leather suit with his domino mask on the table shook his head. "The twins were able to put aside that tragic event when they took down the man who's responsible."

"Please continue." Henry Benson ordered, looking at Iris.

"They put over forty-five convicts in the hospital with broken bones, a damaged jaw, rupture organs, and a spinal cord injury in seven fights; two of which were started by the victims. Almost half of them were known of the criminals that were put away by them. Luckily, the guards were able to obtain the two before placing them back in their cell with no food for two weeks. Then the warden, having enough of damages cause by the twins, order a call to the order warden from Irongates Island and have them transfer here." Once Iris was done, she give back the reports to Moon-Spirit.

"So what now?" Darwin asked, glancing at the rest of the team. "Should we still continue on the plan?"

"And what, go to Irongates Island and risk getting shot by the guards?!" Shawn shouted. No way, jose!"

"I agree with Shawn on this one; that place is a suicide area." Dr. X-Ray added. "No one in their right mind would go to that place, if you're label as being a Hannibal Lecter."

"Where is Irongates Island anyway?" Gumball asked.

"Young man, you're not seriously of going there, aren't you?!" Nicole scolded at her son. "I forbid it!"

"Your mother's right, Gumball." The rooster added. "That place is inescapable for the twins and unbreakable for us. Back in jail, I hear stories of what goes on in Irongates. It isn't like the other prison. The reason why that place is an island now is because the people didn't want a prison where they treat the unhealthy and demented to be cure. They were rumors of them using illegal methods and unorthodox technique for their patients."

"Patients?" Richard asked.

"It's also a mental hospital, Richard. And not the one you seen in t.v.s and other areas. The politicians didn't want something like Irongates in this town. Bad for this city. So they order the board members from Irongates to be transfer to an island off the coast from Elmore."

"Has anyone ever been out after being cure?" Nicole asked.

"No has ever been out from that place, Nicole, and I don't think you should be the using the word 'cure'" Henry answered. "Never had, never will. Once you step a foot in the god-forsaken place, you're never getting out. Forever."

"So we can't go Irongate and bust out of Joseph and Jenny, then what can we do?" Darwin asked.

A deep sigh escape from the Lieutenant's mouth before lacing his glove fingers together. "There's nothing more I can't do, I'm afraid. We just have to move on without the twins."

"Suppose if we cherish their honor by doing a small-token for them." Iris suggested. "A simple prayer, perhaps."

"I think we should do that." The second leader turn to the rest of the team, who all nodded their heads in agreement, including Gumball's family.

"And we should start up a trend to the other crime-fighters who look at the twins as their idol?" Lewis added. "A simple spread out the word to them and they reply back?"

"Excellent."

"And we should keep on training." Gumball stated with determination. "Go on missions, help the community, and look out for anything suspicious. But most of all, we should look out for more gangster or crime bosses that have some connections with our mysterious kingpin."

"We'll do that, but we'll have to wait." Peacemaker said. "Right now, the guards back at the prison will send our little attempted breakout to the media. Until this dies down, we have to remind incognito."

"I understand." Gumball nodded. "Well, if anyone hasn't got anything to say, then this meeting is over."

"Elmore's Warriors dismissed." Henry ordered, resulting the team, minus the family, to leave out of the living room.

* * *

 _The team was told what they were suppose to do; go on different missions, protect and serve the community, watch for criminal activities, and most of all, look for any gangster or crime bosses that may have connections to their true leader._

 _As for my family, like mom said, we spent our time rebuilding our lives back together. Our house was destroyed; it was never gonna rebuild. The insurance company had denied of giving us a new house. Probably the fact that almost a dozen residences of people had lost their homes during the second massacre they didn't want to waste their precious money on those who were suffering._

 _Mom took the time of being with us closer than before, and return back to work after a week vacation. Dad...same old dad. However, he was the eye on the streets thanks to Anais hacking the security cameras. Now he spends his time looking for anything suspicious and he calls us right away._

 _Mom promise to do the same as well, but was getting concerned about what Darwin, Anais and I are doing. She always reminded of the dangers we're facing, but I told her that as long we have the team backing up, we won't die._

 _But that's the thing that worries me._

 _Mom and dad almost died because I put them in danger for what I was doing. No matter what the odds are going against, we can't never stop and think of what will happened if one of us meet our demise._

* * *

Gumball stands on the stage while wearing his light blue robes and graduation hat as his principle hands him his diploma.

 _School ended after five months later. It went by pretty fast, if you ask me. Me and Darwin had manage to get our work done; well, most of it. We had helped from Anais. Thank god for her._

The rest of the family cheered for their eldest son as Gumball turn around and give them a thumbs up at them.

* * *

Both of the Watterson brothers are in a fast-food restaurant while the elder cat serve a customer with a burger and Darwin manage the cashier.

 _College wasn't in our to-do list. So me and Darwin decided to take a part-time job in Joyful Burger. It was nuts of our mom telling us to get a job instead of wasting our time playing masks and capes and hunting down gangsters._

 _My brother and I both discuss and it was time for us to move out of the lair and into an apartment that is ten miles from our house._

 _Our job working in the fast-food restaurant only supported with minimum of food and supplies, but hey, that's life._

* * *

Both Gumball, Darwin and Anais were running down an alley in action on a single night.

 _Meanwhile, we have a real job to do; hunting down our mysterious kingpin. The primary mission has taken a toll due to the fact that both of our parents almost died by a supervillain and a law has been pasted of outlawing masks and capes._

 _You're wondering why me or my siblings aren't in prison because mom and dad had taken the blame by claiming to be the hero who started this._

 _So you ask yourself, why do we keep on doing this?_

 _Why do I risk my life and still wears the same black and red suit for missions like this?_

Gumball took off his sweatshirt, revealing his superhero outfit while Darwin and Anais does the same as well.

 _Helping others is what I do for a living. But if you ask me, I say that the cat in the mask has fade away into existence, and only Warrior-Cat reminds in the living._

 _Yeah, I wish._

Both Warrior-Cat, Battle-Fish and Science-Girl climb on top of a building with a ladder. The feline hero had his solar shield weapon strapped in his back and his two partners strapped their trident and electro gun strapped either their backs or waist.

The three rushes to the edge of the building and both took out their binoculars. They scan down ground as the bystanders walked.

Warrior-Cat spotted a goon heading to an alley while carrying a whimpering man. He tapped to his partner and pointed to the alley of where the mugging is.

"Come on." The three heroes rushes to the next building before using their grapple hooks to zipline to the building on the other side.

"All right," The hoodlum said, pointing his knife at the man's chest. "You know what comes next."

"Please, don't hurt me!" The man cried, putting his hands up. They were at a secure place so that no one will witness. "I'll come up with the money! I just need more time!"

"Sorry," He replied. "Boss said he had enough time for your sorry ass." Right as he plunges the knife at him, a trident was thrown down right in front of them, in alarm.

"The hell…?" The hoodlum said before his eyes look up to see Warrior-Cat, Battle-Fish, and Science-Girl all dropped down in front of them.

The victim saw his chance to run away. The hoodlum swing his blade at the closest person; Science-Girl.

She quickly draw her electro gun and fire the knife, knocking it out from his hand. Warrior-Cat summons his shield and drag the goon against the wall with his weapon.

"Start talking!" He roared, pressing his weapon onto the man's throat.

"What do you want?" The man's struggle to breath as his throat started to close.

"Your boss! Who is he?!"

"I'm not explaining to you!" The hoodlum quickly sent his fist on the hero, but had his front side facing the wall and his arm being twisted.

Warrior-Cat warned with his eyes narrowed "I'm not asking myself twice!"

"This is all I know! 347th Maple Street! Studio 26! Number 232!"

"Thank you." Warrior-Cat said, before grabbing the man's head and slam him against the wall, knocking him down. He turn to his siblings and added "Let's go."

* * *

"There it is."

Science-Girl uses her scanner to look on their target on a nearby window.

"You see the guy, sis?" Battle-Fish asked.

"Yep. Our guy is in his office. Bad idea for him."

"But the perfect plan to take him down easy." Warrior-Cat added. The gang were right at another building; on the other side stood Studio 26.

"With no one to guard him." Science-girl added. "That's weird."

Battle-Fish guessed "Maybe luck?"

Ignoring his brother's guess, Warrior-Cat took out his grapple hook launcher and fire at the wall. The three crime-fighters each took out their harness and zip line to the window with the feline hero leading the way.

The window crashes by the shield and all of them landed on their feets. Taking out their weapons, they walked to the door down the hall.

"You sure it's the guy?" Battle-Fish asked.

"You hear what Anais say, bro." Warrior-Cat replied before kicking his foot to the door, forcing them to enter with the yell "Freeze!"

They all stopped when they saw the crime boss in his chair. His eyes were wide open, so did his mouth. His face was dry with his own sweat that affected his suit. His red tie was loose and his white shirt was unbutton.

Warrior-Cat and his siblings all walked over to him. His desk is filled with dozens and dozens of money. The floor were covered with cocaine with footsteps. Science-Girl put her two fingers in the ox's neck to indicate a pulse.

"Is he…?" Battle-Fish slowly stated.

"Dead." Science-Girl answered. Warrior-Cat spotted a needle with a long thin wire around the ox's right arm. She saw her brother looking at the needle before reaching her conclusion.

"Overdose."

"Jeez." Battle-Fish hissed under his breath. "Looks like he done the deed himself before we can catch him." Science-Girl turn on her goggles by twisting the lens, indicating her forensic scanner. She knees down on her knee and look at the dead body.

"Judging of the retinas in his eyes, the overdose happen moments before we came in. The drool from his mouth is still warm. The clothes from his suit was ripped open, noticing the missing buttons in his white shirt. The veins in his right arm are dark purple, clearly the sign of the needle being too forced into it or the wire around it was tie too much." She stands up and walk over to the white material in the floor. "Plus the cocaine on the ground was likely pushed over and the footprint on it doesn't belong to him."

"So it was somebody that done this." Warrior-Cat finished her words. "Question is, who?"

"Don't know." She explained. "This wasn't a force entry. The door's hinges are still attached. Nothing was stolen."

Battle-Fish took out his phone from the inside of his shoes and announce "I'll call the police. They're gonna flip when they see this guy."

"Back to the lair, team." Warrior-Cat said as he and Battle-Fish went out of the office. Science-Girl took off the needle from the dead crime boss's right arm and place it in a plastic bag that which she took out from her belt before going to her brothers.

* * *

 **The J Twins Lair (Elmore's Warriors' Lair/ The Watterson's New Home):**

 _Most of the times, I had dragged my parents to come in our routine of finding the kingpin. We spent every night looking for informers or insiders of their boss._

 _By the time we go to their location, the suspect ends up like the rest, dead._

 _Three weeks later, I had decided to call in another meeting late that night to discuss about our mysterious kingpin. I have been getting messages from them of the missions they been doing independently._

 _Some of them were doing for the community, and others, like me and my siblings, were on the lookout for more crime bosses._

 _However, when they go there, they brought in some similar, but expected news._

"You're pulling our legs, aren't you?"

"No, it's true." The wife of Family Force said to Warrior-Cat. "My family went in contact of a crime boss thanks to informer we had caught. But by the time we came to his location, he was already dead. His neck was tied on a noose."

The Spider-Man of Elmore explained "Bright and I have been chasing this crime lord for over three days. He kept tabs on him while I eye on his moments and M.O. Finally, we were able to caught him in this hotel he's been staying, we found him in his bathtub with his throat slice open."

The Surgeon spoken out "This informant came into the hospital and schedule for an appendix removal for his boss. Me and dozen of doctors were in the room for the removal. While he was recovering, I went over there to confront him, only to found out that he had died of a morphine overdose."

"What the hell is going on here?" Dr. X-Ray said with his arms cross. "We been looking for more crime bosses since the Colonel started this campaign, and now suddenly, they're all turning up dead."

"Did you found anything suspicious when you guys found their dead bodies?" Science-Girl asked the heroes who were involved in the mission.

"We didn't even found a suicide note." The husband of Family Force replied. "We try tracing the calls for anything suspicious; a threat, perhaps. Nada."

"So did us." Bright added, and the heroes all nodded in agreement.

Science-Girl took out her evidence and place it on the round table. Inside was still the rusty needle.

"What's that?" Gamble asked.

"I took this from the scene while me and my brothers were looking for our own crime boss. F.Y.I, he died from an overdose. Or so did I thought." She explained. "The needle that was used for him was not a regular force; it was a jabbing force like somebody stab it with more force. It was enough to broke the needle. The wire around his right arm had cut off the blood stream before the drug was introduced in his arm. By the time it was enter, the amount of drugs, plus the wire still around his arm, was the result of a cardiac arrest and finally, an overdose."

"Anything else?" Night-Ninja asked.

"I scan the entire room and I think that somebody came here and kill him. There wasn't a force entry. However, the bags of cocaine on the floor was the result of being knocked out. Plus there were footprints. The type of shoes our killer was wearing was 8 1/2 in adult size with 10 1/25 in length. Italian made."

"So all we're looking for is someone who wears Italian shoes with the same size and length. This will be easy." Gamble remarked.

"Yeah, let's ask anyone who wears shoes they can't even afford. That'll be something." A voice remark back, making all the heroes groan in defeat.

"Will it kill you to get off you lazy ass and get over here?" Warrior-Cat said with annoyance. His voice targets to the attention of another hero, who was in the living room, while playing video games and eating chips.

The man who at the same age as Richard and same weight, but with more body fat. He wears a tan leather suit that has a logo of a cookie in the middle with a bite taken out at the bottom, making it look like the shape of a C, a brown latex pants, a unity belt that has a single poach bag and a latex mask that covers his eyes. The orange brown bunny had facial features on his face.

"I'll go to your stupid meeting right as I pass this level." His hands were on the controller. "Take that, take that!"

"Just because you live here in the lair doesn't mean you a right to freeload your shit." Warrior-Cat argued back.

"I live here like you and your family because I'm one of you all."

"Scout-"

"Hey!" He shouted, not taking his eyes off the screen. "Scout Malvern isn't involved in this meeting! Right now, there's Captain Cruncher!"

 _This douchebag right here is Scout Malvern, also known as Captain Cruncher. But I prefer to him as Captain Ass-Muncher._

 _He's my dad's old friend from High School. Three weeks ago, he called him and told that he lost his house because of the amount of debt he was own to the mob in California. Now he just sit here, eat out food, using all the space we're using, and wasting our budget on video games and more food._

"And I can hear your shitty meeting right here." He finished.

"This is serious stuff, dude!" Warrior-Cat yelled while both Battle-Fish and Science-Girl both crosses their arms in anger. "We're this close of finding out who's the kingpin."

"Right after you solve your murder theory of those other crime bosses." Captain Cruncher added. "See? I can hear what you're saying!"

"Well, can you know what I'm doing to you now?" The feline cat flips him the middle finger.

"Gumball!" Richard scolded, dressing in his Bunny-Magician uniform. "That's no way to treat my friend!"

"Thanks, pal." The orange brown rabbit reply with a burp as he holds his now empty soda. "Do me a favor and get me another soda, would ya?"

"Sure thing!" Richard grin and dashes to the kitchen. Both Danger-Mom and Warrior-Cat, along with his siblings, all walked over to crime-fighter.

"You listen here, Scout!" Danger-Mom scolded with her hands on her hips. "Just because you're my husband friend doesn't give you the right to boss him around! And you need to start showing the team and my kids some respect!"

"Why? In case you haven't notice, hot legs," He reply with a tone, still concentrated on his game and not looking at her while Danger-Mom's eyebrows twitches for the comment. "There isn't going on in this city, beside robbers and rapists. We been going on pointless missions like helping old ladies down the streets or getting pusycats off from trees. And here you guys, looking for a killer who's been icing off crime bosses. The first super villain is in custody now, along with his team. If you ask me, you guys should stop having your little meetings. Not everyone hasn't show up or they back down on the whole hero thing because of the law passed by Senator Sutler."

Bunny-Magician arrive moments with a soda with a cry "Here you go!"

"Thanks." Captain Cruncher said with a smile, taking the can away from his 'friend' and opening it with his thumb. The form from the drink has spilt on the floor. "I say that we should just relax for a bit and wait for something awesome to happen."

"If you want to do that, then I suggest that you should train." Science-Girl said with a huff.

"Sorry, pink trix rabbit, but training's isn't for little kids such as you." He takes a slip of soda and lay out a huge burp, making Science-Girl's forehead throb a vein.

"Then will you start cleaning up here?" Battle-Fish demanded. "This is the J Twins' Lair and our home. Not to mention the team's new headquarters. You're lucky that they're in jail or they wouldn't have flip when they saw their lair trashed."

"Shouldn't you do it? You're closer to the broom closet."

"Alright, that's it!" Warrior-Cat's temper blown. He grab the television from the small desk right next to the crime-fighter and turn off the t.v.

Captain Cruncher shouted with his hands separated "Hey, I was finishing that level!"

"You need to start acting up like a hero! Remember the vow we made when the team was form?! 'We're here to bring the light back?!' 'On pervs and muggers who threatened this land of justice?!' Well, you sitting on your ass here is helping the other side winning!" He yelled right at the captain's face.

"I'm not the one being a lazy ass here!" Captain Cruncher stands up from his own two feets and his face is inches close to Warrior-Cat's face. "I'm always prepare for mission! I just lost everything, in case you haven't heard me! What, you want me to go live in the streets?!"

"Enough!" Lieutenant Marshall shouted, ending the argument. He walked over to the two crime-fighters.

He turn to Captain-Cruncher, his tone increases with authority "Cruncher, you need to start treating other people with respect. Like you, they're heroes as well. Until we found out who's behind these murders, we should stick to just helping the community. Also, new rule; anyone who isn't show up to any meetings regardless that they live here, but isn't _in the living room_ will result automatic expulsion from the team. Anyone who doesn't show up because of an excuse are exempt from being off the team. Understood?"

A loud burp was the captain's mouth acted as a response to the second leader. "Whatever, _Lieutenant._ "

* * *

 _Back in the apartment, I was heating some leftover ramen noodles for my search for the crime boss killer. Darwin has been spending his time sending messages to his girlfriend, Rachel, who unexpectedly show up most of the nights for a 'private massage.'_

 _Since my breakup with Penny, the two has been asking me to try to move on and meet another girl._

"Dude, come on. Rachel say she has some friends for you. They said that they like guys with masks and can satisfy you in the right places."

"Sorry, but I'm not interested with making a fan girl's dream come true or be in some _Fifty Shades of Grey_ scene." Gumball answered, while he was in in the kitchen and heating up the noodles by stirring it in the pot with a wooden spoon. "Also, I'm not interested for a twenty year old. Makes me feel like some sort of pervert."

"But I'm dating my girlfriend, who is already in her twenties." Darwin reminded, while his fins were in his phone. "Does that make me a pervert?"

"No, but it makes you really sexually active." Darwin lay out a smug grin at him.

"Tell your girlfriend's friends that I'm not looking for a relationship right now. I...have someone in mind."

"You're still hoping for Penny to call you?" Darwin asked.

"She said that one day, we'll get back together. But until then, I can't risk putting her in danger. It's a hero's rule. It's all in comic books and movies." Gumball took out a bowl from the cabinet and pour himself some ramen before going to his table. He had his laptop open with a notebook and a pencil right next to it.

Turning to his brother/partner, he said "Hey, if your girlfriend does come here, make sure you guys keep down the volume."

"Sorry, man." Darwin chuckled nervously and blushing madly. "Rachel and I get a little kinky when we massages our shoulders."

"Why can't you live with her before we move in the apartment?" Gumball asked, eating his ramen.

Darwin answered "Because she hasn't got any money to support me; she's working part-time in her college and at the mall. She's been like this ever since the police had frozen all of her family's asset."

"Speaking of which, has she ever mention her family to you?"

"No." Darwin shook his head at him. "It's been rough on her."

 _If you think our lives was horrible by the aftermath, wait till you hear what happen to the Wilson's family..._

* * *

 **So there you have it! You guys know the small detail of Irongates Island and the reason behind The J Twins' transfer. Meanwhile, the team have been going on missions to track down the mysterious kingpin by telling other crime bosses, only to find their targets murdered. Also, you guys meet one of the heroes made by Dante Watterson, Captain-Cruncher. Kinda of an asshole to the team, right? The question is, who's targeting all the other crime bosses? Next chapter, you're going to be reading the impact of the Wilson's family since their son, Tobias, and his team had cause two massacres. Comment on my DeviantArt account when you see my characters on this trilogy. Catch you all to the next chapter. NiteOwl18 out!**


	3. Rico 'King' Wilson

**Hello, Amazing World of Gumball fans! NiteOwl18 here with a all new chapter of Elmore's Warriors Forever. Last chapter, you all read the aftermath of Elmore's Warriors' plan of breaking The J Twins out of prison, but only to found out they had been transfer to Irongates Island, the inescapable and unbreakable prison. The Watterson's rebuilding their lives as Gumball and Darwin graduated from High-School and got a job, but still fighting crime along with Anais. They're still trying to find the kingpin by trailing the other crime bosses, but only to find them dead in the form of suicide. Also, you meet one of the heroes that Dante Watterson made and a new unexpected member in the team, Captain Cruncher, who is a real jerk to everyone. In this chapter, you're gonna be reading of what happened to Tobias' family after he went to jail for his crimes and the parents meet with the kingpin himself. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Rico "King" Wilson.**

 **The Wilson's Mansion:**

In a kitchen where there is no lights, Jackie Wilson was in her chair with a cup of coffee in her hands.

Her facial expressions was a downcast; her eyes were redness from the over emotional crying for a couple of hours ago, her makeup was running down, and her muti-color hair was messing and not very groomy.

Turning over to her right was a small television right on the table. The news was on, but to Jackie, the news was brought on by her and the entire family.

" _In other news today, the family of Arnold Mackowski had received a multi-billion dollar settlement from the Wilson's family. Arnold Mackowski is one of the seventy-five victims of the first massacre brought on by Tobias Wilson, who was formerly known as the superhero Rainbow-Mist, now called himself The Reaper, the first super villain as he proclaimed himself. Mr. Wilson, along with a group of villains that called themselves The Toxic Death Team, were the preparatories that made the first massacre on a suburban neighborhood. A couple of days later, the team, followed by more than a hundred villains, participated in the second massacre in Downtown Elmore, increasing the death toll of over eighty-five; some were wearing masks. Since the battle, the ringleader had been placed in custody in Elmore's State Penitentiary follow by severe injuries, a damage chest and two life sentences for each massacre. Meanwhile, the Wilson family are expected to pay over 7.5 billion dollars to another victim's family…"_

Jackie look down over her eyes and see the amount of bills; water, electricity, taxes, income taxes, mortgages, etc. There were several eviction notices in the pile, making her depression increases.

" _...Another store have been shut down due to the economy that is happening in the city. Since the multiple lawsuits and the damages from both the first two massacres, Elmore is on the verge of a major financial collapse…"_

Jackie turn off the television with her finger on the clicker in slight frustration. Since the lawsuits brought on by the victims of the families that her son murdered, her family has been suffering some financial troubles. The amount of alimonies being pay to them had made the entire Wilson family on bankruptcy. Her husband, Harold, had lost his job in the Rainbow Factory due to some of the employees were the victims of their relatives who were murdered by his son. The family has been targeted by the media and have been branded social outcasts. They have been hounded by the paparazzis, receive death threats from other people, including the victims, and property damage of their house.

Their elder daughter, Rachel, refuses to contact with them after expressing that the whole thing was Tobias' fault and them for bribing the police on the night of the second massacre, leaning to the J Twins' imprisonment. Out of fear of being hated and branded in the same treatment like her former family, she denounces her last name and never made a single phone call to her folks.

The family wanted to move away from the city, but the police had frozen their assets in their accounts. If either of them try to withdraw what's left of their money, they'll be contacted and be placed in jail for life imprisonment.

Surprisingly, the parents never went to jail in either of the lawsuits thanks to the lawyers they were able to hired before announcing that they can't defend them anymore.

Despite not going to jail for their son's crimes, they were now paying the price of their son's crimes.

Across the living room, Harold Wilson was sitting in his couch, watching the same news that his wife was watching before turning it off. Being branded as pariahs to the town, both of them can't leave the confirm of their house and walk to a store without anyone noticing their appearances and try to threatened them. Even the victims would often glare at either the husband or the wife. The family's maids and butlers had quit their jobs after the lawsuits. Now the mansion was empty, filled with nothing but darkness and dust.

A phone call ringed from the kitchin; Jackie stand up from her seat and walk over to it. Thinking of another death threat from someone, she picks up the phone and said with her voice is between sobbing "Please, go away!" Her voice decrease her crying upon hearing the caller. "Oh, it's you, warden. Yes. Yes, we'll be there. Thank you." She put the phone back to the receiver.

Walking to the living room, she said "Harold, that was the warden from the State Penitentiary. He said he want us here about our son's imprisonment."

"What do they want?" Harold stands up, facing her wife in anger. "They got the demon spawn in there! I sure ain't hell don't want him back here!"

"Don't call our son a demon spawn!" Jackie yelled.

"He deserve it! He deserve for what he had done to us! He deserve for what he had down to this family!"

"I'm going." She announced. "And you're coming with me." A simple glare from her was more than enough to convict her husband of breaking down his own glare.

Harold sighed "Fine, but don't expect me to talk to him after we get there." The parents then left their empty house and into to their car before driving to the State Penitentiary.

* * *

 **Elmore's State Penitentiary:**

Jackie and Harold both went inside the Penitentiary. Upon arriving, they weren't meet with simple glares or whisperings from either of the guards. One guard is leaning them to their son's prison cell/hospital room in the Intensive Care. They didn't visit Tobias by the time he was place in the Penitentiary. Jackie insisted that they should go, but Harold refuses to visit "the demon spawn who ruin their lives."

In the Intensive Care, where it's guarded by two muscle developed moles wearing identical suits, the guard place one hand on a room before looking at the two parents. "In you go. By the way, they're someone here to see you two."

The parents exchanged curious looks at each other before heading inside and an Italian voice that Harold knew spoke.

"Hello, dear fratello and cognata."

Both of the parents faces another person that look like Harold, but five years younger. The mid-fifties year old man was wearing a white jacket, combine with a white vest and a red tie, a white fedora. In his right hand, there's a golden cane in the form of a rod. His left eye was clear as a ghost.

"Rico." Harold said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"What, can your younger brother visit the two of you and his nipote while he recovers?" Rico said.

Behind him was Jackie and Harold's eighteen year old son, Tobias Wilson. The supervillain was still in his bed just like where he was brought in. His injuries were in the process of healing; a broken left arm and right leg, two of his ribs were still broken and a damage neck. Some of his wounds were already healed, a shallow cheek in the right side that is now dying down, and his black eye on the left was clearing. However, the major injury of his condition was the heavy wound around his chest, now being covered in bandages.

"I didn't know you were coming to see our son," Jackie added. "Considering the fact that you haven't come around often since Rachel's thirteenth birthday."

"And where is my little principessa?" Rico asked sweetly. His good eye scan of her niece, but wasn't in between the parents.

Jackie shallow a lump of guilt in her stomach before answering "She's...away. At collage."

"I detect a lie, Jackie. And you aren't a very good liar."

"What are you, a mind-reading?" Both of the parents turn their heads to side behind Rico, and saw a mid-thirties purple gorilla, wearing a brown suit, complete with a white coat.

"Ronald?" Jackie said even more surprised than ever. "You came here to see Tobias as well?"

"What kind of uncle will I be if I didn't?" The gorilla smirked at her.

"I thought you were in jail."

"Warden said I was free."

"But there was enough evidences to convict you, and all of your pals." She remember reading about it in the papers about his arrest.

"The court did," Ronald added. "But the warden look over it and overturn my sentence."

Harold said, putting his hand on Jackie's shoulder "We can come back anytime if you two need to be allow with Tobias."

"Actually, you two are involve in this. How else did I tell the warden to call you two in here for the good news?" Rico explained.

"Good news?" Jackie asked, confused. "What good news?"

"Your son will be out in a few weeks, Jackie and Harold." Ronald answered. "Before you said anything, The 'King' took care of everything." He pointed to Harold's younger brother.

Harold looked at his brother and said with the same level as his wife "How can this be? Tobias isn't even allow to have parole. He murdered over 160 peoples. There was witnesses."

These 'witnesses' only saw someone wearing a mask," Rico pointed out. "They had no proof that he was there nor his friends. That's why I had call my attorneys and settle this."

Harold argued, his eyes narrow at him "Well, you're a little late for that, Rico. Those damn lawsuits took everything we own and we're this close of losing the house. Our own daughter walked out and denounce our last name!" His voice increases in his words.

"Calm yourself, fratello." The 'King' replied with his hand up. "My associates will contact the courts and the judge, a personal friend of mine, will hand over the addresses of the families that they sue you and make them hand over their money back."

"Oh, my god," Jackie said in shocked, putting her hand in her mouth. "Can you do that?"

"Jackie, you're talking to Rico Wilson, the 'King' of the underworld. He can do everything in this city. He has every connection, money and power in his hands." Ronald said with an evil smile, who took out a flash from his jacket and take a slip.

"What about you, Ron?" Harold asked.

"Me? I may be out of the race in the underworld, but I'm still one of the best. I just got my own crew back together after 'King' Wilson bailed us out." He answered. "All I had to do is to follow my student's words and I ask my boys the same thing."

"I appreciate the help, Rico," Harold said. "But that isn't gonna change. Me and my wife are still wanted to be crucified by the people for letting the demon spawn out of its cage."

"What if I can change all that, dear fratello?" Rico said with a smile; his ghost eye glaring at him.

"And how can you help make this go away?"

"Four months ago, I had heard of your son's murderous spree and the team he's been leaning. By the time he was apprehended by the cops, I decided to visit him. Before he was dose off with all the morphines and pain-killers, he was able to give me information about superheroes." Rico reveal his last visit to his nephew to the parents. "Elmore's Warriors, is what my nephew's rival team are calling themselves."

"Those bastards have been in the pain in my ass since they butcher my brother to death." Ronald growled, still mad of the infamous team for his brother's death. "They had put almost a dozen of crime bosses we knew in jail, shutting down every organizations they work hard to built."

"Don't remind me of them." Jackie said in disgust. "It's because of them, my son reduced to this."

"And it's because of them, they made your son the villain, it's because of them, your son is right here, being on the verge of death, and it's because of them, they cause you and Harold to lost all of your money and become outcasts." Ronald said, drinking of his alcohol.

"From the information that Tobias said, he was able to use his money to build his own team just like how Victor did. The goals he wanted to conquer, the people he wanted to murder, and the amount of over hundred people at his side. It's like how a crime boss had risen to power."

"My son isn't a crime boss or a villain." Jackie reminded, a bit of offensive.

"That's not what everyone is calling him right now." Ronald remarked before drinking more.

Harold asked his young brother "What's the point of this, Rico?"

"Your son started a war long after that team launch a war at him and his family. Now that he's unable to fulfill his duties of his leadership for three more weeks, it's time I continue on of what he had started. Starting now, I'm the new leader of my nephew's team." The 'King' announces.

"You're serious?" Harold said in disbelief.

"That's the same words I said when he told it to me." Ronald interrupted. "I said 'You really want to lean an army of masked villains when you're the fearest kingpin of every crime? That's not how I trained ya.'"

"To be just fearest is only the beginning, but if we bring the fear in the team, then everyone will afraid, not just crime bosses." Rico added, a small twinkle appear in his left ghost eye.

"Don't spend your time helping an army that is good in killing, Rico." Harold warned. "You'll wind up just like Tobias."

"Did you have faith in your son, Harold?" Rico put his hand on his older brother's shoulder. "All Wilsons should have faith and power in their hearts. But now that lack of faith and power has been destroyed. It's time for not just you and Jackie, but for our family, to restore its legacy. The first thing in my agenda are members. First, you and Jackie are on board."

"And why should we join you?" Jackie asked, now feeling conflicted by his offer.

"Jackie, ask yourself. Do you want to see the hero who put your son in this state murder in your eyes? Join me, and together, when we bring those heroes down, I'll let you deliver the deed. You, shooting that feline with his brains blow off? You could have that. All you have to do is say you and your husband are in."

The mother of Tobias went into her thoughts of what went on. In her mind, she dislike Elmore's Warriors of their vigilantism ways and wanted them to be drag down, but in deep thought, she wanted to murder Warrior-Cat for influencing her son of going along the mask fad. Now she's being offered a chance of doing the deed, all for to just join the thing she always hated.

With a deep sigh, she answered with hated in her eyes "I'm in." Harold nodded as well. "But I get to be the one that kills him when you and you gang murder the team."

"Of course." Rico said. "A promise is a promise."

Harold asked "Now that we're part of the gang, what now?"

"Now comes of the members." Rico explained. "I'll have my associates come in terms with the warden of granting parole to my nephew's friends."

"That's it?"

"Not yet. Once they're released, I'll have my limousine pick them up and drive them to my mansion." He finished explaining.

"Can't believe you're going along with this. Considering the fact this city just pass a law that forbids anyone wearing masks. What would the Senator say?"

"Don't worry about Senator Sulter." Ronald grinned evilly. "I'll have a little word with him."

"What about my son?" Jackie changes the subject.

"Not a problem, Jackie." Rico answered. "In no time during these three weeks, your son will not only be healthy again, but be the most fearful leader like his dear own uncle."

"Okay." She nodded in agreement. "But how are you gonna handle it with Elmore's Warriors trailing on you?"

"I had my crew going over to the remaining crime bosses addresses, thanks to one of their informers mentioning it, and terminated them." Ronald revealed, drinking again from his flask. "There's no way they'll be finding us. And I hear that that their two famous members have been transfer to Irongates Island."

"How you hear that?" Harold asked.

"One of the guards from here told me; they say that Elmore's Warriors were here a couple of nights ago to bust them out. Too bad for the team, those two flew away to another prison, one that they can never escape or in this their case, break in."

"If you're done talking," Rico scowled at his mentor. "Then I suggest you go tell your boys and find me what I'm asking for."

"Yeah, yeah." Ron said, waving his hand and putting his flash back. "Geez, when did you become so stingily?" He walked over between the two parents. "Harold, Jackie, pleasure seeing you two." He open the door and left the room right as Jackie asked another question.

"What was that about?"

"It's time to add some changes in the team." Rico answered. "First, since this city isn't limited of fools going over to my side, I ask Ronald to send his men out in search for new recruits."

"Recruits?" Harold repeated. "What recruits?"

Rico put his hand on his older brother's right cheek, saying "In time, fratello. In time." He slaps lightly against it a few times. "Now should I interest you both for some tea over at my mansion?"

"Y...Yes." He hesitated. Rico walked in between them with his rod tapping against the floor before opening the door for his brother and sister-in-law, making the three of them leaving the room.

* * *

 **There you have it! Both Tobias' parents are social outcasts to Elmore due to their son's murdering spree and the amount of lawsuits they suffered had left them bankrupt. Later, they meet Harold's younger brother, and kingpin, Rico 'King' Wilson, and Ronald, where Rico announces his temporary leadership to The Toxic Death Team to take out Elmore's Warriors with the parents on their side. Now you guys know what happen to the other crime bosses. What would happen later to Elmore's Warriors in the next chapter? What diabolical plan does 'King' Wilson has in store for them? Who are the new recruits? What new heroes will come out and later join the team? Hint: It's gonna consist of a brother and a sister like The J Twins. Found out later on the fourth chapter! NiteOwl18 out!**

 **Note: The language that Rico spoke during the chapter is Italian. He's gonna be speaking some words in Italian during the story. I transfer it from Google translate.**

 **Brother- Fratello.**

 **Sister-In-Law- Cognata.**

 **Princess- Principessa.**


	4. Irongates Island

**Hello world, this is NiteOwl18 here, and I had come back with an all new chapter of Elmore's Warriors Forever! I had finally complete my semester and my summer has arrive. However, that don't mean I get to spent all my time writing. During the summer, I'm gonna get a job so you won't be seeing a lot of me. But I'm not quitting. Tomorrow is the premiere of Captain America: Civil War. After I'm seeing it, I'm gonna get some ideas from it. But not too much. Last chapter, you all meet the kingpin, Rico 'King' Wilson, who is now the new leader of The Toxic Death Team and persuade Tobias' parents of being in the team against Elmore's Warriors as revenge for ruining their reputation caused by their son, Tobias. Now please enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Irongates Island.**

 **Elmore (2020):**

The twenty three year old blue cat came out from his house in his navy blue police uniform and went to his patrol car that was parked in front.

The patrol car's engine went on and drive to the scene of the crime. It took him over ten minutes to reach there.

At a local bank, the cops and media were surrounding the place. Gumball got out of the car, unload his briefcase from his back trunk, and went inside the building that had more officers. The building were filled with about seven dead bodies in different location. The ambulances were coming in with gurneys and loading a body. Some of the officers were looking at the security cameras and others were checking the vault. He made his way to the scene by passing through a couple of cops.

On the ground stood three dead bodies, two were bankers and one of them was an accountant. They suffered gunshots in the chest and one of the banker got his brains blasted off.

Couching down to the bodies, he unload his case and took out his equipment before started doing his autopsy.

An beagle officer came to him and asked "Got anything, Watterson?"

"Nope, but there is something in there." Gumball said, checking a body on his paws, covered by latex gloves. "There's always is. How about you?"

"The vault is empty. They took everything in there. All twenty million thousand." The officer explain, putting his hand on his hips.

Gumball lifted the accountant's dead body and found a couple of bullets. He takes one and look at it as he said "Check this out."

The officer that was with him crouch down to the same level and eyed at it. "A bullet."

"Not just _a_ bullet." Gumball corrected. "This is one those special bullets that won't leave any traces. Not even a single fingerprint can't leave it. It's made out of Grade Seven aluminum. You can't get it anywhere."

"So what's it doing here?"

Before Gumball can answer, he was interrupted by a bark. "Watterson! Nicolas!"

Both of them looked and saw the captain, an anamorphic bucket of fried chicken, walking to them.

"I ain't paying you two to just stand there and do nothing!" He finished as he walk before stopping at their direction.

"Sorry chief," The officer known as Nicolas said. "But I was looking at what Gumball found." The chief then eyed at the blue cat as he answered "It's untraceable bullet, sir. A tricky one. By the looks of it, the weight, and the details around it, I guess that our killer, or killers, are marksman. Professionals, maybe. Skilled-trained assassins, perhaps."

"Great." The chief rolled his eyes. "Just what we needed here."

"Captain!" Another officer came in while Gumball put the bullet in a plastic bag before putting it in his briefcase. "The boys are in the security room are having trouble of getting the footage."

"May if I take a look?" Gumball asked, putting his hand up. The officer nodded his head and the chief motion his hand to his direction.

At the security room, the young blue cat saw three officers; all of them were having trouble of getting scenes from the cameras.

He went over there and took out a mini-screwdriver from his case and unscrew the tiny bolts before lifting the front of the control panel.

"Let's see what we got." Gumball scan the devices in it. "There's the problem. One of the mainframes has been shorted out completely. Must have been using a eletrote remote control to malfunction. Maybe if I grab a wire from it, it'll let us see the footage." He intends his hand to grab one wire before unraveling his right arm, revealing his wrist was all solid black with a thick red and metal hole in the middle of his wrist.

He insert it inside the hole and a small keypad was activated right beside it. He type some few buttons before a small screen of the footage came up.

The chief and the officers were in awed with the latter saying "Once again, that arm provided a good use, Watterson."

As they were saying the footage right as it started playing, Gumball though back of his right arm; the sight of it and the techniques it has been it has brought up another memory from his past.

* * *

 **The J Twin's Lair (The Watterson's Permanent House):**

Gumball was in his laboratory as he was playing around on his invention. He had a small torch fire and a pair of goggles as he was fixing on a metallic right arm. The details were solid black with a thin of red. Right behind him was a small television and on his table was a half eaten cheeseburger and almost empty Pepsi bottle.

"All right, let's see if it work." Gumball announces before taking off his goggle and putting down his tool. He flips the invention around and put his right arm in it before saying a command word. "Activate."

Three layers of rings wrapped themselves around the wrist, and Gumball lifted it as he extends the robotic fingers. A small smile appear in his face.

Gumball play with it by throwing a fist. After throwing a couple of punches and waving the arm around, he saw that it was really working and not a failure.

"So you made it work." He turn around and saw Anais and Darwin, standing at him.

"Told you I can do it." He smugly replied.

"And yet you're barely pass." Anais replied back.

"Once I get the other parts working, the new suits will be in up and ready for us to wear. By the way, how are you guys working on it."

Darwin answered "Well, beside the fact that Mr. Dad's old friend is being a lazy slob and spending our money, we're doing progress on our suits and the others as well."

"Except," Anais added before taking out her clipboard. "I have been looking over the blueprints and the schematics on our equipments, and the suits we'll be wearing. I ordered them from a couple of guys and they're sending them right here in two or three days. However, the concern I am referring to is your suit, Gumball."

"What about it?" He asked, taking off the right robotic arm and setting it on his desk.

"There's seem to be a missing detail in the chest piece." She said, giving the blueprints to her older brother. Gumball saw the details of his new armor suit. "I call over a dozen guys and they don't seem to have it."

He asked, his eyes look at her "Can they build it?"

"Sure, if they have the skills and tools of building a solar energy source that is capable of lasting longer than a year old battery." She said sarcastically.

"Can _you_ build it?"

"This is one job that I can't do, bro. To build that kind of reactor, you need to find the right materials for a solar energy source."

"Spare me the science talk, sis." He interrupted.

"The suit can't function right without it," She growled at him. "You'll be walking into a slaughterhouse, or worse, the suit will drained you like a battery."

"Then build a battery why don't you." He added, putting the paper down on his desk.

Anais, ignoring the tone, show another schematic at him before asking "And what about this? You're putting machine guns and missiles in boats?"

"Yep." Gumball took a bite of his cheeseburger. "And I'm thinking of putting a dome size bulletproof shield around this area." He circle his paw on the driver's seat.

"And your 'secret project?'" She said before showing a third blueprints. "What's it for?"

"Secret." He said with a shrug.

"Mr. Dad and Mrs. Mom are complaining about what we are about to, and the equipment we'll be using." Darwin said.

"Tell them that we'll be fine as long as we stick to the plan."

"What if that plan is likely for us to get killed?" Darwin said.

"We're not kids, Darwin." Gumball reminded. "We're heroes." Before either of them could reply back to him, they were interrupted by the news.

" _...Another riot have been stopped by the police. Last night, at approximately 1 A.M., the riot was started by a former superhero, who was part of Elmore's Warriors before being apprehended by the cops. The former masked vigilante, Mr. Patriot, had been secretly plotting of burning down Capital Hall and kidnapped dozens who worked for the government, in hopes of getting The Sulter Act veto..."_

Darwin commented "Another riot again. That's the fifteen time it happen."

"Why are they continuing this?" Anais asked. "What are they hoping for?"

"A chance." Gumball answered, leaning against the table. "A chance for us to return back of what we started."

Darwin reminded "I haven't seen a riot this upset since the police locked up Joseph and Jenny."

"The J Twins were heroes to them, Darwin. They inspire them, just like I inspire them."

"You think they'll ever know that they were transfer to Irongates Island?"

"They can't never know," Gumball answered as he reaches the remote control and flip to another channel, leaning them to a conference meeting of a forty year old goat senator. "Not as long as _him_ is in charge and keep everyone hidden from the true."

The three masked heroes were all looking at Senator David Sulter as he gives his opinion on the aftermath of the riot.

"Politicians." He scoffed with his head shaking. "You can't trust them. The twins will be disappointed of what this city is reduced to because of that guy."

"God only knows the horror the twins are suffering right now." Darwin remarked with mental thoughts in his head of what was happening to the twins.

* * *

 **Irongates Island:**

Meanwhile, off the coast of Elmore, there lies the inescapable and breakable prison known to man. The prison iron walls were twenty-five stories feet tall. There were five buildings all closely space together with ledges that connects to them by each door. Three guard towers were in the north, south and west direction of the island. A helicopter on the roof was there as well. The entire island was covered by the massive prison.

Inside the room stood three people, all seated at a metal table surrounded by a one way mirror as two guards were looking at them. The two people were the infamous J Twins, Joseph and Jenny. The two hasn't changed a bit, other than the fact they're wearing orange jumpsuits.

The third man in front of them was the psychiatrist of the prison. A thirty-five year old octopus with curly hair and a small beard sat on the metal chair. The man wears a black coat and black pants.

Right in front of them stood a cassette player. The psychiatrist insert a tape in it before speaking in the microphone.

"Patient Interview 1, Joseph and Jenny Mccready, formerly known as The J Twins." The doctor announces in the device. "Hello, Joseph and Jenny. My name is Dr. Bartholomew Amadeus Waller, and I will be your psychiatrist."

The twins stood there in silence as they stare at the doctor, not even replying back to him.

"Patients are not very happy of being in their first interview, just like everyone I had interviewed. No matter, I will get to the bottom of their murderous and bizarre behavior. So Joseph-"

"Don't call me that." Joseph said harshly. "You have no right to call my name."

"But it is your name, isn't it?" The male twins didn't reply back; just narrow his eyes at him with a cold look. The doctor look at the sister and said with a smile "How about you, Jenny?"

"She doesn't want to talk to you."

"Joseph, let your sister talk."

"I said, she doesn't want to talk to you." He raises his voice at him.

"Calm down, Joseph." He put his hand at him. "I was just asking her of how is she. Now dear, how are you feeling?" Jenny didn't reply as well. She just turn her head around and avoided his look. "Now there's no reason to be so shy over me. I am here to help."

"For what?" She finally said shyly.

"Ah, you're speaking." He still kept his smile, but one look at the protective brother made it die down. "Good, we're making progress now."

"What progress?" Joseph said sternly. "We haven't even started our session and we been talking for five minutes."

"Joseph is waiting impatiently over the interview." He spoke to the microphone.

"I'm not being impatient. We just want our interview to be ended with."

"I had heard from the warden that you two used to be in Elmore's State Penitentiary." Dr. Waller look over the clipboard that he had with him by the time he enter. "And have been receiving therapies from a psychiatrist since you been in fights before being diagnosed a split personality disorder and involuntary rage. That didn't help you two of putting almost half of convicts in hospitals."

"They had in coming." Joseph said, crossing his arms.

"And it was okay for you to let them live with broken bones, missing limbs and brain damage?" He nodded in agreement.

"Excuse me, doctor." Jenny spoke more words. "But why are you here?"

"I'm here to help you two with your problem."

Joseph repeated "What problem?"

"The problem of you two being what you are."

"You mean heroes?"

"I prefer the correct terminology 'Vigilantes'."

"Listen doc," Joseph chuckled darkly as he leans at his face. "You're just like the others who said we wanted 'help.' First, we say our names, then they tells about our problem, and we say we don't have a problem. And just when they run out of questions, they label us of having a personality disorder."

"Which according to your files, you have." Dr. Waller added. "Now because of your behavior problems and you two almost empty out the penitentiary, you were transfer by the warden to be brought here immediately."

"The warden was a coward." He grunted. "He knew we will be out of here the minute our team went inside."

"Your team? The ones who had filled your heads with lies and hatred?"

"They didn't lie to us; they protected us."

"Under a lie," Dr. Waller repeated. "Filled with propaganda of vilgianteisms and vengeances."

"This interview is over." Joseph announce, getting up from his seat. "We want to return back to our cell."

"This isn't over, Joseph." The doctor said, waving his hand on the one way mirror, indicating to the guards of not to do something drastic. "Be lucky that you're here with your sister and you share the same cell with her."

"We look out for each other." Joseph sat down on his seat. "That's what families do."

"Patient is still suffering with rage over him from the lies brought up by the criminals who wear masks."

"Call them what you want, doc. They're still heroes."

"Heroes, criminals." Dr. Waller explained. "This is what I prefer to call them on those who takes the law in their hands. The very same people that under ruled by a society gone wrong, leaning them to become fascists."

"Heroes aren't fascists."

"Not the way I seen them." He closes his eyes in response before reopening them. "Now, since you two were transfer here five months ago, both of you were located deep in the bowels of the prison, where you can't never hurt another innocent being."

"They're not innocent;" Jenny corrected, finally looking at him. "They deserve to be punish."

"You don't mean that, dear. You're just been brainwashed like your brother by those mask creeps."

"But they're our friends."

"No, Jenny. Those aren't your friends. They lied to you. They filled your head with nonsense. They turn you into like a criminal."

"We aren't criminals! We're heroes!" Joseph roared, not knowing it scare his sister.

"Patient is in denial of the fact they're here because they have been brainwashed by the very souls they had been trying to lock up, not knowing that they become one of them." The doctor spoke more in the tape cassette.

"Listen, I'm not going to put on a fake smile and say that you two will be back on the streets in no time. You two are here because you try to murder a person."

"That person wasn't even a person. He doesn't even allowed himself to become that type." The male wolf grumbled in remembrance of the supervillain known as The Reaper.

"But the other people you two murdered were beings like you."

"Do you know what they had done? Do you know the lives they had suffered because of them? The families they had murdered?"

"You're talking about Victor DeSoto, aren't you?" Jenny nodded. "Can you tell me more about him?"

"He was a mob boss." She explained. "And the one responsible for our parents' death."

"Your parents' death?" He raises an eyebrow.

"That's enough, Jenny." Joseph put his hand on top of her. "You don't had to say more."

"Sensitive topic?"

"We don't like to discuss our family's death. We had been through enough. All that matters is that their souls are at rest when I sent that heartless bastard in hell."

"So it was you two who murdered DeSoto?"

"Jenny didn't had nothing to do with it; I slash my blade on top of his head repeatedly."

"And did his death brought your parents back?"

"What are you, shit in the head?" Joseph spoke in a low voice before slamming both of hands down on the table. "They're dead! They're not coming back! But I know is that they'll be proud of us of what we had done!"

"Joseph, calm down-" But the male wolf didn't listen. He grab his chair and slam it onto the one way mirror, leaving a large spider crack at it.

"DON'T TELL ME HOW TO CALM DOWN!"

Soon the guards came in and two had Joseph by the arms as he begins to struggle to escape.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"

One of the guards fire a tranquilizer dart at the wolf's neck, making cease his screaming before his body dropped on the ground.

Then a guard got his arm shoulder being broken by a franatic Jenny. The female wolf dragged the guard to the ground as she beats him up. However, a dart to the neck had send her unconscious.

With the event over and the twins on the ground, Dr. Waller said "This interview is over. For now." He stopped the record button and eject the tape before taking it out.

* * *

After the guards took the twins back to their cell, Dr. Waller went to his office and wrote down the events that had happen in the room. His mind is still blogging over; he reaches his drawer and took out a bottle of Jack Daniels and a small glass.

He pours himself a drink and take a slip before a voice startled him.

"Isn't a little early for you to be drinking on the job, Bart?"

The man in his office was the warden of Irongates, Michael Terrance. He mid-thirties orangutan that wears a cerulean coat, complete with a grey pants.

"Warden, what are you doing here?"

"I here to discuss about your session with our new convicts."

"You saw?"

"I had the camera from the place being wired in my office. I caught that little outburst made by that Mccready fellow."

"They're still in denial, sir."

"Denial is such a ugly thing." Warden Terrance commented. "Why bother wasting your time of dealing with these convicts?"

"I wouldn't be calling them convicts, sir." He said. "They're just another victim of this whole mask fad, a comment fascist idea made by them. But it's my job to save them from the realities they had partaken."

"If you want them to be safe, then why not have them transfer to our 'rehabilitation room' for their treatment?" The Warden recommended.

"No." The doctor shakes his head. "I want them to see that of the world really is without having to be injected or being treated harshly by our equipments."

"It's not treating harshly for them; it's another way of them getting to realize that they're not heroes." Warden Terrance added as he walk over to his desk and took the doctor's glass from him.

Ignoring the fact he had stole his drink, Dr. Waller said, narrowing his eyes at him "Perhaps there could be another method other than beside sending them to rehabilitated."

"Doctor, this prison was founded over the belief that beings could be cure with the right methods and rehabilitation techniques. We keep them in here so they could one day be free and have a chance for a better life. With you, trying to be civilize of them with words and nonsense. They're just like them. Take a word of advise from me, and send them off to be rehabilitated. I won't even notice it."

"I'm sorry, Warden Terrance. I won't. Give them time to think. They're just a tad angry for being here."

"Not so much of a tad angry if they start going after my inmates and butchering them into tiny bits. Just like DeSoto."

"Now that you brought it up." Dr. Waller said. "The police never fully did a background check on DeSoto, even after the twins told me that they were involved in his death."

"Don't believe a word those two say. It's just symphony talk. Don't let them fool you." The Warden drink up the alcohol and put the empty glass on his desk. "I suppose that you won't be interviewing them anytime so."

"I'll give them a few days to get their anger out." Dr. Waller added. "In the meantime, I will like to get back to my work if you don't mind."

"Of course." The Warden turn his back at him and open the door, not before adding "You won't save them, ya know. They won't listen to you. I'm just saying that sometimes, they need to be rehabilitated. Get discipline in them. You remember that, Doctor." He then walk out the office.

A simple sigh came out from the goat's mouth. He take the Jack Daniels bottle and pour another drink before he takes a split.

* * *

 **Okay, you guys had read both the future and the past. How are you all liking the foreshadows and hints in it? Gumball is building his new suit like in the end of part two, but Anais is having trouble of finding an energy source for it. Meanwhile, the J Twins, Joseph and Jenny, are being interviewed by Dr. Waller of being cure of their illness. Next chapter is the first battle the team will facing after almost a year since the act had passed. Also, one of the villains will be appearing as Rico explain he'll be gathering new recruits. Another note, starting now, at the end of each chapter, I will be putting up some sneak peeks of the next chapter. I should have done this at the beginning, but I forgot.**

 _ **Next Time on Elmore's Warriors Forever:**_

 _ **The original crew of The Toxic Death Team arrive at Rico's mansion, and as they enter it, they spotted Rico, Jackie, Harold and Ronald at a circular circle.**_

 _ **"Who the hell are you?" Jamie asked.**_

 _ **Rico answered "Your new leader."**_

 _ **Tina Rex asked "So what now?"**_

 _ **"We're gonna send it one of our new recruits on a little mission."**_

 _ **"Wait, new recruits?"**_

* * *

 _ **A group of repossessors hear a noise as they were in a hallway, one of them said "What the hell is that?"**_

* * *

 _ **"And prey tell, who is it you're sending?" Jamie asked.**_

* * *

 _ **Three repossessors are being tied up as members of The Toxic Death Team are in there, and one of the men look in horror upon what he was seeing.**_

* * *

 _ **Rico finished with a grin "Let's say he's a hunger for death."**_

* * *

 _ **A creature lay out a sadistic grin, showing his razor sharp teeth. "Who will like to see my friends?" He asked, while holding a sword-like shark tail.**_

* * *

 **Next time: Tsunami Siren.**


	5. Tsunami Siren

**Hello, Gumball fans! NiteOwl18 here and I have brought you all a new chapter of Elmore's Warriors Forever! Last chapter, you all read of the future in Gumball's life and The J Twins living in Irongates; long story short, its not going well with them. Now in this chapter, you guys are gonna love what I had put together. Of course, I got help from Dante Watterson. Anyway, here's chapter five. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Tsunami Siren.**

 **Elmore State Penitentiary:**

The next day, three people exit out of the building after being anonymously bail out from their six year long conviction. The former inmates were close to each other before; they were the original group of The Toxic Death Team. None of them changes their appearances from being first lock up in the Penitentiary.

Banana Joe, also known as Yellow-Death. He have been in the intensive care for his body being repaired after being launch by the J Twins out from his peel and hitting at another villain, Tina Rex. Since his entire body was fully healed, Joe spends his time in the workout room, getting stronger everyday for his revenge.

Jamie, also known as Horned-Fury. She has been in solitary confinement for her brutal treatment to the other inmates. So far, she has put eleven people in the hospital with arms being ripped out, broken neck, or a damaged spine. The reason for her fights was her new scars she had received after an getting a spike bat at the face from Rachel. Three jagged scars across her face, and an eye patch of her left eye after it was severly damage from the battle.

Finally, there's Tina Rex, also known as Bite-Killer, who has been in a cell at the bottom of the Penitentiary. Her body was injury for over fifty percent; her right leg broken, left arm in a sling, broken teeth and a fractured jaw. After a four long period of being locked up with her injuries, Tina is fully healed and ready to step out, despite the objection of the warden.

As for Anton, also known as Deathly-Toast, his body was smash into pieces during the battle and wasn't fully recover; all they found were pieces of toast and his mask. His parents, after learning what happened, refuses to create another one since they were heartbroken of what their son reduce to.

The three of them all look at the black limousine parked at the entrance and the driver that was holding the same with their names on it. The three former villains then enter the vehicle, right as the driver step inside the limousine and drive off.

As the limousine kept driving, Jamie was being impatient and rudely asked "Hey, gramps! Mind telling us where we heading?!"

The driver didn't answer her statement; all he was told was keep driving till they reach their destination.

* * *

 **Rico's Mansion:**

Once the limousine was stopped, the driver step out of the car and open the back door, letting the team out from it. Before them was a large mansion that surpasses the other mansion; it was like a castle combine a beach house.

The driver said "Your host is inside. Don't keep him waiting."

"Whatever, gramps." Jamie snorted her nose in replied before she and the rest step inside the mansion.

The door open up to them, letting the original Toxic Death Team inside the secret room, where they saw, in surprise, their leader's parents sitting at a large circular table. Between Harold and Jackie was another man whom they assume is Tobias, but looking more closer, he was closely resembles the father. The fourth member was none other than Victor DeSoto's brother, Ronald, whom they recognized him back at the Penitentiary.

"Hello, Jamie, Joe and Tina." Rico stands up from his seat, greeting them. "Welcome to my home."

"Who the hell are you?" Jamie asked, narrowing her right eye at him.

"Take a seat, and he'll explain." Ronald ordered, making the team sit down and facing the kingpin.

"My name is Rico Wilson." He being with a grin. "And you are all here because of me."

Joe asked "You're the anonymous buyer who bail us out?" The man nodded.

"So what's going on here, gramps?"

"Firstly, don't call me gramps, young lady." Rico explained. "Second, you're here because I know of your leader. In fact, I happen to be his uncle."

"Seriously?" Tina said with a raise eyebrow.

"And I am your new leader of your team."

"Say what?!" Jamie shouted, shocking her two accomplices. "The fuck do you mean our new leader?!"

Rico continues "While my nephew is still recovering, I am the temporary leader of The Toxic Death Team."

"You?" Joe said in surprise. "And what makes you think you can be part of our team?"

"I happen to learn a lot from what my nephew had told me." The 'King' stands up, and walk with his rod staff in his hand. "That you form this team to fight against your enemies, you steal and hurt people for your amusement, and your goals to be the top dogs at the chain. But in the end, your foes came with an army of their own, even you had one as well, and beat you. However, this is where I came to picture." He then faces to the entire gang. "To reform the team to way it was suppose to be."

"No offenses, old timer, but what can you do to help us?" Jamie said with her arms crossed.

"I'm going to reshape you all into the villains that people will fear upon. With my power invested in this city, I will gather my boys to help you all."

"Your boys?" Tina asked.

"The ones that Elmore's Warriors didn't lock up." Ronald added. "They were the former other crime bosses that they were searching; I had them killed to avoid of finding me and my student."

"And the crime bosses I know will finalized your team, supplying you with their men and weapons, so will I."

"You…" Jamie said, in shock. "Have that kind of power?" The kingpin nodded his head again. "But again, why do you want to help us?"

"To get even with them." He said in a low voice. "Elmore's Warriors had completely destroy my family's reputation, and I'm here to restore the Wilson's legacy. So what do you say?"

The three now current villains looked at each other for a moment before Banana Joe replied "We in."

"So what now?" Tina Rex asked.

"Yeah, I wanna murder those masks creeps with my bare hands!" Jamie shouted while punching her fists.

"In time, bambino." Rico held a hand up. "But first, let's go over on our new recruits."

"Wait, new recruits?" Joe repeated.

"Before you came here, I call my associates to research the brutal and more dangerous criminal for the team." He answered.

Tina said "And they're gonna help us?"

"Yes." Rico continues. "In fact, you have two new crews right here." The "King" motion both Jackie and Harold with his rod.

"You're kidding me?" Jamie said, feeling outrage. "Them?" This resulted the parents to frown at her.

"They want to kill the team as much as you all do." Rico look at the hybrid, who snorted a "Fine" while rolling her eyes. "Now, we sent out our new recruit on a mission."

Joe said "Seriously? You want them going on a mission? Now that's a laugh." He started laughing, but a bullet almost close to his head by Jackie made him stop.

"Not them; someone else."

"And, prey tell, who is it you're sending?" Jamie said.

Rico finished with a grin "Let's say he has a hunger for death."

* * *

 **The Wilson's Mansion:**

Later that evening, a couple of repo trucks was parked outside of the Wilson's Mansion that was schudule for being repossession by the bank. Since they weren't gonna give the family the chance of calming back their house, the repo mens were called to take everything from inside the house.

It's been over entire day since they take out everything the Wilson had afford and loaded in the back of the truck.

Two repo mens were carrying a king-size bed from the parent's bedroom. One of them asked "Is this the last of it?"

"It better be." The other replied with a grunt. "This is the third bed we carried. How beds does this family have?" They made their way out of the house to load it at the back of the truck.

Another group was in the hallway and one of them had a clipboard for inspection to see if there was anything they had check out on the list.

He saw the guys came back and asked "Was that the third bed?"

"Third and last on the list."

"Thank god." He mark off the list with a check. "That's the last of it, folks. Time to head out."

"Finally!" One of them cried. Before either of them left the mansion, they heard something from down the hallway.

"What the hell is that? You said we were done."

"There was nothing on the list of an animal in there." The group then walked over to the two doors at the hallway. As one of the men reaches the doorknob, the doors were slam open by a kick, unleashing a couple of man in villainous masks and carrying heavy weaponry.

The rest of the men started running, but, without looking back, one of the masks held up a small device and activated, setting off the alarm system in the mansion. The doors locked by themselves and the windows were seal close with iron bars.

The intruders fire tear gas grenades from their weapons, clouding the repo men in blindness. The intruders process of hitting them on the back of the head, knocking them all out.

One of the repo men crawl out from the gas to escape, but stop as he saw what he appears to be a sword. He look at the owner of the sword, but before he could see his face, the blade was swing right at him, slashing his entire head in blood.

* * *

 **Elmore's Warriors H.Q.:**

" _...Just moments ago, police has responded of an alarm being triggered at the old Wilson estate, only to find the entire place in heavy lockdown. Also, after arriving, police find a severe arm and note attach to the gates. It said 'The heroes will die.' covered in blood"_

The Watterson family were looking at the television as the news came up. Gumball announces "Well, guess it's time to come out of the shadows. Mom, call the gang. Dad, go wake up Scott. Anais, Darwin, time to take action."

The two siblings nodded and follow their elder brother to the cave. Gumball presses his hand on the scanpad before the wall opens up, revealing a secret elevator before they step inside.

The elevator send them to another location of the lair; a cave that the twins managed to find after building their lair. It was like something out of a Batman comic book that you had see. Imagine that, but instead of what you see in the books, there's Gumball, Darwin and Anais suits, a wall filled with gadgets, a table to build and weaponize gadgets and a gym room.

The three siblings went into their suits and filled their belts with defensive and offensive weapons. They then stand on a large circular floor as the center opens up, revealing their new motor vehicle; a super hero assault r.v. It was like a regular r.v., except it had the symbol of their society of the sides of it.

"Hey."

The three turn around and saw his family and Scott in their suits as Bunny Magician finishes "Mind if we takes a couple of sandwiches on the road?"

"We'll get drive-thru after this." Warrior-Cat step inside the r.v. and with Danger-Mom on the wheel, the vehicle starts the engine and drive out of the cave to another cave before making it off to the streets.

* * *

 **The Wilson's Mansion:**

The entire coast of the city were outside of the gates, including the media. The police was trying to keep the crowd under control while some of them try to figure out a way to get inside.

Inside the mansion, the tie-up repo man were in a secluded place of the house. Behind them were the intruders that started this. They had mask on, but from their bullet-proof vest or their belts it had a symbol of a skull with two scythes across.

The mens were ordered not to speak or be force to be either killed or fed, as accordance from their boss.

One of the repo men saw someone from the darkness and heard a low growl sound. It was like an animal to them.

"You're counting on the masks avengers to save you all from being fed?" A dark, and menacing voice said.

"Are you're going to kill us?" One of the repo men asked in fear in his throat.

"Maybe, maybe not. But that doesn't mean my friends won't be fed." A slight laugh came out from the voice.

"Then why kidnapped us?" Another repo men asked in the same style.

"Orders." He answered. "Orders from the boss, that's all. He said to get rid of loose ends." The man started to walk around a bit before stopping. "I'm just waiting for them to arrive. That's why you all are the baits. To be honest, I hate being impatient, so does my friends. As time passes, why not I tell you all about my friends?" He resume walking, but still inside the shadows. "They live in a society, not much is this turning out. They swim around, day and night, hunting and eating, acting like nothing has happen. Then all of a sudden, millions and millions of hooks were shot from beyond and they were swept up from it. Chopping them up to bits, selling them off to behemoths," The man spoke with hate in his voice as he takes one foot out of the darkness, making the captives see a deep blue leg with a small fin at the back. "Making them as fools for entertainment, and turning them as nothing but cliches." Finally, the half portion of the legs were revealed to them, it was all in deep blue. What surprised them was a large shark tail at the back. "And you may be asking, why? Why? WHY? WHY?!" The captives all stare at the man's glowing blue eyes. He then steps out of the shadows as he finishes his sentences. "MAN!" The top portion of their boss was too shocking to the captives; a man with long black-tangled and behind his back was scabbard stamped on it, containing a large sword.

Walking over to a frightful repo men, the humanoid merman crouches to his level and grab his face with his hands before grinning as he chuckle evilly "Humans Simple worthless species. You call yourselfs the most feared creatures in the land. I can smell the fear in ya; _all_ of ya." He took out his sword, revealing its appearance of a shark tail. He held the blade close to its neck. "Let's see if you can held that fear long enough before they arrive to save you." A few seconds later, his nose give out a inhale, which gave him a hearty chuckle. "There's nothing I love of man feeling fear." He continues laughing before dropping it. "Alright, enough time wasting."

The humanoid merman stands up and asked the entire captives with a sadistic grin "Who will like to see my friends?" He nodded his head at his troops, and they grab each repo men before heading to the other room, with one yelling "You can't do this to us! You said we wouldn't be fed!"

"So true, I say that, but never mess with a predator!"

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of the mansion, The Elmore's Warriors R.V. was parked in a secret area, where they couldn't be spotted by the media not the police. After rounding up the rest of the heroes, the team were now talking about the situation.

"Alright, just what the heck is going on in there?" Gamble asked when Bright spoke his answer.

"I overhear a couple of officers back there, and they say that the alarm was triggered by some intruders in the mansion. They're keeping a group of repo mens in there."

"Any idea why?" Lieutenant Marshall asked, which the masked hero shakes his head negatively.

"So how do we get in?" Night-Ninja questioned.

"I put up the schematics of the house back at the base before we left." Science-Girl answered, taking out the blueprints and setting it across the grass. "It's old alarm system before it was discontinued. Motion detectors, invisible lasers, state of the art armor house, you get the deal."

"Can you deactivate it?" Fly-Man asked.

"It may take a while, but not long." Science-Girl took out a scanner from her back pocket and activated it on a fuse box. Rotating the two handles, the box destroying itself. "Got it."

Warrior-Cat open the window before going inside, along with the rest of the heroes. As they were walking down the hallway, they spotted three armed masks with rifles. Taking a closer look, Battle-Fish saw the insignia of one of the villain's chest.

"Look!" He pointed in a hush. "He has a symbol of Tobias' old team!"

"The Toxic Death Team." Warrior-Cat added with hatred under his teeth, remembering of it.

"But I thought Tobias was in jail and still injured." Danger-Mom recalled of the story their children had mention.

Lieutenant Marshall added "This doesn't add up." Warrior-Cat took out a couple of smoke bombs and throw it at the villains, creating a cloud of fog around them.

Three of the heroes all take one of each; the feline hero throws his solar mirror shield at a villain's chest, Battle-Fish swings his trident across the face, and Science-Girl fires her electro gun at the third villain.

Seeing an unconscious member, the Lieutenant grabs him by the collar and said "Talk! Who's behind this?! Is it Tobias?!"

"Please!" He suddenly begged. "Don't make me say anything! You have no idea what he does to people who squeal!"

"I'll take that risk." The bear growled as he pulls back a fist. "Now I'll ask again, who is it?!"

"Siren! Tsunami Siren! That's who we working for!"

"You're lying!"

"I swear! I swear! That's his name! Now please don't tell him I squeal!" The man was knocked out by a hard karate chop on the neck before being drop.

"Tsunami Siren." Moon-Spirit repeated. "Where did I heard that name before?" She looked at Peacemaker, who knew about his time being in the Penitentiary, but he shrugged his shoulders.

Science-Girl was at her phone, looking up on the Internet and cried "Guys, I found something! There's been a strings of disappearances around the ocean due to tsunamis ten years ago. All of them were fishermans. When the cops were on the search for them, they only came across missing limbs and run-down boats. One of the witnesses, who was a survivor, describe 'a half-man, and half-shark' inside the tsunami. It finally ended when the killer was finally apprehended by a former police officer in Elmore. And check out who it was!" She shows them the newspaper clipping to them, and both the brothers recognizes the cop as the donut cop. Right beside him was a half man and half shark being place in a net.

"Any more information of the killer's identity?" Peacemaker asked.

"Killer's name was Osidian Siren, but he calls himself Tsunami Siren because he swims inside the tsunamis. That explains how he got his victims."

"But what would a monster like him be doing here and not in prison?" Danger-Mom said, finding this obscure that a creature like Tsunami should belong more than just a prison; an aquarium, perhaps.

"Don't know, but we may want to move fast." Warrior-Cat mentioned. "If what that information is true, there's no telling what he could be doing to the captives." The team then move out to find the half man and half shark.

* * *

Tsunami Siren stare at his bait as he bellows "Release the curtains!" The curtains behind the humanoid merman was a large aquarium filled with dozens of great white sharks. The repo men were on their knees as they were on a ledge; the villains were at a different vantage points of the room.

Tsunami started at the sharks in awed and he places his hand against the glass. "Such fine species they are." He said. "To think they were meant to be place in a prison like this for man's entertainment. It's sicken me to see my brethrens. But tonight, they will be satisfied." Turning over to the baits, he grinned sadistically "You all are gonna pay for your crimes against my kind."

"Listen mister," One of the repo men spoke while trying to keep his fear. "If you want to lecture us about your...family, don't bore us to death. Just let us go. Why are we still here? What crimes have we committed?"

"Tell me, do you enjoy fishing?" He nodded his head as the humanoid merman walk to them. "Do you enjoy hunting my kind when they done nothing to you? Do you enjoy invading their environment? Do you enjoy spending your time capturing them and sell them for your lust of greed?" He open his mouth, revealing his razor sharp teeths at him, scaring the repo men a bit. "This is why you're here, boys. To pay back of what man has done! After the heroes arrive to save you, my boys will open fire on them, and I feed their corpses to my friends. And then, you'll join them."

Suddenly, a commotion from behind the lock doors interrupted him, gaining the attention of the gang.

'Well, looks like feeding time is here!" Tsunami said with a grin. "Boys, lock and load!" They all watch to the door as the doorknobs was twisting. The humanoid merman shouted "Open fire!"

The villains fire their machine guns at the large doors, emptying their shells from the barrels and scattering on the floor. As soon as they run of bullets, the ceasefire began.

"Now open the doors." Two of the villains went to the doors that were filled with bullet holes, and one of them open the door. However, to their shock, and Tsunami, there was nothing.

The two villains was then knock out by a solar blast to the chest and trident to the head. Elmore's Warriors enter the room with their weapons out.

Tsunami lay out a scream before bellowing "Kill them!"

Warrior-Cat quickly took out his solar powered grapple gun and fire at the ridge, lifting himself up and slam his fist at one villain's face.

The entire villains drop down from the ridge and charges at the heroes without their weapons. Bunny-Magician and Danger-Mom stand by each other backs as the feline female summons her bo staff and her husband conjure up fire from his sleeves against their targets. She swings her staff at one while the bunny fires fireballs at two. Family Force distracted three villains as they each punches from different angles. Captain Muncher uses his long fork staff to stab one in the chest and hit one in the fist with the bottom. Lieutenant Marshall slams his open hand at one villain's throat, making him throwing up blood before being slam to the ground. Fly-Man flew from the ridge and hit three members with two stun batons. Night-Ninja uses her blade staff to stab a member's lower region before using his body to lift herself up the ridge and slashes another across the chest. Science-Girl, Gamble, Dr. X-Ray, The Surgeon, Moon-Spirit and Peacemaker fight off their share of the members.

Battle-Fish climb on the ridge and uses his trident to slash the villains that were guarding the captives while his brother fight off the rest.

Right as Battle-Fish was about free them, he reacted backwards as a sword-like shark fin tail slam on the ground.

Tsunami stares at his victim with his eyebrows raised and nose sniffing "A goldfish. Nature's weak prey. Here, against a predator. You don't think you'll win, do you, weakling?"

"I more than just a weakling!" Battle-Fish said, clutching his trident.

"Noble." He said." But foolish!" The humanoid merman swings his sword at him. Battle-Fish reacted by taking a few steps back from his attack.

Warrior-Cat just finishes up a member by sending him off the ridge as he takes a slight glimpse of his brother battling the half human and half shark.

"Battle-Fish!" He cried, just before he was attack by another member.

Battle-Fish swings his trident and cling against Tsunami's blade. This continue this as they take a few steps on the ridge. Darwin was surprise that his blade could match Tsunami's texture of his weapon.

"You're pretty good of this for someone your kind." He said with a sadistic grin. Battle-Fish send his trident at him, but only hit the wall.

"You just don't know me well."

" _Damn it, Darwin!"_ Warrior-Cat thought as he punches the member's fist, breaking the mask, and send his entire body against the floor.

Battle-Fish's trident was knock off, sending across the room and the blades stuck at the wall, getting the feline's attention. He saw his brother on the ledge and jump at the other ledge just as the sword like shark fin tail slam at it.

Seeing him making him at his brother, Warrior-Cat jump and slam his shield across the face. Tsunami's glowing blue eyes look at his target and slam his weapon at him, only for the feline hero to dodge.

As Battle-Fish struggle to get his weapon out, he saw his best friend facing the humanoid merman.

"Warrior-Cat!" He cried.

"Battle-Fish!" He replied while dodging his attacks. "You got to help the others!" The orange goldfish hesitated by his request until he finally got his weapon out. It was just in time as he saw Gumball was hit in the chest by the base of the blade and Tsunami preparing to finish him by striking him.

Clutching his trident very tightly. Battle-Fish takes his foot at the ledge and jump with a cry. The trident's three blades came in contact on Tsunami's torso.

The humanoid merman scream in pain, but continues his attack on his target. Battle-Fish quickly takes his blade out and stab it through his right leg, making him miss attack and dropping his weapon.

Now weaponless, Battle-Fish kept stabbing the half man and half shark with every angle points of his body, even tearing his pants. As he does so, Tsunami takes a few steps back from each attack. With the trident at his chest, Battle-Fish process on punching and kicking his bloody body; a few punches and a couple of highs and lows kicks was all he could do. Finally, he grabs his head and uses his right kneecap to hit him across the face, sending Tsunami to slam his entire body at the edge of the tank just below him, if he wasn't grabbing the ledge.

With the members killed or knock out, Elmore's Warriors resume on top, where they confronted the bloody and defeated Tsunami. Battle-Fish held his blade against his chest, putting more pressure on the wound, and getting a slight grunt from the half man and half shark.

"Alright, Osidian." Lieutenant Marshall begin while Danger-Mom and Moon-Spirit un-tied the captives. "Why are you here? This isn't your usual M.O. You, someone of your size and has a history of spreading murder in the ocean, is now suddenly works with thugs and gangsters in masks and part of a team. I don't buy it."

"I refuse…" Tsunami slowly spoke, due to the amount of damage he was sustaining. "To say anything...especially from a bunch of preys."

"Guess what? You just got beaten by less of your size." The Lieutenant joke as Battle-Fish continues to add more pressure. "Now, tell me who are you working for?"

A grin suddenly appear from his face and added "You're not getting...anything...out of...me. Just wait...till the others...get here."

"Others?" Gambit repeated. "What others?"

"Let's just say...there's...a bounty...on...all...your heads. In the end, they're going to...be...rich bastards."

"Who are they?!" Warrior-Cat demanded. A small device felt from his damage pants. He picks it up and saw a small pin drive.

Tsunami then grab Battle-Fish's trident and on top of his glove fin, increasing his grin to a more sadistic. He crushes it with his hand; Darwin reacted by letting go as his trident broke in half. But that's not all. His human hand lets go of the ledge, sending his entire body into the tank. As soon as the sharks saw their meal, they begin to devour it. The entire water became filled with blood, covering it entirely.

The heroes, plus the repo men, reacted in horror as some of them turn other or throw up from the event that had happen.

"Jesus!" Gambit muttered under his breath while the Lieutenant, in an instant, did the sign of the cross for the fallen enemy.

Hearing police officers in the mansion, Science-Girl announces "They're here. We got to go." Elmore's Warriors then went out the room by going through the window, just as they came in with their pistols out.

The heroes manage to get back from their vehicle without being detected and drive away from the scene.

* * *

Unknown to the group, two mysterious figures were watching the scene not far from here.

"Is it them?" A male teenager spoke.

"Yes." Replied a female teenager. The male teenager look at the vehicle with a telescope before seeing it with his two different color eyes; his right eye silver and the other indigo. He turn to her and said "Let's follow them back."

The female teenager nodded her head before she and him went to their destination.

* * *

 **Next time on Elmore's Warriors:**

 **Elmore's Warriors return to their lair after fighting Tsunami Siren; Gumball looked at the small pin drive. He asked "What could this drive holds?"**

* * *

 **The device is put in the computer as Anais was on the chair with the group looking at the monitor. They all held a breath of what it contains.**

 _ **"Oh, my god."** _**Gambit said in shock.**

 _ **"New members of The Toxic Death Team."** _**Gumball added. "So that's what he meant."**

* * *

 _ **"And a bounty is place on us."** _**Richard mention as he saw their pictures on the file.**

* * *

 ** _"Sounds like they're coming with a much stronger members."_ Anais said.**

* * *

 ** _"Then I guess you're in need of help."_ Everyone turn around and saw the two intruders in the team, which the Watterson's eyes widen in shock of who it was.**

 _ **"You two?!"** _**Gumball cried, as he stares a teenager cat with two tails and two different eye color and a teenage pink cat that resembles Gumball; both of them dress in their suits.**

* * *

 **There you have it! The Toxic Death Team is back, and a new villain has appear as a new recruits that Rico had mention, Tsunami Siren. You folks might be bump that the villain came in his first appearance and kill him off in the end, but there's gonna be new villains as new recruits and they're gonna be killed off. Not just them, but a couple of other characters, like members from Elmore's Warriors. If you all have some ideas or opinions of the matter, put it on the review. Till then, catch up on my new chapter of The Fox. NiteOwl18 out.**


	6. The New Recruits

**Hello Amazing World of Gumball fans! NiteOwl18 is back with an all new chapter of Elmore's Warriors Forever! Before I tell you anything about last chapter, I forgot to put something in the previous chapter. The news about you all wanted me to make a sequel of City Watchers. I gonna make it into a trilogy and I had put up the two new stories on my profile. They're called The City Watchers: Anachy and The City Watchers: World War A. Last chapter, the original members of The Toxic Death Team are out from prison and meet their new leader, Rico, who told them about his plan and the new members. He sent one of them, a half man, and half shark named Tsunami Siren, went to the Wilson's Mansion and taken a couple of people hostage. Elmore's Warriors went in and save the day, but before the member revealed the new recruits on the team that will be after him before he killed himself. At the end of the chapter, our heroes were being watched by two mysterious figures whom they fellow them to the lair. Now let's sit back, relax and read the new chapter. Note: The two new superheroes on the team belong to Lexboss and Dante Watterson.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The New Recruits.**

 **Elmore's Warriors H.Q.:**

After their first mission since the four mouths they been living in the shadows, the team return back to the lair.

Both Warrior-Cat and Battle-Fish's eyes widen in surprise of seeing two familiar girls in the cave as they were training while using staffs.

"Rachel." Darwin said, taking off his mask.

Gumball added after revealing his face "Penny. How did you two get here?"

"Darwin give me the key to the lair after I visit him a few nights." Rachel cheeky answer, taking out a key from her skirt pocket.

The goldfish hero blushed remembering the night when she visti and the private message they're were doing.

Shawn lay out a wolf-whistle and Nicole dig the end of the staff in his stomach with a small blush in her cheeks.

"Rachel call me and say she wanted to hang out." Penny added, as her friend give her boyfriend a steaming kiss. "We spent the time in here, messing with a couple of things. Where were you guys?"

Michael Carson answered with a grin "We just had our first mission, and guess who's back? The Toxic Death Team."

Both of the girls fliched and scream in union "What?!"

"Is Tobias out?!" Rachel cried.

"Tobias wasn't there." Iris Madison added. "But his team was, and someone who was with them tonight. Tsunami Siren."

"Who?"

"Some half man, half shark took a couple of repo men hostage at the Wilson's house, and try to feed them to his pets, us included."

"And he broke my trident!" Darwin exclaim, still piss off that he lost his weapon.

"Worry about that later, Darwin." Anais said, after her brother give her the pin drive. "Right now, we need to see what's in this device. Whatever what Siren had said, sounds like the team are coming with a much stronger army." The entire team, plus Penny and Rachel, went to a huge super computer.

Anais put the pin drive in the hard drive and the screen pops off nine files; all had the symbol of the villain's team. The entire heroes all freezes up of what they were seeing.

"Damn!" Darwin curses.

"Oh, my god." Shawn said in shock.

"So that's what he meant." Gumball added. "New members of the Toxic Death Team."

Penny asked her former boyfriend "What do you mean, Gumball?"

"Right before he let himself get shark food by his pets, Siren mention that others will be coming for us, and a bounty is in our heads."

"Looks like he wasn't kidding." Peacemaker added.

"And you heard it from half man and half shark?" Rachel said in disbelief.

"His real name was Osiden Siren." Gumball saw through images of Tsunami Siren ripping off a fisherman's guts, him riding on tsunamis and getting apprehended. "And he's already taken care of."

Anais put the word 'Decease' under Siren's file.

"Who are the others?" Nicole spoke.

Anais goes through the flies again and pick one each right as Gumball begin explaining. "Fang Gang, also known as Hyperion. He's a bomb expert and was put in prison years ago for each of his victims."

"Iblis Greishko, now called himself Burning Inferno. Lost everything in the Ukraine before he turn to a life of crime by burning people to death. His obsession is going to be his end." A image file of him frying someone alive.

"Now here's someone we never heard off." A image show up of a cult, and a man in robes performing a ceremony. "His name is Souls. Apparently, he was responsible for dozens of cults in the lower areas of Massachusetts and hundreds of people he and his people murdered. Police were able to shut it down and arrested the members, but Souls ended up fleeing. His religion was based on the Grim Reaper, believing immortality was the key by collecting the souls of his victims." An image of Souls in his religion uniform, cutting a person's stomach.

"Street-Tuff, real name Bella Butcher, calls herself Gold-Blaster." The next image of Bella kicking a person in half.

"Ah, damn!" Shawn cried, while Iris and Darwin were making themselves harder not to throw up.

"Chilly Willy," Gumball continues, making most of the member sniggering. "Also known as Willie Willard. Kills anyone who ever crosses paths with him or mention his nickname. If I were you all, I stop laughing."

"Serious?" Shawn said while laughing. "Who could he do if we call him Chilly Willy?"

"This." The picture of Willie ripping people to shreds show up, making Shawn stop laughing.

"Bash' N' Smasher. Name is Oren Ox. He work with a new drug and sell them to public, only resulting deaths. He has a huge temper problem and brutally murder a lot of people…"

"Oh, my god." Anais stopped with her eyes in shock. "Guess who's he related to." An image show up of Jamie, right next to Oren Ox. The team realizes that they're same, and all of them groan.

"Crap. He's related to Jamie. Another Punchy McPuncherton." Gumball said before seeing a picture of Oren smashing someone's head.

"Next we have Vella. She was raised by a family of killers and went through her life killing people." The team are now seeing the young assassin women killing people with her skilled moves.

The last file shows a hidden camera recording a Lion killing a couple of bodyguards as they were trying to protect their boss. "A lion named Killa...here in Elmore."

"What are you going to do, Gumball?" Penny asked.

"We're going to track down each of these and try to get some answers of who they're boss are."

"You nuts?" Scout said, looking at the cat. "Us, going up against a group of assassins? No way, jose."

"They may hold a clue of who their boss is."

Moon-Spirit said "But it's Tobias, right?"

"Tobias wasn't never this much of a genius when it comes with money and paying someone to do his work." Rachel added.

"Beside, there's someone else in this picture." Anais look through the files more and saw something that caught her eye.

"Guys, you may want to take a look." Everyone's attention turn to the screen and saw something that made their heart stop.

Each of their pictures was in that file, only with their real superhero names. Underneath them were the amount of cash, possible the bounty that Tsunami had mention before his death. The money for their heads was between twenty-five million and fifty million dollars.

"Oh, crap." Richard said in a low voice. "There's is a bounty is our heads."

"And guess which hero is worth the most." Shawn said, and see Warrior-Cat's picture, plus the amount he is worth killing. $50,000,000,000.

"Damn, looks like the assassin are coming after your ass, huh, Gumball?" Scott joked, but stop when the second leader of the team glared.

"Be serious, Scott!" Henry Benson yelled.

"I never thought Tobias could spent so much money to kill you all!" Rachel said in shock. Darwin put his fin on her shoulder to calm her down.

"This isn't the young lad's work." Henry added, making everyone turn at him. "He's not that smart, but this is one plan he could never had made. Somebody must be behind this."

"A new leader." Anais guessed. "Someone out of the blue shows up and he's taking Tobias' team in charge. Question is, why?"

"That's what we're gonna find out." Gumball declared. "We're gonna let them come to us and see what they know about their new boss."

"It's suicide, Gumball!" Shawn yelled, with Michael nodded in agreement. "You're talking us, a couple of masks and capes, against an army of assassins! We can't handle that!"

"How about we get our own recruits, much stronger and skilled than them, and they'll help us fight them?" Scott asked.

"We can't risk anymore lives." Iris answered. "And with that Sulter Act in progress, police will find us easily and we'll be back behind bars forever."

"Then there's no hope!" Shawn cried. "Without new members on our team, we'll be one step away to our early graves!"

"Then I guess you're going to need some help."

Everyone stopped and turn their heads around; Two Intruders in the cave. The Watterson took one look and their eyes widen in shock.

"You two?!" Gumball cried.

The two intruders turn out to be heroes; the male hero is eighteen year old indigo cat, a black suit with indigo armor that matches both the night sky and his fur color, and a indigo mask with black shades around it that covers the top part of his head. The gang saw claws that are made of steel strapped in both of his hands. But the most shocking of all was the two tails on his back.

The female hero is twelve years old and has pink fur like Anais. Her superhero suit is also the same like her twin brother, but in the reverse way. She wears an indigo suit with black armor and a black mask with indigo shades around it that covers the top part of her head. The gang saw her boots, which were dark indigo; it was like it was built for her since they can see the detail of wires and electricity. The gang saw that she had only one tail, instead of two.

"Who are you?!" Iris unleashes her staff, but Darwin stop her by crying "Wait, don't hurt them!"

Scott said "You them?"

"They're our cousin." Anais answered, shocking everyone, beside the family.

Nicole and Richard walk up to them and announces "Everyone, this is Lexy," She pointed at the pink cat. "And Dante Watterson." Richard put his large hand on the male indigo cat's shoulder.

"Hi Aunt Nicole and Uncle Richard." The pink cat said as she removes her mask, showing her face to her that look like her. Her brother did the same. However, when he did, everyone freezes in shock. Dante's eyes were different; his right eye was silver and his left eye was red. The Wattersons didn't remember Dante's eyes being like that ever since he was born with terrible eyesight.

"Dante," Nicole gasped. "What on earth happen to your eyes?"

"It's a long story."

Despite being shocked by the revelation, the two parents then hugged them before switching to the next. The Watterson siblings all run to them and give them hugs as well.

"What are you two doing here?" Darwin asked.

Dante joked "Can we come to visit our cousins?"

"Not to be rude," Gumball added. "But this is not the best time to visit us, unless you're here for a reason."

"We do," Lexy said. "We want to part of the team."

"Say what?" Shawn said in disbelief.

"What Lexy is saying we're here to help you fight your enemies." Dante translated.

"Wait a minute," Gumball stopped them, putting both of his hands up. "How did you guys here? How did you follow us? And more importantly, how did you know who we are?"

"Well, it's not that difficult to say who you really are when you put on that suit, _Warrior-Cat._ " Dante joke a little before resuming back to seriousness. "We found out about four months ago when Aunt Nicole and Uncle Richard were arrested for being...you."

"At first, we didn't know that it was really you in the mask, Gumball." Lexy take her turn of talking. "Till we saw the news of your parent's arrest and everything that went down in Elmore."

"But that still doesn't give us the reason why you're here." Nicole glared at them, crossing her arms. "Where are your parents?"

The gang saw the two new heroes flinches and lower their heads down. Anais saw Lexy producing tears in her eyes.

Dropping her glare, she asked worryingly "Did something to them?"

Lexy said, letting out some tears. "They were attack."

"Attack?" Darwin asked repeated. "By who?"

"An assassin." Dante revealed. "One of the assassins on the file in your computer. The one called Killa."

"So you know one of the assassins?" Henry asked, walking to them.

"We never even knew that guy till he came into our lives and almost kill our family." The indigo cat snarled in anger.

"Explain."

Lexy stopped crying and explained the story "Our parents own this fruit business in Chicago. They had no worries and no problems whatsoever, till he arrived. Before me and Dante could learn his name, all we learn that he was an enforcer of a local mafia. He pressure them of paying him money for insurance reasons, lying that their business could use his help. Our dad, having to think clearly of his actions, refuses to pay him. This kept going on for weeks; him dropping by, and offer a price they can't turn down. When money didn't work for him, he wrote notes and threatened messages. He even throw a brick in our house. Having enough, dad call the cops and have him arrested. We went back our lives and continue on..." She stopped at her sentence when she could feel the tears coming back. "Then...Then…"

Sensing his sister's trouble, Dante took over the story and continue for her "One night, while my sister was at a Chess tournament at school, I went to take care...of some business. When I came to the market four hours later, I saw mom and dad, lying in a pool of blood. I immediately call the cops and Lexy. She came by, and we spent the entire night at the hospital for our parents. Then the doctors came and said that they're fine; the bullet miss any major organs or their spines. However,..." The indigo cat lowers his head and his voice increases in anger. "They said that because the bullet hit their heads, they won't be waking up anytime soon."

"Oh, my god." Nicole put her paws in her mouth in sadness.

Richard asked "Why didn't you call my mom to take of you?"

"We didn't want to impose." Lexy said, now whipping out her tears. "We didn't know what this was gonna happen."

"After our parent's condition, I later heard from the cops that the enforcer that wanted protection for my folks got out of prison. They said that it wasn't enough to convict him for full term of his sentence. I figure that he's the guy." He growl his teeths, and to the team's shock, his left red eye slowly turn to clarity.

"Dante." Lexy suddenly put her paw on his shoulder and sooth him with her words. Dante's eye return back to his regular color.

"What the hell was that?" Scott said in shock.

"Sorry." Dante said, breathing in and out. "My eye gets out of control when I lose my temper. Anyways, I told the cops of who the suspect was, but those damn bastards couldn't nothing, not without a warrant, they say. Those fools got payed off by the mob when they put that monster in prison in the first place!"

Iris asked "What did you do?"

"Me and Lexy decided to pay the mafia a visit, but we didn't were. Then we heard about what your team has been doing, so we decided to dress up. We spent more than nine days tracking any informants down, most of them were drug dealers and murderers. Finally, we were able to find the mafia and shut them down. But we learn that our parent's killer escape before we could get an answer. However, us stopping the mafia brought attention to the media and the cops."

"I heard about that," Henry recalled. "I remember reading about it the newspaper. The cops found over a dozen of gangsters with their organs torn out and their hearts ripped out. Their arms, legs, heads, and torsos were all over. That was you two?"

"Actually, I manage to put several of them in handcuffs or in broken spines." Lexy corrected before pointing at her brother. "The rest was Dante."

"Jeez, what on God's green have you done?" Henry asked, slightly shocked. Dante's response was by pointing at his red eye.

"Your...eye?" Iris said.

Gumball asked "How exactly did you get it, Dante?"

"Well, you all remember that beside me being born with two tails, I had terrible eyesight?" Dante recalled to his relatives, making them nod their heads. "My sight was never going to be normal, even with eye contacts. My life sucks because of that. This didn't stop people from school given me a good reason to treat me like crap. So two years ago, I stolen some chemical at the school and went home to see if I can make my sight better. But some dipshits from school decided to wail on me. Big mistake. The chemicals broke and affected my eyes; turning my right eye to silver. My left eye, however, turn to red then to slit pupil after a sharp of broken glass from the beakers was cut. Then suddenly, my anger got the best of me and I blackout. When I woke up, I saw them, all being ripped into pieces."

Darwin gasped "Oh, my god."

"I told my family about it, and they understand what I did was an accident." Dante continue. "They couldn't bear to bring me to doctors or they'll send me away to get tested. My folks force me to wear shades. However, that accident give me a reason to scare my tormentors. When they give crap, I show them what I can do them. But I never went any further to more than just frighten them; Lexy always calm me down before things got out a hand. Eventually, everyone at school stop picking on me ever since."

"Oh, please." Scott rolled his eyes while snorting. "That's not even impossible to have your eye change after a freak accident. This isn't like the comic books, kid."

"Yeah, I not totally one hundred percent that story is true." Shawn added, crossing his arms.

"Oh, yeah?" Dante closes his eyes and when he opens them, his right eye switches to his slit pupil, showing it to the team.

Everyone freezes back in shock, none of them said a word. They were staring at an eye that didn't had no color; just white, slit white.

This continues on before he close them, changing it back to red. "Now you believe me."

"I believe…" Scott slowly said. "I lose my appetite...and my conscious." He then pass out on the floor.

Suddenly, they all smell a foul odor coming from the unconscious captain and Michael remarked "That's not the only thing he lost!" Shawn and Iris both cover their noses of the smell.

Henry ordered while grabbing his nose "Dante, can you wrap this up before this cave reeks of his smell?"

"After we took care of the mafia," Dante resume talking about his and Lexy's experience. "We sworn we find our parent's assassin by doing what you all been doing. We left Chicago and came here in Elmore. That was when everyone was into the whole mask and capes. We couldn't go to your house because we knew that Aunt Nicole and Uncle Richard would disapprove of what we been doing, so we stay at an apartment and done your work."

"You all remember your campaign against the mob?" Lexy asked the team. "While you were all busy tracking and putting mob bosses in jail, we were catching up of doing side jobs, like hunting down murderers and other hit mens."

Elmore's Warriors remember hearing about the arrest of every murderer that had gotten parole recently and the deaths of them. They concluded that it was either someone from Tobias' side, or a hero who wanted more than just doing what's right. They couldn't track them down because of what was happening.

"Then we learn of what was happening in Downtown Elmore and me and Dante went to investigate. We stand by against you all, but you never saw us. We were one of the lucky ones to escape before the cops came and arrested everyone in masks and capes."

"Unlike you all, we didn't stay in the shadows." Dante added. "We wanted to find every mugger or even an informant on the streets to search our parent's assassin. Don't worry, we were very careful, and I try of not leaving a body without a limb."

"Okay, now that's cover." Nicole asked. "How did you found us?"

"We heard the news of the hostage takeover in the Wilson's mansion." Lexy took over the story. "By the time we came, we saw your r.v. parked in a secure location; the bushes in the backyard. Dante was able to put a tracker device underneath the vehicle." Her older brother shows him a small tracker from his pocket. "And getting in the lair wasn't that easy, not that you have me, an excellent hacker." she said with a grin.

"That's cute." Shawn said with a chuckle.

"So what you all say?" Dante asked "You want us in on the help?"

Before Gumball could answer, Nicole took over and said "No." Her eldest son look at her, and with a glare of her own, he knew what was the answer.

"Listen Dante and Lexy," Gumball begin. "You two know that this city just pass a law on capes and masks. Not to mention, this entire team just been arrested twice. Me, Darwin and Anais almost got arrested, but mom and dad took the heat for us. And they almost got pay with their lives. We just lost two members because they were protecting us, and now they're in prison as well. I'm sorry, but we can't risk anymore lives in risk on this team, especially you two. Give up while you both can before something happens. I'll call Granny Jojo to pick you guys up till your parents are better."

He started walking toward the computer and type the buttons, which pick up on Granny Jojo's phone number.

"Before you do, hear us out first." Dante begin. "We're desperate. This city isn't the only one who was suffering with the mob; our lives in Chicago was worst. The mafia was basically the kings; taking what they want, hurting people they don't even know, and getting away with their crimes. Our parents suffer it as well, and the cops weren't going to help. This city was slowly losing their hope. So were well. But when me and Lexy saw the team and what you all were doing to regain that hope in their city, we knew that our city wants that hope, we could bring it to them. We dress up and fought the mafia before we shut it down. Chicago was still prasing of what he had done, and our parents, if they ever wake up, would be so proud of us. As long as that murderer is out there and hurting more people, we'll still wear this mask and do your jobs. We came here to do one goal, and one goal only for this team. To find the son of a bitch who hurt our family and without us on this team, you all won't stand against these new members. You need us, otherwise, if you even face our parent's assassin alone, we'll lost more family relatives, and we can't afford to lose more."

The young blue cat look at his cousins after Dante's words had experiences his thoughts. Seeing the two reminded Gumball of Joseph and Jenny. They started out as heroes of their own after the death of their family in the hands of the mob, and after that, they join the team. Since then, they protected everyone in here and love them like a family. Just like how they sacrificed their freedom to save us. Dante was right; the team can't face a group of highly skilled and mercenary assassins without some help.

Taking a few moments to think about it, Gumball answered "Alright, you two are in." Dante and Lexy smiled and high five each other.

"Wait a minute, young man!" Nicole scolded. "We need to discuss this!"

"Mom, both Dante and Lexy suffered just like this city had suffered. We need them in our team. We can't face those new members alone without backup. And those two fit the picture."

Lieutenant Marshall added "This is such as a risk, Gumball."

"How do we know they won't betray us like our former member?" Shawn asked. "Or have you forgotten about that?"

"I trust them." He argued back. "And you guys need to trust them as well."

Suddenly, Scott started murmur and gets off from the ground. "Wha..?" He asked. "What happened?"

"You just mess out on the announcement." Iris answered.

"What announcement?"

"Dante and Lexy are going to be on the team." Darwin answered.

"First thing first," Scott begin. "What are their superhero names, and what can they do? Like for real."

"Oh, god." Lewis rolled his eyes. "You're still on that? I can so fly!"

"Whatever, Lindberg."

Lexy answered "I'm Dark-Dasher. My power is agility…" She crouches down to her boots and activate it. Then, at super speed, she now stands between Peacemaker and Moon Spirit. "And Speed."

"Whoa!" Darwin cried in shock.

"Amazing, huh? Dante build it for me."

"Call me Nightmare-Cat." Dante crosses his arms with a smug grin. "I will not like to be mess with or…" He summons his steel claws weapons. "You'll get some of these!"

"Is that name you choice because of your freaky eyes and two tails?" Scott asked in offensive tone.

"Yes." Dante answered. When I was born, my tail wasn't like my sister or my parents. It was bigger than a wiener. Doctors check it out for a couple of days, and before I know it, my tail split into two, and that's how I got it."

"Not that's fucked up. Can you just cut one off?"

Lexy was a bit angry before saying "Actually, both of his tails are functional, plus they're useful, like another pair of hands that they could help us."

Scott roll his eyes and added "How can two tails be helpful to the team?"

"Like this." The two tails of Dante's backside went inside Scott's orange pants and give him an atomic wedgie.

"Ooooooh!" Scott's eyes widen and his mouth open wide with a high scream. He started waving his hands and started screaming "I take it back! I take it back! I take it back!"

"Good." Dante was now satisfied, and his two tails let go of his elastic bands, and Scott was on his knees as he still kept screaming.

"Thank you."

Lewis grinned "I like this guy already." Some of the members were laughing their heads off, including Gumball, Darwin and Anais.

"Okay." Henry said, still chuckling. "That's enough laughing. I think our two members are going to do well. Why don't we show them the works?"

"Dante, Lexy, come." Gumball motion them as the team started their tour to the lair, leaving behind a wounded Scott as he grabs his groin.

"Asshole." He then give Dante the middle finger behind his back, but dropped it when he turn around as he signals his own eyes at him back and forth, hinting not to mess with him.

Scott dropped his head to the ground as he lays out a groan.

* * *

 **Next time on Elmore's Warriors Forever:**

* * *

 _ **"Boss, we got a problem."**_ **One of the members of The Toxic Death Team said before holding Siren's sword. _"Siren's dead."_**

* * *

 _ **"Well, looks like sharky here didn't kill them!"**_ **Jamie shouted.**

* * *

 _ **"Don't worry, I have another plan." Rico said with a grin as he watches the news about Professor Byron Montgomery and his new invention.**_

* * *

 **At the Science Expo, Professor Montgomery said "Ladies and Gentleman, I give you my invention..."**

* * *

 **Next time: Rico's second plan.**

* * *

 **Alright! So The Toxic Death Team have indeed got new members, their identities have been revealed and a bounty is place on their heroes head. Luckily, the two mysterious figure from last chapter arrive to the lair, revealing Gumball's cousins, Dante and Lexy Watterson, whom they called themselves Nightmare-Cat and Dark-Dasher. They explain that they started this after their parents almost got killed by an enforcer on the mob, who revealed to be Killa, plus Dante's origins of his eyes. Now they're on board of fighting the villains new members. Next chapter is the introduction of Professor Byron Montgomery, one of my characters, and the reason behind Elmore's downfall. If you have something to tell me about The City Watchers trilogy, send me a message or put it on the review. The Fox's new chapter is up; go and see it. Till then, NiteOwl18 out.**


	7. Rico's Second Plan

**Hello Amazing World of Gumball fans, this is NiteOwl18 here with an all new chapter of Elmore's Warriors Forever. I had finished it last night, and I was about to submit the document, but there were some problems. It keeps giving me en error message that that the file that I'm submitting isn't in the correct format, even though the file ending is .docx, the same one I have been using to submit my files for new chapters. I send a e-mail to the staff, but I haven't heard them back. So I went to the other way, copying and pasting. It work, but if a few of you are having the same problem as I am of submitting a file, contact the staff as soon as possible. Last chapter, the team went back to the lair after the death of a new villain, Tsunami Siren, and found a file containing the new members of The Toxic Death Team, and the bounty being place on them. Then Gumball's cousins, Dante and Lexy Watterson, came and offer to help them after revealing their origins, and Dante's recalling of his accident. Now Nightmare-Cat and Dark-Dasher are on board. Now please read the chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Rico's Second Plan.**

 **The Wilson's Estate:**

The police were rounding up the remaining members of The Toxic Death Team, the ones that hasn't die. The captives were released and were question by them of what happen. While recapping the event, some of the police had found an aquarium filled with blood. They manage to break the tank, releasing all the sharks and, to their shock, a severe deep blue leg and a shark tail sword.

After putting the members in jail, one of the police officer held up the shark tail sword as evidence before going to his police car.

He then took out his phone and call the chief " _Boss, we have a problem. Siren's dead."_

* * *

 **The Toxic Death Team's H.Q.:**

"Impossible."

Rico was in his grand room with the original members of the team. He was in his chair with the phone in his ear as he slides his rod staff with his thumb.

"What's the problem, Rico?" Harold asked his brother. He didn't reply; he was too focus on the call.

" _It isn't a joke, sir. We found an aquarium that was filled with blood. When we broke the tank, all that was left of Siren was his leg and his sword."_

A deep pregnant pause came from him before replying "How many members they did put away?"

" _They found thirteen members in there, either alive or unconscious. The rest are all dead."_

"Have either of them told what happen?"

" _From according to what the captives are saying, and one member I found at the room, I think the story covers up."_

"Have you found anything else in the tank?"

" _Beside the amount of blood, a severe leg and a shark tail sword, the sharks pretty got everything."_

"Good." He said. "Come by my house to drop off the sword and give me the numbers of the cruisers that had my men and I'll call my lieutenant to handle the problem."

" _Understood, Mr. Wilson."_ The phone ended with a click and Rico turn his attention to the crowd.

"I have receive some news from one our new recruits." Rico announces. "Tsunami Siren is dead."

"The shark man?" Banana Joe said in alarm and his new leader nodded.

"Well, old man, looks like sharky didn't kill them like you ask for!" Jamie shouted, smashing her fist against the table.

Rico warned "Don't smash my table."

"I thought you said that your idea of new members were going to care of them." Tina Rex added, while slightly growling.

"Yeah! I don't know that if this is some sort of a bad joke you're pulling with, but I don't find it funny!" Banana Joe huffed before crossing his arms.

"Hey, old man!" Jamie shouted. "Let me go on a mission so I can kill those fools with my bare hands!"

"Patient, dear. Patient." Rico said, standing up with his rod staff and walked around. "Tsunami Siren was simply a pawn to my plan."

"Your plan stinks, old man!" Jamie uttered, standing up from her chair. "It's only a matter of time before those heroes ruin everything! If you don't let me handle this, I'll see that you'll meet with Granny fist and Grandpa knuckle!"

Suddenly, a gun fire was shot at her direction. The bullet left a chip on the table.

Everyone turn around and saw Jackie with a pistol in her hands as she threatened "Show my brother-in-law some manners, young lady!"

"The fuck, old lady?! You nearly shot me!"

"And I'll do it again if you settle down!"

"Enough!" Rico roar as he slams his rod on the table, releasing a loud tap to end the argument and his voice drops to his normal volume. "As I was saying, Siren's death may be troublesome to the plan, but it will work. From the call I had gotten from one of my spies, the heroes had taken the bait."

"Bait?" Banana Joe joked. "The sharks didn't ate the heroes; just Siren."

"Back before his death, one of my men slipped a small pen drive in Siren's pocket. That pen drive contents all the new members of our team."

"Say what?!" Jamie shouted, with Joe and Tina looking as shocked. "Why the hell would he do that?!"

"Because I told him to." Rico answered. "Not only that, there's something else I put in there. When I first told you all that there were gonna be new members, I didn't fully told you the real truth. The truth is…" A grin appears in his face. "That I paid them to be here."

"So the reason they're gonna be here because you paid them to take out Elmore's Warriors?" Jamie said. "Sounds stupid, old man."

"Stupid enough to put a bounty on each member of them?" Rico then snap his fingers and his butler with multiple papers give a copy to each member, including Harold and Jackie.

"Holy crap." Banana Joe said under his breath, surprised.

"Rico, you're spending a lot of money for these boundaries." Jackie added, almost had a heart attack.

"What better way of hunting down a mask hero is to put a bounty of their heads." Rico repeated.

"50 million dollars on Warrior-Cat." Jamie read the paper before a evil smile appear in her face. "Today's gonna be my lucky day."

"Who said you're gonna killed him?" Tina finally asked, looking at the hybrid. "I'll bite him to the bones and I'll even ate his bones!"

"No way, I wanna kill him!" Banana Joe whine before standing up and flexes his muscle. "I'll kill his family for double the price."

Jackie then fire another bullet in the air before saying "If anyone's gonna kill that cat, it's gonna be me!"

A small chuckle appear in the 'King' voice as he said "It seems we're getting off a good start here."

"Your plan was to put up a bounty of their heads and let the heroes know what we're doing?" Harold asked. "Aren't you at least worry that the cops won't show up and arrest you?"

"Not as long I have my Lieutenant and his boys to take care of the job. If anyone tries to talk about me, they died before they reach the station."

"How long will our new members be here, Rico?" Jackie questioned.

"Not long. But we need for them to get ready for my next plan."

"Another plan?" Jamie said with a deadpanned look.

"Don't worry," Rico said, turning his attention to a flat screen television above him. He had the clicker in his hand and switches the channel to the news, where it shows a anamorphic beaker with a scientist coat along his colleagues talking about his invention. The grin on his face never died. "This one will not failed."

* * *

 **City Hall:**

"I'm telling you all; It's vigilantism! How many times Elmore's Warriors crosses the line?!" The man spoke in front of City Hall was Senator David Sulter. The forty year old goat stands in his politician suit with a Republican flag pin in his right suit.

"Senator Sulter, do you have any proof that Elmore's Warriors are responsible for last night hostages?" A reporter asked.

"What proof is there?!" Sulter said. "There were eighteen dead bodies in the Wilson Estate! Plus one eaten alive in a shark tank!"

"Are the heroes are close to a massacre like before?!"

"This is why I started up the bill to outlaw all masks and capes! What kind of city am I running with people are depending of a craze group of vigilantes?!"

"Senator," A reporter questioned. "After the arrest of last night in the Wilson's estate, another riot was made by a former store owner who lost his business in Downtown Elmore. Since you been Senator after the first massacre, and pass The Sulter Act, you promise that you'll change Elmore through its difficult crises!"

"I can't make this promise without the consent of vigilantes running around this city!" Senator Sulter answered. "Since I pass the act, this city is suffering from a financial collapse. All the money The Wilson family had payed to the families victims who lost their loves ones in the two massacres and the amount of damages in Downtown and Uptown had emptied all from the budget. Not to mention, paying the hospital bills of those who survive the first two massacres, but suffered lost limbs, and horrible third degree burns. There isn't enough to repair buildings, stores and houses, from both areas, but a lot at Downtown. That's why I propose that the area is scheduled to be demolished immediately and owners and families are told to be move out. Unfortunately, the message didn't exactly made clear to them. They started a life a crime to fend for themselves and unleashing multiple riots. The police isn't helping with stopping them."

"Is there anything they can do?"

"Can they hired more cops?"

"I don't know for certain. However, if we don't act now, this city will be on the verge of collapsing with bankruptcy and foreclosures. Now, I don't want to start another panic on the city, or a riot, but I have learn from the board of directors at the The Science Expo in Florida that scientists will be developing a source of energy that will keep this city going forever. Let's pray they have something."

* * *

 **Florida, The Science Expo:**

The board of directors enters a lab that were filled with top scientists working with inventions. Since the call of Senator Sulter wanting something to save Elmore, Scientists between the ages of twenty and mid-thirties have been working non-stop of their inventions for testing.

One of the directors turn his attention to one of scientists and said "Professor Montgomery."

An anamorphic twenty five year old beaker with round glasses and wearing a lab coat turns his body around and faces them.

"Ah!" He cried in surprise. Behind them was his colleagues, a group of test tubes wearing the same coat as the professor.

"Professor Byron Montgomery." The board of directors walked to them as one of them finishes. "We're ready for your invention."

"Yes." Professor Montgomery pushes his glasses up to his face before facing his colleagues. "Follow me. Follow me everyone."

The rest of the scientists stop what they were doing and follow the man to another area. The group stop and look at more scientists constructing a large device that had the appearances of a vacuum. Sparks flies off from the welding most of them were using.

"We have been dealing with building a power saver to store all what its left from Elmore. When it's done, it will harness all electricity from the town store it in the incubator. In the incubator, the electricity will expands from its molecules until it fills up. The electricity will be release in the city, turning it into a free power up city. No more will have to be dealing with electricity bills or saving electricity."

"Interesting. And how long will it be finished, Professor?"

"It still needs work and there's the testing. But in no time, we will save Elmore from its crisis."

"We don't have time for your wonders of time, Professor." One of the directors said with a deadpanned look. "This city has to have this power vacuum immediately. Don't you have something else? Like a side project?"

One of the colleagues said with nervousness "N-No. We're too busy on working with the power vacuum and the amount of time-"

"I heard enough. Professor Montgomery, you have been working on this project for three months now. Elmore will be gone by the time that machine is finish. If you spent enough time working on another topic, then maybe we wouldn't be standing around and witness this...unfinished work in front of us."

A mutter was erupted from the other scientists and Professor Montgomery cried "Wait, I do have this other project I was working on!"

The mutter stopped, but the other colleague knew what he was talking about. One of them asked "Professor, you can mean-"

"Follow me back to my station!" Professor Montgomery then leans everyone back to his station. One of his colleagues said to one of the directors "I have to warn you all that his project may be unethical."

"Ladies and Gentleman, I give you my invention!" The professor open the drawers and he took out a small nano bug from the palm of his hands and show it in front of everyone's eyes.

"Viola!" He said with a cheerful grin. Everyone faces had a raise eyebrow and the colleagues either facepalm or look the other way in embarrassment.

"My invention is a nanomachine. With these nanobugs, they can save someone life by rebuilding a part of a limb that hasn't been produced during birth or at a accident. Dozens and dozens of nanobugs inside the missing limb can produce themselves rapidly. I have install a small chip in each bug so they are order to do what they are suppose to do."

"Incredible." One of boards said in amazed. "And you're saying that the bugs can respond by your command?"

"Oh, no. Not my command. The patients. I didn't build them to command which limb they are to choice. With the chips in their brains, the patients will activate them by only responding to physical trauma and that will-"

One of the directors interrupted "I'm sorry. Did you say physical trauma?"

"Why, yes." Professor Montgomery answered. "Only physical trauma can repair the missing limbs. Not only that, it can also repair major internal organs and repairing fracture bones. Why deal with paying your hospital bills and going through life without a limb or wearing a prosthetic arm or leg?"

"But why physical trauma, professor?" One of the scientist asked. "Why not have them respond by their thoughts?"

"Their thoughts can't connect to the chips in their brains. The pain in them is their only goal. Why can't handle the pain when you can use the pain to do something? This bug is only a prototype, but I can build the real one in three weeks. All I'm asking in return is for you to give me additional funds for human trials."

The board of directors look unease by the explanation given by the professor. One then said with a force smile "Well, that's...a very great explanation, Professor. But…" He then look at his watch in his wrist. "Look at the time, we must go."

The board of directors then walked away from him as he added "You're going to think about my invention, right?"

"Yes, we are." She lied.

Professor Montgomery walk to them and continues, making them look nervous "I'm just want you know that this invention can save someone's life, just a reminder."

"Of course." One of them nodded by force before the second female added "Everyone, get back to work!"

"Wait!" The Professor cried. "You all can't go!"

"Some other time, Professor." The beaker then run in front of them said in a low tone, almost frightening them and others as well "I want an answer. I think I deserve it."

Then one of the directors said in a calm voice "I'm sorry, but our answer is no. Using a device to use only physical trauma to replace missing limbs and organs is just unethical."

The board of directors then walk right past them in a hurry, leaving behind a dismay Professor Montgomery. As soon as the others went back working on their inventions, his colleagues came by and lean him back to his station.

* * *

Later that night, a van was parked outside of the building. The driver took out his binoculars and saw Professor Montgomery still at his station, drinking vodka.

He took out his walkie talkie and said "Is everybody in position?"

" _Loud and clear."_

The professor was drinking his fourth shot of vodka in depress. After that humiliating day with the board, he spent the entire day, working along his colleagues and not speaking everyone. He had heard the others commenting on what happened and calling him a 'weirdo' due to his invention of the nanomachines.

Then the sound of a can rolling at his direction came. He look down to see it as it goes off, releasing a green gas.

Professor Montgomery started coughing and quickly got up to leave, thinking it's poisonous gas. The alcohol bottle and the small glass were drop to the ground, shattering them.

The colleagues finally arrive to see the professor succumbing to the gas, and a couple of armed people wearing gas mask came in and one got the unconscious beaker before the rest grab each scientists.

They drag the new captives into the van without a single witness to see and flee the scene as the van drove away.

* * *

 **The Toxic Death Team H.Q.:**

The burlap bag of Professor Montgomery's head was removed, along with his colleagues. Their hands were tied behind their backs.

They were all in a room with a lights above them and confusion was written in their faces.

"Welcome, Professor Montgomery."

Rico suddenly appears from the darkness with his rod staff tapping against the floor.

"Who…" Professor Montgomery asked. "Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Rico Wilson, and as off right now, I'm your new boss."

When hearing the name 'Wilson' came up, one of the scientists cried "You're relating to Harold and Jackie Wilson, the parents of that demented son of theirs, aren't you?!"

Rico, in anger, swing his rod against the scientist's head, releasing a gash of blood from his open wound.

"You will refrain of bad mouthing my nephew!" He roared before decreasing his volume.

"Why the hell are we here?" One asked.

"You're here because you're going to help me get me something that I want."

"You can forget it!" Professor Montgomery said in spat. "We aren't dealing with the likes of you!"

Rico grinned evilly "I hope you can change your mind about it because as of now, none of you are leaving."

"The cops will be looking for us-!"

"The cops wouldn't have the right of their minds of locating you." Rico added. "We're hundreds and hundreds and hundreds of miles from town. Nobody knows you're all here, not even your families. So you best do what you are told to or you'll have to deal with me or my men. Get my drift?"

The scientists look at each other with nervousness and fear in their faces. Like everyone in town, they knew the story of Tobias Wilson and the murders he and his gang committed. And the part of his parents being pariahs. Now they're being threatened by another Wilson member by being worked for him or face death.

Having no other choice, Professor Montgomery sighed, narrowing his eyes in anger "You win. Just tell us what you want us to do."

"First, you're going to build weapons for my new troops." Rico snaps his fingers and, one by one, eight lights were turned on, revealing eight new individuals standing.

"Just too clearly," He added to the shocked scientists. "They like surprises."

* * *

 **Next time on Elmore's Warriors Forever:**

* * *

" _ **I have a new assignment for you."**_ **The 'King' said to one of the assassins.**

* * *

 **Nightmare-Cat explained** " _ **There's a weapon tradings meeting at Elmore's Ice Rink."**_ __

* * *

" _ **I got a bad feeling about this."**_ **Battle-Fish said.**

* * *

" _ **IT JUST WILLY!"**_ **Chilly Willy smashes a man's head with his two paws.**

* * *

 **Next time: Chilly Willy (IT JUST WILLY!)**

* * *

 **Okay, now you guys know the problem in Elmore. Ever since the first two massacres, the city is going through financial trouble after paying the damages and The Wilson paying the lawsuits. The city is on the verge of being bankrupt and Downtown Elmore is being demolished and this resulted the riots from meet two new characters that belong to me; Senator David Sulter and Professor Byron Montgomery. The professor give his two new inventions; an unfinished power vacuum that store power for expend it for longer periods and a nanomachine that repairs limbs and organs but can response to only physical trauma by the user. Later toward the end, the professor and his colleagues are kidnapped by members of The Toxic Death Team and are now working for Rico to help him build weapons for his new members. Okay, that's all I can say for now. Reminder, if anyone is having trouble of submitting a file that is under .docx and an error message appear telling its not in the correct format, consult the staff by sending a message. Until then, this is NiteOwl18 signing off.**


	8. It's Just Willy!

**Hello Amazing World of Gumball's fans! NiteOwl18 here with an all new chapter of Elmore's Warriors Forever. Last chapter is where you now know the situation that is happening in Elmore, Downtown Elmore is being demolished due to financial troubles, and The Toxic Death Team has kidnapped Professor Montgomery and his colleagues of building new weapons for the new recruits. Now in this chapter, you're gonna meet the rest of the assassins and their origins. Note: The new villains are created and belong to my partner, Dante Watterson. And Lexy Watterson belongs to Lexboss. Just a reminder. Now sit back and read the new chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: It's Just Willy!**

 **Elmore (2020):**

After the bank heist brought by a group of criminals, the police now got a description of one of them that destroy the security room.

Gumball was back in his swat car with Nicholas beside him. Nicholas asked "Wanna grab something to eat?"

"I think there's a Joyful Burger around here." Gumball shift the wheel to the right, and the car lead them to the drive thrus, where there's a small line.

While waiting, he increases the volume in his radio as the words came into his ear " _...More news of the bank heist that started this morning, where a group of armed men came in and slaughter about five people before making off at twenty million thousand…"_

Nicholas then switches the nobs of the radio, and go to another news. The static sound was all they both can head until the blue cat hear " _...Downtown…"_

"Stop right there." He said utterly.

" _A candlelight vigil will be gather at the new Downtown Elmore, marking the fifth anniversary of the massacre that took place between two rival costumed heroes…"_

Nicholas asked him "Why are you listening to that?"

"This is important for me. I was there you know."

"Yeah, yeah. You told the story to the chief and a few officers when you first started here. It's all kid's stuff."

"It isn't to me." Gumball drives to the front of the drive thru after the driver got its order.

"Serious, Gumball." Nicholas said. "Don't you had enough of listening to what happened back there? Don't you get so tired of the past?"

" _Welcome to Joyful Burger. How may I help you?"_

Gumball couldn't reply to the speaker in front of him as the words from his partner echo into his mind. Something about the past that eventually you get tired from.

" _The past…"_

* * *

 **(Gumball's P.O.V.) Elmore's Warriors H.Q.:**

 _In the few days since Dante and Lexy join in, the team discuss the set of ground rules with them. My family offer to stay here until they stop this or their parents recover._

 _Least to say, it went not as what I hope for._

 _The team had no problems with Lexy; she was great with everyone. Dante, however, had a few methods my family didn't know._

"Dante Watterson, are you smoking?!"

The eighteen year old indigo cat got a cigarette in his mouth and both of his legs up in the table. Nicole got furious when she saw her nephew got a drag.

"Yes, Aunt Nicole." He said, taking it from his mouth. "I started smoking after me and Lexy went out on our own. Now before you throw a fit, I only smoke when I'm bored."

"Well, get rid of it." She sternly replied. "You shouldn't be smoking in a young age."

Dante reminded "I'm eighteen, Aunt Nicole. Legally, I'm an adult."

"As long as you live in this household and lair, you will not smoke under my watch."

The indigo cat then drop the cigarette to the ground and stomp it with his boots.

Darwin turn over to her second cousin and asked "How can you live by this?"

"Well, Dante always have his own way when we were fighting crime. I told him to watch with his health when it comes to smoking." Lexy answered.

"And you're a great nurse, sis." Dante grinned at her.

Lieutenant Marshall said "Dante, as long as you're here, you have to live by the rules and get your smoking habits out of the way. You'll likely burn down the lair."

"I'll be careful, chief."

"You and Lexy still need to show us your moves before you go out with us. See if you have what it takes." Iris said.

Both of the brother and sister went to join the rest of the team, but Gumball's mother, father and brother stopped the elder blue cat.

"Gumball, we need to have a talk." Nicole said.

"Not now, mom." Gumball replied. "I still have to check with Anais on the suits." He went around them and go down to his secret lab.

* * *

Anais, with her goggles on and gloves as well, was welding a torch on a exoskeleton suit; it describe to be in the same style of Warrior Cat's suit. It's luster has black with a hint of red. The fire torch was lighting on a huge battery on the back side of the suit.

"Hey, sis." Gumball came to the door. "How are you working on my suit?" The entire family follow inside as well.

"It's almost done." Anais answered. The fire touch stopped.

"Gumball, your mother is talking to you." Nicole repeated.

"But I still need some testing on the suit." The pink rabbit explain and seeing the clipboard from the table. "It could be a life risking death for you, Gumball, especially one that is battery powered. Till then, I'll work on the other suits."

"Anais, can we stop discussing the new suits?" The mother said. "I'm talking to Gumball."

Gumball walk over to the mini refrigerator and took out a Pepsi bottle. "Sure thing, mom. But first, want a soda or a candy bar?"

"No." He shrugged before twisting his cap and drink his bottle.

"Listen, we need to talk about Dante and Lexy."

"Mom, we been over this. They're fine. They can handle things by themselves."

"That's not point here. You're putting them in a war they can't withstand." Darwin reminded.

Gumball answered "Guys, with Dante and Lexy, we can easily beat those assassins."

"And what then?" Nicole added. "What will happen if one of them tries to get us-"

"We won't." Gumball stopped her stately. "Mom, you join here because you and dad want to be part of our lives."

"Yes." Richard said. "But don't you see what this could lean us to?"

"I love to stay and chat." Gumball interrupted lazily. "But I got to see how Dante and Lexy are doing." He hands the bottle of his half Pepsi drink to his dad before leaving the lab.

Nicole sighed while rubbing her forehead "That boy."

"It's alright, mom." Darwin said, walking to her. "To tell you the truth, me and Anais were thinking the same thing."

* * *

 **The Toxic Death Team's H.Q.:**

The Toxic Death Team was in the grand secret room for another meeting. This time, the new members that Rico had said are finally here.

A thirty year of Gila monster was the first member to arrive. His skin was all reptile and not a single hair was shown. His eyes are red-orange, same color as a fire. The man's name was the serious arsonist from the Ukraine, Burning Inferno. Before being the villain he was, Iblis Grishenko used to be a businessman in a big market company that finances part of Ukraine. But the Stock Market crash and that put the market company in bankruptcy, resulting everyone losing their jobs, including Iblis. The parts of the Ukraine that were finances became affected and that put everyone out of their houses. Iblis suffer worst. After losing his house, his wife left him to avoid being on the streets like the rest. A couple of weeks later, he found out that his old bosses had launder all the savings from the building's money, resulting the company go bankrupt, and receiving 400 million dollars. This led Iblis vowing to make them suffered like he had suffered before by burning them. Armed with a flamethrower, he went on a rampage and started burning down several market buildings that was financing the rest of the Ukraine, killing fifty-seven people, including his bosses. He was eventually caught by the police before an old friend of his bailed him out after hearing his troubles.

The next member was the former cult leader from Massachusetts, Souls. The man was in his late twenties. His species was a combination of a wolverine, bull and a saber tooth. His eyes were pupil less, showing nothing but whiteness. He only wears a dark robe, but his face resembles the grim reaper, his god. A silver pendant is worn around his neck; it had the reaper's head in it and the background were bones.

The female member is the street-tuff Bella-Butcher, Gold-Blaster. The twenty year old Ocelot's fur was orange, hair is blonde and golden hazel eyes. Everyone notices that she came in a wheelchair since her accident. Before the accident, she had the height and speed of an average human, and the strength of a lion. At age ten, she started killing those who crosses her path and eventually work as an assassin for hired. Her victims couldn't see her due to her ability to run faster than a bullet train. After being caught by the cops for multiple murders at the age of sixteen, Bella-Butcher started fighting them. However, one of the officers shot her in both kneecaps, shattering them. She spent the next six years in a wheelchair.

The fourth member was the early forty year old mad bomber of Elmore, Fang Gang, now call himself Hyperion. His hyperactive disorder for blowing things up was a mysterious to everyone. Not even doctors couldn't figure out the cure for his treatment. His temper problem was another case when people question about his methods and Fang Gang threatens them. When he was brought to prison, some of the guards and inmates mock his gift, and the craze mad bomber attack them. Most were near fetal death. He was immediately sedated by the guards by the guards and had both of hands were chopped off. Fang Gang spent the next twenty years with prosthetic hands.

The next member was the cousin of Jamie, due to the dismay of the original members, Oren Ox. He's a hybrid of a cow and an ox, his hair was red, skin was yellow and his eyes are green. The twenty year old hybrid has lived in the Northern side of Elmore. He lived a horrible neighborhood, being associated by gang members and killers till eventually he became one. He started selling and making weapons and deathly drugs. He's a tough dealer when it comes to selling. Anyone tries to cheats him of the deals, he bashes and smash their heads, earning him the name "Bash'N'Smasher. He was eventually caught by the cops to one of them being undercover as a dealer. He was sentenced to two long term lifes in jail for the death of a hundred people. The first fifty people died of his drugs, and the other half he murdered.

The second female member is Vella. An eighteen year old cat with black fur and deep blue eyes. She was born in China, and by the age of ten, she was abandoned by her family and raise at the orphanage. She was the victim was being bullying by the kids until she fought back, earning them broken bones. Because of her history of anger and past fightings, no family will adopt her. Four years later, she was later adopted by a family of killers who trained her to be the best assassin. Another four years has passed, she reach her goal of being the best assassin until the cops show up and arrested her family, with the exception of Vella, who disappear. She remains hiding in the shadow for cover and hired by several crime bosses for hired. She wears an assassin red jumpsuit, the color of blood.

The seventh member was Willy Willard, the twenty five year old notorious polar bear mass murderer. His hair is frosty blue, and that goes the same for his eyes. He was born in one of the coldest parts of Alaska that he eventually calls it his territory. Hunters came by and they got slaughter by him; some of them nicknamed him 'Chilly Willy' because of his name rhyming the cold. He takes them to his cave and devour their flesh and bones. He was later caught by a couple of hunters that were the family of his victims, wanting revenge against the polar bear. He wear a blue cold jacket with a white shirt and matching pants.

The eighth and final new recruit was the infamous assassin/murderer, Killa. The yellow and red lion stood at least six foot height. He wears a black wifebeater shirt showing his biceps and military pants and combat boots. He had no other alias like Souls. He's a criminal and assassin that has committed 60 robberies, 96 assassinations, and escape many times from prison. He was unbeatable and unstoppable. He was finally put to prison with tranquilizer darts after he was caught stabbing 96th victim. He earn the name 'Killa' due to his number of killings and assassinations over the years.

Also, the last remaining member of the original team is here since the toaster was brought by Rico's orders. Anton, or Ant-One, as he calls himself, is right between Yellow-Death and Bite-Killer. His appearances is a charred toast with a more jagged and maw-like mouth, his eyes are saggy and his eyebrows are slightly larger. He wears his old suit; an ordinary cape, black gloves, black shoes and a mask that covers his eyes.

"Gentleman." Rico said and eyeing on the two new females in the team. "And ladies. Welcome to the Toxic Death Team."

"What the hell is this, Rico?" Iblis asked, seeing the new recruits."Why are we here?"

"Yeah, old man." Oren Ox crosses his arms just his cousin, who was doing the same.

"I have a problem that you all need to take care of." Rico look at Ronald and nodded his head, making him click on the wide television from above. The screen shows the bounty of Elmore's Warriors.

"A bunch of masks?" Willy narrowed his eyes.

Bella Butcher added with money signs in her eyes "Look at that price on their heads!"

"These are Elmore's Warriors. Surely, most of you know them."

Fang Gang motion his prosthetic hands on the table and said "I heard of the things they had done."

"And the business they ruin from us." Ronald reminded.

"Not to mention our family as well." Harold said.

Souls asked "And what the hell do you want us to do?"

"It's simple." Rico answered. "Kill the heroes and I'll pay you the amount of what they are worth."

"That's it? Then in this case, I want that cat's head." Iblis demanded.

"Warrior Cat's head is the ultimate prize. He's also the toughest hero to beat." Rico explained.

"Please!" Oren Ox rolled his eyes. "He won't be tough when I deliver a message from Mr. Bash and Mrs. Smasher!"

"I shall have his head first." Killa first said, eyeing on the feline hero.

"Patient, Mr. Ox. I will not be sending all of you just yet." Rico said. "We have to sent you all one by one against a crime-fighter."

Vella asked "You mention that there's a competition on Warrior Cat's head?"

"Yes, my dear. Before one of you can harm a single life on the cat, you must take down a member from the team." Rico answered.

"You brought us in here to be pay if we murder one of them?" Souls asked, clutching his necklace.

"And once you're all done of taking every member of the team, you are all free of bringing back Warrior-Cat." Some of the new villains lay out an evil smirk.

"Hang on a minute, old man." Oren suddenly remember something. "That's a great plan, but there's one screw loss. That damned Senator's act of outlawing masks and capes."

"You don't need to worry." Rico chuckled. "Ronald and his men has that taken care up. He's has the Senator in his hands."

"Which one of us are you sending, Rico?" Iblis asked.

"Mr. Willard." The 'King' said, looking at the polar bear. "I have an assignment for you."

"You're sending the bear?" Souls said with an eyebrow raise. "Why not send all of us?"

"Because you're all new." Rico answered. "This is a game of chess to me." He points his rod staff at the original members. "These are just the pawns." The staff moves to the new recruits. "And you're the knights, bishops and rooks. What better way to sent a knight than a pawn?"

"What's my mission?" Willy asked.

"It's obvious, stupid." Deathly-Toast sneered. "He wants you to kill one of them."

"Yes, but no." Rico corrected. "Ever since the heroes had started shutting down my boy's' operations, the money is getting real tight. Cops are out there by the hour, and hunting us down. I couldn't let the remaining bosses go through interrogation with the feds. So I had Ronald and his boys murder them, and this leads me in charge of every vice businesses. However, they're on the verge of being shut down. My traders have cut off their deals and I had to muster every money I have to pay those bastards to reconsider. So I want you to go down to Elmore's Ice Rink and meet the weapons dealers."

The polar bear nodded their heads, but Fang Gang interrupted "Hey, hey! What about us?! What about me?! Have you forgotten that my hands are fucking gone?!"

"Or my legs are useless?" Bella-Butcher said.

"And I want to sacrifice someone to The Grim Reaper!" Souls said with a crazed look in his face.

"You will all get your change. All of you. Before the rest of you came, I had my boys kidnapped Professor Montgomery and his team to build up weapons for you." Rico said.

Willy stands up from his seat and asked "When does my mission start?"

"Right now." Jackie answered. She hands the file and slide to the polar bear's direction. "This is the address."

"And here. Take this." Harold took out something from the ground and throws it at Willy, who quickly grab it by the handle. In his hand was Tsunami Siren's shark fin sword.

"This used to belong one of the new members, Tsunami Siren." Rico explained. "He's dead. Use it against them."

"I don't know if you read my file, but I don't need a weapon to kill my enemies. But I will take it as a gift from you." Willy took the file and walk right to the door before turning around. By the way, you didn't pick me on this mission because of the Ice Rink, right? It's not because of my name?"

"Wow, you figure that out already?" Deathly-Toast said sarcastically. "I didn't realized that your kind was smart, Chilly Willy."

His entire body was lifted with his arm grabbing hard by the polar bear and yelled at his face "IT'S JUST WILLY!" The toast was then smash against the table, breaking it and send him to the floor.

Finally, he went out of the door before it slam.

"Is he dead?" Rico asked.

Yellow-Death answered while Bite-Killer and Horned-Fury looked "Yep. Pretty much dead."

"Give me the toaster and a piece of bread." Rico muttered Ronald in the ear. With him going, the 'King' notices Bite-Killer's head on the ground and moving it. "And Tina, stop eating his body!"

* * *

 **Gumball's P.O.V:**

 _Lieutenant Marshall had send both Dante and Lexy on a mission to track down any sources of the new recruits of The Toxic Death Team. We monitor their readings and locations of where they are._

 _We just pray that Dante won't viciously murder anyone when interrogating them._

Nightmare-Cat was seen up in the building's rooftops while his sister, Dark-Dasher, runs through the streets.

The indigo cat stop and look at two strangers, both of them are members of The Toxic Death Team. He could see the insignia on their chest.

Secretly, he crouches down and pressing his ear radio, he whisper "Sis, I found something. Greybeard 34th."

" _On it."_

"Where is the meeting being held?" One of them asked.

"At Elmore's Ice Rink. I heard this guy is a tough one. He manage to convicts the weapon dealers to come here for an agreement."

"Yeah? What's his buff?"

"Nothing if you want to piss him off just by saying his nickname."

"His nickname?"

"Chilly Willy. But don't laugh or say that to his face, he'll kill you!"

Nightmare-Cat presses his ear radio and answered "You guys get that? There's a weapon trading meeting at Elmore's Ice Rink."

" _We heard."_

* * *

 **Elmore's Warriors H.Q.:**

Lieutenant Marshall turns around and repeated to the rest "You heard him. Elmore's Ice Rink."

* * *

 **Elmore's Ice Rink:**

The R.V was parked right outside of Elmore's Ice Rink, now abandoned. Warrior-Cat, Battle-Fish, Science-Girl, Nightmare-Cat and Dark-Dasher were off from the rooftop and saw the meeting that had already started before their arrival.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Battle-Fish said with nervousness. He eyes on the shark fin sword that once belong to Siren before his death. It was now in his new owner, Willy Willard.

"Remember the plan, Battle-Fish." Science-Girl reminded. "As soon as he makes the deal, Lieutenant Marshall will deliver the signal to Fly-Man, and he'll fly over to drop the tear gas."

"Or if he starts crushing somebody's head if they call him 'Chilly Willy.'" Nightmare-Cat joked.

* * *

"My boss said that your business is suffering, so does this. You give us what we want, and in exchange, we might as well give you protection." Willy demanded. He was seated in a table and in front of them were three armed dealers and ten bodyguards. The polar bear only had five members of Rico's men, all of them were wearing masks. All of them, except Willy, were wearing jackets since they were meeting at an ice rink and the owner of the meeting crackdown the A.C.

One of the dealers asked "Just who the hell does that bastard think he is selling one of his business to you?"

"That's not important." Willy answered. His right hand held the handle of the sword, using it as a cane. "What's important is you give sell me the weapons and I will personally hand you all hundred thousand dollars."

"It's not enough." The second armed dealer shook his head. "The market has changed to two hundred thousand dollars."

"I thought we agree on hundred thousand dollars, boys." The polar bear clutches against the handle.

"The former boss agree, but with you running the weapons deal, it's now come to two hundred thousand dollars."

"Either pay up the cash or we'll summon our boys to put you at first class ticket back to the North Pole." The third weapon dealers said with a grin. "So what do you say, Chilly Willy?"

Willy's bodyguards flinches at the nickname and stare at the polar bear who closes his frosty blue eyes before reopening them with a laugh. He stab the sword against the floor and stands up.

"Maybe you three don't know anything about me." Willy walk to the three dealers, whom the rest of the bodyguards quickly held their pistols. He lowers his head between the second and third arms dealer's head and whisper in their ears.

"I really, really, really hate being call that."

A pistol was pointed at the back of his head. Willy quickly grabs the bodyguard's arm, ripped it off, and finally smash his head together with both of his hands.

"IT'S JUST WILLY!"

The bodyguard's dead body slump to the ground under a pool of his blood. Willy's bodyguards quickly pull their guns at them in a warning.

Willy's suit was cover an ounce of blood before going back to his seat. He then asked "Are they gonna be some problems now?"

"No." One of the dealers shook his head quickly. He turn his bodyguards and lower their weapons down by waving his hand. "I-I think a hundred thousand is a good deal."

"So we agree?"

"Yes. Boys, show Mr. Willard the weapons." The rest of the bodyguards put away their weapons and took out a crate from behind them before opening them, revealing top notch weaponry.

"Excellent." Willy look at one of his boys and shake his head. The bodyguard then held a silver briefcase at the table and open it, showing a hundred thousand dollars in cash. "My boss will be pleased."

* * *

Warrior-Cat exclaimed "He's making the deal!"

* * *

At the top of a highest building, Fly-Man heard the Lieutenant in his earpiece give the word.

" _Go, Fly-Man."_

Fly-Man jump from the building and, with his wings, he started flying through the Ice Rink. Around his belt were two cans of tear gas. He unhook the latch from his belt and the two cans dropped to the glass rooftop.

The meeting was interrupted by a cloud of tear gas. Willy throws the table and started coughing while others were either trying to hold his breath or closing their eyes from the gas.

"Tear gas has been launched." Science-Girl said with a grin on her ear piece.

The R.V.'s engine started up and the vehicle drives through the wall of the building.

"Shit, it's them!" One of the Toxic Death Team's member cried.

One by one, the heroes dropped in by the broken window and landed safely on the ground.

Warrior-Cat fires his solar beam from his shield at one of the dealer's chest. Danger-Mom swings her staff at one of Willy's henchmen in the head while Bunny-Magician throws his fireballs at one bodyguard.

Dark-Dasher run quickly from one of the dealer's behind and kick him in the back, sending him to Nightmare-Cat, whose right eye turn slit white, summons his steel cut claws and slashes the man's face and disembowel him. The guts splashes onto the unbreakable windows.

Meanwhile, Willy, with Tsunami Siren's sword, grabs a rifle from the ground and attempts to fire on Warrior-Cat, but he was punch and grab by the head by the Lieutenant.

He headbutt him before throwing him to the ice rink. The rifle was sent by the far right. Willy stands up and armed himself with the shark fin sword.

Lieutenant Marshall charges at him; Willy swings the sword at his direction. He dodges and delivers an uppercut on the chin.

"I know that sword." He said in a fighting stance. "Why you have Siren's sword?"

"That's none of your concern." Willy growled, clutching the sword and pointing at him. "I have orders of not to killed the cat. Boss's orders."

"Tell me, how much am I worth on my head?"

"About twenty five hundred grand." The Lieutenant whistle in amazed.

"Then I got to be careful then." He swing the first punch at Willy, but the polar bear block it with the sword. His fist echos the base of it.

"What's this sword made off?" Marshall held his wounded fist. He takes a few steps back from the slashing of the blade. Willy kept doing it, before he swing his right leg at his face.

Willy kept his feets up as his entire body slides from the kick he receive. Lieutenant Marshall charges at him again as Willy does so as well.

Marshall slides his whole body forward to make Willy miss an attack from Siren's sword.

The Lieutenant uses his claws against the solid ice to make him stop sliding before getting up, right as he saw polar bear charging with the tip of the sword.

He quickly step out of the way and let the sword ram at a wall. Marshall slams a fist to his face, sending him to the ground.

Taking the sword out, he pointed at his neck and demanded "Stop fighting. Who's your boss, Willy?"

Willy could only growl at his enemy. Marshall shiver by the coolness of the building and uttered "Man, it's chilly in here."

Willy responded by the word 'chilly' after his name. His anger grew as he repeated. "Chilly? Chilly...Willy?" Both of his claws from his paws and legs summon his claws. He open his mouth, showing his teeths at him.

"IT'S...JUST...WILLY!"

The now enrage polar bear slashes the Lieutenant's brown and gold jacket on the chest. The sudden pain made him drop the sword.

The polar bear lunges at him, sinking his claws at both of his arms. Marshall uplift his right knee at his stomach and uses both of his hands as a punch across the ribcage.

Willy got on fours and jump at Marshall with his claws out. The Lieutenant's only defensive is by crossing both of his arms, letting it get strach.

Lieutenant Marshall swing his fist forward at the polar bear's jaw, but with no effect. Willy swing his left foot at his right knee, getting three new fresh wounds.

The brown bear clutched his bleeding leg making him drop on one knee. Willy sinks his teeths at his left shoulder, and Marshall scream and his entire body falls to the ground.

His teeths continues to dig down deeper and uses his right claws to stab at the Lieutenant's torso.

The brown bear's eyes look up and saw Siren's sword just a few inches from him. He extends his right arm and uses his fingers to reach the handle.

The claws from the right shoulder were this close of rupturing an artery. He could feel losing a lot of blood from the wounds receive.

His hands finally grab onto the handle and lifted it before using the base to hit him at the back. Willy was off from his with a grunt.

Lieutenant Marshall got up, using the sword as leverage, and charging at the polar bear with his left elbow at his stomach, and sending the polar bear at the wall.

Willy punches at the Lieutenant's back, but he swing left hook across his head before he grabs his right arm and sent his left kneecap at his back.

Marshall kick one of Willy's feet, knocking off his balance and body slam his entire body against the solid ice, creating large cracks around him.

The Lieutenant saw that Willy was finally dead; the impact of the body slam against the ice must have broken his back bones.

"Lieutenant!"

He turns around and saw Warrior-Cat and the gang had taken care of dealers and the bodyguards.

"You all right?" He asked them.

"We got some minor bruises. How about you?" Warrior-Cat replied, seeing the injuries of the second leader.

"I'm a little bang up, but I'll live."

Suddenly, Willy woke up and bite down on the Lieutenant's left hand, tearing it off with his teeths.

"Lieutenant!" Night-Ninja cried. The gang rushes to save their second leader, but Willy stands in the way and slashes at them with his claws.

The gang spread out around him. Willy look over at his new victims and think which one he'll killed next.

However, his entire body was slammed against the wall again by the Lieutenant, who immediately got him in a headlock by his right arm.

The Lieutenant shouted "Don't you hurt them!" He clutches tighter on Willy's neck. The polar bear struggle to breath and stretch him at the same time.

The assassin was slowly losing air so was his paws attack at his enemy. The Lieutenant then lay out a scream and sent his head against the ice, breaking it, and now it's in the water.

Lieutenant Marshall sit down on the ice and look at Willy's motionless body. Thinking he could still be alive, he send his remaining hand and he felt the polar bear's head before going at his jaw, and squeezed it before hearing a loud snap.

Laying out a breath, he collapses on the ice.

"Lieutenant!" The entire gang went over there and The mother of Family Force held her ear against his chest.

"He's still breathing."

Bunny-Magician and Captain Cruncher both held Lieutenant Marshal's shoulders and drag him to the R.V. with the rest of the team following them, unaware that Willy's dead body sink into the ice water.

* * *

 **Next time on Elmore's Warriors Forever:**

* * *

 **A couple of police cruisers are attack by a sudden blur and their cars are flipped over out of the side.**

* * *

 _ **"Our next assassin is Bella-Butcher."**_ **Anais said, seeing the picture of the assassin.**

* * *

 **Dante asked Lexy _"Think you can take her out, sis?"_**

* * *

 ** _"Come on, girl."_ Gold-Blaster taunted at Dark-Dasher. _"Let's see if you can lay a finger on me." The two girls then engage at a brawl._**

* * *

 **Next time: Speed Fight!**

* * *

 **Alright, you meet the rest of the assassins, and Anton has come back, but as the evil version of it from the episode "The Recipe". And at the end, Lieutenant Marshall and Willy Willard engage in a battle and that polar bear almost murder the Lieutenant. Not to mention, he bite off his hand off! But Marshall manage to kill him. So that's two assassins down. Also, I have some news about one of my unpublished work, The Assassin. I have decided to hand over the rights to Gumclarke. I will be helping him, along with DNA-Do-Not-Abominate since I had finish the plot. I know a lot of you are disappointed, but I haven't got the time to make the first chapter of it. Anyhow, I'm NiteOwl18 and I'll see you all in the next chapter, follow by The Fox as well. See ya around.**


	9. Speedfight!

**Hello Gumball fans! I, NiteOwl18, have a new chapter of Elmore's Warriors Forever! This was a long chapter to make! It has over seven thousand words! It took me a day and a half to finish it. Last chapter was the introduction of The Toxic Death Team new recruits and the return of Deathly-Toast. There's gonna be a running gag of where he dies and later another one replaces the old one. Chilly Willy makes his debut in the story. He battles Marshall, which almost lean the leader to die, but he was able to finish him off completely, but at the loss of his hand. Don't worry, he's gonna get a gauntlet hand as a replacement in this story. Also, I forgot to add in the previous chapter that Darwin has taken ownership of Siren's sword. Now let's move on to the new chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Speedfight!**

 **The Toxic Death Team's H.Q.:**

Back at the lair, three of Rico's men came through the door; two of them were police officers and they were holding a large body bag.

"Uh, boss." The third man, a sewer rat named Rick, spoke with uneasy in his throat.

"What is it, Rick?" 'King' Wilson asked, while fiddling his rod staff.

"I got a call from Elmore's Ice Rink and...well…" Rick turn to the two cops by a simple whistle.

The two police officers carried the body bag before placing it on the table. Rico saw tiny blood that was showing on top of the zipper.

"What's in the bag?"

Rick shallow a lump before replying "You might want to take a look inside. Cation: I advise you to be careful with the head."

The 'King' turn to the in-laws and ordered "Jackie, Harold." The two parents go to the large black body bag and Rico's brother took the zipper and unzipped the bag.

However, when the top part of the bag releases a foul odor in the secret room. Holding his breath, he uncovers it and Willy Willard's head was knock out to the ground.

"Fuck!" Rico stand up as his brother, in horror, then kick the severe head and it lean to the other members.

Just like the rest who has gotten up, Hyperion kicked the head to where Yellow-Death was, which then he started screaming like a girl.

The head was thrown at a new Deathly-Toast in his arms, who then passes to Horned-Fury as she scream "Don't pass it to me!" before she used one of her knuckle duster to push it like a volleyball.

The person then caught it, and yelled "Can we stopped playing soccer with this guy's head?!"

The teenager in front of everyone was a Rainbow Lad like The Wilson's family, except his appearances is similar to Rico, only he is eighteen years old. His whole body consist the colors of purple, orange and green.

"Thank you, Titan." 'King' Wilson said to his son. The floor was covered in Willy's blood. The entire members all sat down back to their seat.

Titan Wilson is 'King' Wilson's son. Like his father and his aunt and uncle, he blames Elmore's Warriors for his cousin, Tobias, being place in prison and his relatives suffering his crimes. Not to mention, the death of his Uncle Victor DeSoto and the imprisonment of his brother.

"Who the hell is he?!" Horned-Fury screeched.

"Everyone." He called out. "This is my son, Titan. He's our new member of the team."

"Another one?" Souls asked with a raise eyebrow.

"Where's your sister?"

Titan answered "She's still in the living room. I ask her to come along, but she refuses."

"Too stubborn to see her old man." Rico shakes his head. Titan places Willy's head on top of the body bag.

"Can someone please tell me what happened to Chilly Willy?" Bash'N'Smasher asked, which one of the officers explained.

"We receive a call from the ice rink. The whole place was interrupted by them. Some of them have their intensives gutted out."

The other officer added "And we found that guy," He pointed at Willy's dead body. "Inside the water. His head was cracked apart like shit. He was beated the crap out of him."

"Who was it?" Rico asked.

"According to one of the members, it was the Lieutenant."

Ronald said with his eyes widen "Henry Benson? So that guy can still fight even at his age."

"We also found a severe hand that belongs to him." The officer stated, making the crime boss laugh.

"That's what he gets for shutting down my boy's operations."

"Where are the other members?" 'King' Wilson questioned again.

"Some of them are died." The second officer answered. "Their stomach have been cut out. There's guts and intensives. The rest are being taken to the station."

Bite-Killer growled "Looks like we're screw. It's only a matter of time before they reveal everything."

"Bite-Killer," Rico smiled. "They're not going to tell them everything."

"The fuck you talking about, old man?" Horned-Fury snorted.

The 'King' proclaimed to the new members, minus his son "It is time to put all of your skills to the test. Since Mr. Willard was unable to bring back even a body from Elmore's Warriors, I propose that Ms. Butcher will take the stand."

"That's a great offer, sir." Bella motion her wheelchair to the kingpin with a deadpand expression. "But let me point a problem you seem to misplace. I'm got no legs."

"That's why the professor has come up with something." Rico presses a button on the intercom and spoke to it. "Bring me Professor Montgomery to the room. See what he's got in store for Ms. Butcher's legs."

Less than a minute, the professor was push through the door by one of Ronald's tough guards. He almost fall down, and walk casually to the kingpin.

"Professor." Rico spoke calmly. "What have you and your team invented?"

"Must you always do this every time I have come up with something for your terrorists?" Professor Montgomery asked with anger and glared at the team.

"Terrorists?" Killa suddenly stands up. His face gushing with furious. "Who the fuck you calling me a terrorist?! How about you come over here and say that to my face?!"

"Mr. Killa, calm down." Rico advise him. "I'm sure the professor didn't mean it." He stare at him with his lone eye and pointed him with his rod. "You didn't mean to insult my team, do you, professor? Especially of what we agree for you and your colleagues lives."

The professor got jabbed in the chest by the rod. He rubbed it after he was done before answering "No, sir."

"Then why are you wasting my time harassing my team? Do you have something for Ms. Butcher?"

"Yes." Professor Montgomery turn his head to the guard he was brought in by force and call him with his two fingers up.

Walking to him, the guard was holding two legs in his hands. The two legs was fashioned with gold, same color as Bella. Both of them were like prosthetic legs, but they were invented by the professor's team. A hydrolytic was connected to the base of the foot. The shin splint had wires connected to the kneecap. The top of it had a claw around the knot galore.

"These legs will not able you to make you walked again," The professor explained. "But it will make you faster than, to quote, 'a bullet train.' You will reach the speed of 430 miles per hour."

"Sweet." Bella smiled as the guards hooked one leg in an amputated stump. A click was heard from the knot galore after one leg was made connected to the stump. Taking a breath, she stands up from the chair and wobbles a little by her new legs.

Taking a few steps forward, Bella almost lay out tears from her eyes with no words to describe what she was feeling. She had dreamed of walking again ever since the accident, but the prison couldn't afford prosthetic legs. And even if they did, it wouldn't help her run like before.

The orange ocelot takes a runner pose and, faster like a bullet train, she was behind between Bite-Killer and Horned-Fury, who reacted in surprise.

"I didn't even see her!" Yellow-Death cried.

Bella run again even more until she stopped, resulting a joyful scream from her.

"Does those legs come with weapons?" Titan asked, eyeing out the new invention on Bella.

The professor advise Bella "Try tapping your foot two times."

With a shrugged on her shoulders, Bella tapped her new metal feet two times and at the bottom of them stood blades that look like skater blades, except it was more curve, bending into a misshapen 'U'.

"Cool." She lifted one leg to see the new blades. Her golden eyes looked at the large guard. A grin appear at her face and run at him before he was at his back with her right new leg extended out.

Suddenly, the guard's head was knocked out from his head before his entire body collapses.

"Holy shit!" Yellow-Death shouted, seeing another head rolled right at the new members.

A deep sigh escape from Rico's mouth before replying "Was it necessary to do that, Ms. Butcher?"

"Uh." She said with another shrugged. "Couldn't help myself. So what's my job?"

The second officer explained "The cops that got some of Rico's men and the weapon dealers are in several cruisers." He took out a small piece of paper from his shirt and give it to her. "These are their squad numbers. Take them out by any means necessary."

"And the prisoners?"

"I will not tolerate any failure." Rico spoke in his royal tone. "Show them no mercy."

Professor Montgomery said to Bella "Wait! I must warn you of not overloading-"

However, Bella nodded her head in approval to her boss and flashes out of the room. The 'King' looked at the officer before seeing the headless guard on the ground, splitting more blood. "You wouldn't mind have another body bag?"

* * *

Later that night, three police cruisers were holding the remaining members of Willy Willard's bodyguards, a weapon dealers and his bodyguard.

One police officer saw something from his rear view mirror. It was like a golden blur. "The hell is that?" He muttered.

The second car in the middle was suddenly flipped after a hit by its left side, sending him off the road.

The third car was flipped over to the other side after the golden blur hit the hood, resulting the car upside down.

Before the first and last remaining car can stopped, their entire cruiser was flipped over after the blur hit the hood before landing upside down.

The officers that their car had landed off the road and into some trees got out with minor injuries. Before the two can either pull a pistol, one officer got his head slice off and the other one cut in half. The door lock from where the weapon's dealer is inside was broken off with a fast kick.

The golden blur went to the second police car after the officers got out and ran to the other cars. The cruiser was push by a great force, sliding across to them, and breaking their bones from underneath. The blur walk to the wreckage and broken off the door handle of where the bodyguard that was weapon's dealer was with.

Lastly, the blue goes to the final cruiser where the officer, who got out first, fire his pistol at it. But as soon as the first three bullets were shot, he was split in half.

Upon seeing the dead officer, the police cop, now lose the use of both legs, crawl away to the other door.

However, when he got out, the officer's head was cut in half as the blur sent its one of the blades from the bottom of the metal feet.

The door handle was broken off, releasing the members that were with Chilly Willy before his death.

With them getting out, they were reunited both the weapon's dealer and his bodyguard.

"How the hell they we got out?" One of them asked.

"By me." A female voice called out.

Everyone looked and saw Bella Butcher with her new and advanced legs. From the bottom of both her metal feets stood curve blades with blood on them.

"You're one of Rico's new assassins?" One of The Toxic Death Team's member asked. Bella nodded her head.

"New assassin?" The weapon dealer repeated. "What are you talking about? Oh, who the hell am I kidding? All that matters is we're free now and, I can't believe I'm saying this, I need Rico's help." He walked to her. "And since you're working for him, maybe you can protect me. How much do I own you?"

"You're life." Bella declared before she super speed and slices the man in half, shocking those around her.

The bodyguard said in alarmed "The hell?"

"What?" One of the members stuttered. 'What's going on?"

Bella answered, narrowing her eyes at them "The 'King' send a message to you all. He doesn't like mistakes. There are no second chances in this team. You all need to be punished."

* * *

 **Elmore's Warriors H.Q.:**

" _...Multiple bodies were found on Highway 97 late last night. Six bodies out of eleven were police officers that were escorting of the criminals found at Elmore's Ice Rink. The rest were the criminals. There are no traces of them or who they belong to; all that is left are pieces of their limbs and lots of blood…"_

"Dear god." Iris said with shiver in her spine.

"Who would do this?" The mother of Family Force asked, covering her mouth with her paw.

"One guess of who it is." Shawn answered, narrowing his eyes at the computer screen as the rest were seeing the news. "One of the assassins from our rivals or their mysterious new boss."

Meanwhile at the treatment room, Lexy was checking up on Lieutenant Marshall and his injuries that he had gotten from his encounter with Chilly Willy. He had bandages on most in the face, his bare torso and left shoulder. But the biggest wound was his left hand, now covered with medical tape around it, showing his blood.

The pink cat cut the tape with her sharp claw and uncover it. Gumball, Darwin and Anais came to the picture with the latter asked "Hey, Henry. How's are you feeling?"

"Nothing but a good night sleep wouldn't fix." Henry joked.

"I fix up a new replacement hand for you, Henry." Anais said, presenting gauntlet blade hand to him. It was made of steel and shiny like new. "I hope it fits right since I measure your proportions on your other hand last night."

With Lexy now uncover the wound of the Lieutenant's missing hand, the pink rabbit place the gauntlet blade inside the abumptained limp. It fit well for him as Henry tested it to see it won't fall off by moving his new hand.

"Thank you, Anais." He said.

"You're welcome."

Henry got up from his medical bed and worn his golden and brown jacket before leaving the room.

"What's the status?" He asked his team.

"Well, the news found eleven dead bodies." Scott said, pointing at the computer screen. "Six were cops, and the rest were the ones we rounded up back at the ice rink."

"What the hell happened?" Michael said with curiously.

"Anais, see if your little computer can hack into the security cameras on Highway 97." Dante ordered his cousin.

Anais corrected "It's called a super computer, Dante. It can hack everything." She sat down on the chair and type on the keyboards. The monitor turn over to a security camera, showing the events from last night. She play it by tapping on the space bar.

As they were seeing it, Darwin spotted the mysterious gold blur and asked "What's that?"

The pink rabbit stop the video and rewind it. She plays it again, this time the video was in slow motion. Upon seeing the blue spotted by her brother, she pause the video.

Shawn said, his eyes looking at the blur "I can't see who it is."

Anais then magnify the blur as it was close to its face, revealing it to be very pixilated. She type more on the keyboard and finally, Bella Butcher's face was showing.

"Our next assassin is Bella-Butcher." Anais said, looking at the screen.

"The girl who has a mean kick?" Shawn remember seeing the picture of her kicking someone in half.

"Bring up an info on her." Henry ordered.

Anais open up the file on Bella as a new recruit to The Toxic Death Team. Searching more of her, she came across her prison file in Elmore's Penitentiary.

"Said here that she murdered at least seven people at the age of ten. Claiming that they were on her turf. She has such an incredible speed; one that you can't see her. By then, she became an assassin for hired."

"At that age?" Nicole said with surprise.

"She murdered by their orders and her victims didn't even see her, as said by one of the bosses that she worked for her. This lasted until two years later, police were able to caught her after being seen with one of her target. She started fighting a couple of them, and one of them blasted both of her kneecaps."

Darwin flinched at the thought of it.

"She went to the Intensive Care and had both of her legs amputated when they brought her in the penitentiary. She spent the last six years in a wheelchair." Anais finished.

"Who bailed her out?" Lewis asked.

"She was sentence for each life she murdered with no parole. However, it say that she was release by an anonymous buyer."

Gumball asked "But how did she be able to walk? Not to mention run again?"

Richard say to her daughter "Can find anything that she was wearing?"

Anais answered "I can't focus more on the picture. Whatever she is wearing as legs, she'll be able to run faster than before her accident."

"You think you'll be able to take her down, sis?" Dante asked Lexy.

"From the way her speed is over my limit," Lexy answered. "No."

"We need to find her." Anais declared. "I'll build some goggles for us to use, and when one of track down the device she uses, I'll come up with something to take her down."

"But first, we need to scan the city again to see where she'll hit next." Henry added before turning to the two members. "Dante, you and Lexy-"

He stopped to see that they were gone.

"Looks like they knew what to do." Shawn joked.

* * *

 **Warehouse 56. West Elmore:**

Later that evening, Bella-Butcher arrive at a local warehouse as told by her boss. She was now wearing a golden unitard suit with The Toxic Death Team symbol on her chest, a mask that protect her eyes.

" _Have you arrive at the location, Ms. Butcher?"_

She presses her ear piece and answered "Yeah, I'm here."

" _Send my regrets to Mister Manchester."_ She nodded her head and went inside the warehouse.

There was a meeting that consisted of fifteen people, one of which was the owner of the warehouse, Ray Manchester.

On top of the table stood a briefcase filled with cash that is worth fifty hundred thousand dollars. Ray explained "The drugs are ready to be shipped out by tomorrow morning. At one thirty, you all will be delivering them by truck that are outside to the pier, where a ship will be waiting. I have five buyers from a few state. I can even get the cops from Chicago to get paid off when they get here."

"And what time will the drugs be arrive?" One of the gangster asked.

"Around five A.M. The market will open two hours later. Figure if we sent them out early."

"What early? Who put in your charge?"

"I did." Ray answered, pointing his thumb at him. "Since my old boss is behind bars, I'm taking over the drug business. Anybody got a problem with that, they have to answer to me."

"I think we both agree."

Everyone reacted, turning their heads around and quickly pull their machine guns and pistols out.

"Who's there?" The drug boss asked.

A sound of hydronautics combine with metal boots stomping before Bella-Butcher came in the picture.

Ray was confused. "Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Bella-Butcher." She answered. "But I like to be called Gold-Blaster. Are you Ray Manchester?"

"Who wants to know?"

"My boss sent me here to give you a little message."

* * *

Meanwhile, Nightmare-Cat and Dark-Dasher were still locating of where Bella would strike next. So far, they haven't found any leads. Even with the new goggles made by Anais to search her couldn't help them.

" _You two found anything?"_ That was Anais's voice.

"Nope." He answered, tapping on his ear piece.

"I haven't found any criminals that knows of her." Dark-Dasher answered. "How about you, Anais? Found something in her history that can track her down?"

* * *

 **Elmore's Warriors H.Q.:**

"I had went through her history of working with crime bosses by the time she worked as a hired assassin." Anais explained, looking at another file on the monitor. "I located all of the bosses and all of them are either dead, missing or in prison."

"What about her victims?" Nicole asked. "Try see if you can get that." She watches her daughter type again on the keyboard and Bella's deceased victims were there.

"Let's see. From her first years of killing were them stepping on her turf all the way her time as an assassin. She worked with various crime bosses around in West Elmore. Her reason of her victims being murdered is in debt to the mob, failing to cooperate with them as part of a shady deal, hit and run miss half,..."

" _Anything else?"_ Nightmare-Cat asked.

"Here's something." She answered. "It said that the bosses she used to work for was murdered by her. Apparently, most of the bosses were rivals to them."

"Look at the last crime boss she murdered before her imprisonment." Henry said. The pink rabbit type again and a picture of Bella's last victim was shown.

"Phillip Napier." Anais said. "He owns several vice dens, a couple money laundering scams, and hundreds of drug ring. One of his biggest business he worked was making and selling drugs to other buyers."

"Did he had a rival?" Scott asked.

"Two rivals. The DeSoto brothers, but his major conflict was Victor. Victor made a deal with Napier to sell a couple of drug rings to him, in exchange for three hundred shares of his off-sort account. However, it was considered worthless and his businesses hit hard. He begged for the return of his operations, but Victor refuses. He sent his men to murder Victor's gang as a warning. Victor retaliated by sending Bella to killed him."

"Napier." Henry suddenly remembers the last name of the deceased crime boss. "Was he related to one Jasper Napier?"

Anais type a few button and the picture of another crime boss was shown. "I knew it. He's his son. He was one crime bosses our team took out based on our campaign. Check any info of his gang. See if some of them are alive."

A few buttons were made again, and a list of his father's old gang was there. She then started crossing out that had murdered, incarnation, or died in prison until one member was left.

"Ray Manchester." Gumball said, seeing a picture of the man in the screen. "Now all we have to do is find him before Bella gets to him."

"I know where he is." Henry added. "Same place we busted Jasper before. Warehouse 56. West Elmore." He walked to the supercomputer and call the two members. "Nightmare-Cat. Dark-Dasher. Meet us at Warehouse 56 in West Elmore. Do not attack until we get there."

" _Understood."_ The two of them said in union.

"Let's do this." Darwin declared, who has Tsunami Siren's sword strapped in his back.

Gumball asked "You sure you don't want another trident, Darwin?"

"Nah, I like this weapon better. I killed him first."

Shawn reminded "But he killed himself by dropping into a tank of sharks."

"Still kick his ass though."

* * *

 **Warehouse 56. West Elmore:**

"Terminated?!"

"As of right now, you're no longer in charge of this operation. The new owner has proclaim it."

"By who?"

"Ronald DeSoto."

"DeSoto?" Ray repeated. "That gorilla bastard is suppose to be in jail!" He pointed his pistol close at her head. "You tell him that I'm ain't selling to him! You hear me?! I don't care how much he pays me! I have a loyalty to protect!"

"The last owner, Jasper Napier, is no longer in service." Gold-Blaster added. "He has died in prison."

"When?"

"Last night." A voice spoke out. Ten random members in villainous mask and have The Toxic Death Team logo on their chest came out behind Gold-Blaster. All of them had machine guns in their hands. One of them added "Mr. DeSoto send us to collect his new property. Don't make us ask twice."

"Last warning." Ray said with anger in his voice. "Either you all get off of my property or me and my boys will blow all your heads up-" His fingers was then cut off, dropping his pistol and down on his knees in pain.

His henchmen pointed their machine guns at her, but her own bodyguards stopped them by clocking their weapons.

Gold-Blaster lower herself after summoning one of her blades at the bottom of her new robotic feets. She place one of them against his neck and warned "You're lucky I didn't cut off your head. Last chance, Manchester. Tell your boys they work for Ronald now."

Ray was clutching his missing three fingers with his other hand. He yelled out "Fuck off!"

Gold-Blaster then raises her left blade to cut off the owner's head, but was interrupted by the sound of an R.V. crushing through the walls.

Elmore's Warriors then got out of their vehicle and attack them.

Warrior-Cat swing his shield by a high jump against one gangster's head. Battle-Fish uses his new weapon by slicing off one villain's hand before kicking him in the face. Captain Crusher uses his long fork blade across another one's face and jab a second villain in the stomach. Lieutenant Marshall lifted one villain after being stabbed in the chest by his gauntlet hand and throws his body at a tower of crate boxes, knocking them all out to the ground. Luckily, no one was standing there before it happened.

Ray, seeing the heroes are dealing with their problem, gather all the cash that was scatter and quickly put it back in his case before feeling.

However, Gold-Blaster saw him attempting to leave. Danger-Mom, after breaking one bodyguard's neck, caught the villain and shouted "Science-Girl, it's her!"

Science-Girl saw Gold-Blaster and pointed her electro gun at her, shouting "Don't-!"

But Gold-Blaster race through her. The force of the speed cause her to sent his entire body at a crate, breaking it.

* * *

Ray ran as fast as he can to get to his car, but Gold-Blaster was now in front of him. The sudden surprise cause him to drop on his bottom.

"Where you think you're going?" She said with her arm crosses. The drug dealer quickly got up and flee at the other direction.

Gold-Blaster super speed him by slicing his back with her blades, causing him to be on the ground.

Narrowing her eyes at the now frightened man, she raises her right feet to bring down her blade at him.

But a quick punch at her face sent her at Ray's car and landing her at its windshield. Dark-Dasher was now behind the drug dealer before turn her heat at him, yelling "Run! I'll deal with this!"

Ray quickly got to his feet and run away without taking the briefcase.

Dark-Dasher saw Gold-Blaster getting out from the broken car and she glared at her, saying "Who the fuck are you?"

Gold-Blaster super speed at her, but Dark-Dasher got out of the way with her own speed. "Oh, look at that." She said. "I got myself a speedtress. That really ticked me off."

"Bella-Butcher, I presume?"

"I like to be refer to ask 'Gold-Blaster.' Has a ring to it." The villain then race at her. Dark-Dasher dodges, and keep dodging by more of her attacks.

Dark-Dasher stopped and was at fifteen feet away from her opponent. "Whoa." She said, breathing. "Didn't expect you to be this fast. I'm already tired."

" _Lexy, what's going on?"_ Science-Girl chime on her ear radio.

She presses it and answered "I'm facing Butcher. She's really fast than we expected. But I think I can get her."

" _Don't get so cocky, Lexy. You saw what she did to those cops and her own people. You still got the goggles I given you?"_

"There're around my neck. Why?"

" _Wear them. It'll scan her invention. It may take a while, but keep her distracted while I'll run a diagnosis of her device."_

"Understood." Her voice was gone. Dark-Dasher called out "Hey, since you're so great of being the fastest, why not we have a race?"

"A race?" She repeated.

"One lap. Around West Elmore and back here."

"You have yourself a race." Gold-Blaster was suddenly appear in front of her, sneering evilly. "I can't wait to cut your pretty little head off."

Dark-Dasher wasn't afraid of her threat. The two of them both got into a runner position. The heroine put on her goggles on.

"Come on, girl." Gold-Blaster taunted her. "Let's see if you can lay a finger on me." The two then started racing by their own speed.

* * *

One of the random members from the team was crying and blubbering nonsense of a wild cat with strange eyes. He was running away as soon as he caught a glimpse of him.

Slowly walking now, and with his machine gun in his hand, he look both ways to see Nightmare-Cat. He heard a noise and fires multiple bullets on another tower of crates before stopping.

He walk to it before his ears perk up the tower behind him was coming down on him. He quickly got out of the way before it crushes him.

The gangster got up from the broken wreckage and stash of drugs. However, the drugs were evaporated into dust and landed on his eyes.

He started hallucinating and couldn't try rubbing them or it'll burn his skin. He hesitated to look for his machine gun now that his eyesights are going out.

His hands pick up something long and had ammo at the bottom. He pick up his weapon, but his slowly blind eyes saw something that made him go hysterical. The figure was all black with its right eye silver and left eye going from red to slit pupil.

"What the…" He covers himself with both of his hands, only to be ripped apart by a pair of steel claws. The blood hit the walls and the crates before his intensives and guts join in.

The man lay there on a pool of blood as he watches his heart, which was now in the hands of Nightmare-Cat, and crushes it. More blood came out from his mouth, eyes and ears before he finally died.

Three members were running and shooting at Fly-Man, who was gliding in the air. He dodges the bullets and, using his feets, knock another tower of crates at them. One of the villain run faster than the other two as the crates landed on them.

Dr. X-Ray then came to the scene, in front of the man and yelling "Hello!" He fire his X-Ray gun at him, knocking him out. "And goodnight!"

* * *

Dark-Dasher had dodge a hit from Gold-Blaster. The two were not even close of reaching back to the warehouse, even at the speed they were going. They were dodging every areas and everybody they came across. Gold-Blaster uses her elbow to hit her enemy, but Dark-Dasher jump at the roof of the cap and resume running.

Gold-Blaster went up to her and quickly got a parking meter before using it at Dark-Dasher. Dark-Dasher went left and right from different attacks by her swing.

Dark-Dasher manage to get from a trash can lid from nearby and throws it at her, disarming her weapon.

Gold-Blaster saw a cart selling shish kabobs and got ten of them. Dark-Dasher run from the roofs of each car she came across.

Dark-Dasher throw one shish kabobs at her. Dark-Dasher saw one coming and dodge as she thought " _Is she throwing shish kabobs at me?"_

She continues to dodge them as more were thrown. Gold-Blaster had three remaining and throw the rest at her, but Dark-Dasher rans at them and jump before kicking her in the face.

Despite being kick off the roof of the car, Gold-Blaster was still running. Dark-Dasher was in the lead. From the corner of her eye, she saw her coming up.

Thinking fast, Dark-Dasher saw a hotdog cart and she turn around and pushes it with her feet.

Gold-Blaster was then hit the cart due to it being combined by her kick, which added more force because of her speed.

Dark-Dasher giggle to herself as she keeps running. She then tap on her goggles and saw that is was filled with images of Gold-Blaster and her inventions. She has taken them when the race started.

"Anais, what's the statues of the devices?" She asked, pressing on her ear radio.

" _It's nothing that I have seen before, but I think I can come up with the schematics of it. It'll take me a while to figure out."_

"Perfect."

* * *

Gamble was up against three gangsters. Quickly, he throws one card from his sleeve and hit one at the throat. Another card was thrown at the second gangster in the chest.

The last remaining man run away as Gamble throw his last card at another direction. The card travel with great distance until it landed at his target in the face.

"Yeah!" He pumped his fist in victory.

* * *

Dark-Dasher was half way of making it to the warehouse, or her opinion, the finish line. She turn her head around to see her opponent, but she wasn't there. Could it be she dropped out the race and flee?

Her fact change when Gold-Blaster came from out of an alley. Dark-Dasher almost lose her balance, but she kept running.

"You won't lose to me!" She screamed. Her golden eyes pick up a car that was stopping a red light. She charges at it right as the car was moving and hit with a kick on the left side, causing it fly through her direction.

Dark-Dasher quickly dodge it as soon as the car landed. Gold-Blaster kick more cars she encounter to her enemy's direction.

The car miss her as she dodge them all. She wasn't even worried about where the car was landing beside her. She pray that it didn't hit anyone or someone house.

With no cars left to kick, Gold-Blaster saw a sign and ran to catch it. Instead of swinging it, she throw it in front of Dark-Dasher's direction.

"You're going over the limit!"

Dark-Darker saw the sign that landed, which held the words 'Speed over ten miles per hour.' She dodge it, but Gold-Blaster swing her right leg at her face, sending her at an alley, and landing in a trashcan.

"I'll see you at the finish line, sucker!" Gold-Blaster gloated.

Dark-Dasher got up. Her head was ringing in her ears, but quickly shake it off. She hear her cousin's voice on her radio and tap it.

" _Lexy, are you there?"_

"Yeah." Her voice sounded like she's hurt.

" _You sounded trouble. Are you okay?"_

"Just got a mild concussion, but I am okay. Got anything of Bella's new legs?"

" _I think I know how you can defeat her. The device is powered up by an huge battery inside the shin splint and a long hydraulics is connect the base of the foot. This is what powering up by making her run. But the battery is overheating. It can't take much more. If she continues to run for five more minutes, she'll slow down."_

"So all I had to do is make her keep running and eventually she'll down and I can take her down?"

" _Yep. You just need to kick at one of her legs, right where the batteries are, and that'll trigger a chemical explosion. Can you boots handle it?"_

Dark-Dasher look down and saw her boots were nearly shorten out as small sparks fly out. "I think I can handle it. Where is she now?"

" _Try tapping to your goggles. I added a GPS on it. You be able to get to her in no time."_

Dark-Dasher tap into her goggles and the lenses pick up a map of East Elmore. The location brought her attention of Warehouse 56 and a short cut was found leading to her and right where she is standing. Also, a timer on Gold-Blaster's new legs was set for five minutes and counting down.

"Got her." She super speed to her target.

* * *

Gold-Blaster was almost back at Warehouse 56. She had lost her opponent and wasn't catching up.

However, her victory ended shorty when, to her shock, spotted Dark-Dasher coming right at her. She growled and ran to her. Her legs pick up the pace, unaware that the battery was starting to overheat.

The two speedtress ran past each other. Dark-Dasher turn around as soon as her enemy did. The two run past to one another again. The heroine cat look at her computerize lenses and saw that Bella only has less than three minutes before her disadvantage kicks in.

Dark-Dasher then had an idea and started to run around. Gold-Blaster follow her into the speed force. She try catching up to her by gaining more momentum. Dark-Dasher, seeing that she is now two minutes away, pick up the pace by running more than she could. By then, they created a small tornado around them.

Suddenly, she heard small sparks coming from her boots. She look down and saw that it reaching its limit.

" _Not yet."_ Dark-Dasher though with fear. " _Not yet!"_

The heroine kept focusing on her momentum by gaining some. Gold-Blaster shouted "Give up, girl! You can't win!"

Dark-Dasher saw that the countdown was thirty seconds. Breathing in and out, she keeps running and running, and ignoring her boots was about to lose it.

Gold-Blaster kept rushing to her target. Her golden eyes saw Dark-Dasher. Grinning evilly, she swing her first back as soon as she was at her back.

Dark-Dasher was too focusing on the countdown that she didn't saw her reaching to her back.

The countdown went by seven…

Six…

Five…

Four…

Slowly, Gold-Blaster was finally reaching to her. Her right hook aching for to make contact.

Three…

Two…

One! Dark-Dasher finally ran behind Gold-Blaster's back and send an right kick at the back of her left leg. The force of it puncture the battery, resulting a leak being spray and the entire thing exploded.

The villain speedtress was send out of the tornado and hit the back of a semi truck before landing on the ground.

Finally defeated her opponent, Dark-Dasher went to her, who was groaning and struggling to get up.

With her remaining leg in place, Gold-Blaster tapped her leg against the ground, triggering her curve blade from the bottom. Letting out a cry, she swing her blade at her, who then caught and smash it against the truck, destroying it.

"No!" She scream over the lost of her new legs.

"Looks like you're didn't watch your limit." Dark-Dasher said, narrowing her eyes. "Now tell me what I want to know about one of your assassins. Killa."

"I don't know nothing about that guy." She was then suddenly grab by the neck and pull her to Dasher's face.

"I'm not asking nicely."

Gold-Blaster spit in her face and growled "Go to hell!"

Dark-Dasher then open the back truck, resulting a cry from her fallen enemy.

"What are you doing?" Her whole body was thrown inside the truck.

"You can stay there until the cops show up." She was about to close the door, but a simple 'Wait!' from her stopped.

"I can tell you about Ronald DeSoto!" Gold-Blaster finished.

"Go on." She said.

"DeSoto sent me to meet Manchester."

"Why?"

"For Napier's business." She explained. "It was about to go under ever since your team arrested him. When he learn of Manchester was in charge of the drug rings, DeSoto wanted me to convince him of selling the business."

"Is that all?"

"No. There was one business he was able to get from one of the former bosses. A contract dealership from a construction crew. DeSoto wanted that as well."

Dark-Dasher asked "Who was it that made the deal to Manchester?"

"Fitzgerald!" She answered. "Patrick Fitzgerald!" Dark-Dasher's eyes widen and muttered "Penny's father?"

"The meeting is being held tonight! I can show you the location!"

"I already did. Thanks." She close the door on her, ignoring her yells and cursing.

"Let me out! Let me out, ya brat! I'll bite your ear off!"

"Lexy!" She turn around and saw the gang coming here. Nicole asked "You okay?"

"Yes. I manage to trap Butcher. Send an anonymous tip on the cops to get her. We have another mission."

"Of what?" Lieutenant Marshall asked.

"Ronald DeSoto is having a meeting with Penny's father tonight."

* * *

 **Next Time on Elmore's Warriors Forever.**

* * *

 ** _"Mr. Fitzgerald. We have business to discuss." Ronald said, with Horned-Fury, Yellow-Death, Bite-Killer, Killa and Bash'N'Smasher. Plus Manchester is there._**

* * *

 **Fitzgerald's Construction Company is heavily guarded by Rico's men.**

* * *

 _ **"This place is filled with lots of guard."**_ **Lieutenant Marshall scan the area. _"Looks like Ronald manage to gain some people to be at his side."_**

* * *

 **The guards are attacked by Elmore's Warriors.**

* * *

 **Bash'N'Smasher step out in the field with an evil grin in his face "Who wants to get bash and smash?"**

* * *

 **Next time: Bash and Smash.**

* * *

 **So, the next assassin, Gold-Blaster, is defeated, thanks to Dark-Dasher. Now the team will move onto the next location of where third new member will be. The whole story is gonna take place at Fitzgerald's Construction Company. Don't know if the story will be too short, but I'll see what I can come up with. I was having trouble with this chapter, but I added some ideas to it. Hope you like it, Dante Watterson. And Lexboss, I hope this story of your character's actions really didn't offended you. Anyway, I'm gonna start on the next chapter of The Fox tomorrow. Until then, I'm NiteOwl18. Catch you all later.**


	10. Bash and Smash

**Hello everyone. This is NiteOwl18 here, and let my apologizes that I'm haven't posted this chapter sooner. And no, it wasn't because of my job. Still haven't hear from them yet. It's really tough for me to write new chapters for two stories in progress. I'm afraid that I'm gonna focus on this story. I'm putting The Fox on hiatus after I upload a new chapter. I'm taking a break from it. Last chapter, you read the next assassin, Gold-Blaster, and her new weapons created by Professor Montgomery, granting her speed abilities to increase. However, during a job of her meeting one new crime boss of handing his business over to Ronald DeSoto, Elmore's Warriors came and beat the crap out of everyone. Lexy Watterson, also known as Dark-Dasher, challenges her to a speed race as a trick of her disadvantage and defeated her before locking her in the back of semi-truck. Lexy was able to get an information of Ronald meeting Mr. Fitzgerald over a contract dealership. Here you all go and read it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Bash and Smash.**

After the defeat of the third assassin, Gold-Blaster, the team have another mission to go, as told by Dark-Dasher.

The entire gang were back in the R.V. as it went to their next destination. "Penny's father?" Battle-Fish repeated.

"What could they want with Patrick?" Danger-Mom asked.

"Bella said that it was something about a contract dealership that Manchester manage to get, and Ronald wants his hand on it?" Dark-Dasher answered. Her brother, Nightmare-Cat, was too busy fixing up her boots after almost shorting them out. She was rubbing both of her feet for having to run for a constant amount of time.

"A contract?" Captain Muncher said with curiosity. "For what?"

Warrior-Cat abruptly said "For more vice dens." This got everyone's attention and the Lieutenant added, who was driving the vehicle "And how would you know, Warrior-Cat?"

He explained "Two years ago when I first started out as a crime-fighter, my ex-girlfriend told me that her father had a problem with a customer. He and his crew build several warehouse for this guy's operations. Patrick knew too much when he found out and was threatened by him and his gang of not going to the police. I went over there, and confronted the man to lay off Patrick. But they refused and started attacking me. That was the day I meet Joseph and Jenny."

"Do you remember the man's name?"

Warrior-Cat took a moment to process his brain of the identity of the gangster. "Demon. His name was Demon."

Science-Girl went over to her computer and type down the name on the search bar. Soon the picture of the male street rat with a gold earring on his left ear and wearing a bandana on his head came up and his full name was Demon Lomas.

"Is that him, Gumball?" She asked, and her older brother nodded.

"Check his history, Science-Girl." Lieutenant Marshall ordered.

The eleven year old bunny type more on the keyboard and Lomas's criminal history show up. "Lomas used to work with Victor DeSoto, serving as his commander and drug dealer on his operations. He was involved of setting up more than thirty-five vice dens for DeSoto, according to several dealership from multiple construction company around the state, one of them include Fitzgerald Co. Limited."

The Peacemaker asked "Then how did Manchester got the contract?"

"No idea. Probably he made an offer Mr. Fitzgerald couldn't refuse." Moon-Spirit joked.

Dr. X-Ray added "Now Ronald wants to get his hand on it to restart his operations again. Let's hope that Manchester gets there first."

"Ahhh!" Dark-Dasher hit herself with her own paw. "I knew I shouldn't have let him go, instead of going after Bella!"

Fly-Man put his hand on her shoulder and said "Don't berate yourself, Lexy."

"What time did she say that the meeting start?" The father of Family Force asked the pink cat.

"Bella didn't say. But all we have to do is get there and fast."

"Right." Lieutenant Marshall push the pedal down and the vehicle go further to their next mission.

* * *

 **Fitzgerald Co. Limited:**

Five dark vans came up in from of the construction company. Multiple figures went inside, while one is being dragged by its arms.

Patrick Fitzgerald was in office trailer as he was writing down some work from before. He heard a knock on the door.

"The construction is close! Come back tomorrow!" He yelled. But the knocking turn a bit more bashing noise.

Frustrated, he got up from his chair and open the door. He almost lay out a yell, but took a step back when six individuals, plus one who is being held captive, came inside the trailer.

"Mr. Fitzgerald," Ronald DeSoto said. "We have business to discuss." Behind him were Horned-Fury, Yellow-Death, Bite-Killer, Killa and Bash'N'Smasher. The seventh figure who had both of his arms grabbed by the two largest and deadly assassin was Ray Manchester.

"What the hell-?" He exclaimed before Horned-Fury closed the door and lock it. He took a step back, resuming his words "What the hell is going on?"

The purple gorilla snaps his fingers and Ray was forced to take a couple of foot in front of the businessman.

"I believe you meet Mr. Manchester." Patrick saw one look at the common mole with a bloody handkerchief around his hand. "He has something that you handed him. A contract."

Patrick asked "What about it?"

"I want it."

The large peanut antler man snorted under his breath. "You're outta of your mind if I'm gonna hand the contract over to you."

Ronald then pull a gun, Yellow-Death with a spiked bat in his hands, Horned-Fury slams both of her knuckle dusters together, and Bite-Killer growled, showing her razor sharp teeth.

"If you don't want your brains splatter, I suggest you sit down." Ronald clock his pistol. "Now." Patrick, now being threatened, sit down on his desk.

Turning over to the two assassins, he said "Have Mr. Manchester be seated as well." Killa and Bash' N' Smasher both took the dealer onto another chair to face Patrick.

"Show him the contract, Ray."

Ray uses his other hand and took out a file and place it on the table. He open it, revealing a contract with both his name and Patrick's name as well on the bottom line.

Ronald turn his attention to Patrick and demanded "Give me a copy of the contract so I can sign my name instead of Ray."

"You can't just barge in here and demand me with a gun for a contract dealership!" Patrick exclaimed. His eyes then looked at Ray and asked "By the way, you never mention what was the dealership for."

"I told you," Ray said, clutching his wounded fingers. "It's a secret my boss wanted me as a surprise."

"What happened to your fingers?"

"Had an accident." He lied. "I broken all my fingers while changing the motor oil in my car."

Patrick then turn his attention back to Ronald before Ray, asking "I don't see why such a contract is important to you two."

"Maybe you don't see the problem here, Patrick." Ronald answered. "But I think it's time for a refresher on your memory." He reaches into his purple coat and give him a picture to Mr. Fitzgerald.

Upon seeing the photo, his eyes widen as he remember the street rat that threatened his family of his company unknowingly building his operations.

"His name was Demon Lomas. You remember him? How can you not remember your customer?"

"He wasn't my customer!" Patrick said with anger. "He was just a gangster who tries to have his gang to killed my family if I reported it!"

"But you knew." Ronald smiled.

"Why are you showing me this man?!" He throw the picture at the crime boss, who failed to catch it and let it fall to the floor.

"Because Demon was one of the people you give a contract to built his warehouses for his boss."

Patrick repeated "His boss? I thought he was his own boss."

"He lied to avoid getting killed by him and you for selling information to the cops." Ronald explained, his voice dropping down in anger. "His real boss happen to be one of the notorious crime bosses in Elmore, right before he was murdered by Elmore's Warriors. That man was part of my family. Victor DeSoto."

"DeSoto." Patrick then remembers the last name of the crime boss he had read from a newspaper about his demise, along with his crew in a gang related accident. Upon seeing the expression in his face, he connected the dots between him and Victor's death. "He was your brother?" Ronald nodded his head. "And you're Ronald, I presume?" Again, he nodded. "I thought you went to prison."

"I was," Ronald smiled, rubbing his ring with his thumb. "But I was let go due to a 'technically.' Now let me be serious here. You sold a contract to Demon of having your company built my brother's business. Now that they're both dead, you give another one to Mr. Manchester of rebuilding his boss's drug ring."

"I what?" Patrick's mouth open wide in shock.

"You heard it right. Like Demon Lomas, Ray here is a gangster to the Napier family." Patrick now look at the mole and started to realize that he had made the same mistake two years ago.

"I don't know how you got out of prison, DeSoto, but I'm not selling any contracts to you or your boys! No matter how much you pay me!" He exclaimed.

Ronald then look at a small picture frame and grab it, showing Patrick's family. "Not even for your family's life?"

"Put that down!" Patrick was about to strangle, but was hold back by Yellow-Death's spiked bat against the neck.

"Beautiful family." The purple gorilla crime boss commented. "Such lovely girls you have. And you're elder daughter."

Horned-Fury took one look at the picture with her lone eye and said with a grin "Her name is Penny. She used to go to my school." Her eyepatch has now got a symbol of their team.

Patrick growled "How do you know her?" He looked at the female villain showing her face, but was still keeping the mask above her forehead.

"Surprise, Mr. Fitzgerald."

His eyes widen before looking at Yellow-Death and Bite-Killer before showing their identities to him. "Wait a minute." He stated. "You're Tobias's crew. You're one short member missing."

Yellow-Death added "The toaster's broken."

"I thought all of you were in jail, along with that punk who murdered a lot of people!"

"Guess what, you old fart?" Bite-Killer said. "We're out, just like Ronnie."

Patrick said to the crew "You're working with that guy?" He was referring to the purple gorilla crime boss.

"Close, but no." Killa answered. "We have somebody filled out the leader position of our team, while he's still recovering."

"Enough talk." Ronald said to the group before shifting his attention at Patrick. "Give us a copy of the contract so I can sign my name and your name to agree it."

"I won't do it!" He stated.

"If you don't cooperate then I guess you'll never see your girls again." The crime boss said with a grin, looking at the picture with a sick idea in his head came to him. "My girls are needed for some friends over, especially new ones. Maybe I can have them working for me, or as my personal mistresses. I think your daughter will fit right as my wife."

"You lay a finger on either of them,-!"

He taunted "You do what? Call the police? Kill me? Kill my team? I own half of the police, Patrick! You can't lay a finger on me or my crew!" A evil grin appear at his face. "Do we have a deal?"

Patrick was about to argue back, but seeing how Ronald's team carried armed weapons, Tobias' crew had their own dangerous tools, how large and tuff the two assassins are and the crime boss of kidnapping his family and making them as part of his harem, he had no other choice of agreeing his demands.

Ronald added "And don't even think about calling your crew here, they're being taken care off."

The construction crew are being tied up against their backs and the gangsters in mask and costumes made them form in a single line to enter a crate under gun points.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of the company, Elmore's Warriors Assault Vehicle is parked just ten miles away from it to avoid being caught. At a rooftop, Lieutenant Marshall, with his binoculars, look at the construction company to see what's happening.

Night-Ninja asked "What's the situation, Lieutenant?"

"This place is filled with lots of guards." He answered, seeing different directions of each guard is in. "Looks like Ronald manage to gain some people to be at his side."

"How many?" Battle-Fish said.

"Twenty-seven. There's fourteen down there putting the construction crew in a crate, and the other thirteen are at a unfinished tower. We'll get slaughtered if one of them spot us."

Captain Muncher added "Guess we can't take the R.V. to take them down."

"That's why we have Fly-Man." Lieutenant Marshall said, ignoring the eye roll made by Scott. "Once I see him in the tower, I sent the order to have him drop the smoke bombs."

* * *

Up at the skies, Fly-Man flew around the tower with his high-tech goggles on. The Lieutenant's voice was on his radio helmet "Do it."

He then dropped two cans from his belt onto the tower. The guard was soon surrounded by grey clouds.

The other fourteen guards down below looked up at the tower and saw the smoke. "The hell is that?" One asked.

* * *

Fly-Man descend down to the ground of the tower and quickly took out a stun baton to take out a villain.

Down below the ground, Dark-Dasher came in a black blur and punches one guard. Her brother, Nightmare-Cat, his left eye turn to slit pupil, slashes another one at the throat with his steel claws.

Lieutenant Marshall, Danger-Mom, Dr. X-Ray and Captain Crunch all took out a solar powered graphic hook and fire at the tower, sending them inside before fighting.

Battle-Fish swing the shark fin sword to cut off a villain's kneecap before punching one in the face.

* * *

Back at the trailer, Ronald and his crew heard the noise outside. "What was that?" The crime boss asked.

Killa took a look from the window shades and peak outside before looking back at him. "Boss, they're here."

"Shit!" He curses under his breath. "Bash, Killa, you stay here with Ray and Patrick. The others, you know what to do." Everyone, beside the crime boss himself, Killa and Bash' N' Smasher, goes outside to confront the heroes.

Patrick asked in curiously "What's going on? Are the cops here?"

"Not cops." Bash' N' Smasher corrected. "Heroes." He was holding a silver briefcase when he came inside with the gang. His attire was a black elastic shirt and pants with red armor.

Ronald looked at the businessman and added "Relax, Patrick. They're only here for Ray, not you." Patrick then growled at him, and the crime boss didn't flinched.

* * *

Warrior-Cat swings his shield at a villain and catch it by jumping in the air like a boomerang.

Science-Girl fires her electro-gun at three different directions she see, hitting several guards.

Gamble summon five cards and throw all to hit a each guards.

While Dark-Dasher was distracting a large goon with her speed, Nightmare-Cat slashes the man's entire face before digging both of his claws at his back and ripping his chest apart.

Bunny-Magician shoot his fireballs from his sleeves and two guards got caught in his blast.

* * *

At the tower, Lieutenant Marshall swing his right fist at a guard's face. Another villain jump at his back; he was grabbed by the collar with the bear's gauntlet blade before being thrown out of the tower.

Danger-Mom and Dr. X-Ray had their backs side by side as they fought their battles. Ronald's gangster had his chest hit and his bottom jaw broken by the mother. Dr. X-Ray use his X-Ray gun at a man's face.

Captain Cruncher stab a goon's eyes with his large fork before twisting his body to hit the eyeless guard in the chest, sending him to his death.

* * *

Bright, Peacemaker, Moon-Spirit, Surgeon and The Spider-Man of Elmore were protecting the children from Family Force while their parents were fighting the goons.

The eldest child of Family Force heard a noise from a crate behind him. Putting his ear in it, he heard the mutter words of 'Help!' and 'We're in here!'

"There's somebody in there!" He cried. The Surgeon lay his ear against the metal and turn to his teammates, saying "It's construction crew!"

Several guards then spotted them and charges at them with close fist and spiked bats. Moon-Spirit yelled "Surgeon, you and Bright work on the lock combination! Me and Peacemaker handle the guards! Spider-Man of Elmore, you protect the kids, but you can still help us as backup!"

"Roger!" He said, firing his hand-made web shooters from the wrist of his hands. This didn't spot a few of them.

The children of Family Force took them down with hand-to-hand combat.

* * *

Warrior-Cat's shield made contact at a guard's ribcage and fire a solar blast at his chest. Then a voice heard from his behind.

"What up, pussy?"

Turning around, he was confronted by Tobias' old crew, now calling themselves by their villain names.

"I thought you guys were in prison." Warrior-Cat said in bewildered.

"We got out for good behavior." Yellow-Death replied with a grin. His spiked bat is at the back of his neck.

Horned-Fury added "It's payback time, bitch." She crackles both of her knuckles on her knuckle dusters. Bite-Killer open her mouth, showing her own deadly weapon at her punching bag.

"Not without us." Battle-Fish and Science-Girl came between their brother with the latter saying "Where's Anton?"

"He's not with us not now." Yellow-Death answered. "Toaster buster." The three then started charging at the heroes.

* * *

Ronald was looking at the window by the time his crew left to join the fight. He saw his men either on the ground unconscious or dead. It was time to summon his trump card. Looking at the cousin of Horned-Fury, he said "You're up, big boy."

Oren nodded his head and open his briefcase to take out his new weapon made by the Professor.

* * *

Battle-Fish and Yellow-Death's weapon collided against their own. Science-Girl's electro-gun fires and misses at Jamie, who was dodging and prepare to send one of her own knuckle duster at her face. Luckily, she misses as well. Warrior-Cat was up against Bite-Killer. He jump in the air when she charges. The elder cat avoided of having any of his limbs bitten off by her vicious teeths.

However, their minute battle ended when a door from the trailer was open with a kick. Everyone stopped fighting, even the heroes and the guards from the tower as well.

Their breaths, plus the villain's, held inside their chest as Jamie's cousin came out of the trailer like a wrestler entering a fight.

The only one whose breath wasn't holding was Jamie, who grinned at the cat "You're gonna get it now!"

Battle-Fish muttered "Oh, my god."

Bash' N' Smasher raises his fist up in the air and motion his punches at his opponent. In his hands, he was wearing a state of the art pair of gauntlets with the wires connecting to the fingers to the end of the device. Smashing them together, it produces small sparks.

Unknown to the heroes, he had gotten them from Professor Montgomery, who explain that these gloves will increase each hit his victim takes, resulting major damages. The thought of bashing and smashing somebody's head real good was just too good to be true.

He step into the field with an evil grin in his face "Which one on you bitches wants to get their heads bash and smash?"

From behind him, Ronald came out of the trailer with a megaphone in his hand. He put it in his mouth and spoke to it like an announcer at a fight competition " _Ladies and gentleman!"_

* * *

Lieutenant Marshall narrowed his eyes in anger of his old boss.

* * *

" _At this time I want all of your attention and witness the fighting event that is for one night only! Behind me is the undisputed fighter in the Northern side. And your recent drug dealer, but don't try to screw him or sell his ass to the cops! You see what he does to his victim's head, imagine the same to you! He-he! Give it up for Oren Ox, also known as Bash' N' Smasher!"_

The villains started hooting and cheering as the cow and ox hybrid raise his arms once more.

" _Which one of you heroes want to handle this guy right here?"_ Ronald asked while pointing at Oren Ox.

Warrior-Cat pointed his finger at him and demanded "Where's Mr. Fitzgerald, DeSoto?"

"He's safe, feline." The purple gorilla snaps his fingers. "My other guard has him in his hand." Killa then drag Patrick, who was struggling to get out, but his neck got him in a armlock. Unknown to the team, Nightmare-Cat and Dark-Dasher's eyes widen over their parent's hitmen with the latter was tempting to hold himself of not killing him. His pupil slit was still active.

"You know my friend, Killa, here. If anyone doesn't wish to fight Oren, then I'll order him of breaking his neck." Patrick's neck was this close of snapping it.

"I'll do it!" Warrior-Cat cried.

"You insane?" Science-Girl said to him. "This guy's has a weight of over three hundred pounds!"

"Sis, trust me. I face tougher guys than him before." Dropping his shield down, the feline cat walked over in front of the cow and ox hybrid. He twisted his own neck and goes to a fighting stance.

* * *

From the tower, Captain Muncher asked "The hell is he's doing?"

"He's gonna fight that mad cow...and ox!" Dr. X-Ray replied.

* * *

"Okay." Warrior-Cat started throwing punches in the air and moving his legs without going anywhere. "Here it comes!" He throw one punch at Oren's chest. Seconds later, he was clutching his hand in pain.

"Shit!" He cried. "Motherfuck!"

"Ahhh!" Battle-Fish flinched, so did his sister. "That gotta hurt!"

Warrior-Cat said, despite the pain his hand is in. "Lucky shot. But here comes the down cut!" His send his right hand at his rock hard stomach. Like his left, he felt his other hand broken.

"Ahhhhh! Holy hell!" He was now clutching his other wounded hand. Taking in the pain, he stated "Okay, second hits you gotten me. Don't count the third one just yet!" He then kick him in the groin. However, to his shock, Oren didn't felt a thing.

"Oh, crap-!" He then lifted by his suit and pull right in from of the assassin with a grin on his face.

"Mine turn." He pull back his right fist and brought it down at his face, sending him across seventeen feet from him. The villains started laughing loudly.

Science-Girl and Battle-Fish with Warrior-Cat's solar shield went to their brother's side. "You okay, dude?" Battle-Fish asked. Warrior-Cat then glared at him offensively. "Sorry."

"Shouldn't tag any moment right now, guys." He said, glaring at them.

Science-Girl shrugged her shoulders, replying "We thought you can take him down."

"Those things in his hand." He cough up blood from his mouth. "What the hell are power up? Steroids?!"

"And here's come round two." The three looked and saw Bash' N' Smasher walking to them as he cracks his both of his knuckles.

Then, jumped from the tower above them, Danger-Mom landed on her feet. Battle-Fish said "Mom, what are you doing?"

"Someone has to teach this guy a lesson of harming my child!" She said with anger.

Bash' N' Smasher asked "You here to fight me, woman?" Danger-Mom twirl around her body while holding her bo staff before stopping at a fighting stance. She sent her staff at him, who quickly catch it with his hand.

Bash' N' Smasher send his other hand at him. Danger-Mom bend her back to avoid it before going at his back. He sense it and throw his elbow at her, but he crouches down.

" _Sounds like we have another fighter to take down Oren!"_ Ronald yelled at his megaphone. " _Everyone else, resume killing the fuck out of each other."_ The heroes and villains started fighting again.

* * *

Despite being injuried, Warrior-Cat and his siblings saw Yellow-Death, Horned-Fury and Bite-Killer charging at them and explained "I'll get Mr. Fitzgerald! You two handle them!" He got his shield from his brother and started running.

Both Battle-Fish and Science-Girl both ran against the crew. Along the way came Dark-Dasher who asked "Need help?"

"Yeah." Science-Girl answered. "Where's Dante?"

"Helping your brother."

* * *

Warrior-Cat, now came along Nightmare-Cat in his side, ran to the first five guards at him. One villain didn't a chance to fire his machine gun before getting hit on the head by a throwing solar shield.

Nightmare-Cat slashes another guard's chest, completely exposing his heart before he destroy the body by ripping it in half. Everything around him went into slow motion, his eyes pick up on Killa, who was now glaring at him before resuming to murdered another villain.

* * *

Danger-Mom avoided another leg swift by Bash. She swing her fist at his face, resulted him taking a couple of steps back.

Bash' N' Smasher send his right leg to her, but she did a double backflip and using her staff to gain momentum, she twirl her torso and hit his chest.

"You're a good fighter for a woman." Bash said, making Danger-Mom's eyebrows twitched.

Danger-Mom got her face slam by an uppercut. She can feel her head ringing and shook it off. She needed to be more careful. She, along with the team, knew about Oren's past crimes and the murders he had committed involving people's heads getting bash and smash. What she didn't know were the gloves he was now wearing, and after witnessing the punch to her son, it will cause more than just a bruise.

She jumped back from a punch and lands a distance of seven feet from him before he started running to her.

Quickly digging into her utility belt, she throws a couple of smoke bombs at him, but no effect. Danger-Mom was hit by the oncoming hybrid, sending the two to another part of the construction company.

* * *

The heroes on top of the unfinished tower were almost done fighting their share of gangsters. Dr. X-Ray fires his gun at a goon's eyes, melting them from his eyelets and kicking him in the chest, knocking him down.

Captain Muncher dig his fork staff on the ground and slam his entire body on another guard, crushing his organs and rib cage.

Lieutenant Marshall throw his last villain on an elevator, which was filled the others he had put. He then swing his gauntlet blade to break the level, causing the elevator to fall to the ground.

* * *

A villain with a pistol got a dose of solar blast in the back, and another one got stab in the chest by a pair of steel claws.

Warrior-Cat was up against five more gangsters with deathly tools. He block one with a crowbar and throw an uppercut at a second goon.

"Nightmare-Cat! I need some help here!" He cried, swinging his shield at one, but misses.

His cousin, after just killing another victim by stopping his heart, look at his parent's hit men with anger and thoughts coursing to his head.

" _I knew you'll show up eventually."_ Nightmare-Cat started walking toward to him. Killa, still holding Mr. Fitzgerald as hostage, was too distracted of seeing the battle. His steel claws were calling to the cat's ear, bringing him to murder the hitmen and ignoring his cousin's cries.

"Nightmare-Cat! Nightmare-Cat! Nightmare-Cat!"

This send him out of his murderous thoughts right as he saw Warrior-Cat got slam to the ground and one goon pointed his pistol above his head.

Before the gangster can pull the pistol, his back was blast was Science-Girl's electro-gun. Dropping to the ground, Battle-Fish sent down the shark fin sword onto him multiple times. Dark-Dasher help her cousin back on his feet.

She went over to him and yelled "What the hell is wrong with you?! Get your in the game, Dante!"

Nightmare-Cat couldn't reply back, but just nodded and resume his duty.

* * *

Inside the trailer, Ray watch the battle from behind the window and look at DeSoto and Killa distracted. Looking around for a way to escape, he saw another window. Ray quickly unhooked it and open it.

His eyes then wander onto the contract in the desk. He couldn't leave it behind; he had plans for his future operations. He snatch the contract in his hands and left the trailer.

Ray peak his eyes and saw the bloodbath in the field before resuming walking away without being spotted.

Killa turn his head around and saw him running away. He went over to Ronald and said "Ray's escaping."

The purple gorilla return to the trailer and saw he was gone, along with the contract. He muttered "That bastard is trying to run me out of a deal that I want." Ronald switch over to Killa, who had Patrick in his arms, and added "Find him."

Nodding his head, Killa whistle two gangsters who were fighting and came to the yellow and red lion assassin.

"You two, guard him." He hands Patrick in their arms before leaving to find Ray.

* * *

Bash' N' Smasher punches Danger-Mom in the stomach; the feline mother rolled her body before he slam another fist at her.

She was bleeding from her mouth and suffered a couple of broken bones, mostly in the torso. Danger-Mom swing her bo staff at him. He step out of the way and grab it before taking it away from her hands.

He then stuck her across the head and her body leans against a cement tractor. Bash' N' Smasher then grabs her head and bash it against the truck a couple of time.

"Bash! Bash! Bash! Bash! Bash!" He chanted repeatedly before stopping.

Her nose was broken, letting our more blood. Her left cheek bruise and eye swollen.

Bash' N' Smasher then grabs her by the throat and pulls back his left fist while giving an evil grin to her "Time to deliver the smash!"

His face was then hit by a fire ball, letting Danger-Mom go.

Bunny-Magician arrive with a cry "Get your hands off her!" He shoot more fireballs closely at him.

However, Bash' N' Smasher recover with his face being cover second degree burn and grab one of the magician's arm and crush the device he had under his sleeves.

Bunny-Magician lay out a yell, hearing his bones being break and down on his knees. His face got bash by Danger-Mom's bo staff several times.

Grabbing him by the large ears, he growled "You interrupted my killing for the last time! That really pissed me off!"

A pair of hands around his neck prevented him of killing her husband and Danger-Mom swing her entire body to make him fall to the ground.

"Don't hurt my husband!" She screamed before jumping off of him.

Bash' N' Smasher forward his fist; Danger-Mom bend her neck to avoid it, grab it and gain momentum to double kick him in the face.

With a bellow, he slam his fist to the ground, but Danger-Mom went between his legs and hit the back of his legs with her own. The impact of her hit cause them to break the kneecaps.

Bash' N' Smasher lay out a yell, similar to an ox, but with a hint of a cow. He was now on his knees.

Danger-Mom saw the gauntlets in his hands and took them off from him. Putting them on, she smash them together like him before he started fighting and grab Oren by the collar, demanding "No more, games, Oren. Who's your boss?"

"Can't you tell?" He started laughing, ignoring the pain. "It's Ronald DeSoto." Danger-Mom bash his head with the gloves.

"I'm not playing games here. Who's your boss?"

"You got me." Oren raises his hands up. "It's not him. It's me. I'm the guy. You got me." Another fist came to his head.

He kept laughing as she keeps punching his face, nearly breaking his bones and teeths in the process.

Unknown to her, his hand raises a small pistol in his backside.

"Mom!" Danger-Mom turn around and saw her family, plus Nightmare-Cat and Dark-Dasher.

With her guard down, the hybrid pull out the gun and, instead of aiming at her, pull the trigger and the bullet went to Science-Girl by the shoulder.

"Anais!" Battle-Fish cried, seeing her sister gunned down.

Danger-Mom's anger got the better of her and grab his head before smashing it against the cement truck. She could hear Oren's taunting laugh, making her hit his head more than ten times.

The gun he was holding fell down from his hand and his fingers twitches before stopping.

The laugh finally stopped, and Danger-Mom drop his dead body to the ground. His entire head was fifty-seven percent gone. The left half of his damage head was open, revealing his brains and bones.

Despite being in horror of she had killed him, she rushes over to her daughter, who was getting up and unzipped her jumpsuit, showing a bulletproof vest. He saw the bullet on her right shoulder.

Danger-Mom sigh in relief and hug her daughter.

* * *

Ray manage to get inside one of the trucks the villains came in and quickly took out the keys he had steal from Killa while he was distracted and insert it.

Starting up the car, he plans to get away from DeSoto and his goons before they stop trying to find him. However, the windows smash right as a hand came inside and grab the mole by the neck.

He was dropped to the ground and came face to face with Killa. Ray hesitated to getting up, but Killa grab him by the head with his two hands.

"You were planning on leaving with the contract." Killa said, narrowing his eyes before looking at the keys on the ignition. "And one of our rides."

"Let me go!" He begged. "Whatever DeSoto is paying you, I'll double it!"

"Your money is no use to me. I'm here for the grand prize. There's a fifty million dollar bounty on Warrior-Cat and he's on top of my list. And you, or your associates can never know. Speaking of them, they'll be working for us now. Goodbye, Manchester." Killa then slowly squish Ray's head as the mole scream. His canarium was breaking, his mouth, ears and nose were leaking blood, and one of his eyes popped out from its socket.

Killa dropped him to the ground, now dead.

"Well done, Killa." He turn around and saw Ronald with a grin. "Rico will be pleased of your services."

Then Yellow-Death, Horned-Fury, Bite-Killer and others who had survived from getting knock out. "We have to go!" Cried one of them.

"Where's Oren?" Ronald asked, not seeing Horned-Fury's cousin.

The female hybrid yelled "He's dead!"

"Everyone get in. Our services are done." While the gang goes to the dark vans, the purple gorilla crouches down on Ray's corpse and took out the contract from him.

Soon the vans left the scene right before Elmore's Warriors came in later.

"Damn!" Dr. X-Ray cried. "They got away!"

Science-Girl crouches down on the mole and inspect his damage head before turning to the Lieutenant "He's dead."

"Check his pockets. See if there's anything, like a contract." She immediately dig through his coat and shook her head negatively.

Spider-Man of Elmore suggested "How about his pants? Check there."

Science-Girl went through both his front and back pockets of his pants before picking up his phone.

"Take that as evidence." Lieutenant Marshall ordered. "We can find something in there. Team, hide back to H.Q."

* * *

 **There you all go! This was the longest chapter I had to type, and now I am tied. Hope you all enjoy it. And be sure to look for an update on The Fox as it would be coming on Monday, 4th of July. For those of you all who are a fan of Naruto and The Fox, I thank you for your support and positive reviews. Note: I didn't put up a sneak peek in this chapter. I was rushing to finish it. In fact, I have no idea what happens on the next chapter. Maybe Dante can give me some ideas. Till then, I'm NiteOwl18 signing off.**


	11. The Next Plan

**Hello, Gumball fans. I know that you're expecting a new chapter of The Fox on Monday, but I haven't made the chapter. I have writer's block. But not for long. I'll watch the previous new episodes of Naruto to get something for the new chapter. But let's move on Elmore's Warriors Forever. Last chapter, you all read about the fourth assassin, Bash' N' Smasher. Ronald DeSoto, Tobias' crew, Bash' N' Smasher and Killa went to Fitzgerald's Co. Limited to confront Mr. Fitzgerald of giving Ronald a contract similar to the one Ray Manchester has for new vice dens. Lucky, Elmore's Warriors battle the villains while Bash' N' Smasher fights Danger-Mom with a pair of gauntlets that can increases his punches. However, he meet his end by her and Ray is murdered by Killa before Ronald took the contract from him. Let's move on to the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: The Next Level.**

 **The Toxic Death Team's H.Q.:**

The remaining teammates were watching today's news on their flat screen t.v. on the wall. Rico wasn't happy of what he was seeing.

The women that looks like a microphone on the news spoke " _Good evening, Elmore. I'm Anna Oliver with the morning news."_

The screen switches showing two cops with Bella-Butcher dragging her by her arms since her new legs were destroyed.

" _Police have now apprehended Bella-Butcher, who calls herself Gold-Blaster, last night at West Elmore in Warehouse 56. Behind her were couple of her known associates that was with Ms. Butcher and a few were unknown gangsters. When police handcuff the men, they found dozens and dozens of crates filled with narcotics drugs and several semi-trucks at the back. When interviewed one of them, it was revealed that the drugs were meant to be shipped out during the night. In fact, some of gangsters were members of The Napier Family and employed by Phillip Napier and Jasper Napier."_

Two pictures of a middle-age snail and a younger version of the adult are shown before resuming back to the scene.

" _Police have also found dead bodies of some of the gangsters with their bodies being ripped apart and hearts crushes. Ms. Butcher stated that it was one of the member of Elmore's Warriors while the team deals the meeting. She described her as a 'dark blur'."_

"In other news," The women stated. "Another innocent occur at Fitzgerald Co. Limited where the construction was being terrorized by what the cops predicted that it was the same group of people, only now we have the identity of who it was. The infamous mass murderers, The Toxic Death Team."

The screen switches to Fitzgerald Co. Limited, where police are interviewing the construction crew.

"We have the owner, Patrick Fitzgerald, explaining what happened."

Patrick was in front of the camera and stated " _I was at my office, filing more paper works on more buildings being scheduled to torn down. Then these people show up and one of them, Ronald DeSoto, pull out a gun on me, demanding that I hand over a contract that I had sign to one of my customer, Ray Manchester. However, according to what Mr. DeSoto had said, I had unknowingly give a dealership to him of building more vice dens, like how I had did with Demon Lomas two years ago. I refuse to hand him the deal. He threatened my family of being part of his prostitution ring. They even took my crew as hostages. I wouldn't have been killed if Elmore's Warriors haven't save us."_

" _Police have found more dead bodies, all with the same cause of death. Two of them were identified as Ray Manchester and Oren Ox, nicknamed 'Bash' N' Smasher.' Manchester's cause of death was his head being crushed together as of Mr. Ox with his head being smash repeatedly, suffering a humongous head trauma. When one gangster was question of who did this, he had this to say."_

" _It was horrible!"_ The gangster cried as he's being drag by force to a police car. " _This cat wasn't like I had ever seen! I try pulling a bullet at point blank! He somehow caught it! He's like a demonic hell spawn! His left eye was evil! It change! He'll tear your hearts out if you stare at it!"_

" _When questioned about the 'dark blur', they had saw it in front of their eyes. Rumors are being spread in West Elmore about the dark blur and the gold blur they had saw and the damages they had cause. It's likely that Elmore's Warriors has two new recruits as well as The Toxic Death Team, but more than two. We have no remaining identities of the mysterious members, but we do have some past information about the two new heroes. According to Chicago police department, they stated that some of the men they had put away claim to be the same heroes that put them away years ago…"_

"Turn it off." Rico ordered. Jackie turn off the television.

The kingpin look at his remaining group, where were nine people. Deathly-Toast is almost done of being reanimated. He had lost four assassins in his team, even though Siren's death was a plan thought off by Rico. He felt his blood boil over the losing of the battle.

"Dad." Titan said, turning to him. "Are you okay?"

"Do I look like I'm okay?" Rico give his son a look that made him take a few steps back. Looking at the gang, he shouted "What the fuck is wrong with you people?!"

This made some of the members flinches in fear of the voice.

"Jesus Christ!" He put his hand over his head, rubbing it. "I bailed you all out of prison and join this team to avenge my family and you dumb fucks can't even kill one! Three of my assassins are dead and one have just been arrested!" He slams both of his hands against the table. "I even lost more men out there! How long will it take till the police get here and ruin everything?! You goddamned tell me!"

Horned-Fury asked, not feeling scare "Can you just tell your dirty cops to handle the problem?"

"Handle the problem?!" Rico repeated. "The entire city knows that we're back! We're suppose to be a secret to them! The cops, and the media, has evidences against us and when they found out where we are, they'll convicted you all and crucify me! Do you know how much money I have to pay them to get rid of the evidences?! I'm paying you all to murdered the heroes, not making me look bad!"

Killa said, crossing his arms "We're not your slaves, Wilson. We're not being pay to take of your problems."

Souls add "Yeah! We should be out there and offer a sacrifice on one of them to The Grim Reaper!"

"Your religion is a fraud." The member known as Vella spoke, making the former cult priest looked at her.

"What?!"

"You speak of a god that allow inflict others pain and misery before their deaths." She explains. "You worship something that all beings are afraid to make yourself immortal. You can't underestimated the value of death. You beliefs to a personification will lean you of being immortal; it will lean your death."

"Blasphemer!" Souls rose up from his seat in anger. "How dare you speak ill toward The Grim Reaper?! You will be my ultimate sacrifice!"

"Enough!" Rico slams his cane against the table. "I have already discuss of not having anymore fights!" Taking a breath of letting some of his anger out, he turn to his mentor and asked "Have you the contract or not?"

Ronald took out the papers from his coat and place in front of the kingpin's face. Rico look at the bottom of the contract and saw Ray's name at the bottom.

"Mr. Manchester's name is still in there." He commented.

Ronald answered "I tried to be fair with Patrick, but he refuses. Even I threatened to have his family force into my sex slaves."

"Have you found any of operations that he has gotten control?"

"According to what Jasper said in prison right before of his 'accidental overdose', he mention that some of operations are still active and running by Ray. A couple of them in Downtown Elmore. Now that he's dead, a lot of Napier's remaining men and god knows which gangsters are still hiding from the cops is gonna get their hands on it."

Fang-Gang asked with a eyebrow raise "His operations are in Downtown? The one that is being destroyed?"

"You just got yourself another problem, old man." Horned-Fury said, trying to control her anger for the death of her cousin.

"No matter." Rico suddenly smiled. "I'll let my mentor handle Senator Sultor."

"That's one problem taken care of, Rico." Iblis commented. "But what about the cops? They have evidences against us, plus most of your man and Bella."

"Miss Butcher is no longer the issue of our problem. She's a tough girl. She won't say a single word to them."

"That still won't stop them, dad." Titan added.

"Then we have to upgrade my plan." Rico stated. "We'll have to move."

"To hell with that!" Killa exclaimed while Bite-Killer roared in disagreement. "We ain't moving from them cops!"

"Let me finish my words, Killa. I meant, we don't move from our headquarters. Rather, we move to another location of the ocean."

"You mean," Bite-Killer asked "Move this entire place?"

"It's the only way the cops won't spot us."

"How are you gonna to do that?" Vella asked.

"Professor Montgomery and his colleagues will figure it out, but in the meantime, it's time we make a little change with the team. It's time for a separation."

Yellow-Death repeated "Separation? We're getting a divorce?" Horned-Fury punches him in the arm hard for his idiocracy.

"No, Joe." Rico explained. "While the cops will be on the lookout for us, I have to send half of you away. However, you will all still be working with me, but under your new leader's orders."

"And that is…?" Souls asked.

"Ronald." The purple gorilla step forward to his student's side.

"So which one of your assassins am I getting?" The crime boss looked at the teammates. "I have a feeling about that guy." He pointed at Killa. "He can protect me."

A slight chuckle came from his student, and said "I'm picking your new bodyguards, Ronnie." Rico pointed his rod at Tobias' crew. "You three are his now."

"You gotta be kidding, me." He said in disbelief.

Horned-Fury narrowed her eyes and said "You're really gonna send us out there with the cops trailing on our asses?"

"Yes. And how is my other member doing? Is he ready?"

One of the bodyguards answered "Our boys had just put him in a tray."

"Deliver it to Ronnie. Tell them he needs another bodyguard."

Ronald said "You're putting my life on the line here, Rico."

"And your last two members that will be protecting you are," He eyed on his two assassins. "Souls and Vella."

"Crap!" The former cult priest curses. The female assassins didn't reacted to any facial emotion.

"So where are we hiding, old man?" Horned-Fury asked, outrage.

"You'll be hiding in Ronald's old house." He answered. "I bought it after bailing him out of prison from his accountant. Pay him good money to shut his mouth and not call the cops. You're all dismissed."

"Wait!" Souls cried, with the other members going to DeSoto's side. "You still haven't given us a mission!"

"In time, Souls. With the cops are now searching for us, we have to remain low. Ronald will take care of the Senator of our little problem. Until then, you are all dismissed."

* * *

Once the meeting was done, Titan went out of the room and went upstairs to meet with his older sister.

Opening the door, he said "Why weren't you at the meeting, Rally?"

Titan's older sister, Rally Wilson, was in her early twenties. Like the rest of her family, she too was a Rainbow Lass with maroon colored skin, long blue hair, and green glowing like eyes. She was wearing a dark blue shirt with a black skirt. The shirt was too tight for her, showing her curves and ample C cups breast.

Titan saw her packing up her clothes and putting in her duffel bag. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"What does it look, Titan?" Rally said with a tone. "I'm leaving."

"Leaving? Why?" Titan didn't get a response from her; she kept packing.

Enough of this, Titan goes over there and grab her wrist, saying "Hey, I'm talking to you."

"Let go of my hand." She pushes him and put all of her last load of clothing in her bag. She carries it and stated "Later."

"Where you going?" Titan asked, seeing his older sister leaving."

"I'm leaving." She descended down the stairs, but Titan grabs her wrist again.

"Why are you leaving?"

"I can't stay here, Titan, and be part of this." She explained. "Me, being the daughter of a crime boss. It's not the life I wanted."

"Come on, sis. This is a change to redeem our family's reputation back. Dad said it could happen if we follow his plan."

"Open your eyes, Titan. That isn't our father anymore. The daddy I knew and love died long time ago. I can't stand of being with that group of assassins that want to hurt others. Even Uncle Harold and Aunt Jackie are on board. I'm sorry, but I'm leaving."

Titan watches her resume walking down the stairs. He added "Dad's not gonna like this. He'll send out his men to get you back."

"I don't care." Rally open the door and look at her little brother one last time. "If you want to go and hurt others, that's find. I'll have no part of this. Goodbye, Titan." She close the door as she exit.

"Titan." He turned and saw his father, along with his brother and sister-in-law. "Where is my figlia?"

He answered "She left, dad."

"Left? Why?"

"Something came up. Anyways, what about me? Do you have sometime I should be doing?"

"Do you have the sketch for your costume, figlio?" Rico asked.

"It's in my room. I'll get it." He watches as his son ran up the stairs to fetch his idea of his new suit.

* * *

 **Elmore's Warriors H.Q.:**

Gumball and Darwin visit their sister in her room after her recent survival from her assassination attempt by Oren Ox. She suffered no wounds or broke a blood vessel; just a small bruise on her right shoulder where she got the bullet.

"Hey, Anais." Darwin greeted. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm a little okay." She answered, eating her breakfast. "Mom and dad has been done worrying and crying about my safety."

"And the bruise?" Gumball added.

"Just a bruise, Gumball. I was lucky I was wearing my vest or I would have suffered a blood clot on my vessel. What about you?"

"I suffered a couple of broken bones of my rib cage, but Moon-Spirit patch me up. Still hurt like hell." He rubs his wounds on his chest.

Dante and his sister, Lexy, later came in the room with the pink cat said with a smile "Hiya, Anais."

"Hello, Lexy. Hello, Dante."

"So what did Moon-Spirit said about your bruise?" The indigo cat asked.

"I'll be fine and be back in my feet for a couple of days."

Dante said "Well, good luck for your recovery, Anais. I'll be chatting with Shawn and Michael if any of you need me." He left the room. Gumball still remember about the innocent last night where Dante was distracted by one of the assassins, Killa.

"Dante." Gumball catch up with his cousin. "We need to talk about last night."

"I apologize, right?" He said. "No big deal."

"Actually, it is a big deal." Gumball replied. "You almost got me killed."

"Hey, you lived, right?"

"You're not seeing the issue here. You got blindsided."

Dante repeated "Blindsided? What's that suppose to me?"

"You weren't in focus. You were thinking about Killa." The indigo cat started to get angry by the mention of his family's hitmen name.

"May I need to remind you that he put my and Lexy's parents in the hospital?" Dante glared at his cousin.

Gumball added "You need to take this seriously, Dante. If your head is not in the game, then you're going to lead one of your friends killed in a battle."

"That's not gonna happen!" He yelled, drawing attention from the team. "You're making me look like I had done a bad thing!"

"I'm not saying you did." He countered back. "All I'm saying is that you need to think twice before you make a stupid mistake."

"So you're saying I make stupid choices because I don't think?" The left eye from the indigo cat started to change color.

Lexy got in the middle and put apart the two before asking "What's going on?"

"Gumball told me that I make stupid choices." Dante said.

"No, all I'm saying is that you can't let your emotions get out of control when it comes of facing Killa." Gumball said, with frustration. "You aren't ready to face and neither does your sister."

Dante added "We been part of this since your team started this! We took care of our problem back in Chicago!"

"This isn't Chicago. You need to spend more time training. Same thing goes to you, Lexy."

"Leave her out of this!" He growled. "You aren't the boss of us! When we find Killa, we're gonna kill him!" He then left with an angry huff. Lexy, worried of him, follows his direction.

Gumball turns around and saw his parents and the team were there throughout the short conversation. They weren't happy.

Iris crosses her arms and said "Not cool, Gumball."

"Wha?" His mouth hung open without words. "What did I do?"

"You were making him like the bad guy, Gumball." Shawn added.

"All I was giving him was advice of his choices and you're all having a bad judgment on it?"

"You're not so talk yourself, young man." Nicole glared at her son. "Don't forget, you made a lot of bad choices in your life."

"That's different!"

"And that gives you the right to criticize Dante?" Gumball open his mouth more, but seeing of how the team isn't liking on how he's treating his cousin, he walked away from them.

Scott commented as he was eating a bag of chips "Some kid you raise, huh, Nicole?" She glared at the offensive remark. He didn't flinch. He just kept eating his snack.

* * *

 **Elmore:**

In the afternoon, Senator David Sutler was taking a stroll on the sidewalk. Passing by were people greeting him and shaking his hand.

As he crosses to the next sidewalk, he was stopped by a 1941 purple Graham Hollywood and the passenger door open up, revealing Ronald DeSoto.

"Get in." He ordered. Without warning, Senator Sutler enter the car before driving away.

"Never though I see your face around here, DeSoto." David said as he straightened his tie.

"Cut the jokes, Senator. We have a problem."

"We?"

"My student." Ronald explained. "He's complaining about the arrest of last night. The cops put more of his men in prison, including Bella-Butcher."

David stated "If you're asking me to grant a pardon on her, forget it. The cops has too many evidences brought on against her. Anyways, she refuse to say anything. It's only a matter of time before they show up and drag your ass back to the penitentiary, along with your friends."

"Is what the media saying is true?" Ronald asked. "Does Elmore's Warriors have two new members?"

"We have testimonies brought on by some of the gangsters in prison." David answered. "This brings a problem of The Sutler Act. People are starting to question it."

"Stop worrying about your damn bill, and listen to my problem." Ronald glared. "Thanks to them, Rico's losing half of his men. He can't pay them or his boys in the force to get of the evidences or killed them. What does your department is saying about the two new viliginates?"

"All the news got is that they were from Chicago and responsible for numerous deaths of the mafia. They're saying their the new J Twins. May I suggest granting you and your men protection?"

"Protection?" Ronald repeated and look at him like he was being funny. "Our lives are on the line here! If they're like them, who knows what they'll do to us! And when they get to me, they'll buried me right next to my brother's grave!" He grabs the Senator's coat and pull him in front of his face. "And what do you think it'll happen when they come for your blood as well?"

"What do you want me to do about it?" David asked.

"You're the Senator, David." He answered. "Don't forget that I had some strains pull on the city council to have your little act passed and pay my boys to vote for you as Senator under false identities. You earn it, and now you got to pay for it."

"Hands off the suit." David said as the crime boss let go of him. "It's was handmade." He fixes his coat. "What's the status on your student?"

"He's upgrading the plan. I got half of his team to do his work. Four of them were my nephew's friends, and the other two were assassins."

"Which one?"

"The other female hit-girl from China and that insane cult priest from Massachusetts. The one who's always shouting about The Grim Reaper and shit."

David joked "Sounds like you pick the short end of the straw. Now tell me why you brought me here."

Ronald explained "Since that bastard Ray went behind my back and got a contract of building vice dens from Fitzgerald's company, I learn from his old boss that there are still more of his business in active and there were gonna have more vice dens build. And guess where it is? The place you're having it demolished and causing the people to go all berserk."

"Downtown Elmore."

"Exactly." He said. "I need you to stall the deadline and push forward to a couple of months before we take over it."

"You want me to asked the city council to stall the demolition deadline? Not one of your great ideas, Ronald." David replied.

"Tell them that there's a gas leak, and it need to be taken care off. I'll have my team pose as a gas hazardous squad and when we go inside and instead of handling the 'gas leak', we take care of the operations."

A deep sigh escape from the goat's mouth before adding "You're putting my career at risk, Ronald. I'll do it for twenty-five hundred thousand dollars."

"It's a deal. Here's your stop." The purple Graham Hollywood pull over on City Hall. "Go get them, Senator."

Senator Sutler then step out of the car before it drive away.

* * *

 **Irongates Island:**

At the cafeteria, the twins both got their lunch tray and sat down in a table by themselves. The deranged and crazed inmates were being heavily watched by a couple of guards. They were muttering something insane and laughing about nothing else.

Joseph spotted something on the news; it was about the two new members of Elmore's Warriors.

"Can somebody turn that up?" He asked. One crazed lunatic raise up the volume before leaving.

" _...We have no info of who these mysterious heroes are, but sources indicate they're likely the vigilantes who shut down the mafia in Chicago. Others will like to know who they are, but the same question remains? Are they like The J Twins?"_

"I'll be damn." Joseph stated. Jenny was surprise as well. "Looks like they found two new heroes to replace us."

"Who exactly are they?" Jenny asked. She and him had read about the innocent that occur in Chicago months ago.

"Whoever they are, they're both complete badasses."

* * *

 **Elmore's Warriors H.Q.:**

Dante and Lexy were in the training room. The indigo cat was throwing punches at a punching bag while his sister was doing jump rope.

Gumball suddenly enters the room and cleared his throat, alarming his cousins.

"Oh, it's you." Dante sneered. "Coming to say something to me?" Lexy kept jumping her rope.

"I came to apologize. I was out of line what I said." He replied.

"Don't be." The indigo cat resume punching the bag. Gumball peak at it and saw a poster of KIlla's face.

"Still obsessed of hunting that guy down?"

Dante kept throwing more punches at the bag like he was battling the assassin. "Yeah." He said. "When me and Lexy finally confronted him, we'll sent that bastard to hell."

"You're really going to go through with this? Even though he'll kill one of you first."

"He tires making a move on either of us, we'll put the beat in him." Dante was too focus of punching the wanted poster.

Lexy added "If Dante's going with this, then so am I."

Gumball saw his two cousins and their determination of hunting down their family's hit-men. It reminded them of The J Twins. He can could see their vision right behind them.

He started "I can help you two." This made the brother and sister stop exercising and Dante turning to his cousin.

"You two got moves, but not the stamina." He added. "If you want to confront Killa, then you two need to pick up the pace. I'm gonna train you both non-stop."

"You really can?" Lexy said with hope in her face and her cousin nodded his head.

"No offensive, Gumball, but how can you train us? We know the moves when your team started. We train ourselves everyday. What can you show us?" Dante asked.

Gumball walk and his cousin step aside as he confront the punching bag. He takes a fighting stance and swing his right leg on the bag. He spins his torso and double kick it, follow by two punches with each hand and finally a spin kick that causes the bag to fall down from its chain.

Both of his cousins stopped and awed at the bag on the ground. Even Dante was surprise as well.

"You two are ready?" He asked them.

* * *

 **Next time on Elmore's Warriors Forever.**

* * *

" _ **Your training begins now. Don't hold back."**_ **Gumball said to Dante and Lexy before the three of them starting fighting as part of the training.**

* * *

 **Dante was doing push ups upside down while Lexy battles her cousin on the fighting mat.**

* * *

" _ **Professor Montgomery, I want you to help me with making my new location permanent."**_ **Rico stated to the professor and his team as he handed him blueprints.**

* * *

 **At City Hall, Senator David Sulter give a press conference, stating** " _ **We are holding the deadline of demolishing Downtown Elmore. My informant had discovered a major gas leak somewhere in the area."**_

* * *

 **The residents of Downtown Elmore are forced to leave their homes and businesses as the police force are escorting them.**

" _ **I'm ordering a major evacuation on all residents until the gas is contain."**_

* * *

 **A group of gas squad came inside the area and enter a warehouse before one of them took off his uniform, revealing Ronald DeSoto.**

" _ **I'm sure our gas squad can handle the situation."**_

* * *

 **Okay, now Rico is mad that he's losing the battle. So he's decided to take the plan up a notch. He gave half of his team to Ronald for protection. You all meet Titan's older sister, Rally, who doesn't want to be a part of this and left her father's house. She belongs to Dante Watterson. Gumball commented about Dante's obsession of murdering Killa, which he took great offensive. Ronald meet up with Senator Sulter about the situtation Rico's been having. You all know how he won the title and have his act passed. There's a scene of The J Twins. It's been a while for them. Don't worry, you'll see them again in the next chapter. Probably. And Gumball's gonna train his cousin before they face Killa. Probably make them his sidekick, if you all want that. Note: On Monday, I have posted the logo of The Toxic Death Team. It's in DeviantArt and under my fanfiction profile name. I made it on Google Drawings. Go right ahead and post a positive comment about it. Don't worry, you'll get the new chapter of The Fox. Till then, I'm NiteOwl18. See you all later.**


	12. Training and Discovering

**NiteOwl18 here, and I still haven't made the new chapter of The Fox or seen the new episodes cause I took too long writing this chapter. Last chapter, Rico is pissed off that he's losing the battle and offer Ronald half of his team to him, you meet Titan's older sister, Rally, who isn't happy of what her family is reduce to and leave, Gumball talk to Dante about his revenge against Killa, which he took offensive of it, Ronald talk to Senator Sulter about the situation and ask him to stall the deadline of destroying Downtown Elmore for them finding the other vice dens and Gumball offered Dante and Lexy to train before they confronted Killa. Sit back, relax and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Training and Discovering.**

 **Elmore's Warriors H.Q.:**

Dante and Lexy show up at the training room with casual clothing. Dante was wearing a white t-shirt with black shorts. Lexy was wearing a similar thing like her brother's attire, except her short is pink. The two of them standing at a wrestling mat.

Their cousin stand right in front of them as he wears a black wife beater and gym shorts. Gumball stated "You're training begins now. Just so we're clear on the rules, I had mention. I'll say it again. One, you'll listen to my instruction. Two, when I ask you to do something, you do it. Three, the most important rule of training, never hold back your strength. Understand?"

Lexy nodded "Yes, Gumball." Her brother shake his head in agreement.

Getting into a fighting stance, Gumball added "I want you two to get me all you can. Don't hold back anything."

"You don't have to tell us twice." Dante said as he and his sister got into their stance.

"Let us know if you want us to stop." Lexy added, not seeing the smirk Gumball had.

"Go!" At soon as they hear the shout, both the brother and sister charges at him.

Gumball first counter block a fist brought on by Lexy and shift kick Dante in the chin. Throwing her off, he dodges a hand cut by his cousin and went behind his back before punching at his neck, only to crouch down.

Lexy quickly jump at him, and Gumball shifted the way, missing her target. Gumball uses his arm to negate a punch by Dante and hit him across the face. However, he took a dive and roll his whole body on the mat.

Gumball duck as Lexy, with a cry, jump high at a closed fist. Dante shifted his cousin's legs, making fall against the mat. He quickly rolled over as he saw the pink cat lifted her right leg to brought on against him.

Standing up, Dante lodges at Gumball, whom quickly grab him and pin him on the mat. Lexy grab hold on around his neck with her arms.

He easily slide down, went behind her back, shift kick her feet and causing her to fall on the mat before Gumball pin her whole body against her.

"You…" Dante said in surprise. "You beaten us." Gumball smirked.

"How did you…?" Lexy asked.

"You think Joseph and Jenny ever went easy on me?" Gumball answered as he was still pinning the two. "Each day they beaten the crap out of me as part of my training. Nearly broken several bones. Possibly a damaged organ. It was worth it. It may me the man I am today. You two need some work improve of your skills."

Dante complained "But we trained every day! How is it you were able to beat us?! It worked on every scumbags back in Chicago!"

"This ain't Chicago, Dante." He reminded. "This is the real deal. Those guys you either put away in prison, hospital or at the morgue were just punks with guns. Right here, you're dealing punks in masks with guns."

He got up from them and Dante and Lexy both stand on their feet and looked at their cousin.

"You still want me to train you guys?" Gumball asked with a smile.

Dante said to his sister "We're going to get our asses kick, Lexy."

"Let's hope he'll go easy on us, Dante."

* * *

 **The Toxic Death Team H.Q.:**

At a secret room that the hostages call it their lab, Professor Montgomery and his team were busy building new weapons for the teammates they'll used. They were heavily guarded by Rico's men with Tommy guns in their hands. The goat was working on a fully functional scythe for the cult priest.

Then Rico came to the metal door with a grin on his face. "Professor Montgomery." He said.

The professor stopped working and glared at the kingpin walking with his cane tapping against the floor. He saw a blueprint in his hand.

"I have a side project I want you and your colleagues."

"What is it?" Professor Montgomery said with a tone.

Rico hand over the plan to him, adding "I want you to help me with making my new location permanent."

The professor unrolled the plans and upon taking a look at it, he lay out a few chuckles, saying "You're kidding me, right?"

Rico answered "No."

"This can't be done." The Professor said. "You know how much time and effort to build this kind of contraction?"

"Correction. Your crew is gonna be the one who'll do it." The 'King' snap his fingers and more gangsters in masks came with guns and rushes to the professor's side.

"Hope they're really good swimmers and have strong breaths." 'King' Wilson added before turning his head to one guard. "Have them provide scuba gear and oxygen tanks."

"Damn it, Rico!" Professor Montgomery cried. "I will not have you put my crew in jeopardy over this insane idea!"

"Then I guess you wouldn't care if something were to happen to you all?" The 'King' threatened. "I'll provide my boys to have your dead bodies being wash up to sore for the police to find." He put his cane at the goat's forehead. "They'll think it was a murder-slash-suicide. Finish back talking me, and I'll have you all send to Killa for manners. Get back to work." He turn to his gangsters and added "Boys, have them all go to the basement and prepare to order some equipment."

With that being said, Rico turn his back and walk right out of the room with his boys and the professor's team behind him.

The Professor only looked at the kingpin right as he left and muttered the words "Damn you all to hell!"

* * *

 **City Hall:**

Later that afternoon, a huge crowd was was seen in front of the building. Up at the stand in front of the cameras and publicity, Senator Sulter give his speech.

"I have gather you all here for an update of demolishing Downtown Elmore. We're holding the deadline of the demolition. Last night, my informant has discovered a major gas leak somewhere in the area."

A press reporter asked "Is the gas deathly? Where is it?"

"It's confidential." He said. "However, if the gas is not contain, it could wound up spreading in Uptown before covering the rest of the city."

A sounds of gasp and muttering were heard from the crowd.

Senator Sulter said "I have issue the situation to the City Council and after some discussion, they agree of holding the deadline. As of now, I am ordering a major evacuation on all residents until the gas is contained. By six o'clock tonight, all residents are to be escorted out from their homes, businesses and the streets by the police. You'll have till this hour to pack up and go somewhere else."

"Senator," Another asked. "Aren't you worried about more riots if this happened?"

"It's for their safety." He resume talking. "Also, I'm ordering a crew to handle the leak once the residents are gone. They'll give me the call to say it's done."

"And you sure they can handle it?"

"I'm sure that our gas crew can handle the situation." Senator Sulter said.

From the crowd, there stood the female hit-girl in disguise. From her radio piece, she said "The Senator has made the call. By six o'clock, we go inside alone."

" _Good."_ Ronald's voice was heard. " _I'll have my team ready and Rico will have his present deliver to him. Return back to base."_

Vella then turn around and left unnoticed by the crowd as the Senator was still getting his picture taken.

* * *

 **Elmore's Warriors H.Q.:**

Gumball watch as his cousin does some more training. Dante was doing a upside down push ups while his legs were on the bar. Lexy was facing the blue cat with her palms open. He instructed one of them to do a work out while the other faces Gumball. Dante fought his cousin while Lexy work to do a pushup with only one arm.

Dante said "Seriously, this is what the twins made you do when you were training?" He was grunting as his whole body couldn't take more of this.

Lexy can feel her palms hurt. They were red from each hit on the punching bag.

Gumball said "You two can stop." The brother and sister stopped doing their exercises. He notices that Lexy was holding on one of her palms in a flinch.

He walk over to the medical box and took out a medical tape before walking to Lexy. He hands it to her and said "Wrap this around your hands. It'll slow the pain, but you can move your hands. Wrapped them up real good."

"Thank you, Gumball." Lexy said before she wrapped the tape around her aching palms.

"What now, Cuz?" Dante asked rubbing his right arm. Gumball saw them are exhausted with the training and said "We can take a breath."

"Ahhh! Finally!" The indigo cat declared and ran out of the training room. The blue cat shook his head while Lexy giggle over her brother's antics.

The three of them came out with towels on their neck and fresh clothes after taking a shower. Henry turn his seat around from the supercomputer and saw them.

"I haven't seen you three this morning." He said. "Though you all be out, looking for the other assassins."

Dante corrected "Me and Lexy been training our asses by this guy." He pointed at Gumball. "Our bodies are really sore. I need a smoke. Where's my pack?"

Nicole glared "I though we discuss about your smoking habits, Dante."

"And I thought you all discuss about Scotty leaving his shit in the living room while he plays video games." He counter back at his aunt while walking to his pack of cigarettes in the table before taking out a drag and light it up with his lighter.

"At least use an ashtray." She said, rubbing her forehead.

Lexy asked to the team "Anything came up while we were training?"

"Update on Senator's Sulter's proposal of demolishing Downtown Elmore." Shawn said before pressing a button on the t.v., showing the news this afternoon.

Gumball said "They're holding the deadline because of a gas leak?"

Darwin added "I don't remember Downtown Elmore having a gas problem."

"The houses and businesses they own never gotten a leak in the gas pipes before." Anais said. "So why now?"

"You ever been to one of their restaurants or stores before?" Henry asked. "I came over there a couple of times and I had never smell anything that is gasy."

"And check this out." Shawn resume talking as Henry switches to another station, and the screen now shows Elmore's police force on every entrances and exits of Downtown Elmore. "The cops arrive just after Sulter deliver the news of everyone has to be out by the cops till six."

The Peacemaker said "Isn't it suspicious that Sulter has gotten news of a gas leak last night and he's announcing that everyone has to be out from their homes to not get caught in it?"

"What's suspicious about it?" The father of Family Force answered. "If he said there's a gas leak and order everyone to evacuate, then it's has to be serious."

Scott added while holding a bucket of fried chicken "This coming from the guy who's has a beef with us." He started eating a chicken leg and open his mouth to continue talking, much to the disgust of everyone. "You think we should check it out once everyone is gone?"

Michael turn to him and asked "Who we are, the gas control crew? It's not part of our job to handle anything that is hazardous."

"And will you please swallow your food before opening your mouth?" Iris said in disgust as she had the thought of Scott talking while eating at the same time.

Dante asked "Have either of you look at the phone calls at Manchester's phone?"

"We're waiting for Anais to recover." Henry said. "She'll check it tomorrow morning. Anyways, there's not much of a mission going on, other than everyone in Downtown Elmore is being removed from their property."

"So this means we have a day off." Scott said, eating his fifth chicken, much to the disgust out of everyone in the team.

* * *

 **Downtown Elmore:**

It was nearly twenty minutes till six, the residents of Downtown Elmore were lining up as the cops were escorting them from their homes and businesses. The homeless were being lay out from their cardboard houses as well.

Each cop were heavily guarded and ready for a riot to strike. Surprisingly, no one has either made an attempt to assault a cop or protest of The Senator's speech.

After the evacuation, a couple of guards were sent inside to scan for anyone who still lives at the now empty house or a hobo that is now living in stores. However, they were actually cops that were on Ronald's payroll.

Meeting up at the center, one asked "Anything?"

"Not one single individual is left." Another answered before turning to a third cop. "Call the boss and say that the entire place is abandoned."

"Shouldn't we find the other vice dens first?"

The cop grabs him by the suit and said "Boss said he wanted us everyone out of their homes. Not to go out and look for his dens that you'll decided to take from him."

"Enough. Let's get moving before the rest of the cops show up." The rest of the corrupted officers all left the now abandoned streets.

By then, the cops put up a huge fence around the area to prevent any trespassers from entering and the officers were guarding it throughout their shift before switching their position to those who worked with Ronald.

* * *

This resulted the night finally came. The officers saw a black van enter the area. Sensing that it's the crew, he open the fence to let the vehicle inside. The van drives down the streets till they came across a warehouse.

The group step out of the vehicle and enter the building. Looking around, one of the gas crew took off his uniform, revealing Ronald DeSoto.

"Gang, round them up." He ordered. His team quickly went inside and walked to every crate they see.

Yellow-Death open one with his spiked bat to see what was inside. "I got guns!"

"Missile launcher!" Horned-Fury shouted. Bite-Killer uses her teeth to open a couple of crates. "Missies and anmos!"

Deathly-Toast send his hand to smash inside a box and went inside, taking out two Tommy Guns.

Souls took out his new weapon that he has got from Rico's men from his backside. A small staff that he had extended making it five feet long. It was made of solid titanium. He presses a small button and two scythes came out being made by the exact same material. One blade was up and the other was down.

He swing it around and one scythe was launched with a chrome steel chain being attach to it and grab a crate before bringing it down in front of him.

The former cult priest open it, revealing more ammo.

Vella was carrying three crates, to the amazement of her teammates and Ronald. She had two in her hands and one balancing her head before placing them in the back of the van.

A wolf-whistle came from Rico's son, Titan, who agree to help his uncle of loading the crates. Vella rolled her eyes before going back to get a crate.

Ever since the kingpin son's join the team, he flirts with the hit-girl and make advances to her involving them being in the same partnership. Course, this resulted being threatened with broken bones. Titan step away from her, but still hit of her. Tobias' crew was good terms with him, despite that he made sexual demands to the female assassin.

"You're still hitting on her, Titan?" Bite-Killer asked. "She isn't interested."

"She's playing hard to get." Titan replied with a sly smile.

Horned-Fury snorted "I now see the family resemblance when it comes flirting on females."

"It's the Wilson charm, Horned-Fury." Yellow-Death joked.

"Fools!" The crew turn to Deathly-Toast, who yelled "Have you forgotten what the mission already?! Get back to work, slaves!"

Bite-Killer lean on her friends and remarked "I like him better when he was in my mouth."

Yellow-Death added "I like him when he was all nice and relax."

Grabbing a crate, Horned-Fury said "That softy was holding us back! We're much better off without him!"

Titan saw the eighteen year old female black cat going to another area. His mouth open wide of her luscious hips swaying against her red jumpsuit and her medium B cups press standing proudly in front of his eyes. His new friends were too busy loading up another box and the rainbow lass follows the cat.

* * *

Titan spotted her crouches down to lift a crate. He goes up to her while the female black cat was focusing on the box.

"Hiya, sweetheart."

Vella sigh in annoyance and asked "What do you want, Titan?"

"I was wondering if you needed some help." Titan leeches as he approaches her. "A pretty girl like you can't handle all that heavy lifting by yourself."

He extends his arm on the crate. "At least let me help you and maybe you can award me-"

Titan was then press against the wall with the female assassin's arm press at his neck with a deathly glare at her face.

"Get your hands off of me!" She sneered.

"Woof. You got some moves, girl. Think you can handle them in bed with me?"

"What makes you think I would even consider sleeping with you?"

Titan reminded "My father's in charge of the team. He hired you, along with the other assholes he bailed out of prison. I think it'll be fair if you decided to reward me a thank you. Quite possible a happy ending to me? A stress release, if you catch my drift. You must have done all kinds of favors for your family back in China."

Vella then right kick him in the groin, dropping down on his knees before he catch him at the back of his shirt as she starts to strangle him. She then took out a kunai blade from her backside and held it against his throat.

"Don't ever underestimate me." he growled, pushing the blade further to his neck. "Just because you're Rico's son doesn't mean I have to sleep with you. I ain't one of your whores you sleep with. Call them instead. See if they can have a ride of you, but then again, you're lacking in size."

Vella then release him, dropping him to the ground and put her blade back in her pocket. She resume her job of carrying the crate and leaving behind a coughing Titan who was rubbing his aching groin.

"That bitch." He said between coughs. "How dare she? Doesn't she knows who I am?" Titan got up from the ground and declared "She's gonna pay." His right hand was leaning against a box of crate before it fall, taking him with him as well.

The dozens of boxes break into pieces, scattering pistols, machine guns, and others. As he gets up, he saw something behind another mini tower of crates.

He pushes some crates to get to it before he saw a metal door. Titan grab the latch handle and pull it to the right, unlocking it.

The metal door was pushed open by Titan's body. When it was done, he walk inside and saw something that glowing the entire room.

* * *

"Where's Titan?" Ronald asked, seeing his nephew not here. Vella looked away in anger upon mention that pervert's name.

"Uncle Ronald! I found something!" The gang saw Titan running to them before turning back, leading the gang follow him.

Ronald and his crew all enter the metal room where the green glow was seeing. He uses his hand to look for a switch before founding it and turning it on.

The crew froze as they all saw dozens of canister filled with mysterious green substance that was making the entire room glow.

"The hell?" Ronald started before walking to it. He crouches down and tap against the glass. "How did this get here?"

"I don't know, but check out the label." Titan said, picking up a canister and showing his uncle. The purple gorilla crime boss look at it and saw a rainbow logo on it.

"It's has the Rainbow Factory's logo on it."

"Mr. Yoshida's company?" Yellow-Death recalled one of his schoolmates father owning the business. "I don't remember Masami's father were making chemicals."

Ronald look at the canister and the rest before declaring "Get a few of the canisters. Rico is gonna flip about this."

Souls asked "What about the rest of the crates?"

"This is important." Ronald said, taking the canister from Titan and a few gangster were taking one by the hands. "We'll come back from the rest. Be very careful with them."

* * *

 **Irongates Island:**

Joseph and Jenny were lining up for their meals for dinner. The inmates knew about the rumors about them being crime-fighters and wanted to talk to them, but they can't.

However, one inmate, a large, but buff, rooster named Otis, who suffered from sexual addiction, notices the female wolf right beside him and give her a leech smile.

"You know, darling." He began. "It's quiet around the cells. You must get pretty lonely in that big cell with your brother. How about maybe tonight I had my boys come and get you to be delivered in my cell for some hot loving?" The rooster put his wing on Jenny's arm and started rubbing it.

Joseph saw the uncomfortable look his sister was showing and growled his teeths. His wing moves lower and lower to her curvy wrist before making to her back.

"Hey, asshole!" He shouted at the molester. The rooster look at Joseph as he continued "Don't my sister!"

"Boy, this is between me and her. Why don't you fuck off?" Otis said, still continuing to rub Jenny's backside.

Joseph pushes him back on the chest. Otis got angry and pull a fist at him. Jenny blocked and smash against the metal tray, breaking it.

The insane inmates looked and started cheering. The molster uses his other fist to punch her, only she grab it and break two fingers.

While distracted, Joseph break the glass with his arm and took out the first thing he saw, a fry batter of cooking oil.

"Jenny, get down!" He shouted, making the sister crouches down and Joseph send the item at the rooster's head.

He started screaming as the oil was fried into his face, letting out some blood. The inmates stopped cheering and looked in horror at the rooster.

Joseph drop the batter on the floor and stare at not at the inmates, but at the guards, stating "Not of you seem to understand. I'm not locked up with all of you." The guards motion at him with one of them handcuffing him. "You all are locked up with me!"

* * *

 **Next time on Elmore's Warriors Forever:**

" _ **Where's my sister?!"**_ **Joseph said as he was strapped at a gurney with guards watching him and Dr. Waller with Warden Terrance.**

* * *

" _ **I had my men put her in another cell."**_ **Warden Terrance said.**

 **Jenny had her legs close to her body and her head buried in her arms.**

* * *

 **Rico looked at the green chemical substance that Ronald and his friend had found. Harold said while seeing it** " _ **I recognizes that stuff. I had some of Yoshida's crew make this at The Rainbow Factory. It was used to produce industrial by-products, not available to the public. If they find it, it could lean this it us."**_

" _ **Then we have another mission to destroy evidences. I want you all to infiltrate The Rainbow Factory to drain the chemical."**_ ' **King' Wilson ordered his team.**

* * *

 **Scene cuts to Elmore's Warriors and The Toxic Death Team fighting in The Rainbow Factory.**

* * *

 **Science-Girl spotted Vella and pointed her weapon at her. "Don't move." She said.**

* * *

 **Next scene cuts to the two females fighting hand-to-hand combat with Vella saying "Stay away! I'm only doing my job!"**

* * *

 _ **Next Time: Battle In The Rainbow Factory.**_

* * *

 **Okay, you all read what was happening. Gumball is training his cousins for their battle against Killa. Rico introduce his plan to the professor of moving his entire island to another location to avoid the cops. Senator Sulter is being told what Ronald wanted him to do. Later that night, after everyone was force out of their property in Downtown Elmore, Ronald and the gang secure the crates until Titan found dozens of strange chemicals. Finally, Joseph started a fight against an inmate, who was hitting on Jenny, and ended up getting his entire face fry by cooking oil. That scene was taken out of Watchmen. I promise that I'll make the new chapter of The Fox as soon as I watch new episodes of Naruto. Till then, I'm NiteOwl18. See you all later.**


	13. Battle in The Rainbow Factory

**Hello Gumball fans. NiteOwl18 here with an all new chapter of Elmore's Warriors Forever. Dante and Lexy started up their training session with Gumball. Professor Montgomery is being told by Rico to build something to move his entire house at another location where they can be avoided by the cops. Senator Sulter lied to the public of the 'gas leak' in Downtown Elmore so that Ronald and his gang can claim the other vice dens, and Titan ended up discovering a canister filled with a mysterious chemical that had The Rainbow Factory logo on it. And finally, Joseph fatality injured an inmate after he sexual harassed Jenny. Here's Chapter thirteen of the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Battle in The Rainbow Factory.**

 **Irongates Island:**

Dr. Bartholomew Waller was back in the Interrogation Room with his notebook and cassette player. The device was pressed on record.

"Patient Interview 2. Last night, at 9:53 P.M, Joseph and Jenny Mccready were involved in another fight. At the lunch line while the other inmates were getting their dinner, one of them, Otis Stanford, made a hit on Jenny. The inmate was diagnosed of being a sexual addict due to numerous rapes on over fifty-five women, some were minors between twelve and sixteen. Joseph told Otis to leave his sister alone, but he refuses. Then a fight started. Otis attempt to hit Joseph, but Jenny uses a metal tray to break both of Mr. Stanford's hands. Finally, Joseph grab a deep fryer that was filled with cooking grease and splashes on him, burning him horribly. Before being taken to solitary confinement for the rest of the night by the guards, Joseph screamed 'None of you seem to understand. I'm not locked up with all of you. You're all locked up with me.' As for Jenny, she was escorted back to her cell as well. Mr. Stanford was immediately taken to the infirmary. Doctors work long hours of trying to maintain of saving him. They done all they could, they said. Today, I have decided to interview Joseph instead of him and sister like last interview. The Warden and his men are getting him from solitary confinement."

The door open up, revealing Warden Terrance and two guards. Dr. Waller asked "Where's Joseph?"

Warden Terrance replied "He'll be here shortly. My men are getting him as I speak."

The sound of a gurney came into the room being pushed by two more guards. On the gurney was Joseph, strapped on against it. He was breathing and growling heavily as sweat falls from his body.

"What's the matter with him?" Dr. Waller asked.

"I order the guards to put a sedative on Joseph." The Warden said. "I can't let him murder anymore in my prison." He walked over to the captive inmate and smiled smugly at him. "How are you, son?"

Joseph yelled "Where is my sister?!"

"Don't worry about her. She's the least of your worries. I had my men put her move to another cell."

Both Joseph and Dr. Waller yelled "What?!"

"After what he did last night, I wouldn't even let him be near at his sister. He could be a threat to her as well."

"Will you all please leave with my work?" Dr. Waller asked.

Warden Terrance said "Bart, this young man has committed an attempted murder. I can't risk your life alone with him. At least let me offer you protection."

Dr. Waller sighed and nod his head "Okay." The Warden then leave the room two guards behind him.

The psychologist sit down on the chair and clear his throat. "Hello, Joseph. How are you today?" The white male wolf only glared at him. "Sorry. Force of habit."

"I want to see Jenny." He said.

"I'm sorry, Joseph. But after what you had done to Mr. Stanford, the Warden has put her to another cell for her safety."

"From what?"

"From you."

He argued "I haven't hurt her."

Dr. Waller asked "Were there any abuse in your family?"

"What?!" He started shouting. "What kind of question is that?!"

"I'm just asking!"

"That's a fucked up question, doc! My parents didn't lay a finger on me and my sister! And I certainly never harm her!"

The octopus held up a tentacle up to him and said "Relax. No need to get temperamental. Can you tell me what happened after your parents were murdered by Victor DeSoto? What made you two become mass murderers?"

Joseph hesitated to speak, but after a few seconds of thinking, he started "After our folks died, me and Jenny went to the streets and cry out to the neighbors for help. None of them helped. They took one look at us and never look again. We ran about seven miles till we got someone's attention. A priest from our local church. The police came by moments later and took us to the station. I remember that day. We were seperated for interviews to tell us what happened, but we never told him anything. This never happened to us before. I remember seeing the media going crazy of taking pictures and coming to talk to us."

"Did you two had either relatives to go?" He asked.

"Our parents were the only ones that took care of us. After the funeral, we were all alone. The cops put us in an orphanage. We waited as some strangers came by and took us in, but they never did. They wanted one of us, and we refused to be separated."

"How long have you stay in the orphanage?"

"Not long." He said. "By the time we turn twelve, we pack up our stuff and left. The only home we can go to was our house. That was the only place we can go, but we didn't stay for a while. Eventually, the people from the orphanage were going to get us, along with some cops on their side. We went to our parents' bedroom and my sister discover my father's suitcase in his office. It was filled with five million dollars and there was a note on it. It was his will. According to it, we now own the house and the money when we turn eighteen. We didn't want to wait of hiding from the cops. So we had one plan; we left on our own."

"Where did you two go?"

"We stay at a couple of motels under false identities. But we only had one goal in our minds. Tracking down the man who destroyed our family. With the money not only provided us, but we trained like how our dad train us to get us started for the world. We bought weapons for assembly and a lair for our beginning."

"And this made you two of being vigilantes?" Dr. Waller asked.

"No." Joseph answer; his eyes look at his doctor. "Back then, we were just like the rest of the scumbags, but we were undercover. We both wanted to see how they talk, think, and act. We infiltrated in a money laundering operation in the lower areas of Maine and took a part of it. Our first criminal act."

Dr. Waller wrote down everything he had said in his note book as he repeated "First criminal act. Money laundering operation. Undercover as thugs. What boss did you and your sister worked for?"

"Just some boss who hides behind his wealth in shame. The cops were able to found out about his scheme and me and Jenny, along with the others, got arrested. But we, plus a few, got out early and the boss as well. The cops was able to turn a blind eye. They didn't care who they let out; all they saw was the money and they take it. The new commissioner they had hired was like them. We eventually got out of the gang and return back with a new face. We slaughter everyone. I cut off the boss's head and mailed it to the commissioner with a note saying 'How's that payroll?' We took the money and fled."

"I see." Dr. Waller said, with a lump in his throat. "Joseph, did the new commissioner wasn't doing his job is what made you and your sister realises that justice is dead?"

"And we brought it back in here and Elmore as well. I'm done asking your questions. I wanna see my sister."

The Warden and the two guards he was at came in the door with the latter saying "Time's up. Bring him back to his cell."

"I wanna see my sister!"

Dr. Waller got up and said "Warden, I don't think-"

"Take him back to his cell!"

The guards rolled the gurney out of the room with Joseph yelling "Jenny! Jenny, where are you?! Jenny!"

Jenny was in a cell all alone with both of her knees into her body and her face buried in both of her arms. She could hear her brother's cries in the hallway. She started hyperventilating before her eyes were watering.

* * *

 **The Toxic Death Team's H.Q.:**

"Interesting." Rico said, while he looked at the canister that had the glowing green chemical. Ronald and his gang had taken the canister back to the lair for him to see. "I would have never guess that Napier was involved in chemicals."

Titan said "There's more of this back at the vice den. We had our men guard it before we came back. It has Yoshida's company logo on it." He pointed at the rainbow logo on the canister.

"Harold, you used to work in The Rainbow Factory." Jackie said, turning to her husband. "What do you make of this?"

Harold look at the canister that his older brother was seeing before confirming "Yeah, I recognizes that stuff. I had some of Yoshida's crew of making this at the factory. It was used to produce industrial-by products, not available to the public."

Vella asked "What kind of products?"

"The usual. Hairspray. Toothpaste. Shampoo. Soaps. Hair Gel. Cosmetic materials."

"All of that being made by the same chemical?" Iblis asked.

"There were some side effects." Harold continued. "Hair loss. Blindness. Lost of teeths. The worst effect is your skin melting. I don't know how that stuff got into Napier's hands."

"This could be a problem." Ronald said, looking at the canister. "This stuff is considered illegal by my theory."

"And there's lot more back at the factory. They shut it down when I was fired. I had them put it away so that the boss or anyone couldn't find it. If they find it, it could lean to us."

Rico declared. "Then we have another mission." He turned to Ronald and his gang. "Ronald, I want you and your gang to infiltrate The Rainbow Factory and get rid of the evidences."

Horned-Fury asked "How the hell am we suppose to get rid of shit load of chemicals?"

"The pipe from the factory are connected to Elmore's sewer lines." Harold remembered from his job. "There's a main control room in the basement, that's where you all find the chemicals. You turn it on and it'll flush out everything."

Killa asked "How come we're not going?"

Rico replied "This is a job only Ronald and his men can do. It's simple really." He turn to his son. "Titan, you'll go with them again on this mission."

The son of the kingpin pump his fist in the air while Vella only glared at the creep that try to made her have sex with him. Ronald's gang went out of the living room for another mission.

* * *

 **Elmore's Warriors H.Q.:**

After being recover from her recent assassination, Anais went back to work of hacking into Manchester's phone records to see what he was planning.

The phone was connected to her super computer and she started tapping on her keyboard of searching anything.

On the screen were numerous phone records for the past years made by him. She started cross referencing to what areas it was coming. It took her so much time, but with that huge intelligence in her head, she was able to crack the code and found two sources.

"Ellison's Industry. Diggle's X Factory." Anais read out the words. "Guys, I found something."

"What you found, sis?" Darwin asked.

"I cross check the phone records of Ray Manchester's phone. It sent me to known locations: Ellison's Industry and Diggle's X Factory."

Dante recognizes both of the names and said "Chemical plants? Why there?"

"It seems that Ray was in charge of storing chemicals outta of Elmore and into these industries for a heavy price. Obviously, weapons and drugs weren't not good in the black market. Not only that, he worked with Damon Lomas. I found some of his calls to him of the two being secret partners behind their boss' back."

"Why chemicals?" Lexy asked. "Aren't they worthless and hazardous?"

"When it's being in the hands of big time gangsters and sell it off illegally."

Gumball asked "Where did they get the chemicals?"

"You're not gonna like this, mom." Anais said to her mother. "The chemical that both Lomas and Manchester were sold off to one company." She type on her keyboard and the name of Nicole's work place came up. "The Rainbow Factory."

Nicole was surprised by this. "But the company doesn't make chemicals or sell them."

"Sounds like someone was keeping a secret from everyone." Scott suddenly appear with a soda in his hand.

"So what's the plan in this?" Richard asked.

"Mom, what time do you go to work?" Anais asked.

"About forty minutes." Nicole replied. "Why?"

"We're gonna need you to stay there till night fall."

* * *

 **The Rainbow Factory:**

Inside of the building, all of the employers have left after their day shift has ended. All except one. The female blue cat was in a disguise as a janitor.

With her shifted just being ended, she pretended to leave the building before secretly went back in and quickly went into disguise mode.

She pretended to be an ordinary janitor and avoided contact from all the other employers and her boss, Mr. Yoshida.

Once everyone was gone, Nicole presses a small button on the broom and whisper at the tip. "Everyone is gone."

The Lieutenant's voice was heard. " _Excellent, Nicole. Find what you need about the chemicals and bring it here."_

"I'm not sure I should be doing this. There's no way Mr. Yoshida was making chemicals and selling them off to gangsters."

" _No one's innocent when they knew what they were doing. Just find what you can and get out. We'll be there shortly."_

Nicole took off her suit, revealing her Danger-Mom's uniform. She quickly make her way to the only place she could find. Mr. Yoshida's office.

* * *

Ronald's van, plus a few more came up at the entrance of the building. The crime boss open the door while his associates were getting out. Ronald stares at the factory as a couple of gangsters with one of them held a handheld device goes to the door and unlock the security system.

* * *

Danger-Mom sneak into her boss' office while regretting about it as she enters inside. Taking out a mini-flashlight out, she walk over to a file cabinet and open one.

She dig her fingers onto the files for something that is related to chemicals. She pick one file after another, but no success.

She moves her light onto her boss' desk and pull out the first drawer, only to find nothing. She turn around and saw a couple of pictures. Most of were of her boss and his family, him with her daughter, her daughter being born and him shaking hands with Mr. Fitzgerald.

The light moves to the last picture and this made her guard dropped. She pick up the photo frame and look at him shaking hands with Harold Wilson.

"Tobias' dad?" She said to herself before placing the picture back to its rightful spot. Suddenly, she remember something and pull out another cabinet file and quickly looked. She took out a file with Harold's name on it, and open it, revealing his office number.

Memorizing the office number, she quickly got out of the room and went to the elevators on the fifth floor, unaware that The Toxic Death Team had finally enter the building.

* * *

Danger-Mom scan Harold's old office while flashing her light till she found it. She unlock the key with a lock picker and enter inside.

She look at another file cabinet and open the first one, but it was locked. Looking down, she saw a number pad code on it, to her dismay.

"Great."

She turn around and look at the office until her light spotted something that caught her eye. A picture frame of Harold and someone who look just like him, but older. He was around in his mid-fifties and had a lone eye on his left oracle.

There's stood a small plaque on the bottom frame that said 'A Tale of Two Brothers in a Family.'

Suddenly, she heard something from the hallway. Peeking in the shades, she saw multiple flashlights heading her way.

She quickly put the picture in her purple jumpsuit and look for a way to hide. She saw a vent that was above her height. She takes out her a small screwdriver and unscrew two nails.

The door open up, revealing Ronald and his goons as they enter inside with Vella flipping the light switch.

Unknown to them, Danger-Mom was in the vent and holding it as she saw the event.

Horned-Fury look at the cabinet with a pad code on it. The gangsters that hack the security before the gang enter use the same method on it.

Titan pull out the first drawer and look inside before taking out a couple of files. "Got them." He said before handing to his uncle.

Ronald flip the pages on one of them and look at it. "Okay. Now we take out the main event. Head onto the basement and flushing out every last batch of chemical down to the drains."

Danger-Mom gasped.

"Hey, boss." One of the gangster asked. "Isn't it bad for the environment?"

"Who the fuck cares about it? It's already gone to waste." Titan spat while Vella secretly glares at him.

The gang then left the office with the lights turn off. With them being gone, Danger-Mom quickly got out of the vent and peek at the villains walking away.

Turning off the lights, he pull out her communicator and said "Henry, they're here. Ronald and his gang. They took the files from Harold Wilson's office."

" _Had they left?"_

"No. They're heading down to the basement of where the chemicals are. They're planning to drain all of it."

" _Stay there till we arrive. I'll have Science-Girl hack into the factory's security and-"_

" _Mom, I got them."_ That was Anais' voice calling. " _The pipes below are connected from the factory to Elmore's sewer. If those chemicals reaches the other side, it could be highly toxic to the city."_

Danger-Mom declared "I got to stop them."

" _No, Nicole."_ That was the Lieutenant's voice again. " _Ronald has assassins on his side. You won't last with them. Stay put till we get there"_

Nicole curses under her mouth as his voice is cut off.

* * *

The Toxic Death Team arrive at the basement. Souls pull the lever down and the lights from above shine up, showing twelve huge cylinders that are filled with the same green chemicals.

"After Harold was fired from the building, Yoshida has this place locked up." Ronald said. "Shame he didn't had the whole place cleaned out."

Titan looked up and found a room up in the ralds. He pointed and said "There's the control room."

"You handle the room." Ronald ordered. "The rest, turn on the batches." Each villain were told by him to do a job.

The gangsters, plus the villains and assassins, all went to one batch. In front of them was a wheel and an air pressure regulator.

They started turning the lever to the right and the needle on the regulator was twitching as it moves up.

Ronald went up to his nephew, who was struggling of handling the system. "I don't know how to work this." He said, turning to him.

Rolling his eyes, the purple gorilla pointed his finger at a regulator. "You watch the needle. When it hits sixty hundred thousand," He moves his finger to a huge lever in front of the Rainbow Lass. "You pull that down and it releases all of it to the sewars."

Titan seem satisfied and nodded "Sounds easy enough." He sat down on the chair and watch as the needle was moving between fifty and one hundred.

The chemicals from each batch was boiling as bubbles were rapilly seen from both Ronald and Titan from the room. A few minutes later, a foul odor came up from it.

"Ugh." Souls said, smelling the odor. "What the fuck is that smell?"

"It's the chemicals, ya idiot." Horned-Fury replied, ignoring the smell since she wears a mask. "It's heating up."

Elmore's Warriors then burst through the entrance with the Lieutenant pointing his pistol at the villains.

"Freeze!" He cried.

Souls exclaimed "Shit! It's them!" His hand was clutching on his weapon that was strapped on his back.

"Hello, Henry." Ronald came out of the main control room with a grin. "Came to spoil the surprise like always?"

"What's the deal with the chemicals, Ronnie?" Lieutenant Marshall glared at him and aiming at the villains. "It's not your M.O."

"Napier was simply possessing the chemicals on his vice dens. Turn out to a big hit. There some companies that love to get their hands on it, but it too risky." He explained.

Science-Girl said "So you're gonna drain it all just so you protect your gang from exposure?"

"You're correct, little girl. I hate to see millions of dollars going down the drain. Pardon the pun. But we all got to make sacrifices. Oh, and speaking of sacrifices..."

Warrior-Cat and Battle-Fish both looked up to see a scythe blade coming from above. The two of them quickly got out of the way right as it hit the ground.

The former cult priest growled as he pulls the chrome chain to reattach the blade. "I'll have your souls for this in the name of The Grim Reaper!" He shouted.

"It's this guy." Gamble muttered in his mask before throwing two of his cards out of his sleeves at him.

However, Souls uses his two scythes staff to cut the cards in half. Behind him, a few gangsters took out their machine guns and aim at them.

Elmore's Warriors spread out as soon as the bullets were fired. Souls turn to them and screamed "No! They're mine! Mine!" His eyes looked at the Lieutenant and Dr. X-Ray as they attempt to get Ronald and Titan.

He swing his staff and the scythe was launched and grapple onto a ledge before using his upper body to lift himself on the ralds.

He faces the two crime-fighters and launched his other blade at them. Dr. X-Ray and Lieutenant Marshall dodged at it and battle the former cult priest.

Battle-Fish stab one villain in the chest with his shark tail sword while Warrior-Cat throws his shield at a gangster's face.

The Family Force were facing Tobias' crew; the parents with Horned-Fury and Yellow-Death and the kids with Deathly-Toast and Bite-Killer.

Science-Girl, Nightmare-Cat and Dark-Dasher were all facing the gangsters that were up in the ledges. With the training they had done by their cousin, the brother and sister duo were able to care of them.

With his left eye switches to his power, Nightmare-Cat got on all fours and jump at different angles and slashes one gangster in the chest.

Dark-Dasher flashes in a dark blur and kick one across the face, sending him to a wall and knocking him down unconscious.

Science-Girl fires her electro-gun at three gangsters.

Vella jumped on the ledges and look at both battles from her left and right. Taking out a kunai blade from her backside, she throws it at her right, sending the blade to made a cut at Nightmare-Cat's shoulder.

Science-Girl looked and recognizes the assassin as Vella before aiming at her. But she ducked down as another kunai knife was thrown at her.

Seeing her summoning more blades in her hands, she decided to confront the other female assassin from China.

Meanwhile, Souls continue his assault on both the crime-fighters as he grips on the chrome chain with a crazed look on his face. "You two are making this hard for me taking your souls!"

The Lieutenant ducked down as the blade was almost an inch of his face. He raises his gauntlet hand and crashes at one of the scythes.

Souls send it at his direction, only to be missed. Lieutenant Marshall was on his backside and said "You really are believing in that cult of yours."

"My religion isn't a cult!" Souls shouted, swinging his weapon around his body. "I want to be lived forever!"

"How?" Dr. X-Ray argued. "By kidnapping innocent citizens and had their bodies ripped out for some god that is a personification?"

"How dare you!" The scythe was launched at the doctor's direction. The Lieutenant uses his own blade to insert the chrome chain before wrapping it around, stopping his attack.

Souls bellow, raising his staff and sent his other blade at him. Dr. X-Ray fires his X-Ray gun at his chest, sending him to the ground.

The two crime-fighter saw this as advantage and confronted the priest, who then quickly got up and slam his right leg on the doctor's chin. He then pulls the chain with the Lieutenant's new hand on it and punches him in the face, and his gauntlet was release.

Science-Girl caught up with Vella with her weapon up, saying "Don't move." The female assassin quickly disappear after she throws a smoke bomb on the ground.

She then became distracted as she notice one of the air pressure regulators on the batches. Quickly turning on her goggles, she magnetizes on it and saw that the needle was at thirty thousand.

She looked up and saw Ronald and Titan leaving the main control room. The eleven year old pink bunny ran up to the room and went inside.

Vella reappear in a smoke bomb in front of Ronald and Titan. She asked "Where are you two going?"

"We're leaving." Ronald declared. "We got what we wanted."

"What about the chemicals?"

"Relax, doll." Titan added. "You'll handle it. Just watch the needle reaches its highest point and you pull down the huge lever. Simple as that."

"And the team?"

"We'll wait once the chemicals are cleaned out." Ronald replied. "If no one comes back, we'll leave without them."

Science-Girl looked at the large regulator and saw, to her shock, that it was fifteen hundred thousand.

Using her knowledge of how high the chemicals are, the boiling point they are in and the combination of the batches to the main regulator, it is almost at its critical level, one that could damage the sewers and possible effect the water supply.

Seeing emergency sprinklers on top of the chemical batches, she concluded that with a maximum level of seventy five hundred thousand of rain, it could vaporizes the chemicals. Seeing an emergency alarm system in the back, she reaches at it, but a kunai blade stopped her.

"I can't let you do that." She turn around and saw Vella with a determination look.

"You don't understand what's about to happened. I can't convince you to change, can I?"

"Nope." The black female cat got into a fighting stance and right hit the crime-fighter, but she dodges and went out of the room before turning to her.

Science-Girl fires her electro-gun, but Vella jumped from the blast and hit her in the chin. Her weapon was fallen from her hands and into the chemicals, melting it.

With no weapon in her hands, her only option was to fight her at hand-to-hand combat. Science-Girl charges at her with a closed fist and brought it back at the female assassin, but Vella jumped at her back.

Science-Girl twirl her torso and send a kick at her, only for to jump again at the back.

"Stay away!" She screamed, summoning her kunai blade. "I'm only doing my job!" She swing her knife at her.

Science-Girl took a few steps back from the blade and replied "Your job is gonna get a lot more people killed!"

Dark-Dasher had just finished knocking out another gangster and saw her cousin fighting Vella. She attempts to go and help her, but a scythe connected to a chrome chain on the ground stopped her.

"No interfering!" Souls shouted before twisting his torso and stopped an attack by the Lieutenant.

Science-Girl flip herself to avoid multiple kunai blades being thrown. She quickly grabs one and crashes against Vella's own blade.

With a weapon in her hand, she started swinging her blade at the female assassin as she does the same to her. Their blades collided a few times.

Anais' training with Gumball and the team was proving to be no match for Vella's own fighting techniques. That's what she expect from a deadly assassin.

She was kick across the chin by the female black cat and her back was hit at the bars. Her goggles pick up at another fire alarm from across the room. Seeing the chrome chain above her, she jumped at it right as Vella pull forward a punch at her, but only hitting the floor.

Science-Girl pulls her whole body up and down a couple of times before flinging herself at the floor, landing her safety.

Vella jumped in the same style as her; Science-Girl ran to the fire alarm, but her eyes quickly saw the blade as it was launched.

Turning around, she blocked her kunai with hers. "You don't understand what you're about to do! These chemicals are extreme at their highest point! If you release them, they'll contaminated the whole water supply and everyone will died!"

"Lies!" Vella shouted before kicking her in the chest, sliding her entire body to a wall.

The needles from the batch were almost at its peak point. The chemicals color were slowly turning to dark green and the odor was getting stronger until the alarm was set off.

Everyone stopped fighting at the blaring alarm. Bite-Killer asked "What the hell is that?"

Captain Muncher gagged and cover his mouth and nose from the dangerous smell. "That odor!" He cried.

From above the ledges, the two battles looked down and saw the bubbles growing and popping, releasing some drops at the ledges, burning off part of it. The substance was overflowing and some split into the marble floor, evaporating it completely and releasing thin smoke.

"They're getting way too high!" One gangster cried as he looked at the regulator. "Somebody shut it off!"

Two gangster were attempting to do so, but the lever was stuck. "It's no good! They won't move!"

Souls look at the main control room and saw no one was attending it. He shouted to them "The lever! You have to pull the lever!"

One gangster was brave enough to do so as he ran from both Nightmare-Cat and Dark-Dasher. However, the right side of his face was started to get burn after a huge bubble pop and the remains went to him.

He screamed as the burn slowly turn to third to sixth degree burn before losing his balance and fell into the chemicals, where, to the two gang's horror, his entire skin melted and so did his skull.

Vella witness the gangster's death and her jaw hangs open. Her enemy was right; the chemicals were becoming unstable. If she wouldn't had listen to her, she will be responsible for the death of a city. She killed a lot of people in her past, but it was orders from her former employers and they weren't innocent. Could it be that a few of them were innocent and she didn't saw them? Science-Girl took this as advantage, shift kick both of her legs till they were at their knees and went behind her with the blade at the back of her neck.

"Let's get outta here!" Horned-Fury screamed. The remaining crew and gangster then flee to the backdoor. Souls reattach his scythe and ran out, leaving his two targets behind but he turn to them and said 'Next time' before fleeing. The other gangsters from Nightmare-Cat and Dark-Dasher's side also went back to them.

Battle-Fish saw the chemicals being split out to the floor and releases more odor. He yelled "We have to contain them all!"

"What are you waiting for?" Vella said, her head hung in shame. "Kill me already. I deserve it."

"If I wanted you dead, I would have." Science-Girl replied, gripping the handle of the blade. "Not that you deserve it. You almost cost lives."

Vella's shame grew at her words. She can feel the blade's tip at the back of her neck, slightly cutting it.

However, the blade was thrown right at the fire alarm, and the sprinklers from above releases millions and millions of water.

The rain made contact on the batches of chemicals. The odor was slowly dying and so was the substance. It was shrinking down. The needles on the air pressure regulators were dropping down to its lowest level.

Vella was confused as she saw Science-Girl holding a hand to her to reach. "I don't understand." She said. "I thought-"

"I said I would have killed you." She remainded. "But I wasn't, even you do release it. I'm not a killer like your boss, Ronald."

Vella looked at her former enemy and saw that she wasn't lying. She had no intended of killing her or anyone. She has her own views of justice.

"What would you do for me now?" She asked.

Science-Girl answered "You could surrender and tell us what you know about your boss and, if we trust you, we can find a way to protect you from them."

"If I refused?"

"Then you'll deal with the cops and be right back at your team so that you can help killed more."

Vella thought about the offer and this made her think about her team. This has turn into something more that she can't stand. Assassins fighting assassins and crime-fighters for their bounty. And in return, seeing more innocent citizens killed and her boss doesn't have regrets. This isn't what she sign up for.

"I can't come back with them." Vella answered. "I can't tell you about my boss, but I will tell you this. Ronald is killing off other crime bosses."

"Why?" Science-Girl said, shocked.

"To protect their real boss. To throw your team off. The kingpin you all are trying to find is simply trying to regain control of the other vice dens in Elmore. I can't say more, but I will say that there's another Wilson involve in this plot. All you need to find is a clue. A Tale of two brothers in a family." She secretly reaches to her backside and quickly took out more smoke bombs.

Before Science-Girl can react, the female assassin throws them in the ground. She took a step back from the impact and as the smoke cleared, Vella was gone.

"Anais!" Warrior-Cat cried as he and the rest of the team arrived. "What happened? Where's Vella?"

"She's gone." She answered.

"Gone?" Danger-Mom repeated. "You let her go?"

"No, but she told me about three things. One, Ronald is killing off the remaining crime bosses to throw us off. Two, the kingpin, whoever he is, trying to take control of the other vice dens we haven't conquer. And three, there's another Wilson. A tale of two brothers in a family, she said. I don't know what she meant."

Danger-Mom suddenly remember the phrase and take out the picture frame before showing it to the rest. "I found this at Harold Wilson's old office. But I don't know who's this man he is shaking. His brother, maybe?"

Night-Ninja saw something at the back of the frame. "There's a name on it."

Danger-Mom flip the frame and saw two names side by side. Harold Wilson and Rico Wilson.

* * *

 **Next time on Elmore's Warriors Forever:**

* * *

" _ **Rico Wilson."**_ **Henry repeated the name as he look at the photo frame in the lair.**

" _ **I don't remember Tobias having another uncle that looks like him."**_ **Gumball said.**

* * *

 **Rachel spotted her brother and his brother in her home as she turn on the lights.** " _ **Little cheesy on the entrance, don't you think boys?"**_

 **Darwin asked "** _ **We want to know about your uncle, Rico."**_

" _ **Don't know much about him. All I know is that he travels a lot. Mom and dad never speak much about him."**_

* * *

 **Dr. Waller looked at Jenny and asked** " _ **How is your relationship with your brother? Do you blame him for ruining your childhood?"**_

* * *

 **Next Time: A Tale of Two Brothers and Sister Speaks Out.**

* * *

 **Okay, so Joseph is separated from his sister's cell after his attempted murder and his interview with Dr. Waller revealed a little about both him and his sister's origin of being crime-fighters, Ronald and his gang plans to cleaned out the chemicals that Harold had made while he was still working at The Rainbow Factory, Elmore's Warriors comes in and Anais fights the other female assassin, Vella, as she tells her about Ronald's plan. Vella eventually saw the error of her ways and told her about what was happening before disappearing. We don't be seeing her much. Or will they? Anyways, Danger-Mom found a picture frame that had both Harold and his brother Rico in it and show it to the team. This story is getting interested for you all, right? Still haven't made a new chapter of The Fox. But I will in time. See ya around. NiteOwl18 out.**


	14. A Tale of Two Brothers and Sister Speaks

**Hello, Gumball fans! NiteOwl18 here with an all new chapter of Elmore's Warriors Forever! The gang fought the villains and their plot of flushing out the chemicals that Harold Wilson had made in The Rainbow Factory to the sewers and Anais fought Vella, who, in the end, see the error of her ways and quit the team, but before leaving the team a clue about The Wilson's family, starting with Rico. Now get ready to read what happens then. Also, I notice that in one review that I had got yesterday said that will the older Gumball continues the crime. It's just a regular crime, nothing serious. I ain't gonna focus on that. However, if you read this chapter, you'll like where it's heading.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: A Tale of Two Brothers and Sister Speaks.**

 **Elmore 2020:**

Officer Watterson and his partner had return back to the department after their break. The elder blue cat was at his workstation, filing some paper work. It was frustrating for him since this was the most boring part of the job.

"Watterson, my office!"

Gumball gets up from his seat and enter the office of the chief with the words "You wanted to see me, chief?"

"Yes." The chief answered. Gumball close the door behind him and sit down. "While you and Nicolas were on break, my boys took another look at that bullet from your department. We still can't find out what this mean."

"You're not looking too closely on it, chief." He said. "The bullet came from an manufacturer. Someone who makes the bullets and the assassin gets away. You find the one responsible creating the ammo and you find your killer."

"Alright, then you're going on the job tonight."

"Can't. I have plans."

"Cancel them."

"They're important, sir." The chief looked at the cat's eyes and knew what he was talking about.

"Tonight's the anniversary." Gumball spoke. "And later, I have a friend to visit."

"I understand." He replied. "Go back your work." He watches as he stands up from the chair and had his paw on the door handle.

"You still think about it?" The chief asked.

Gumball answered "Not a day goes by everyday, sir." He left the room and return back to his paperwork.

Two hours later, he gather enough paperwork that he had done and went to the file cabinet. As he was putting the papers in their correct file, his eyes spotted on the W file. He dig his paws inside and took out a file.

He open it and saw the mugshot of Rico 'King' Wilson. He sneer at that monster's face and the crimes he had committed.

Looking at it brought on another memory when the team first discover him in a picture shaking hands with his brother…

* * *

 **Elmore's Warriors H.Q.:**

The team return back to the hideout after their battle at the Rainbow Factory. The Toxic Death Team's attempt of flashing out dangerous chemicals to the sewer was prevented and one of the assassins, Vella, disappear without a trace.

The team won't longer go after her once Anais told them what happened. So they declare her 'Gone'.

"Rico Wilson." Henry said, seeing the picture frame.

"I didn't know Tobias' dad has a brother." Darwin answered.

Gumball added "Or another uncle that looks like him. How's that coming of searching his file, sis?"

"I don't think he even has a police file." Anais said, looking at the monitor. "I search The Wilson's family history, look at emails, phone records, but nothing. This guy is a mystery."

Dante recalled "Vella said there was another Wilson in the team. The only Wilson family you guys know are Tobias, his parents and Rachel."

Darwin asked about his girlfriend "Does she knows about him?"

Scott looked at him and said "You're her boyfriend. She tells you everything."

"Not about her family life. After what her brother had done, she pretends she doesn't know them like they're strangers to her."

Henry said "Whoever this Rico Wilson is, he might know something about Ronald DeSoto, the team or the other crime bosses."

Shawn asked his leader "Shall we search Rachel's apartment to find clues?"

"Wait!" Darwin exclaimed. "I don't think she'll like it when you guys are going through her stuff!"

"He's right." Dante said, putting his hand around his cousin's body with a smirk. "He should do it."

"Me?"

"She trust you the most, sweetheart." Nicole answered. "If you can ask about anything weird about her family, we might be able to have a lean."

Gumball added, raising his hand up "I'll go with him as well." He takes the picture away from his leader.

"Really?"

"We're brothers, man. That's means we watch our backs." Gumball answered. "Also, I might have to keep you on the leash if your girlfriend tries to seduce you." His young brother's cheeks blushes. "Let's go, man."

He slap his orange fish friend at the back before going to get his costume. He follows him as well, still with red in his face.

* * *

 **Rachel's Apartment:**

The twenty year old Rainbow Lass has returns home to her apartment after her shift ended at the mall.

She was taking a hot shower for a while until she got out, only wearing a lingerie blue robe with a red slash slit belt around her waist and stopped only at her kneecaps. The robe was too tight for her, showing her curves and B to C cups pressing against it.

She reaches her hand to turn on the lights, and when it was on, he looked at both Warrior-Cat and Battle-Fish right in front of them.

Rachel put her hand on her curvaceous hips and remarked "Little cheesy on the entrance don't you think, boys?"

Battle-Fish's cheeks spot red upon seeing his girlfriend's attire and cleared his throat before talking "Rachel, we need to talk."

Warrior-Cat added "It's about your family."

Rachel reacted in slight anger and said "I don't want to talk about them."

"It's not just about them." Warrior-Cat took out the picture frame from his suit and show it to her. "It's about him." He pointed at Rico.

"Uncle Rico?" She said with surprise.

"You know him because we want to learn more about him." Battle-Fish said.

She sighed as she walk to the kitchen, carrying a bottle of Coca-Cola and three small glasses. Both of the crime-fighters sat down on separate chairs while Rachel places the drinks before filling them and handing it to her friends.

Warrior-Cat place the picture frame on the table and Rachel held it in her hands, seeing it. "I haven't seen my uncle for over a decade." She began. "I remember him being like this."

"Can you think of anything that relates to your uncle?" Warrior-Cat asked.

"Not much." she answered. "I don't know much about him. All I know is that he travels a lot and mom and dad don't speak much about him."

Battle-Fish asked "What about your father?" He watches as she leans back and crosses her arms, showing more ample cleavage in her robe. His blush increases as he notices that she had an indigo bra on. She crosses her long legs as well, making him does the same to avoid a reaction.

"My father doesn't speak or mention about his brother. How you got your picture though?" She asked curiously at the frame.

"There was a mission at the Rainbow Factory." Warrior-Cat explained. "Apparently, your father was in charge of making illegal chemicals while he was still working. They weren't product made to the public. Ronald and his team went there to drain it all to the sewers, but we stopped them."

"Chemicals?" Rachel repeated with surprise. "Wait."

Battle-Fish asked, seeing his girlfriend's concern "What is it?"

"I remember hearing about my uncle having a weird interest in chemicals. He said it will be big for his business. He's obsessed with it. He had fund major chemical plants in several states to produce and selling it to him." Rachel begin detailing the story. "It was an odd business. He sold them to higher companies. Anyways, his business finally pay off and got several grants. However, it didn't last long. This was the last time I had ever saw him again. One day, he came to my folk's place and he was angry. I was ten years old and eavesdrop on them."

"What was it?" Warrior-Cat asked.

"He yell about something that two companies refuses to buy his chemicals, saying it wasn't health regulations."

"What were the companies?"

"I think it had the names 'Ellison' and 'X Factory.'"

Battle-Fish corrected "Ellison's Industry and Diggle's X Factory. Anais said that Ray Manchester and Damon Lomas were secret partners of selling chemicals from The Rainbow Factory to them. Ray's old boss was too interested in chemicals."

"Anything else Rico said before he left?"

"He was screaming at my dad, saying that the chemicals aren't working to convince the companies of buying it. My dad was told to produce new ones at The Rainbow Factory. However, in order to do that, he needed to his boss to help him with the project. Rico finally pay Mr. Yoshida to fund his factory of producing new chemicals and my dad took charge of it."

She pointed at the picture and added "This was the day this picture was taken."

"But Mr. Yoshida must have knew about his own factory being a breeding plant for new chemicals." Warrior-Cat said, finding this ludicrous. "So why he was still leading Mr. Wilson do it?"

"I think dad and his brother must have made him an offer he couldn't refuse." Rachel continues. "Because of the chemicals being a price for new power plants, Dad was eventually became the majority shareholders of the factory. So he owns 55 percent of the company. He was his own boss. After that, he was left. I never saw him again."

"This isn't getting us nowhere." Warrior-Cat complained. "Has Rico ever had childrens? An ex-wife?"

"I recalled him having multiple relationships in Italy, but his children were definitely his." Rachel got up and took out a small picture from the drawer.

Both of the crime-fighters took a look of two children's whose appearances look like the rest of The Wilson's family. They both look like Tobias and Rachel in their point of views.

"Their names are Titan and Rally Wilson. I never get along with Titan since he was a pervert who leers at me. His sister, on the other hand, was good terms with me." She said. "Find her and maybe she knows about her father. But good luck tracking her down. She moves to various hotels when she was going through a phase."

"Thank you, Rachel." Warrior-Cat said. He and his brother were standing up with the latter took the picture frame back in his suit. "Darwin, let's get back to the lair."

Battle-Fish stare at his girlfriend swaying her hips and looking back with a seductive wink. Seeing in her only robe and those beautiful legs made him excited.

"You go." He said, seeing her undoing her sash. "I'm gonna...use the...bathroom."

"Don't take too long." Warrior-Cat was out of the door.

* * *

 **Gumball: P.O.V.:**

 _I waited for Darwin to come back from the bathroom. That was ten minutes ago. I return back to the room, but after hearing the moans and pleasure groans at Rachel's room, I decided to wait for a bit till he was done._

 _I got annoyed and frustrated over the increasing lovemaking sounds on the walls. After thirty minutes of their lovemaking, I decided to head back to the lair on my own._

"Damn you, Darwin."

* * *

 **Gumball's P.O.V. Elmore 2020:**

 _After spending few hours of killing off more paperwork, it was time for me to go to cermony at the new Downtown Elmore. I didn't had time to put on a suit, but I did bought two set of flowers._

 _I drove down to the new Downtown Elmore. The old one was destroyed five years ago and was replace new stores, hardware warehouses, houses and others. Luckily, their insurance were able to pay it off. However, before it was open to the public, the town put up a memorial wall of the victims of the second massacre._

Gumball saw numerous people in the crowd, all holding candles that are lighted in their hands. Half of them were holding pictures in their hands of the deceased who were victims in the second massacre. There were also police officers from the force and nodded their heads when saw the cat.

 _They were surprise of seeing me here, but on the looks of the others, they were furious and wanted my blood. I just ignore them and pay my respects. I was there in the line of duty._

Gumball move on to the front of the line. In the wall, he saw the gifts, flowers, pictures, homemade cards, and others being place. The wall had names of the victims, plus the heroes and villains, written in it.

 _I kneed down in respect to my fallen comrades. Not just the victims or the heroes, but the ones who were fighting on the wrong side. I didn't see what their villain's name was; all I saw was that they were fighting for, either right or wrong. I respected them like how The Colonel and Lieutenant respected their soldiers._

Gumball place the flowers on the wall and raise up before saluting them.

"Officer Watterson?" He turned and saw a family consist of four members. A anamorphic parakeet male with an amputated leg said "You may not remember me, but I was one of the people that was there in the battle."

"Oh, yeah." Gumball suddenly remembers. "I had my brother and sister pull you out for safety." He shakes the bear's hand.

"Thank you for saving my husband's life." The wife said, holding her three year old girl. "I don't care what they're saying about you. You're a hero, always have and will be."

 _I thank the lady for the comment and resume paying my respect. I left the memorial wall. I notice that a few people recognized me and wanted to seen me. I knew what it was. I didn't want to face them. It was all the same._

 _I wish I go back to the department for my night shift, but I can't. There's still one more sight to see._

* * *

 **Irongates Island:**

The prisoner guards were escorting Jenny into the room with Dr. Waller. The female wolf's eyes were red from crying.

Dr. Waller notices it, but changes the subject. He presses the record button on the cassette. "Hello, Jenny." He greeted with a smile. "How are you?"

"I am fine." Jenny's voice was lower.

"You need to speak louder, Jenny."

"My brother...is he alright?"

Dr. Waller flinches at the memory of Joseph being drag escorted back to his cell. He lied "He's...fine."

"I heard him yelling." Jenny said. "He was calling out to me."

Dr. Waller recalled "Your brother had told me about yours and his life after your family's demise. You two had infiltrated a crime boss's money laundering operation before killing the gang and made off with the money. Can you tell me some questions only you know? How is your relationship with your brother?"

Jenny asked in slight surprise "Why tell me that?"

"Just a question, dear."

"My relationship with my brother is very plutonic. I watch out his safety while he does the same for me." Jenny answered.

"Tell me about your childhood."

"My childhood wasn't like the other kids." She began her former life. "I was picked on by the other kids since my dad was the police commissioner. He rounded up every thug on the streets, most of them had information on their bosses. The bigger kids predict that me and my brother will be targets of the mafia."

"Guess it made you difficult to make friends?" Dr. Waller asked.

"I had friends, but after of how my dad is taking on the entire mafia on his own and they declare war on him, they wouldn't want to be near me. The girls were horrible than the boys. But Joseph always had my back. He got into some fights with the older kids, and lost. My dad heard about our problems and wanted us to toughen up in the real world. So instead of being like the other kids, we spent our childhood training everyday. It was only a couple of years until..." Jenny stopped her sentences at what happened after that.

"I understand." Dr. Waller said, reading what's on his notepad "From what your brother explained, you two went into the orphanage for a while after you left with your father's inheritance. By then, you two became criminals for a local mobster."

"I recalled. He was in charge of a money laundering operation. Joseph wanted to see how they can live under their sins."

"He also told that after your father's death, the police department hired a new commissioner. Tell me about that."

Jenny said, with venom in her tone "He wasn't like our father. He wasn't doing what he had left off. Instead of continuing the war, he's been helping it, along cops under his pay roll. Every Time, the good cops found a gangster, he somehow release him under lack of evidences."

"Joseph told me that because the commissioner wasn't applying justice in his terms made you two of being vigilantes." She nodded her head. "Can you recall of the part where you two decided to kill off the mobster and your brother cut off his head and mailed at the commissioner's home?"

"I was the one who mailed it and wrote down the note." She corrected.

"Did it help the commissioner of doing his job well?"

"No. I learn that he had suffered a heart attack." Jenny flinches at the memory of seeing the dead body of the commissioner in the news.

"Did it made you feel guilty?"

"Perhaps. I wasn't the killing type before. I only knock out some gangsters. When Joseph murdered the boss, he ask me to deliver the head to the commissioner. It was suppose to scare him. Not like this." She said with guilt in her tone.

"After you two destroy the operation, did you had regrets of what you will be doing with your brother through the rest of your lives?"

"I did." Jenny answered. "I wanted to say something to Joseph. I wanted to be off of what he's planning of doing. But I couldn't. We were in too deep. I never did went back to school. Joseph taught me through books and lectures about the criminal elements, criminology and forensic science. Those were the three things I had learn in my childhood. He straightened me up, giving me some advice of never letting an enemy free of being deliver with justice. After that, it was never the same again."

Dr. Waller took a deep pregnant pause before asking "Jenny, do you blame Joseph for ruining your childhood?"

"What do you mean?" Jenny looked at him with slight anger.

"From what I had gather from your brother and you from now, I can see that he's responsible for your transformation. This sudden act of vengeance and violence were the result of your brother being angry at the world of not seeing the truth in justice. Instead of handling things like a concerned citizen, he deliver the death penalty and put it at his own hands in the form of a vigilante."

"Where are you getting at this, doctor?"

"His mind is being filled with the spoken controversial of how justice is being seen. A non-existence figment that the only the law can pass while others, like your brother, bypass the system and this corruption made him the murderer he is."

"My brother isn't a murderer." Jenny interrupted.

"Look at how many people he had put in the morgue. You seen the body bags that cops had to clean out. The tombstones they had to put in!" Dr. Waller's raises his voice.

Jenny's anger grew as well. "Those people had no right to have their names being engraved in stones, not after what they had done!"

"And that affected you as well!" Dr. Waller shouted. "His words, his methods, and his ways had brainwash you into being a mass murderer just like him!"

"He isn't a mass murderer!" Jenny rose up in her seat, finally found the confidence in her voice. "I stand by and watch him taking out the mafia, drug dealers and dirty cops with his own hands. And I helped him! Not because I was told by him, but my actions got the better of me! There is no such thing as justice anymore! That word has been tainted and corrupted by those scums!"

Dr. Waller looked at her with his eyes widen in shocked as she continues.

Jenny clutches her fist and lay out a prideful smile "I believe of what my brother had done, and I thank him for making me the hero that I am! Like him and my father, I'm a superhero! As Superheroes, we don't regret what we had done!"

The door slam open, revealing Warden Terrance and his two guards with the latter yelling "I had heard enough!"

"Warden, what are you doing?!" Dr. Waller asked. The guards each hold of Jenny's arms.

She screamed "Take your hands off of me, motherfuckers!" She kick her legs around hysterically and the chair was kicked off.

Warden Terrance ordered "Take her back to her cell!"

"Fuck you, Warden!" Jenny spilt at him before being freely dragged away.

With her gone, he turn to the doctor, who stop the recorder, and said "Well, doc, looks like your little plan didn't work."

"It...was just a misunderstanding." Dr. Waller stuttered a bit.

"She just said that she is proud to be a mass murderer like her brother. It all here in there." The Warden pointed at the cassette player.

"If you just give me some time instead of letting them in the-"

"No. I have another plan." Warden Terrance said. "According to the warden from Elmore's Penitentiary, their schedule of a trail is coming up soon. With this new evidences of the twins' suffering, the court will have to grant the death penalty."

Dr. Waller said "What?"

"Or I can convince to limited the sentence, but I can allow them to be 'rehabilitated.' This way, they'll have no memories of being mass murderers. We have the tapes of their session, the notes, the patient slowly dying in the intensive care, and you, doctor. You'll be a character witness."

"Sir, if you're asking me to do what I think, then you're wrong." The doctor shakes his head. "I can still-"

"Bart," The Warden stopped. "They're murderers. That's what they are. You can't change them. They are too blindly by their own sense of judgement and delivering justice. As of now, your session with them is over."

"You can't-"

"I can," He smiled evilly. "Or I can convince the court to convict you of aiding the twins of murdering Otis Stanford. You seen the damage they cost, Bart. I'll leave you to think about it." He slap the goat's shoulder before leaving the room with a bewildered Doctor Waller in his thoughts.

* * *

 **The Toxic Death Team's H.Q.:**

"Where's Vella, Ronald?" Rico asked.

"She's gone." He replied. "It seems that they finally got her."

Titan complained "Shit! And I like that girl! They're gonna pay!" He felt his father's hand touching his shoulder.

"Calm yourself, Titan. Elmore's Warriors will be for taking our my assassins." The kingpin raise up his chair and walked. "Let's head on over to Professor Montgomery and his crew."

"Professor!" He cried, entering the lab. "How's your crew doing?"

"I don't know, Wilson. You tell me." Professor Montgomery said sarcastically. Killa attempts to go at him, but Iblis hold his arm for prevention.

"Funny." Rico forces a smile. "Have any new weapons for the crew today?"

"Yes." He clear his throat. "For Mr. Grishenko, I have invented a fully functional fire proof suit for your testament." He walk over to the back and the gang saw a leathery silver suit that looks like a space men outfit. "And what's a suit without your weapon." He walk over to the suit and pick up a high-tech flame thrower that is connected to a backpack. "I call it the 'Fire-Blazer.'"

Iblis scan the suit he'll be wearing and said "I love your work, Professor, but the color isn't really right for me. Can we switch it to orange-red, similar to the color of fire?"

"Oh, god." Horned-Fury rolls her eyes.

"For Fang Gang, I have done some measurement on his hands and with his knowledge of blowing people up, not that I am complaining or fearing my life here, I had done the schematics of a new pairs of hands that can shoot fire bombs from his palms." Professor Montgomery walk back to his station and show the team the blueprints of Fang's new hands.

Fang Gang smiled greatly "Excellent."

Rico asked "When does this be done?"

"It'll take some time of assembly. I need the right parts and materials. I still need to work out the bugs of it, of course. But it will done for a few days."

Titan step aside and rudely asked "What about my suit, old man?"

"Yes, your suit." He said in disgust. "I haven't done some work on it or done the blueprints since there's no more paper, but I can show you what it will include on this holographic screen that I had built in my spare time." He takes out a device from his coat pocket and, with a press of a button, the image of an exoskeleton suit came out. "The suit will have an exoskeleton suit on the outside that is attached to the back of his suit, allowing Titan to climb any impossible buildings, jump at at hundred feet and provide you extra immediate physical strength."

"Sweet." Titan grinned. "And like dad's friend other there, I want my suit has multiple colors."

"I given you your ideas, Rico." Professor Montgomery stares at the kingpin. "Now where's my crew?"

"They're fine, like I have said." Rico grinned at him. "I have my men looked out for them. Now when does my son's suit be ready?"

"I still need the parts for it as well. I can't complete your work without new parts." He argued.

"Very well. I will order new shipment tomorrow morning. Now on the topic of my nephew."

"Hey, I told you that I will be building weapons for your sadist team, not help that monster out!" He bellowed.

Rico smash his cane at his ear, making lean back against the table. Professor Montgomery held up his bleeding right ear.

"You watch what you say about my nephew." He warned, aiming the cane at him. "He's the reason why this team has form and you're still alive."

"You can forget of what I have plans for him!" Professor Montgomery shouted. "That bastard murder my sister's family in the first massacre! So go ahead and swing that rod all you can; I ain't saying noth-!"

Rico swing his cane at his left cheek, sending him to the ground. Right before he was about strike him the third time, his good eye saw something black on the ground.

"What is that?" He asked.

The Professor saw the nano-bug has fallen out of his coat pocket and attempt to grab it, but his hand is pressed by the cane.

Crouching down, he pick it up and looked at it "Well, looks like you been holding out on us, Monty."

"Leave that alone! It's a prototype!"

Rico held it to the rest of the gang and Bite-Killer asked "What is that? A bug?"

"A nano-bug, or nanomachines, in my terms." The goat corrected. The cane from his hand was raised up, and he gets on his feets. "It's my latest invention. This particular bug was gonna save lives.I still have to build the others, but with it, it will command by the physical trauma of someone to rebuild their organs or limbs."

"Fascinating." Rico commented at the techno bug.

"Thanks, if only the boards of director could hear this. They think it's unethical of allowing pain to have the bugs in your body."

"And how long can you build them?"

"With the spare parts I can use, and new ones for you to order, I can finish this in two weeks. Why you ask?"

Rico said "You said that these nano-bugs can repair your body after being damage or grow a limb from birth defect."

"Yes, and internal and external organs." Professor Montgomery said. The left side of his cheek is swollen.

"How about a heart? Can it fix that?" Rico then asked.

"A heart is complicated. It has to have a tremendous amount of three million nano-bugs into the system and repair the organ completely."

"Then you have a job to do." The kingpin lay out an evil grin. "And don't think you can't get out of this one."

* * *

 **Elmore (2020):**

In the mid-afternoon, Gumball drove up to Elmore's cemetery and stopped after going through the entrance.

With the second set of flowers in his hands, he got out from his cruiser and walk up to the many rows of tombstones before spotting the one grave.

He walk to it and crouches down on one knee before placing the flowers on the stone and doing the sign of cross.

"Hello, my friend." He said with sadness in his tone. "It's been a while."

* * *

 **Next Time on Elmore's Warriors Forever:**

* * *

 _ **"Two weeks since we heard an attack from The Toxic Death Team."**_ **Dante said, in his Nightmare-Cat's suit, and at his route.** _ **"Something's up."**_

* * *

 **Gumball hold up his iPhone with pictures of his ex-girlfriend, Penny.** _ **"I swear that I can't be with you as long as my enemies are out there."**_

* * *

 **At Elmore's Diner, Gumball spotted his ex-girlfriend coming inside the restaurant and greeted his ex.**

 **Penny asked with concern "** _ **Why haven't you given up? Why not let the cops do this? I don't want to see you or your friends get hurt."**_

 _ **"I made a promise to you that I will always be Warrior-Cat and take down my enemies."**_ **Gumball replied, holding her hand and looking at his eyes.**

* * *

" _ **And now without further ado, I will like you all to meet the former member of Elmore's Warriors, the first super villain and leader of The Toxic Death Team, Tobias Wilson!"**_ **The talk show host said.**

* * *

 **Gumball and Penny stopped and they were shocked of seeing Tobias, now fully healed, walk up on stage.**

" **Tobias?" He said.**

* * *

 **Next Time: A Leader Returns.**

* * *

 **This is getting excited! From the future, Gumball visit Downtown Elmore, where its all new since the old one was destroyed and he visited a grave stone. But who is it? Also, Professor Montgomery is developing new weapons and suit for Iblis, Fang and Titan. Rico then saw a nano-bug and offer him a job he wants to do. Next chapter, Tobias is returning! That's right, The Reaper is coming back from hell and wreak havoc again! Find out what the team's reactions are! Also, new chapter of The Fox is uploaded yesterday. Go and see that. See you all around. NiteOwl18 out.**


	15. A Leader Returns

**Hello Gumball fans! Another chapter of Elmore's Warriors Forever is up and ready! First, I want to see that we're at the end of July and I want to thank you all for keeping at my stories. I don't want to recap of what happened in the last chapter cause this was a long chapter like the rest. Sit back and relax this shocking chapter. Enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: A Leader Returns.**

 **Irongates Island:**

Dr. Waller walked down to the Warden's office. He open the door and said "I had made up my mind."

Warden Terrance smirked "You're making a great choice, Bart."

A guard then appear outside of Joseph's cell and open the small hatch. "Hey, brat." He called out. "Good news, you and your sister aren't going to session. The doc gave up on you two." The hatch close down.

Joseph didn't reply or even expresses his reaction to the news. He just stared motionless on the cell door.

Dr. Waller returns back to his office after his short meeting with the Warden. From his face, he felt with guilt. He needed a drink.

As he was about to reach his secret stash, the phone ringed.

Dr. Waller grab the phone and held it up to his ear. "Hello?" It was a called from Elmore's State Penitentiary. "Warden? What do you want?"

* * *

 **Elmore (Night):**

A few nights later, a stranger appears in front of the road with a grin in his face. A small radio appears in his ear hold.

" _Take it out."_

The red humanoid Titan raises his new hands on the surface and two fireballs were shot at it. The roads exploded, causing it to collapse and went into the river.

Fang put his hand on the ear and said "Roads are gone, boss."

" _Good. Now they won't find us."_

* * *

 **Two Weeks Later. Gumball's P.O.V.:**

 _Two weeks has passed since our battle with The Toxic Death Team at the Rainbow Factory. We still haven't heard from them._

 _We search out in different teams to find their next motives, but we ended up with nothing._

 _Lieutenant Marshall's suspicious over the cease fire died down and ordered us to resume back to our normal lives, but still kept contact to each other if anything happens._

 _Dante and Lexy were on patrol duty to scan the city. Half the team were looking out over the lower areas. My family scan the security cameras._

 _There wasn't any missions after that._

 _In the events of the failed attempted to flush out the chemicals, the story was made headline. Mr. Yoshida denied any involvement over the illegal chemicals or the plot to drain it all to the sewers._

 _The police was able to find evidences over Mr. Wilson's employment history of the factory and the mysterious brother. They filed a search on him, and his wife. However, they couldn't find them even after they were ordered by the court to not leave the city._

 _Peacemaker and Bright were on the case, but they wound up finding nothing. It's like they disappear off the face of the earth._

 _Suspicious that the police might interrogate Rachel over her parent's disappearances and the crooked cops might hurt her, we brought her into the lair for protection._

" _Anything, Dante?"_

Nightmare-Cat response back on his radio "Nada." He jump through buildings and hide behind the shadows before looking at his surroundings. "Two weeks. Two weeks since we heard from them. Something's up."

* * *

 **Elmore's Warriors H.Q.:**

Anais was on her super computer with Nicole and Richard behind her. The pink bunny presses a button and the screen changes to another station.

"Henry, have you found anything?" She asked.

" _Nope. I interrogate some bad eggs at a brothel to see what they knew about Ronald. They swear that they never saw him after his arrest."_

Nicole asked "What about Jackie and Harold?"

" _I think Shawn and Iris are on it. Try calling them."_ Anais presses more buttons and Henry's voice changes to Night-Ninja's voice.

" _What you need?"_

"Got anything on their whereabouts?" Richard asked while eating Cheetos.

" _Nope. Shawn even infiltrated the police and hack into their network, but we got no leads. Speaking of which, how goes your search on Rico Wilson?"_

Anais explained "From what Rachel told Gumball and Darwin, Rico has two children." She type on her keyboard and the images of Titan and Rally Wilson show up. "I cross references their names on the server and they used to be enrolled at Higgins' Academy. Rally was a gifted child, straight A's in her report cards, attained after school programs, most of them were athletes, and self defense classes. Her young brother, Titan, was like Tobias, but more perverted and arrogant like. He got into trouble in the academy, spending time fighting upperclassmen and lowerclassmen. Most of them were sent to the hospital with minor injuries. He receive demerits for sexual harassment and attempted rape over his female classmates."

" _That sounds like him alright. Why did haven't expelled him?"_

"The administrators had given Titan fifteen demerits and three warnings. They were about to rid of him, but his father overturn their behalf. Three weeks later, Titan was kicked out of the academy after allegedly beat up one of his teachers after she refuse to sleep with him over a grade to boast up."

" _And Rally?"_

"Her father pulled her out." Anais finished explaining. "The school had enough problems with the family."

Shawn's voice came up on the monitor. _"Didn't the school had any problems with her? She's a Wilson?"_

"The only problems they had was her behavior. She was sent to a psychiatrist and declare her for suffering depression. I can't go anymore detail since whatever was is there are all gone."

" _Probably Rico's works."_

"Call back if you found anything." She ended the call.

* * *

"You want me to do what?"

Lewis repeated "I want you to upgrade my wings." He holds up the small backpack in his hands before placing it on the table.

In his other hand was a blueprint and reveal to both Gumball and Darwin, he explained "My mind's been complaining over the new modifications for my wings. But if I can make this into real wings, I can be able soar and land safely without hurting myself. I know your mom said we can't go overboard with the money, but if you can just order these supplies…" He take out a small paper from his pocket in front of them.

"Gumball." Anais called out, with her mom and dad behind her as they enter inside.

"What you need, sis?" Darwin asked.

Nicole answered "Have you two found anything on Rally Wilson?"

"We been searching the night for her, but we didn't came up nothing."

"Rachel told us that she always run away from home and check into motel rooms for over a week." Gumball added.

Lewis notices that there was a conversation involve and said "Don't mind me. I'm just walking out here. I left that list in front of you, guys. Don't you forget it." He then left the lab.

"List?" Anais asked her two brothers.

"Lewis wanted us to upgrade his wing suit. He give us a list of supplies over the parts it needed."

Nicole crosses her arms and said "I thought I agree we wouldn't spend more money anymore."

"This is only for supplies, mom. For new upgrades and weaponry for our combat. Speaking of which," Gumball answered before turning to Anais. "How goes with my suit, sis? Did you invent the battery powered up?"

Anais lead Gumball to her direction and he found himself staring at two hardware connected on it.

"I have just finish building up the two batteries by using spare parts around in the lab and buy engine parts from the local black market." She explained. "You wouldn't believe the people are selling there."

"Will it work now?" He questioned. "I have just finished building up my parts of the suit."

"Once I install it, you be up and ready to fight. However, I still need to test it. There's a 85% chance that the battery will work, but it can quickly drains you; however, from the fifteen percent, if you keep the suit from 100%, you'll not died. Which means you have to take it easy-"

"Right, right." Gumball waves at her, too focus of starting the batteries. "Keep it at one hundred. Got it." He failed to recognize the scowl look of her sister's face.

"So how goes your 'secret project?'" She asked sarcastically.

Richard said "What secret project?"

Gumball stopped his focus and turn back to his station. "I had this idea when I now own the lair and you guys moved it. I notice that Joseph and Jenny had gotten their hands on boats from a warehouse; it's connected to here."

Nicole said in a quiet voice "That explain the river in the bottom of the lair."

"The boats we're gonna ride someday seems okay. The R.V. is like our own Batmobile. However, it missing one thing." Gumball then grab the blueprint and show it to them. "An airship."

"That's your 'secret project?'" Anais raises an eyebrow. "An airship? And why does it look like a cat?"

"I came up with it and it deserve to have my name on it." He lay out a smirk. "I call it The Catship."

"Worst name ever."

"Would you name the ship as 'Elmore's Warriors ship?' No one is gonna reacted to it. It's weird."

Darwin said "And you don't think it's weird to have a ship named after you?"

"Nope! I'm almost finish with the engine. I just need some more body parts of the main control, chairs for us, weaponry and garbage chute. I'm not flying the ship with trash on the floor."

"How much is this gonna cost?" Nicole asked, her anger glowing.

"About thirteen thousand and seven hundred and forty dollars."

"This is way too much money, Gumball! We shouldn't spent it on more inventions; we should save it for college!"

Gumball reminded "Mom, we're superheroes. College is not our list." His iPhone then made a noise, indicating that he has a message. He takes it out to see who sent the message.

"Who is it, son?" Richard asked.

"Penny." He answered, and looked at his message before putting the phone at his desk.

Nicole lost all her anger and said "What did Penny wanted?"

"She wanted to see if I was free tonight, and she wants me to meet her at Elmore's Diner." He explan. "I can't thought. I have a lot of work to do."

"It wouldn't hurt just to meet with your ex-girlfriend again. You barely spent anytime with her since you two stop dating."

"Mom, may I need to remind you that I can't be involve in a relationship right now?" Gumball reminded. "I can't put her life in risk because of me."

"Dude," Drawin started spoken. "I'm with my girlfriend all the time when I'm out with you doing routes. And she's never in danger."

"Until now." Gumball added. His mother put her hand on his shoulder with a concern look.

"Honey, take a break from this. You been spending a lot of time working and building your toys. Can you at least see her for once?" She asked.

Gumball hesitated to talk, and she continues talking.

"I know you're trying to protect her, but if you don't keep seeing her more often, you'll lose her forever. Think about that." She left the lab, with Richard, Anais and Darwin right behind her.

Gumball sat down in his chair and grab his phone from the table. He then look at the pictures of where he and Penny dated back then before she knew the truth.

"I know I said that I swear I can't be with you as long as my enemies are out there." He said to himself.

His mind drifted back to where she and him lasted spoken, and Penny announces that he continues on being a crime-fighter to protect her.

Maybe his mother was right; it wouldn't hurt to call her. With his mind finally made up, Gumball reply back Penny's message.

* * *

 **Elmore's Talk Show:**

An anamorphic lamp in an manager suit open up the door and said "Ten minutes. We are on in ten minutes. What's holding up?"

"Do you mind?" A flamboyant living blond hair said while holding a spray can and a comb. "He has to be fabulous for tonight! You can't rush art!"

"Just leave him like that." The manager close the door. The stylist scoff in outrage. "Amateurs."

In the room was also Dr. Waller, who asked "I hate to be rude, but don't you think he's done now? He's fine."

"'Fine' isn't a word that audiences can't withstand. He needs to be spectacular and filled with pride. Be a macho man!" He strikes a pose.

The customer and Dr. Waller's new patient spoke in a timid voice "He's doing his job, doctor. But leave my hair like that." He was wearing a white suit and his hair pull back in a ponytail.

"Okay, you're the boss, mister. Do you need more makeup or a touch up on those eyelashes of yours?"

"Just some in my cheeks." The stylist then process of clearing the splotches on his face with powder.

* * *

 **Elmore's Diner:**

Later that night, Gumball sat at a booth while waiting for his ex-girlfriend to arrive. His mind was racing on some thoughts of what he was about to say to her. He had already ordered two burgers with fries.

He spotted his beautiful fairy entering the restaurant. She was more lovely than ever in his point of view.

"Hi Penny." Gumball greeted with a small smile. She sat down in the booth facing him and reply back with a smile as well.

"I was surprise that you accepted my offer, even after what's happening right now." She said.

"My mom told me to check up on you more often. Sorry I haven't be doing well lately."

"It's alright." She waves it off. "I'm just glad I'm with you."

Gumball begin "So how are things with your family? You dad okay?" Penny nodded.

"My dad talks about the team a lot. We were so worry about his safety. He even talks about...your other self. If only he knew the truth."

"I know." Gumball replied. The waitress brought in with two plates in her hands before placing them down. He takes a bite of his burger with Penny eating some fries.

"You know," She started. "The police department are calling out for new recruit. Maybe you can sign up-"

"I'm not gonna do that." Gumball interrupted her. "I already have a job. That's protecting this city, my family and you."

"But you're not even going to college. You and Darwin are working part time at The Joyful Burger."

"College isn't our thing, Penny." He replied. "But we got to make money to provide for ourselves. And sometimes Rachel as well."

"How is she?" Penny asked. "Your sister told me that she's staying with you guys cause of the police. Guess it makes harder for her and Darwin to be separated." She lay out a small giggle, and Gumball laugh before taking another bite of his meal.

Gumball said "We have a lean of who's been killing off the other crime bosses. It's Ronald DeSoto. Turns out he's been asking the people on his payroll to murdered them to not follow them. Also, he and his gang has been collecting the other vice dens in this city for his leader to take control."

"Have the team found any clues?"

"One of the assassins told my sister that there was another Wilson involve in the plot. We think it's Harold Wilson's brother, Rico Wilson."

Penny sounds surprise. "Rachel never told me about her uncle."

"Turns out he's estranged to the rest of the family. Me and Darwin visit her two weeks ago and she said that Rico was involved in chemicals. He's been setting up a couple of chemical plants and they make it before he sells it major companies except for two he's been trying to muster. So he asked his brother to make new chemicals at The Rainbow Factory. We been trying to find his two children, Titan and Rally. Rachel said that Rally has some issues with her family and she's been staying at various motels."

"I wouldn't be surprise if she has problems with her family. Considering the fact Rachel discover that her whole family is part of the mob." Penny said, drinking her soda. "You really good on the case, Gumball. Maybe the department-"

"Still not joining." Gumball ate more fries. "I have a hunch that some of the cops are working with DeSoto."

"Then try exposing them in the real way." She added. "Start a blog or wrote to the newspaper about the corruption."

"I can't. Senator Sulter just bought the whole department in his hands after police found three members of the team in the factory and one dead body in one of the chemical batches. He's has the whole system in his hands and are ready to bust us or them. Either way, one of us losses and the other walks away Scott Free."

Penny said "Gumball, I think you need to stop this."

"What?" His ears perk up. "Why?"

"This whole war between mask and capes has gone too far. Everyone is tearing themselves apart. There's over twenty-five riots already in Downtown Elmore. Sulter just arrested more people who violated his anti-costume act. I even saw someone who was accused of working with the villains side and the police just beat him in front of his neighbors. What if this happens to you or your gang?"

"That won't happened." He shakes his head. "As long as we're behind the shadows, the cops, Sulter or DeSoto can't harm us."

"But the law can. The mafia has got away with the law and manipulated it by bribing cops and politicians. You stop Victor DeSoto just because you had Joseph and Jenny on your sides. Without them, your gang is at the mercy of their hands. Please, give up."

Gumball just sighed "I can't do that. I'm sorry, Penny." His answer just made her felt more sad.

"Why haven't you given up?" Penny then places her hand on top of his hand. "You saw what this city is reducing to. Why can't you let the cops handle this? I don't want to see you, your friends or your family died?"

"I made a promise that I will always be Warrior-Cat and take down my enemies." Gumball said, holding her hand and locking eyes with her.

From behind their conversation, the table booth of where the people are eating were seeing Elmore's Talk Show being aired right now.

" _...Good morning, my loyal fans. I'm Austin Fallon and welcome to another segment of Elmore's Talk Show!"_ The thirty-five year old anamorphic living recliner spoken.

* * *

 **Elmore's Talk Show:**

The audiences clapped and cheered. There were children, middle age and elderly in the scene. Austin said "Thank you. Thank you. Tonight we have a very special episode here in my show. I'm talking about masks and capes."

The audiences resume the cheering, but louder.

"Since the fight between two actual superhero groups started over nine months ago, fans of the teams has been dressing up and getting in trouble with the law. Just recently, Senator Sulter has bought the entire police department and joined the war against Elmore's Warriors and The Toxic Death Team."

The audiences now started booing and jeering.

"I know, I know. Now the police and Sulter are involved in the masks and capes war and they're winning the battle by taking away more soldiers who violated his anti-costumes law." Austin continues talking. "But let's save this topic for our guest, but not just any guest. He happens to be a member of Elmore's Warriors-"

Then cue the cheering and clapping again.

Behind the stage, Dr. Waller stands in front of his patient with confidence in his chest. He turn to him and asked "Are you ready?"

"Have I ever been ready, doctor?" He replied.

The stylist then put up some powder on his face. "You're gonna shock the world, honey." He said.

Gumball's eyes trail at the television and the words 'Former member of Elmore's Warriors speaks out.'

He got up and said "Can someone turn that up please?" The waitress turn up the volume, making everyone turn their attention at the event.

"And now, without further ado, I like to present to you all the former member of Elmore's Warriors, the first supervillain and former leader of The Toxic Death Team. Please welcome, Tobias Wilson!" Austin announces.

* * *

The audiences, and the world, gasped as the guest step out of the stage and Tobias Wilson stands proudly in his white suit.

Gumball and Penny had their mouths wide open as they were shocked to see their former classmates now fully healed in front of them.

"Tobias?" Gumball spoke softly.

* * *

The audiences from the crowd started boo and jeer at the person who started the feud. Tobias hasn't change since his defeated by the heroes. His height, however, went up to two inches, he's a year older and the muscle was showing from his suit. He has multi-color branded hair tied up at a short ponytail that falls on his neck. He sat down in the chair and greeted with a smile "Nice to meet you, Austin."

"You seem happy, Wilson. Considering the fact you and your team murdered over two hundred and fifty-five people in the first two massacres." The talk show joked. "I notice that your doctor is here, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"Everyone, please welcome Dr. Bartholomew Amadeus Waller." The octopus walk out of the state and the crowd mostly cheered for him before sitting down next to him.

Austin looked at the doctor and said "So you're the doctor who took on Tobias' case, am I right?"

"Precisely."

"And am I told that he just had surgery two weeks ago, right?" Dr. Waller nodded his head. "From the massive wound he had received from Warrior Cat."

Austin looked at the 'former supervillain' and asked "Can our viewers see your scar, Tobias?"

Tobias said "Of course." He rose up from his seat and unbutton his suit before rolling out his shirt, shocking the audiences and the viewers from home of the horror. A massive zigzag scars the side of the palm of his hand on his chest.

Austin hold his mouth, preventing him from throating up. "I regret asking that."

"I can still feel the pain, but with the painkillers and the morphine I have to take, It doesn't bother me." He added.

"So Doctor, what made you taken interest of the man who started up the first team filled with villains?" The host asked him.

"Now that's what I wanted to talk about." Dr. Waller answered. "These so-called 'heroes' and 'villains' are just made up terms created by the government in a society that wants us to be like our favorite role models. These stories about them in comic books and television and movies are brainwashing the youth of our people. I have been given the chance to rehabilitate on those who have been controlled by the 'mask and capes fad.'"

"And you decided to cure Tobias here?" Austin asked.

"Yes." Dr. Waller continued. "After the surgery, I was called by the Warden at Elmore's State Penitentiary to help Mr. Wilson recover his mind. I spend every hour for two weeks until he was ready to face the world again."

"That's a very fine speech, Doctor, but let me remind you that his man created a gang filled with murderers and assassins to take down the very team he used to idolize and joined. Can this city be ready for his return?"

Dr. Waller said "Don't ask me; ask Tobias. His mind is clear off of everything that is superhero...sorry, I meant masks and capes. He is ready to be back in society."

The talk show host looked at Tobias and asked "Tell us how you are feeling now that you can walk again and your injuries are healed?"

Tobias begin "Well, after spending nine months in prison, I reflect on how my life went down to shit. I started out as a hero like my idols, I join the team, only to be booted off from it, I went on live on television and lied that they were the criminals and I was the hero, I have conspired my uncle of murdering them, but I got my ass arrested, I created my own team of villains to hurt them, and I started up a war. I have hurt a lot of people, took away their loved ones and damage their homes. My family pay the price of my actions and I regret it everyday. And to be honest, after killing off innocent people, branding heroes as criminals (unintentionally), and being an overall doucheface, I never would have thought I'd appear at a talk show."

Austin then joked "Well, that's one of the perks for being famous, even if you are a doucheface!" The audiences laugh loudly.

Dr. Waller then scolded before placing an arm on Tobias "Everyone, stop laughing! You shouldn't laugh at a sensitive man!.

The nineteen year old Rainbow Lass brushes off his hand, adding "No, no. I am quite comfortable. I'am letting them expresses their opinions of what I am." He took a deep pause before looking eyes at a camera with a glare. "That's why in five minutes, you are all gonna died."

The audiences then became unease with mutters and are raising their seats to kill the villain.

"Settle down." Austin said to them. "Settle down, everyone. Now Mr. Wilson, that's not appropriate behavior."

Dr. Waller corrected "It's just part of the recovery; he's expressing his negative emotions outta him and it's good for him."

"I'm not sure if everyone wants him in their city." Austin added with nervousness. "This is the man that committed the first two massacres and murdered Colonel War, leader of Elmore's Warriors. If he is brought back on the streets, then Warrior-Cat will be the first one of bringing him back in."

"You're speaking about a group of people who branded regular innocents citizens into 'villains.' Elmore's Warriors are responsible damaging Tobias' mind and filled his head with propaganda about heroes being heroes and villains being villains. He is a victim of the obsession the heroes have against him." Dr. Waller corrected.

Austin regain some information in his brain before asked "So you're saying Elmore's Warriors are the culprits?"

"Yes. They're the ones who started this mask fad. They lead him, an ordinary student from Elmore High, and turn him into a worthless superhero, only to be cast away and join the same criminals that they have been try to get rid off since The J Twins murdered the entire mafia in Maine and came here." He failed to notice Tobias' eyebrows twitching slightly and his hands shaking. "And that's when Tobias came up with this psychologic plan of forming a group of murders, rapists, assassins and hit-mans. He even persuade his friends of joining as well. This all ended with Tobias being defeated by Warrior-Cat, a narcissistic citizen with an obsession of killing criminals. He had nearly put Tobias handicapped forever. I loved to see what that fascist cat has up his sleeves now that Tobias will out to the world."

Austin looked at Tobias, who stopped his body from shaking and twitching and asked "Tobias, do you anything to say?"

Clearing his throat, he said with a small smile "I like to say something to Dr. Waller. Do you mind?"

"Ask away, Tobias." Dr. Waller replied with a smile. But Tobias' smile died away.

"Who the fuck care what you think?!" The doctor's throat was then slashed.

Dr. Waller cover all of his arms around his neck as the blood flows down like a waterfall. The audiences reacted in horror and the women scream. Austin quickly got up from his seat before seeing the doctor finally collapses under a pool of his own blood.

Tobias's right arm was covered with solid black armor and the bones of his hand had three long swords that had the doctor's blood. He turn over to the scare host as the armor disappear and smirk.

Then members of The Toxic Death Team came out of the stage with guns in their hand.

The audiences quickly ran out the door, but, to their shock, it was locked from the outside.

Tobias saw his crew, now wearing their uniforms, came out with Jamie killing one guard with her brass knuckles. From the back, he saw a member he wasn't quite familiar with.

His attire reminds him of his old Rainbow-Mist's suit, except it was modern and shiny and new. The suit was cover with all the colors of the rainbow and it expose the hands. The person wearing the suit has a mask that covers around his head except his green eyes.

With his comrades behind him and pointed their weapons at the screaming crowd, who was trying to find a way out, Tobias walked over to the camera where the cameraman's body was lying down on the floor with a gunshot on the head.

He cried with his arms spraying apart "Hello, world! I'm back, bitches!" He started laughing maniacally and his eyes locked on Austin, who was attempting to flee. Tobias snaps his fingers, and the gang turn their weapons at the host.

The sounds of bullets were fired and Austin's dying screams were heard before being replaced by Tobias's insane laughing.

The television was cut in static. The viewers at home were standing there, shocked with horror, including a team of heroes. Their reaction to this had left one thing in their minds.

Their old archenemy is back.

* * *

 **Next Time on Elmore's Warriors Forever:**

* * *

" _ **It's been now forty-five hours since Tobias Wilson has massacre the entire audiences on Elmore's Talk Show. Police are searching for the mass murderer."**_ **The anchorwomen spoke out.**

* * *

 **In Elmore's Warriors H.Q., Lieutenant Marshall stands in front of his soldiers with a picture of Tobias on the chalkboard while saying** _ **"I am permission for you all to find and kill this man right here."**_

* * *

" _ **So you taken over my position since I was stuck in prison, huh, Uncle Rico?"**_ **Tobias asked the kingpin.** _ **"What's your move now?"**_

* * *

" _ **I receive a message that I had found from a warehouse filled with dead bodies. It said that next attack is at the symbol of Elmore."**_ **Dante spoke to the team, which the Lieutenant knew where they'll strike.**

" _ **Elmore Liberty."**_ **Scene cuts to Elmore Liberty.** _ **"Let's move out!"**_

* * *

 **The members of Elmore's Warriors are in a couple boats as they race to their next mission.**

* * *

 **Next Time: Attack on Elmore Liberty.**

* * *

 **Wow! Tobias is back everyone! For those of you want to see future Gumball over him being at the grave and standing at a tombstone. I'm saving that till next chapter, probably. You are wondering of who's the person he's talking you? Getting curious are we? I got the idea of the douchface comment from one of my anonymous reviewers. I change Tobias' character into making him a little bit like The Joker. I gave him hair cause I had this idea for it. You don't like it, then in the next chapter, I can have him shave it off. The scene of the talk show I got that idea from Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part Two. Whoever you are, thank you. Stay turn for the next mission. Till then, NiteOwl18 out.**


	16. Battle on Elmore Liberty

**Hello Gumball fans. This is NiteOwl18 here with a brand new chapter of Elmore's Warriors Forever. First of all, I like to see that I'm nearly the end of my summer and I'll be back to finished my last semester in two weeks. Thank you all for supporting my current stories and staying in touch. And posting reviews as well. This will be my last chapter until further notice. Note: Elmore Liberty is the same as The Statue of Lady Liberty in New York City. I do not own it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Battle on Elmore Liberty.**

 **Elmore, 2020:**

Gumball sat down on the ground as he stares somberly on the tombstone. "Sorry that I haven't normally come back. It's been so long since we disbanded the whole thing. You wouldn't believe what this city is becoming now. I thought things were gonna change, but not, it's turning more than we thought. Even with the new laws and police back up, we couldn't get these hoodlums off the streets. This isn't like back then, you know. New guys are showing up everyday, stealing what they can get their hands on and use it on us. Quite possible for terrorist purposes. Do you remember back then when we stopped a terrorist attack and we're suppose to be the heroes?"

* * *

 **Elmore, 2015. Gumball's P.O.V:**

 _Everyone was reacting to the event of what happen on Elmore's Talk Show. There's been panicking on the streets. People were shouting and screaming bloody murder._

 _When the show was cut off by the unexpected arrival of The Toxic Death Team, police immediately went into the building and found, to their horror, fifty-nine people murdered, including the talk show host._

 _Senator Sulter has given his condolences over the attack, and announces that Elmore's Warriors are expected to take the blame for creating the villain. He has approval martial law against us and The Toxic Death Team._

 _The cops were on a lookout for the wanted criminal known as The Reaper. It's been almost four days. Everyone is living in fear, afraid to leave their homes or kids being out in broad daylight._

" _It's been now forty-five hours since the convicted killer, Tobias Wilson, has massacre the entire audiences on Elmore's Talk Show."_ Anne Oliver spoke out on the news.

 _Me and Darwin had to use up on our breaks and went back to the lair. Lieutenant Marshall had call us to report back for an emergency meeting. When we came it, we fear the worst._

* * *

 **Elmore's Warriors H.Q.:**

Lieutenant Marshall stands in front on the entire league of heroes, plus Rachel, in a room. Behind him was a chalkboard with Tobias' mugshot on it.

"May I have your attention please?" He stated. The mutter stopped. "Over nine months ago, Tobias Wilson was convicted of committed two mass murderers in each massacres. Now over two weeks ago, he's escaped. From what my informant from the police department had told me, that this just added more body bags they can handle. My hands are tied. We can't handle the situation like them anymore. As of right now, I'm allowing the official manhunt of Tobias Wilson. I'm granting you all to find and executed the man."

Danger-Mom raises her hand and asked "Are you sure you're allowing this, Herny?"

"We have to, Nicole." Night-Ninja replied. "This monster has to be stopped permanently."

"I still want you all on your routes, but contact any of the team's no sooner than five minutes for updates. If you see any of them, interrogated, but don't killed. If they're working for Ronald DeSoto, ask of what their new boss knows. If you see one of Tobias' crew, use any necessary force on them for information of their former leader." Lieutenant Marshall finished. "You're all dismissed."

Every hero got up from their seats and left the room for their routes. Warrior-Cat pat on Battle-Fish's shoulder and said "Let's go."

Science-Girl saw her brothers leaving and attempt to follow her, but her parents witnesses it.

Bunny-Magician rushes to his kids and asked "Where you all going?"

"Going after Tobias." Warrior-Cat replied, tugging his right gloves.

"Absolutely not!" Danger-Mom cried, running and stopped in front of her son. "I'm not letting you or your siblings go out and putting yourself in more danger!"

"Your mother's right." He added. "You three, and Dante and Lexy, can't go out tonight."

Dark-Dasher pleaded "Aunt Nicole, we have to go. We're adults, we make the decision."

"I'm against your decision, Lexy. You saw what that monster did. He murdered more people like those other from the two massacres!"

"Doesn't matter." Warrior-Cat glared. "He's still going down, and I'm gonna be the one that's gonna do it."

A snort came from the cat's behind. Turning around, to his dismay, he saw Captain Muncher standing there.

"What makes you think you're gonna end that punk's life?"

"Cause I was the one that took him down before." With that said, Warrior-Cat passed by the orange rabbit and left the lair.

He then started to lay out a few laughs. "He's kidding, right? He took down Tobias. I thought The J Twins did."

Science-Girl corrected "No, it was really him."

"You sure?"

"We were there." Battle-Fish added before he, Science-Girl, Nightmare-Cat and Dark-Dasher all left the lair.

* * *

 **The Toxic Death Team's Lair:**

After the new massacre occur in Elmore's Talk Show, the members of The Toxic Death Team lead their former leader back safety into their lair.

However, they arrive by boat due to Rico's house is now somewhere in the middle of the ocean. Professor Montgomery's team had finally constructed the project that Rico wanted them to build, and his mansion became a mobilable boat.

Tobias was at the secret room with the rest of the team. His reunion with his parents started with a punch by angry Harold, whom the son blocked it and threatened to break it. Jackie was startled, but still feel glad that her son is home.

Tobias turn his head to the team with the new recruits and said "Can't believe that you took over my team, Uncle Rico."

Rico smiled at his nephew "Anything for our family."

Souls took one look at the Rainbow Lass and rudely asked "Who the fuck are you?"

"Tobias Wilson." He answered. "And I was original villain of the team. The Reaper."

"Lies!" The cult priest started rising up and pointed his finger at him. "You dare call yourself The Grim Reaper! You're nothing like him!"

"I could wear my suit, but those bastards down at the Penitentiary took it away." Tobias added and Souls started laughing.

"Ha! Then you're not my god! You dare taken his name and call yourself that! I shall have a ritual for your blasphemy!" His hand reaches his weapon.

Fang Gang then shoot a fireball from his palm at the table, stopping the fight and shouting "Enough!"

"Thank you, Mr. Gang." Rico commented.

Tobias asked "What's the plan, Uncle?"

Rico answered "Senator Sulter has just given the order of the police to arrest Elmore's Warriors, thanks to your performances. My Lieutenant just handed him a couple of his boys to help as 'backup'. They're on the streets, every hour. If they find them, they'll arrested them."

Horned Fury said "That's it? You mean they'll surrender?"

"Don't be so overthinking, dear. Once the heroes knows they're being watch, they'll give up on their route of hunting us down. That's when we start the plan."

Rally Wilson, now calls himself Rainbow-Forcer, asked "What the plan, dad?"

"The third massacre from Elmore's Talk Show has gotten this city on high alert." Rico answered. "People are now scare over the unexpected."

Yellow-Death said "But...isn't that what we wanted? Everyone being scare of us?"

"We don't want them to be scared." Rico give him a hard stare. "We want them to be afraid of us. Forced to be inside of their homes and never see another day. I want them all to make them fear us even more than what we stands for."

"You're talking about us being terrorists?" Killa asked.

The 'King' started explaining "Terrorists is the one thing everyone fears. Since this world was struck by terrorists years ago, everyone became high alert of future attacks. They were planning ahead while others go around and accuse a random stranger of staging another attack or helping the enemy. People fear terrorists because they destroyed a part; a symbol of hope. They robbed of them of their freedom. Elmore's Warriors stands of what freedom and hope stands. And we're gonna make the people of Elmore lose that freedom and hope."

Ronald looked at his former student and said "You want us to stage an terrorist attack?"

"They're already started to lose their hope on them, Ronald. So why not push the needle a little more, driving them of turning against the heroes?"

"I like the way you're talking, Rico." Fang Gang grinned over the thought of blowing up things up now that he has new hands to do so.

"We will wait five days from tonight till the rest isn't alerted anymore." Rico finishes. "Everyone, dismissed."

The entire members all rise up and leave the meeting room. Tobias was about to join them, but his uncle stopped him.

"Not you, Tobias. You're staying here." He said.

"Why?" He asked confusedly.

"You're new heart isn't fully function yet. I notice that you been coughing a lot since you got here."

Tobias was about to reply, but a loud coughing instead came out of his mouth. The continuous coughing made Harold and Jackie confronted their son.

"Send him to Montgomery and fix him. I will now have him acting like this on his return." The parents drag the coughing Tobias to the next room.

The only one left was Ronald, whom his student asked "How goes with my chemicals, Ronald?"

"I have my associates drive up to the power plants and reopen production again. They been working non-stop." He answered.

"And Ellison's Industry and Diggle's X Factory?"

"The guys from the power plants had sent their compounds to them for testing. The board members from them have agree of selling it, and-braces yourself for this- has agree of building two new industries right here."

"Excellent." Rico smiled. "Continue on with production and have your spies look at the new power plants."

"What's the plan here, Rico? Chemicals? Power plants? Ellison's Industry and Diggle's X Factory?" Ronald questioned.

"In time, Ronald. I will tell you what's all this been leaning to. But for now, your team needs you." He watches his old master walk out of the room with more questions in his mind.

* * *

 **Gumball's P.O.V.:**

 _Five days has pass by, and still not one attack from The Toxic Death Team or Tobias. The police were still searching for them, and, of course, us. The city was calming down slowly, but are still scarce._

 _We have given up on route after discovering that dozen of cops were there and waiting for us. We had no other choice but to go back to our regular lives._

 _The cops had busted about ten crime-fighters and imprisoned them for no less than a mouth. To make matters worst, we had just lost our followers who refuses to help us._

 _Me and Darwin never went out on our daily routine with the Senator has the police in his pocket. I spent my free time working on my secret project while Darwin and Anais were tracking down on Rico's children._

 _Dante and Lexy were still training by yours truly and their combat skills are really improving. They manage to kick my ass and broke a few of my ribs._

* * *

 **Elmore's Warriors HQ:**

" _Anais!"_ The eleven year old pink rabbit immediately heard Dante's voice on the monitor. He type some buttons on the keyboard and said "What is it, Dante?"

" _Get the Lieutenant!"_

Thinking that he has found a lean on Tobias, she quickly called Henry on the monitor, which his voice chime in.

" _Hello?"_

" _Lieutenant, I found something while I was doing my route, even thought you said it was too dangerous to continue."_

" _I'll allow it. What did you find?"_

" _A pile of dead bodies in a warehouse. I think it's one of the bosses that was sent to jail, along with his buddies. There's even a message on it. It said that the next attack is at the symbol of Elmore."_

Darwin repeated "The symbol of Elmore? Is it a riddle?" Anais was putting on her thinking face, and trying to find out what it meant.

But the Lieutenant knew what it meant.

" _Elmore Liberty. That's where they're heading. Round up the rest of the team back here!"_

* * *

"My god, a terrorist attack?!" The mother of Family Force cried.

The rest of the members has arrived moments later and the Lieutenant have just given the situation of what's happening. However, the situation just turn to far worse as the mission turn into a terrorist prevention mission.

Warrior-Cat remarked "I never would have thought that the team will stood so low of holding the city for ransom!"

"The message didn't say holding the city for ransom, cuz." Nightmare-Cat corrected. The members were running down into the other part of the lair.

"Still, we need to stop them!" Night-Ninja proclaimed.

"Question: How are we gonna get to Elmore Liberty?" Captain Cruncher asked.

"We'll go on boats!" The leader spoken.

Everyone stopped and find themselves in the lower part of the lair, where twelve motorboats, all lining up in the river.

"Pick a boat. Chose a captain." Lieutenant Marshall ordered. "And follow me."

The members all went to each boat. Family Force all share a boat with the father in charge of the wheel. Danger-Mom took control of the wheel with her family and Nightmare-Cat and Dark-Dasher share a boat. The rest share a boat as well.

Lieutenant Marshall bellowed "Let's move out!" The driver all started their engine and the leader's boat became the first to row away while his members did the same.

* * *

 **Rally Wilson's P.O.V.:**

 _Day twenty-one. I have just been kick out of my motel room. That's my third stay since I left my home._

 _I'm walking alone on my own, without anyone to protect me. I was running low on cash. I couldn't go back to my mansion. Then I had to face...my father._

 _I couldn't face him anymore. He wasn't the father that I loved. He became something worst._

 _Being the daughter of a kingpin wasn't something to be brag about. At Italy, I had friends, I had a reputation, and I was someone from out of the crowd._

 _But then my father's job took a route that changes my whole world. As soon as my new statues came out as being the mafia's daughter, everyone avoided me. My friends abandoned me, and refuses to contact me. They thought that I might call my dad's personal friends and killed them._

 _My teachers had given me a higher grade even though I did average on my school work. Some of them bride me of not being my dad's next target._

 _I couldn't take it anymore. Dad made me and my brother move to Elmore after a tragic has hit Uncle Harold and Aunt Jackie. However, I found out that my cousin is a mass murderer and the leader of costumed villains._

 _Now my entire family are on board on this insane revenge against the heroes who ruined their image. Is that all they care about? Image? Money? Power?_

Rally's thoughts interrupted as the sound of two helicopters flew from above. Her green glowing eyes looked and saw they're heading to Elmore Liberty.

"What's going on?" Rally said to herself.

* * *

 **Elmore Liberty:**

Elmore Liberty. The statue of freedom and hope. Like the Lady statue of New York, the city has build it to make them like they're not the only ones who are patriotic. And now someone is threatened to take it away. Tonight, a team are gonna stop them.

The heroes on the boats row them into Elmore's harbor, right where the statue is. Lieutenant Marshall, out of everyone in the team, was determined to stop the attack at all cost. The man was in his glory.

The Spider-Man of Elmore saw something from his eye. Narrowing them, he can make it off a large individual with one arm rising up with a torch is its hand.

Sensing that this is the location, he operate the radio station and cried "Lieutenant, I see the statue!"

Lieutenant Marshall rises his hand and yelled "Everyone, stop!" The drivers slowly lower the engines of the boats, making them stopped.

He take out his binocular with Moon-Spirit asked "What's the status, Lieutenant?"

* * *

From the statue, the two helicopters were right next above the head. Two ropes from each dropped down and, one by one, a villain descend down to the ground.

Iblis Grishenko, now Christen himself as 'Burning Inferno', was wearing the same leathery astronaut like suit, except the color was orange-red, the color of fire. On the back was a backpack that is connected to his flamethrower, The 'Fire-Blazer'.

Fang-Gang, who is now dubbed as 'Hyperion', is wearing his new weapons/ hands and only wearing black pants and grey long suit with a black T-shirt.

Killa, plus Tobias's crew and a couple of gangsters, all had loads of chemical canisters.

Hyperion ordered and pointed on the statue's head "Make sure those canisters are on top of statue."

Horned-Fury glared "You don't have to say it twice." The gang each carried a canister and went inside the statue.

* * *

"By the looks of it, they're carrying some sort of explosives inside." Lieutenant Marshall said. "They are planting to blow up the statue."

"But why?" Science-Girl said. "That's not their M.O."

"Who else are in the island?" Warrior-Cat asked.

"Tobias's crew, a couple of gangsters in masks, Fang-Gang and Killa." Nightmare-Cat and Dark-Dasher tisted up, with the later clutching his fist.

The Surgeon asked the leader "What's the plan?"

Lieutenant Marshall answered "We need to find a secret path without being seen." He scans the left side of the island and, with two fingers up, he started up the engine and the rest of the boats follow him slowly.

* * *

Up at one of the helicopter, Souls was the co-pilot and had a scowl on his face. Grabbing the radio, he spoke at it "How the fuck did I ended up being a co-pilot?"

" _By my dad, Souls."_ Titan's voice spoke to it. _"Got a problem? Talk to him."_

"You and father's money, Titan. That's all you two care about." He replied.

" _It's Rainbow-Forcer. Notice the multiple colors of my suit. Fits the name. And you work for my father, which means you work for me."_

A slight chuckle escape from the cult priest. "Child, I don't work with any mortal except The Grim Reaper."

* * *

"Whatever. Just keep checking the skies for that flying freak." Rainbow-Forcer turn off his walkie talkie. Behind him were the villains carrying the chemical canister and the large amount of it. On top of them was a small suitcase.

He goes over there and open it, revealing a small radio detonator. He took it out before handing it to the red titan.

"Detonate it in five minutes when we unload the rest." Rainbow-Forcer answered.

"Who's the bomb expert here?" Hyperion said with a tone.

* * *

Rally manage to find a boat and borrow it to sail to the island, unaware that a battle is about to happen.

* * *

Elmore's Warriors got out and took cover. Lieutenant Marshall took a grenade from his coat pocket, ripping the pin and throwing it.

One of the villain saw the object on the ground and yelled 'Grenade!' before it blow up.

The heroes then charges at the villains with the leader slashing his gauntlet blade at a gangster's throat.

* * *

The main villains on top of the statue hear the sounds of gunshots and shouting with Rainbow-Forcer looking from above and saw the heroes.

"It's them!" He cried. The villains then descend down the stairs with Rally taking out his walkie talkie.

" _Souls, tell my men to activate heavy artillery and fired against them!"_ However, the former cult priest had another plan.

* * *

"Screw that! I want to get their souls!" He rose up from his seat, get his weapon and jump down from the helicopter with using a rope for safety.

* * *

Rally saw the battle being launch and hid herself by the boat to avoid getting caught.

* * *

Hyperion rises both of his hands and shoot two fireballs out of his plams at the heroes. The blast cause them to jump out of the ground before landing back. It also caught some of the villains and went into the water.

Warrior-Cat, after breaking a villain's arm, stopped as he was confronted by Rico's son, who was wearing a similar outfit that Tobias used to wore.

"Rainbow-Mist?" He asked curiosity before getting a kick in the chest, sending him almost twenty feet from him.

"It's Rainbow-Forcer, cat." The villain grinned evilly as Warrior-Cat gets up. "But I'm closely related to him." He crackle both of his knuckles.

Warrior-Cat swing his shield at him, but he quickly jump high before landing in his back. Rainbow-Forcer jumped again by another one of his attack.

"Like the suit? It give me a huge advantage over my enemies. You can't hurt me." He taunted.

Nightmare-Cat's punch went into a gangster's chest, taking out his heart. Dark-Dasher flashes around two crooks before punching them both.

The brother and sister turn their heads around and their eyes narrow on the yellow and red lion.

"I never thought we see you again." Nightmare-Cat growled.

Killa was confused over his two targets. He asked "Who are you two?"

"I'm hurt." Nightmare-Cat acted mockly. "How can you forget two faces? You know a lot of faces back in your days when you worked with the mob in Maine."

Dark-Dasher then swing his leg across the lion's head, but he quickly grab it, to both the brother and sister's shock.

She was thrown to the ground; Nightmare-Cat jumped an opening with a fist. Killa lower down and punch the hero's entire body to the ground.

He quickly got up and snarl viciously at him like a wild cat. Dark-Dasher spin around in Killa's direction to distract him.

Nightmare-Cat activated his special eye and lunges forward with his steel claws. Killa bend down and grab him by the tail before using his body to collide at Dark-Dasher.

Burning Inferno uses his flamethrower at Family Force, whom all of them crouches down. Gamble send two cards from his sleeves at him, slicing his cheeks. He dodges as soon as the flames was turn on him.

Warrior-Cat and Rainbow-Forcer were still duking out with the latter was breathing fast and has injuries starting to form around his body.

His enemy didn't had one due to jumping very high and landing blows at the cat. "Getting old now, cat?" He taunted. "You should retire being a hero."

Warrior-Cat's anger got the best of the him and fire a solar blast at the villain. Rainbow-Forcer slide down from it and deliver an uppercut on the chin.

Hyperion kept firing his fireballs on the battle to distract the heroes to gain the villains' advantage. His eyes pick up on the small boat with a teenager on board.

Thinking it could be a spy from the heroes, or someone from the media, the fireballs were sent across the river.

* * *

Rally eventually duck down from the impact. The dozens of fire meteorites came down on her. She lay out a scream.

"Help! Help!"

* * *

Battle-Fish turn his head around and saw her. He shouted "There's someone on the boat!"

Nightmare-Cat's silver eye saw the girl yelling and the fireballs coming down around her boat.

Killa said "A damsel in distress. You don't see that everyday. Too bad she pick a bad time. The fireballs will consume her before the boat exploded. She won't survive for long."

Nightmare-Cat's heart started beating very fast and his breathing became rapidly. He then lay out "NOOOOO!"

He immediately got up from the ground and dive into the river.

Killa chuckle in his mouth before continuing "Smart move." His eyes trailed down to Dark-Dasher. "Bad for you though."

The feline cat became frozen in fear of being alone with the man that try to killed her family. "What would you do now?" His voice asked.

Her indigo eyes trailed to Hyperion and she immediately went for it. With a dark flash, she punches the craze obsessive explosive red titan, making him stop firing.

"You!" He shouted at Dark-Dasher, who quickly fled.

* * *

Nightmare-Cat grab Rally after falling into the water and swim safely back to the boats. Putting her at one of them, he saw that she wasn't moving. He slap her face plenty of times before she throw off water.

"Hey, are you alright?!" He then became frozen when she open her green glowing eyes. Rally froze as well as she saw silver eye and the slit white on his right eye.

Nightmare-Cat shake his head and added "Stay here and don't move." Rally shakes her head and watches her new savior going back on the battlefield.

* * *

Souls twirl around his staff as he fought The Surgeon, Moon-Spirit, Bright and Peacemaker. He shouted "Your souls will be fed by The Grim Reaper!"

Bright asked "Does this guy ever stop yelling about his god?"

"No." Peacemaker answered, griping on his stun baton.

Rainbow-Forcer growled "I see enough of this! Fang, activate the chemicals!"

Science-Girl overheard him shouting and repeated "Chemicals?"

Hyperion took out the radio detonator and presses the button. Inside the statue's head, the computer automatically set up the timer for five minutes and the time started counting down.

Rainbow-Forcer quickly blocked Warrior-Cat's hand, who exclaimed "What did you do?!"

The villain smile evilly "My troops planted chemical canisters and wire them to a computer. It'll start to heat them up to the right temperature, and in five minutes, this island will collapsed into the river!" With that being said, he kick him in the kneecap, losing his balance and slam his back against the ground. "Let's get out of here!"

Lieutenant Marshall saw Nightmare-Cat taking out another gangster and shouted "Nightmare-Cat, you and Warrior-Cat need to disarmed the bomb! We'll hold off their army!"

Nightmare-Cat rushes to the entrance with Warrior-Cat following him. The two helicopters were lowering down for the entire army to get in. Rainbow-Forcer saw the two heroes entering the statue.

Turning to Hyperion, he ordered while pointing to the entrance "They're about to deactivate the bombs! Go and stop them!"

The red titan then jump out of the copter and ran inside.

Lieutenant Marshall slices a couple of gangsters in the chest. Danger-Mom swing her staff at one while Bunny-Magician conjure his own fire at them from his sleeves.

"Damn it!" Rainbow-Forcer cusses, seeing that they're getting to close to the copters. Quicking thinking of a plan, he took out one of the gangster's pistol and aim at one of the kids from Family Force.

Science-Girl then notices the aiming and shouted at the family "Look out!"

Family Force saw the pistol before the bullet was fired. They ducked, but the elder child almost got shot as he dodges.

But it was at the wrong time.

His eyes widen as a large styche was came through his back. Family Force reacted in horror and the team as well. The former cult priest smile gently and pull the blade back from the kid's body, sending him to the ground.

The father of FF's body started shaking and roar in anger before grabbing one gangster's neck and violently crushes his skull.

Lieutenant Marshall acted the same, but he was going after the insane priest. Souls laughed manically as he shut the skies "Grim Reaper, I had offer you a soul for you! Let me live for another hundred years!"

* * *

Hyperion fire his palms at the two heroes, whom they dodge as they kept running. Warrior-Cat fires a solar blast from his shield at him, but only missing a couple of inches from his head

The heroes kept going to their location while dozens of fireballs were fired by the mad bomber. Finally made it, Nightmare-Cat look down while his cousin goes to the computer.

It was less than three minutes till it reaches to zero.

"Anais," He tapped to his radio in his ear. "I reach the computer. Tell me what to do." He could hear small static as a response. "Anais?!"

Hyperion came up with a roar and shot out a fireball at the cat, but he crouches down. He then receive a punch on the head by him.

Nightmare-Cat attempt to slashes him with his steel claws. Hyperion uses both of his new hands for protection before punching his entire body against the wall.

He yelled "Don't bother shutting off the bomb! I got the detonator right here, and you ain't never gonna get from me!"

"Stop this bomb, Fang Gang!" Warrior-Cat cried. Then Hyperion started laughing.

"This isn't just a bomb, cat! Right now, it's reaching pass to the highest point, and when it hits, the chemicals molecules will burst and the entire thing falls down like in a second!"

Nightmare-Cat punches the red titan in the face, only making him take a step back before battling the two cats.

Hyperion's hands aim at the two and a fireball was fired at them. Warrior-Cat and Nightmare-Cat both dodges the blast.

The two cats charges at the red titan with Nightmare-Cat jump high for him as distraction. Hyperion fires his two hands at him, and Warrior-Cat swing his shield across the chest.

The mad bomber take a few steps from the impact; Nightmare-Cat pushes his elbow against his back, stopping his stumble.

Hyperion grabs Warrior-Cat by the leg and throws him to the ground before aiming his palm. Nightmare-Cat pushes his feet on his left hand, sending the fireball to a wall, resulting it exploded.

* * *

Rainbow-Forcer look up and saw the clear smoke from the head. He shout to the pilot on the other copter "Get over there!"

The helicopter started up the engine as soon as the other half of the gangsters were on board and flew up to the head.

* * *

Warrior-Cat run around to avoid the multiple fireballs being fired. Nightmare-Cat swing his leg across the cheek and punching his stomach.

The radio detonator came out from his jacket, and the blue cat cried "Get the detonator!"

Nightmare-Cat quickly grab it and attempt to shut the bomb off, but a few bullets had knock it out of his hand. He saw one of the helicopter that they came in and a few gangster came inside with hook lines on their wrist pants and armed with machine guns.

He dodges all the bullets in attempt to get the device on the floor. However, he saw that it was broken.

He quickly throw a couple of smoke bombs at them, covering them in smoke clouds. Nightmare-Cat charges at the first gangster and slashes his entire face before taking his weapon from him.

He open fired on the last two, drawing them back to the helicopter. However, he saw that the other passengers were gearing up to kill him and Warrior-Cat.

His eyes saw the hookline on the dead man's waist pants and the bomb, which had two minutes left.

Getting an idea, he unhook the man's pants and wrapped that bomb around before securing it. Hyperion then grab his shoulder and pulls him away from it. He began to struggle for freedom and elbow him repeatedly on the face.

"Warrior-Cat, the bomb!" He shouted. The blue cat went to it and attempt to push it in the copter. His eyes saw his cousin having trouble of letting go by the mad bomber's grip.

Hyperion caught his sight and send his fist at him, but the minute he dodge it, the hand went into the chemical canisters, smashing it.

It release a foul odor in the air, the same one back at The Rainbow Factory. The green substance were oozing down to the ground, and evaporating it.

Warrior-Cat pushes the bomb to the helicopter with the help of Nightmare-Cat after the mad bomber let him go from his grip. The pilot was attempt to move away from the statue, unaware the real problem.

Hyperion's left hand was still stuck in the canister and felt the chemical eating the metal. With no other choice, he unscrew the screws from the gauntlet and he was free from it.

The bomb went inside the copter and Nightmare-Cat fires a small round of bullets on the pilot. The helicopter was flying out of control and a few feet away from the statue.

Then the bomb's timer went to zero and the chemical explosion causing the helicopter's destruction as well. The burning remains of it was sent down to the river.

* * *

The heroes were distracted by the blast long enough for Rainbow-Forcer and his team flee inside the other copter before taking off.

* * *

Hyperion fire his last hand at the two cats, but Warrior-Cat throw his shield at it, slicing it in half.

Nightmare-Cat lunges at him against the ground and lands a few punches in the face. "Who sent you?!"

"I ain't telling nothing!" Fang Gang shouted, but got punch again.

Warrior-Cat demanded "Tell us who's your boss is. We know it's a Wilson. Tell me the name, Fang."

Unknown to the two heroes, a small radio was implanted in the red titan's right ear and Rally's voice was heard.

" _Execute Plan B."_

Fang grinned evilly before stating "You superheroes freaks are screw. You hear me? Screw!" His voice increases. He sank his teeth on his grey suit and black T-shirt, ripping it off. The two heroes step aside as they saw a bomb vest complete with the same chemicals strapped around in chest with a timer in the center set to sixty seconds.

"I'll take you and this goddamn team to hell with me!" The timer was set off.

Warrior-Cat quickly drag Nightmare-Cat's arm and the two of them jumped out of the statue and fell into the water.

Resurfacing, he shouted "Everyone, get back in boats!"

Elmore's Warriors, plus Family Force, whom the mother was carrying the dead body of her son, all went back to their boats and quickly turning on the engine.

The boats all row away as the timer reaches its destination and a cloud of dark green gas engulfed the entire statute and the island. The explosion sent shockwaves on the river, triggering an earthquake.

The statue came down to the ground while the island sank to the bottom of the river, disappearing it forever.

Elmore's Warriors saw the destruction with no words to express the horror they had witness. Their mission to protect a terrorist attack has failed and what's worst is that one of the members was killed by one of the villains.

This wasn't gonna end well with the entire city.

* * *

 **Next Time on Elmore's Warriors Forever:**

" _ **This time, Elmore's Warriors has cross the line!"**_ **Senator Sulter shouted in front of the audiences.** _ **"And their mission ended up in a terrorist attack!"**_

* * *

 **Scene shows a riot of the people expressing their anger over the heroes and burning a large dummy of Warrior-Cat on fire.**

* * *

 **Random heroes are being seen being brutalizes by police forces and other people.**

* * *

" _ **This has gone far enough, Gumball. Can you see what we had brought?"**_ **Nicole console her son in the lair.**

* * *

 **The Toxic Death Team invaded a plaza hotel with Souls murdering an employer with a laugh.**

* * *

 **At a meeting, Tobias looked the remaining members and shouted "You all shut up and do what you were suppose to!"**

* * *

 **Elmore's Warriors arrive and battle the villains inside the hotel.**

* * *

 **Nightmare-Cat faces the former cult priest, who shouted** _ **"Your soul will be a fine collection to The Grim Reaper!"**_

* * *

 **Warrior-Cat is at the meeting room with Tobias's face on the multiple tvs saying** _ **"Well, look who it is? I haven't seen you since...let's see, there was you, me an army of masks and capes and, oh, yeah. You left me to die."**_

 **The chair spins around, revealing Tobias, with his finger lance together, his right leg on top of his other leg and grinned evilly "Hello, old friend."**

* * *

 **Next Time: The Rivalry.**

* * *

 **And that's it! I'm stopping there! Sorry, that I hate to stop it, and I had to kill off one of the heroes. I'm sorry if that upset you all. So next chapter is where Gumball and Tobias are gonna fight since their last encounter! Pretty excited, huh? I'll miss you all. I might be able to finish this story, unless if I had some free time. Until then, I'm NiteOwl18. See ya later!**


	17. The Rivary

**Hello Amazing World of Gumball fans. This is NiteOwl18 here. First of all, sorry for delaying after my last chapter. I forgot that I'm taking a break from it. I have been so busy with my last semester at community college and getting my transcript together to move to another university. Don't worry, I'm still continuing my other stories. Speaking of which, see my new story, Crossover and Timeline after this new chapter. Enjoy this new chapter of Elmore's Warriors Forever.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: The Rivalry**

 **Gumball's P.O.V.:**

 _That night when we stop a terrorist attack was suppose to be a successful mission. But it wasn't for us._

 _Elmore's Liberty has sunk down, along with the death of one of our own member._

 _A small funeral was gathered for his memory; the rest of Family Force was given a few days off from the team to cope with the loss of their son. After that, we haven't heard from them._

 _Lieutenant Marshall has gotten a message from the father, announcing their resignation from the team._

 _We didn't argue about their choice; we understand we they are going through._

 _But that wasn't the worst part._

* * *

 **City Hall:**

A large crowd of frustrated citizens, anti-crime-fighters and spoken activists were gathered at the building. Senator Sulter was behind the stand, speaking in the microphone.

"I'm deeply sadden of what happened to Elmore's Liberty. I warn that something like this would happen. This is just like the massacre of one of the heroes' neighborhood and in Downtown Elmore. This time, Elmore's Warriors has cross the line!" He raise his voice. "Their mission ended up as a terrorist attack! How long can you all sit there and wait for another attack like this?! This was an attack of our freedom and patriot! The dawn of the superhero era will no longer live! I ask every police officials to track down and arrest every hero on the block! Track down their social media! Find them and put them in jail; this time, throw away the key!"

* * *

Later that night, an average crime fighter was doing patrol checking when a group of angry citizens surrounded him.

Not knowing their facial features, the fighter said "Greetings, citizens. Is there a problem?"

One of them swing a bat across the face; when the fighter got down, the group proceed on attacking him.

* * *

A squad of police ransacked a local pizza joint and apprehended the identities of each vigilance. Some try to explain to them of what is happening, and the police use brutality.

* * *

Angry crowds were voicing their outcry of wanting blood of the heroes, holding posters that say 'No more mask!', 'Stop the bloodshed!', and 'Heroes=Zeros!'

* * *

One of the group held a life size dummy of Warrior-Cat before setting it on fire.

* * *

 **Elmore's Warriors H.Q.:**

Gumball was sitting at the supercomputer as he watches what is going on in the news. He can't take his eyes of what became of the crowd. They had lost their respect for the heroes, and most of them want them dead. The gang has gotten messages from the other heroes, saying they don't want no part of their league anymore or blaming us for bringing this. Anais have used a block virus on all their social media to prevent the police from tracking down.

"You're still up, sweetheart?" A voice call out.

Gumball turn around to see his mother, but look back at the television. "Shouldn't you be asleep, mom?" He said.

Nicole walk over to her son and her eyes glue on the screen. It sicken her of what the crowd wants to do with Warrior-Cat after burning a life-size dummy of it.

"Stop watching the t.v., Gumball." She commented.

"Mom, they're losing hope for us." Gumball said in a low voice.

"That is what happen when you take the law in your own hands, and people retaliate by hurting the thing everyone loves."

Gumball didn't answer to her statement, as she continue.

"I talk to Darwin, Anais, and your father, and we think it's best if we stop doing this." She suggested.

"And you want me to end this, right?" Gumball stopped her sentence.

"This has gone far enough, Gumball. Can you see what we had brought?"

"The Toxic Death Team were responsible what happened, not us." Gumball narrowed his eyes. "And they're gonna pay."

Nicole rub her forehead in frustration and said "My god, you're stubborn like your cousins."

"Dante and Lexy are still on board?" He asked, and she shot him a glare.

"I try talking to them, but they wouldn't listen. I swear they take the stubbornness from you."

"And both Joseph and Jenny." He reminded. "Every time I train the two, I see a little bit of the twins in them. Joseph's determination in Dante and Jenny's sweet but killer instinct in Lexy."

"All because they want to take down the man who almost killed their parents." Nicole said, thinking about Killa before looking at Gumball. "Can you understand what this might lead if you continue this?"

Gumball countered before rising up "Mom, I'm not a little kid anymore. I'm a hero, that's what I am."

"Does it?" Nicole replied. "Does putting on a mask makes you some some soft of superman? Under that mask is my little gummypuss, and he's still in there somewhere." She put her hand on Gumball's shoulder.

Gumball then lay out a sigh, and put her hand down slightly, saying "I don't have time for this. Tobias' team is planning something next, and we need to be ready." She walked away from his mother. "And if you aren't gonna go through with it, then don't bother showing up."

Nicole watches her son leave with a few tears from her eyes.

* * *

The next day, Gumball went to the forensic science laboratory where Anais is busying working on a walkie talkie that belong to Hyperion. Dante manage to recover it before he committed suicide.

"Any luck, sis?" Gumball asked.

"I reprogram the chip in the walkie talkie, and inserted into a radio communicator that can track down any conversation with a high frequency." Anais said, taking out a small device in her hand. She implanted the chip inside it before turning it on.

Both of them were now hearing conversations around the town. Anais twist the knob slightly to hear the right one.

" _...Tonight at…"_

Hearing one of the members' voices, Gumball cried "Right there!" Anais stopped playing with the knob.

" _I'll said it again. Rico's calling the rest of the assassins for an emergency meeting."_

" _A meeting? What for? Everyone hates those Elmore's Warriors freaks!"_

" _I don't know. He just calls an unexpected meeting. Tonight at Elmore's Plaza Hotel at nine o'clock."_

"That's it." Gumball announced. "Elmore's Plaza Hotel. I'm guessing Tobias will be there."

"Why would Rico pose a meeting right now? After Senator Sulter had all the masks and capes put in jail?" Anais wondered.

"Don't know, but we're gonna found out. Another note: are you done with my suit, Anais?" Gumball walk out of the lab to round what the rest of the team, with her little sister follow him.

"I'm just install the battery in the suit." Anais explained, as they enter the room. Gumball was know staring at a new improved version of his Warrior-Cat suit. The armor is all solid black with a thin line of red around it. "But I warn you that it isn't ready. It still need some test done."

"Then I'm testing it tonight." Gumball said.

"Fine." Anais rolled her eyes of his stubbornness. "But keep it at one hundred percent. The suit isn't fully function yet, but since you're taking it out for tonight, do not overdo it. If you fall below the level, your suit automatically shuts down."

"Got it."

* * *

"Mom, dad." Gumball, who was dressed in his new armor suit, look at his parents, only to find them not wearing their crime-fighter suit. "Why aren't you in your uniform?"

Richard answered "Gumball, we're not going."

"What?" Battle-Fish turn to them.

"And you all shouldn't go." Nicole lecture her kids. "This has gone too far. You have to end this."

"Aunt Nicole," Nightmare-Cat said. "We're this close of taking down The Toxic Death Team. All of the assassins are gonna be in one room."

"And then what?!" Nicole started to get angry. "You never learn what might happen if you face either one of them?!"

"But we're ready to face them!" Dark-Dasher cried, but only bring Nicole's wrath more.

"I can't lose you two!" She turn to her own kids. "And you three! Get out of those suits and let someone deal with them!"

"Like who? The cops?" Warrior-Cat glared. "Mom, the entire police department is under Senator Sutler's payroll or working for Rico! Either way, they'll let it slide and watch this city overrun by Tobias Wilson and his gang!"

Science-Girl step in, adding "Mom, we have to do this. If we infiltrate the hotel, we can finally found out what they're proposing. We know Rico Wilson is behind the crime boss's deaths and taken over their operations. Some of them included chemicals from Ellison's Industries and Diggle's X Factory. And the biggest one to produce was the Rainbow Factory. But the question is why? Why would he be interested in them?"

"Let's drop just this while we can." Nicole suggested.

Warrior-Cat walk to him, saying while glaring "Mom, we're doing this with or without you and dad."

"You will not go, young man!" Nicole suddenly let her hand on his arm to stop walking.

"Let go of me." He glared at her.

"Nicole, please." Lieutenant Marshall said, walking to her, but she stopped him.

"Henry, don't get involved." Both Nicole and Warrior-Cat were having a stare down while the rest of the team watches with concern, except for Captain-Cruncher, who muttered "I'm liking this."

Warrior-Cat notices the tension that is happening behind his back, and repeated to his mother "We're going. I'm going as well." He angrily move his arm to let Nicole's hand from him and walk away in a soft, but frustrated tone "If you and dad aren't going, then monitor us on the computer. Gang, let's go."

The team follow Warrior-Cat, despite the argument they had witness. Science-Girl, Battle-Fish, Nightmare-Cat and Dark-Dasher all look at Nicole; They wanted to say something, but after seeing this, they think it's best not to. So they all left, leaving behind a teary Nicole, and Richard conform her.

* * *

 **Elmore's Plaza Hotel:**

Later that night, the hotel was all quite, even after the riots and spoken claims of more blood of a crime-fighters.

It was too quiet due to the fact that the entire staff and employees are massacre by a certain team.

An employee pleaded for mercy before being impaled by Souls' blade. The former cult priest laugh, after receiving another eternity from his god.

"Hey, are you done?"

Souls turn to the last two assassins, who were annoying for his impatient. Burning Inferno finished "The boss didn't like to wait."

"Just finish up on gaining a soul for The Grim Reaper." Souls grinned, twirling around his staff before strapping it on his back.

Killa step in the elevator, and the rest follows with him saying "I just wish you didn't have to kill most of the employees. We just had the gang take them out."

"Who's complaining?" Souls rolled his colorless eyes and the elevator door closes.

* * *

The three assassins arrive at the penthouse, where the room is consist of a large table, three chairs, a multiple set of televisions showing different viewpoints of the hotel, and four guards wearing masks and armed with rifles.

Souls look around to find the kingpin and said rudely "Where the fuck is the old man?"

"I'm right here." All eyes were directed at a mysterious figure coming out from behind the televisions. It wasn't Rico Wilson; It was Tobias Wilson, wearing a dark purple zoot suit, with blue gloves, and red boots.

"You?" Souls raises an eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"

"My uncle send me here. He's given me an important message to you all. He's sorry he couldn't make it."

Burning Inferno, who took off his helmet, asked "What's so important for him not to come if he invited us? And the meeting?"

"First, this meeting is about your performance review." Tobias started, drawing unusual looks from the assassins. "So far, Elmore's Warriors are still alive. Their deaths statue are falling way below than an average stock market. My family isn't happy that you all are doing a great job. But we are gonna change that!" He yelled in emphasis. "As of now, my uncle Rico has appointed my leadership back to the team."

"You're fucking kidding?!" Souls yelled. "We have to listen to you now?! WHY?!" He rose up from his seat, kicking the chair away from him.

Tobias then snapped his fingers and the four guards all pointed their rifles at the cult priest. All took off their masks, revealing Tobias' old gang, Banana Joe, Jamie and Anton. The only exception is Tina Rex, who wasn't there, but instead, was Rainbow-Forcer.

The leader walk over to Souls, slowly countered "Maybe you didn't hear me. I'm my uncle's nephew. He pays you with money. He pays every assassin he can find. He pays this entire organization. He doesn't have to pay me to do his work for him. So, when he hired you and your buddies to kill Elmore's Warriors…" He then pushes Souls back to his chair, raising his voice to the other assassins. "YOU ALL SHUT YOUR MOUTHS AND DO WHAT YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO!"

Then the doors were slam open wide, revealing Bite-Killer, and a beaker wearing a labcoat was caught in her teeths, who was screaming.

"Right on schedule, Tina!" Tobias grinned before snapping two fingers. The man fell to the ground as soon as Tina open her mouth.

Jamie and the other member grab hold of the hostage and pull him in front of the audience. Tobias explain, while pointing at the beaker "Everyone, this gentleman is from Rainbow Factory. Over a week ago, both Ellison's Industries and Diggle's X Factory have close the deal my uncle has made. Now all he needs is to build a pipe that is connected to the chemicals plants and the Rainbow Factory. And Mr. Cowler here is gonna help build it, otherwise he's gonna be introduced to Bite-Killer's stomach."

Burning Inferno's eyes look at the television screen and said "Look who's here."

Tobias, and everyone turn their direction and saw Elmore's Warriors' R.V. parked outside. Tobias grab the remote on the desk and switches to another view point before seeing the heroes are inside the hotel.

"Perfect." He grinned before turning his attention to everyone "Get out there and deal with this. But leave the cat to me."

The entire villains walk out, except for Killa, who glared at Tobias, "I wanted to kill the cat."

"Too bad." Rainbow-Forcer said, standing beside the door. "My cousin already call it. Don't like it, complain to my dad. But don't forget who's playing for your salary, Killa."

Glaring at him, the yellow and red lion walk to the exit before adding to the multicolor teenager "You kill the cat, but the twins are mine."

"Only if Souls doesn't get me first." He replied mockingly and Rainbow-Forcer chuckled, despite the small look given by Killa.

* * *

Elmore's Warriors follow lean to the fifth floor with Night-Ninja saying in her ear radio "Danger-Mom, check the map of the hotel that Anais downloaded."

" _I wish you still haven't call me that."_

Lieutenant Marshall reminded "Even if you and your husband is here or not, we still have to refer to our codenames."

" _You should be heading to an elevator right about now."_

The gang move forward to the direction where the elevator doors open up, alarming them. Deathly-Toast came out, roaring "I SHALL HAVE MY VENGEANCE!"

Battle-Fish swing Tsunami's sword on his entire body, and slamming against the wall, completely destroying the body.

Then Tobias's old crew and Rainbow-Forcer, follow by a dozen of gangster in masks and armed with weapons came out of the elevator.

Horned-Fury yelled, punching her brass knuckles together "Surprise to see us again?"

Gamble replied "Not as surprising as us kicking your asses back to prison."

"Language!" The lieutenant scolded.

The villans open fired while some of them charges at them. Lieutenant Marshall stab one with his hook hand. Dr. X-Ray fired his x-ray gun at a couple while Night-Ninja and Gamble faces Yellow-Death and Horned-Fury

Bite-Killer roar and uses her mouth to get to Battle-Fish, but he easily dodge it. Science-Girl elbow punch across the eye, blinding the massive T-Rex.

Captain-Crusher block an attack brought on by Rainbow-Forcer by his fork blade. He twirl around and press it forward to get a stab. The villain duck and went behind him, delivering a punch at the neck.

Lieutenant Marshall saw more gangsters coming from the stars and open fired. "There's too many of them!" He cried, digging to his coat pocket and throw a few smoke bombs.

* * *

At the eighth floor, the three assassins overheard the battle from down below the building. Killa suggested "Should one of us stay and have a look?"

"No." Burning Inferno answered, drawing his attention on his phone. "I just got a message from Rico. He's bringing DeSoto, Harold and Jackie on a helicopter here for Mr. Crowley. They'll be here in thirty minutes on top of the roof."

Souls barked "The hell with that! I want more souls for the Grim Reaper!" He walked away from the other assassins. Killa follow the crazed cult priest.

"You too?" Burning-Inferno said.

"Tobias will face the cat when he gets there, but I'll face the other cat and his partner." Killa said, referring to Nightmare-Cat and Dark-Dasher.

Burning-Inferno watches them leave before uttering "Just make it quick, you two. Rico doesn't like waiting."

* * *

Warrior-Cat deflected a bullet from his mirror shield while Dark-Dasher flashes behind a villain before karate chop him in the neck and returning back.

Warrior-Cat turn to her and Nightmare-Cat and said "Both of you, follow me! We'll take another elevator!"

The three crime-fighters all ran to another side of the hallway until they found a second elevator. Dark-Dasher quickly press the button, and they went inside.

Warrior-Cat tap his helmet to trigger his ear radio, and said "Mom, dad, you there?"

" _Gumball, where are you?"_ Richard asked

"I'm with Dante and Lexy. The rest of the team are still in the fifth floor dealing with the rest of them."

" _What?!"_ That was Nicole's voice. _"You left them?!"_

"They can handle it!" Warrior-Cat shouted. "Tell me where the other assassins are!"

" _God Almighty, Gumball. Okay, I see the assassins. Souls is at the boiling room at way below. Killa is the twenty floor. Burning-Inferno is going up to the rooftop, but if you still stop him at the thirty-seventh floor."_

"And Tobias?" He asked.

" _He's at the penthouse, but Gumball, you, Dante and Lexy need to go back and help the team."_

Nightmare-Cat pushes the stop button, and the elevator doors open up, letting him out.

"Dante, where are you going?" Lexy asked, seeing him run away.

"I'm going after Souls! You and Gumball can go ahead without me!"

* * *

Killa waited for his target to arrive when the doors open up. He wasn't alone. There were a few gangsters beside him.

The sound of the elevator reaching the floor is heard. Everyone pointed their weapons at it. When the doors open up, all the gangsters reacted by a punch and a kick in the back, sending them to the wall.

Dark-Dasher glared at Killa "Hello."

"Where's your partner?" Killa asked.

Warrior-Cat step out, with his shield up and yelled "Don't you mean me!" Killa dodge a solar blast and a flash punch by Dark-Dasher.

"Warrior-Cat, go! I'll handle him!"

He didn't argue back; he just went back to the elevator doors and went up to face his old partner.

* * *

Nightmare-Cat arrive at the boiling room. He can still smell the dry gasoline from one of the furnaces. He turn on the lights, but no effect. Switching his right eye to slit pupil, he look around to see where was Souls. He had to be careful and caution his movement.

Then a loud laugh echo.

"My victim is here!"

He look up and saw Souls, standing at a ledge, with his staff ready and the same craze look in his face.

Nightmare-Cat jump high enough to land on the ledge and face the cult leader. Souls laughed "Coming to end me?"

The crime-fighter didn't reply; he just take a fighting stance.

Souls first charges at him, shouting "Your soul will make a fine collection to The Grim Reaper!" He fired one of the blades at Nightmare-Cat, who dodge it.

"Your days of killing innocent people are over, Souls!" Nightmare-Cat jump over at the priest and kick him in the back.

Souls twist his body around and swing his staff at the cat. He duck down by the impact. The cult priest shouted "I'll always have the faith of The Grim Reaper!"

Souls bring down the staff at the crime-fighter, but jump out of the way. The blade got stuck on the ledge. He struggled to get it out. He then summon the second blade and twirl around at Nightmare-Cat.

Nightmare-Cat dodges from the sharp blade; Souls try again for a few times, but no luck. He growled "You're making this difficult for me to kill you!"

Nightmare-Cat move his body slightly to avoid the blade that pass him. He saw it moving in slow motion and grab it by the chrome chain.

He then thrown; Souls didn't feel, but the slight cut on his right shoulder, inches away from his neck. But it didn't stop there. The blade cut the pendant of his god and let it drop.

Souls reacted by bellowing a loud scream. He grip on the staff and pull out the other blade before charging at Nightmare-Cat, shouting "You'll pay for this crime, heathen!"

Nightmare-Cat ran to the highest ledge with Souls following him. The cult priest swing his staff around. Nightmare-Cat uses both of his steel-cut claws against the blades, bringing to a cling sound.

Nightmare-Cat manage to rip some fabric of his cloth. The blade slides of the ledge, making Dante loses his foot and fall on the floor. He jump high and landed behind the cult leader's back.

However, he fired one the blades and slide Dante's left shoulder. He yelp and went down on one knee to cultch the bleeding wound.

Souls took a taste from the blood and smirked "Your blood is filled with anxiety, hatred and fear! It's perfect for The Grim Reaper!"

He raises his scythe up and bring it down, but Nightmare-Cat grab the bar and lifted his whole body up before standing on it with his two feet.

Souls swing his staff; Nightmare-Cat jump and grab it before kicking the cult priest. Souls, now letting go of the staff, manage to grab the blade before extending it. Nightmare-Cat grab hold of the other scythe and the two clash each blades in their hand.

Nightmare-Cat look behind his back and saw a large furnace where he and the priest are standing. He look up at the gas pipes and form an idea. He then throw the scythe at Souls' left shoulder, but what surprise him is that he didn't scream in pain.

"I feel no pain." Souls grinned before clutching his weapon. "But you will!" He throws his scythe, but Nightmare-Cat catches it.

"Thanks." He uttered before throwing the blade around the gas pipe. Still seeing the other blade is attached at Souls, Dante pull on the chrome chains and Souls' entire body move forward. He then grab the tip of the second scythe and it went through the wound. He quickly wrap the legs together and arms close to his chest with the chrome chain before throwing it at another gas pipe.

Nightmare-Cat then kick Souls so hard that his entire body swing and stopped at the bottom of the furnace.

"You little shit!" Souls shouted, struggling. "I'll bite you! I'll tear your throat out!"

Nightmare-Cat glared at the assassin, saying "You won't be taking another life from here one out."

Souls laugh medically. "Fools! You did you'll kill me?! I'll live! I'll always live, as long as I have The Grim Reaper beside me! Even if I'm gone, I'll still kill you and your shitty team! You can't never get rid of me! Long live The Grim Reaper!"

Nightmare-Cat then took out a cigarette and and lighter from his pockets. The drag was lite. Dante inhale a couple of times before blowing a small thin smoke.

"You know what? You talk too much." Nightmare-Cat then throws the cigarette into the furnace.

Both of them look down at the dark abyss before a small orange light was see, and it was rising up fast.

Souls saw the fire coming up from where he was trapped by his own weapon. Nightmare-Cat spoke to him one last time "Hey, you see that light? The really orange light coming at you? You know who's there? That's the real Grim Reaper!"

A huge fire erupted like a volcano and engulfed Souls' entire body into a crisp as he watches.

* * *

Warrior-Cat made it to the penthouse and walked to the giant door. He step inside, seeing the entire room in darkness. All there was a static sound of the multiple televisions. Where was Tobias? He wondered.

Then the screens switches to Tobias's face, alarming Warrior-Cat.

" _Well, look who it is. I haven't seen you seen...let's see, there was you, me, and an army of masks and capes and, oh, yeah. You let me to die."_

The sound of a wheel chair rounds around, revealing the actual Tobias Wilson with his fingers lace together and right leg on top of the other while grinning evilly "Hello, old friend."

 **Next time on Elmore's Warriors Forever:**

 **Dark-Dasher faces Killa, who asked "Why are you so obsessive of killing me?"**

" **You still don't know?" Dark-Dasher took off her mask, revealing to the assassin as Lexy Watterson. "Now you do?"**

* * *

 **Tobias gets up from his seat, spreading his arms apart, saying "Do you love what my team done to this hotel? It's sort of a little reunion I whip up."**

 **Warrior-Cat replied "The team knows about your uncle, Rico Wilson. He's behind this conspiracy."**

* * *

 **Scene switches to Warrior-Cat's punch is block by Tobias, and his right arm is arm solid black and the hero was slam through the wall, to the next room.**

 **He gets up, seeing Tobias' whole body changes to solid black armor. "Get ready, motherfucker." Tobias summon three thin and sharp blades from his hands. "You're about to be defeated by the new and improved Reaper 2.0!"**

* * *

 **Next time: Reaper 2.0**

* * *

 **Okay, Sorry that I had to stop this. When I was typing the chapter, I saw that it was gonna be a long one. So I'm gonna take the fight scene of Tobias and Gumball and Lexy and Killa at the next chapter. Again sorry about the delay. I will make the other chapter, but I may not finish this story or my other ones. I'm trying not to spend my entire break working on them. Catch up on my other stories or leave a review once in a while. Happy Holiday from me, NiteOwl18!**


	18. Reaper 20

**Hello, Amazing World of Gumball fans! Sorry I took so long! I had...other things to do. Okay, I lied. I didn't want to do another chapter, but I had nothing else to do on my last week of my break before starting my days in a university on Wednesday. This chapter is gonna be amazing; it's gonna shock you. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Reaper 2.0.**

Moments ago after Dante went to fight the former cult priest, Dark-Dasher was left alone to face Killa. She stare down at him as he said "You again? Where is the other one?"

"He's dealing with one of your friends." She answered sternly.

"Why are you so obsessed of killing me?" Killa demanded.

"You still don't know?" Dark-Dasher said, clutching her hands in frustration. Surely, he would have know who she and her brother is after facing him two times. Against the code of superhero law, Dark-Dasher did the ultimate thing to make her enemy remember. Her hand clutches on her black mask after taking off her indigo shades, revealing the face of Lexy Watterson.

Killa's black eyes widen upon seeing the pink cat's face. A few seconds of seeing it, a shot of neurons implanted in his brain, making him remembering her on that night he target two local citizens who own a fruit store for not giving in on his demands to have some protection.

"You…" He stated slowly. "You're that girl…"

"That's right!" Lexy cried before pointing the finger at herself. "My name is Lexy Watterson! My brother is Dante!" She then point the finger at the assassin, "And you tried to murdered our parents!"

It was Killa's turn to grin. "They pay the price of not paying for protection, brat! It's not my fault they couldn't just take the money. Just ask my boss. Too bad he's dead."

"Because we're the ones that did it!"

"What?"

"Me and my brother slaughter the entire mafia back in Chicago." Lexy revealed. "All so that we can find you, the only member left."

Killa started laughing before replying "You think the two of you can defeat me? I'm not your orderly informer slash enforcer, kid. I had committed 60 robberies and escape from the law many times. But my most impressive accomplishment is that I have a record of 97th deaths from my victims. You and your brother are gonna be my 98th and 99th."

Lexy asked "What about the 100th? Who's taken the spot?"

"The Wilson's brat, Tobias." Killa growled, surprising Lexy. "I hate working for him. The truth is, I'm in it for the money, and the killing. I wanted Warrior-Cat all to myself, but Tobias said that he was gonna fight him. But you and your brother are both worth thirty million hundred dollars each. After I take the two of you out, I'll go handle Tobias next, and take Warrior's Cat's bounty."

"What are you planning to do with all that money?" Lexy asked.

"Well, after Rico's plan of holding the entire city in ransom with his chemical plants, I'll be on the first ship out to Moscow, starting over a new life, build my own criminal empire and taking control of every city with fear."

Lexy's ears hear about the part of Rico's plan. She said "What do mean Rico is gonna hold the city for ransom? Is this about the chemical plants?"

"No more talking." Killa declared. "We fight now."

"Not until you tell me what Rico is going to do with the chemicals?"

"First you must beat me in combat."

Releasing a deep sigh, Lexy put back her mask and shades before going in a fighting pose. "Why does every bad guy suggest to fight in order to get some information out of them?" She remarked.

* * *

Warrior-Cat stare down at his former tormentor/ partner/ arch-enemy as he sit at his chair with a smug smile on his face.

"Nice outfit. That a new upgrade? I never did like that tacky wetsuit you worn. Care for some cake?" Tobias grab a plate of cake from the ground. "I bought it from home."

Warrior-Cat didn't respond, only walk to him.

Tobias got up from his seat, spreading his arms out in glee. "Don't you just love what my team has done to this hotel? It sort of a little reunion I had whip up. "

"This ends now, Tobias. The team knows about your uncle, Rico Wilson. He's behind this conspiracy."

"It's 'King' Wilson." Tobias corrected. "My uncle loved to be one ever since his parents bought an oil line from a foreign country.

"Where is he?" He demanded.

"I'll never tell you, Watterson." Tobias took out a bottle of touch and a small glass before pouring himself. "Want a drink? I bought an extra glass." He drink it, but Warrior-Cat clutches his glass on his enemy's hand.

"Enough talk!" Warrior-Cat raises his voice. "We known about-"

"The chemical plants that my uncle invested? Yeah, I one step ahead of you, cat."

"What is he planning to do with them?"

"What's with all the question?" Tobias let go of him. "Come and celebrate! It's a party!" He grab the bottle and wave it in front of the crime-fighter's face. He takes out a remote control from his back pocket. "Let's watch some superhero beat up!"

The multiple screens of televisions shows the different viewpoints of Elmore's Warriors against The Toxic Death Team.

"Oh, it brings me back." Tobias said in a mocking tone. "The beatings, the comebacks, the snooty comments at each other; all leaning up to one more act. In fact…" Tobias secretly take out a colt pistol and pointed at the back of Warrior-Cat's head.

Quick as a flash, he duck as the bullet fired out one of the screen. The feline crime-fighter grabs Tobias' purple zoot collar while glaring angrily.

"It is not too late to try the cake?" Tobias remarked before he thrown to the chair, knocking them both down.

"A gun?" Warrior-Cat said. "I thought you were more than using a coward's' weapon."

"Big talk coming from the cat who has a solar powered shield." Tobias said as he got up, putting both of his hands on his hips. "I don't need a weapon take you down. I just brought that to throw you off of my new suit."

Tobias then lifted the chair, supporting his enemy. He throws it. Warrior-Cat caught it with both of his hands until he realize that Tobias wanted him to do that. He came in a charge and sent his right foot at the chair, breaking it and contact at Warrior-Cat's chest.

Warrior-Cat quickly got back up and sent a punch at him, but Tobias grabs it; his right arm turn to solid black armor before slamming the feline.

The hero was sent through a wall of the next room. Thanks to the new armor he was wearing, he couldn't felt his bones being broken in impact by the wall.

As he gets up, Tobias came through the broken wall. But something was off. The enemy's appearances turn into a dark and sinister Grim Reaper-like samurai. He looks like The Shredder from that Michael Bay's _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_ movie.

"What the…?" Warrior-Cat said in shock. He remembers the dark armor from when Tobias was on that talk show as he murder his psychologist.

"Get ready, motherfucker." Tobias declared, he summon three shin and sharp blades from his hands. "You're about to be defeated by the new and improved Reaper 2.0!"

* * *

Dark-Dasher was smashed against the wall before running to avoid another punch by the assassin.

She jump above him and swing her legs and charges a few punches at him; Killa felt no pain from the impact.

Killa smash his fist; Dark-Dasher grabs it and lifted her whole body to swing her feet at his face, lightly brushing his lower lip.

Dark-Dasher charges forward and slam against the tiger's chest. Killa reacted with his feets slide against the floor. He presses his hands together and attempt to smash her back.

Dark-Dasher went behind his back; Killa, however, grab her entire head and throws her to the ground, making her slide before stopping.

She got up and prepare to run, but Killa charges and jump before his left foot smashes to the ground. It trigger a small earthquake in the hall. Dark-Dasher felt the vibration and felt down.

Killa grin at his result. He slam his left hand on the wall, sending another earthquake. Dark-Dasher's hand was on the wall that the assassin create the quake, making her on the ground again.

Seeing her stand up, Killa's evil smirk never die away as he cross his arms against his chest. Dark-Dasher is started to get frustrated.

Growling at her enemy, she charges forward in top speed. Killa smash his right foot; this time, the huge impact had created an earthquake that shook the whole building. When he saw Dark-Dasher loses her footing, Killa took an advantage by sending his left hand at her gut. Lexy could felt all her organs smush against each other and the blood coming from her mouth. She was then grab by her back of her suit and smash against the floor hard.

Dark-Dasher felt pain all over body; she saw Killa looking at her with a sadistic grin on his face. He lifted his left foot and sent it down on her.

Dark-Dasher yelled, her bones started to break.

" _Lexy, what's wrong?!"_ That her aunt on her ear radio. _"Don't worry! I'm sending the other team to get you!"_

* * *

Lieutenant Marshall had finished off a gangster by slicing open his gut when he hear a tap on his ear radio. He pressed two fingers on it, "Report."

" _Herny, Lexy is in trouble! She's fighting with Killa!"_

"Where is she?"

" _On the twenty floor! Hurry!"_

"Battle-Fish, Science-Girl, Night-Ninja! Dark-Dasher is at the twenty floor! Killa is killing her!"

Night-Ninja then took out a smoke bomb and create a smoke in the air, distracting her enemies. Battle-Fish and Science-Girl both went to her before all three follow to save Lexy. Night-Ninja tapped to her intercom and said "Dante, come in!" She got no response. "Come in!"

The crime-fighters all went to an elevator as Nightmare-Cat spoke on her ear radio. _"What is it, Night-Ninja?"_

"Where the hell were you?!" She screamed.

" _I was taken care of Mr. Cult Priest in the boiler room. Let say that he finally get to meet his god in the end."_

"Dante, Lexy's is in trouble! She's fighting Killa by herself!"

" _Shit! I'll be right there!"_

* * *

Back at the Penthouse, Warrior-Cat stare at the new armor that is worn by his enemy. "Reaper 2.0?" He repeated.

"An upgrade like this should make my name more threaten to my enemies." The Reaper spoke in his most sinister tone.

Warrior-Cat snap out of his daze and took out his shield. Even though Tobias has gotten a new upgrade, he can still defeat him. And he's got his new suit to do it. However, his sister told him to keep it at 100 percent or he'll face death, if Tobias doesn't kill him before the suit does.

"You may have a new fancy armor, Tobias." Warrior-Cat said. "But this new suit will be a match to you."

"Prove it!" The Reaper then charges with his right claw rise up.

Warrior-Cat super jump and landed behind him; The Reaper swing his blade at him, only to be blocked by the shield. Warrior-Cat swing his right knee at his chest.

Then what Reaper did took Warrior-Cat's breath away; he raises his right claw and the blades ejected from his hand. Warrior-Cat quickly duck down, and saw the blades hit the wall. He smirk at his enemy, but The Reaper still has his right arm forward where he blasted his three blades.

Warrior-Cat felt something behind him. A low, ominous sound is heard, sending shivers down his spine. He turn around, and saw the blades vibrating.

"Uh, oh." He muttered, just as the blades came at him.

Warrior-Cat quickly swing his shield at one blade, breaking it. But the other two passes him like arrows firing at top speed.

His eyes widen when the blades are coming back at him. Warrior-Cat uses his agility to avoid them quickly.

The blades turn around and went straight at its target; Warrior-Cat fired one with his solar shield. The last one kept charging and dodging like it was a fly. Warrior-Cat matches the blade's defensive before finally grabbing it and smash it against the wall.

Warrior-Cat grinned, but his victory fell short when on his small computer screen inside his helmet read 93%. He took a sigh in relief, but his worries never died. He has to be careful and not let the percentage drop down below. As his readings is slowly gaining up, he faces his enemy, who started laughing.

"Amazing!" He exclaimed. "I can shoot blades and control their will! Oh, and you may want to look down..." Warrior-Cat look down and saw hundreds of tiny bug-like machines trailing up to The Reaper. He tapped on his helmet, activating his magnifying vision. When he saw on the bugs, he discover that this wasn't an average insect.

"Nano bugs?" He said in shock.

"Nanomachines." The Reaper corrected. "Tons and tons of nano bugs are into my body! I can control them like a king! It can't be destroyed nor damage! That's how I was able to get back at my feet after your little stud almost kill me." The Reaper then fires more sharp blades at the cat, which he avoid by ducking down to the ground. Warrior-Cat saw the suit's power percentage is almost at 100%. But this give the villain to smash his armored fist at him, sending him to the next room.

* * *

Dark-Dasher's eyes slowly open from her broken shades; she saw Killa, but he was upside down till she discover that he was grabbing her by the tail.

Killa grinned evilly as he laugh, clutching the tail harder, and making her wince. He was about to end her life when a voice call out.

"Let her go!" They both saw Nightmare-Cat, behind him was Night-Ninja, Battle-Fish and Science-Girl.

"She's almost done!" Killa said with a laugh. "I'll be right you!" He prepares to punch the injured Lexy with a fist, but Science-Girl quickly fire her electro-gun at Killa's face, blinding him. Lexy was let go, but was caught by Nightmare-Cat.

Lexy's eyes saw her savior as she spoke "Dante…"

Nightmare-Cat sighed in relief, but he was interrupted by Killa's laugh.

"So you're Dante." He said, shocking the teenager, but it made him angry. "Nice to meet you. How's the family?"

"About to be avenged!" Nightmare-Cat growled, his right eye switches to his rage mode. But his moment of revenge is called off by Burning-Inferno's voice.

"Killa!" Everyone turn to the artist. "The chopters are almost here! We have to get to the roof now!"

Killa made a scowl at the other assassin before replying "Can you wait for just a moment? I'm about to kill them."

"Rico and his family are here! They don't like be waited!"

Killa stare at him before looking at the other heroes, growling "I'm not waiting anymore!" He took a step forward, but Burning-Inferno uses his Fire-Blazer to shoot a large fireball between them.

They both took a few steps back as the fire erupted. Killa growled more deathly at him, but he didn't flinch. Instead, he yelled "Let's go!"

Killa look at the crime-fighters before saying to Dante and Lexy "This is not over yet!" With that said, he join to his other comrade.

Night-Ninja tapped to her ear radio while both Battle-Fish and Science-Girl tent to Dark-Dasher "Lieutenant, Killa and Burning Inferno are heading to the roof! Rico and his family are arriving by copter!"

* * *

Lieutenant Marshall, after getting the information, told the troops "Rico and his family are coming! We're heading to the roof!"

"Not so fast, pops!" Rainbow-Forcer smirked as he took out a grenade. "I won't let you harm a limb on my family anymore!" He took the pin out and throw it at the roof of the hall. Elmore's Warriors back away from the explosion, and, as the smoke clear, he saw that the hallway has turn to a dead-end.

"Follow me! We'll can still catch them!" The troops follow the leader.

* * *

Warrior-Cat lays down on the ground before going back up. But he got punched by The Reaper. Warrior-Cat charges forward and swing his shield across his face, only to find no damage being made on his armor.

* * *

Meanwhile, Battle-Fish, Science-Girl, and Nightmare-Cat, who was carrying Dark-Dasher in bridal style after finding her in a serious condition, are running up the stairs to confront the other assassins before they escape.

Science-Girl then got a call from her mother. She presses her ear radio, "Yeah, mom?"

" _Anais, it's Gumball!"_

"What's he done now?" She said, slightly annoyed, but dropped it when she heard how her voice is shaken with fear.

" _He's fighting with Tobias! He's losing the battle!"_

"What?!" Her scream alarmed the other heroes. "What's going on?!"

" _It seems Tobias has some sort of new armor! I don't know what it is, but he's killing Gumball! You have to stop them!"_

"We're on our way up to the rooftop!"

* * *

Warrior-Cat yelped as his body rolled around the hallway. He stands up, but struggle to keep his balance. He narrowed his eyes as he clutches his hands.

Warrior-Cat charges at The Reaper and slam his elbow against the top of his helmet before landing on his feet. However, he felt his life is being drain away. It was because that the suit is now at 48%. He had used up all of his energy against the new and improve Tobias. But, to his shock, he was no match against it. He wasn't going to give up that easy.

The Reaper notice how his enemy is breathing heavily and his balance is slightly off. He remarked "You seem to be getting tired. Why not just accept your death?"

"Fat chance." Warrior-Cat replied.

The Reaper fired his blades at him; Warrior-Cat uses his shield to blast one, and swing at the other two. He didn't think that the nano bugs are crawling back to The Reaper, as he fire more blades at him. Warrior-Cat dodge them all, but his suit decrease another twelve percent.

He raises his shield and prepare to fired a solar blast, but The Reaper kick it out of his hand before grabbing his entire head, crushing the helmet.

The Reaper then walked to the nearest exit, by kicking the doors open and stepping onto the rooftop. He look around to see that if the choppers has arrived.

Warrior-Cat's suit is down at 31 percent; he can felt it that it will shut down when it reaches at its lowest percentage.

" _...ball…?"_

Gumball could hear the faint voice of his mother from his radio.

" _G...all…"_

" _Gumball, are you...o-okay?"_

"Mom…" Gumball spoke at his low voice.

Hearing how her son is in trouble, Nicole's voice raises to material mother mode. _"That's it! I'm calling the cops!"_

"No...cops…"

" _I'm calling in! Just hang on! Your brother and sister and cousins are coming for you!"_

"Call...them...off…" Gumball was suddenly upside down with The Reaper demanded "Who the hell are you talking to?"

Gumball didn't get a response as The Reaper saw both Killa and Burning-Inferno, and seconds later, the entire team was all here. There was also Mr. Crowley, the kidnapped worker from the Rainbow Factory. He was kept in a room by two gangsters at a room in the penthouse.

"Where's the fuck is our ride?" Horned-Fury screeched.

"Calm down, ho." Rainbow-Forcer replied rudely. "They'll be here."

Killa then started at the hero, who was at the mercy by Tobias, and said "Is he dead?"

The Reaper spoke "He's done for." He smash Warrior-Cat's entire body to the ground.

Yellow-Death spotted in the sky, crying "Look!"

The villains spotted two choppers, heading in their destination. But when they got closer, they discover that it wasn't their ride.

"Attention vigilantes!" One of the officer spoke in a microphone. "Stay where you are! Do not move, or we'll be forced to shoot you all!"

Snipers were in position from the two helicopters, pointing at the villains.

"Great!" Rainbow-Forcer growled. "You deal with some politician by granting them power and they stab you in the back!"

The Reaper then said "I have an idea." He then walk back inside the penthouse, ignoring the shouting from the officer. He came back, but he was holding Warrior-Cat solar shield.

"I always wanted to try it." He grinned. His hand turn on the power on the weapon. He aim the shield before raising his voice at his enemy, "Hey, pal! Check this out!"

Warrior-Cat's eyes look at Tobias, holding his weapon before moving them at the two police helicopters. His breathing increase, and eyes widen in shock.

"Eat some solar rays!" Tobias shouted. The solar blast was fired at one of the helicopter, resulting an explosion that took down the entire thing. Before the snipers at the other copter could react, they were vaporized by the solar rays, and their ride. The two of them were dropped down to the ground.

The Reaper whistle, and remarked while looking at the shield "I think I'm keeping this baby."

Then two more helicopters came in, this time it's their ride. They stand right next to the edge. Rainbow-Forcer turn to the beaker, punching his back while saying "After you, Crowley."

The hostage moves forward to one of the helicopter. Jackie grabs him to step aside and made him sat on the seat.

Warrior-Cat saw the villains escaping on the two helicopters. His suit is at 13% and dropping by the minute. He forces what strength he has left in him, and stand on his feets. He moves forward with a punch. He yelled, and missing his attack on his enemy.

"You're still alive?!" The Reaper remarked in surprise.

Warrior-Cat throw another punch with his right hand, but The Reaper catch it, and break it. Warrior-Cat flinches at the broken bones, and is now at both of his knees. The Reaper then sent his entire arm against the ground, making it stuck between the rubble.

The Reaper then lean against the feline, saying "I'm been waiting a long time to do this, boy." He grabs Warrior-Cat and pull him above, but scream when his right arm was pull off from the ground. The veins were cut by the sharp and jagged rocks, dripping blood.

Warrior-Cat was brought down, but his back was snapped like a chicken bone by Tobias's left knee. The solid armor was close enough to break his spine. He lay out a howling scream, but couldn't anymore.

The crime-fighter was dropped to the ground by Tobias, who uttered "Consider this us even. You made me spent an entire year in a cast at a padded cell."

The Reaper grabs the shield and move towards the helicopter, stepping inside. Jackie had a scowl in her face, remaking "I wanted to be the one that kill him."

"Relax, mom." Tobias said, his helmet open up, revealing his his face. "He's already done for. Uncle Rico, have you contact the cops?"

"Already on it." Rico said with an evil smirk. "They'll arrest them after seeing the bodies in the hotel and the destruction you had made just now. "

The two helicopters then move away; however, Warrior-Cat, using his other arm, manage to take out something from his suit, which is at 4%. He throw it at one of the helicopters, sticking it to the surface before they were gone and went unconscious.

Elmore's Warriors finally arrive, but was too late to see the villains escape. Gamble cried "Shit!"

The Lieutenant turn his eyes, and saw Warrior-Cat on the floor. He rushes to him, calling out "Gumball! Gumball!"

He took off his helmet, and press his fingers at his neck, feeling a slight pulse.

Battle-Fish and Science-Girl were the first to arrive, but stopped when they saw their older brother.

"Gumball!" Science-Girl shouted.

"He's fine." The Lieutenant said, carrying him in bridal style. "We need to head back to the lair."

"And hurry!" Captain Cruncher added. He look down and heard police sirens heading this way. "The police are coming!"

The team hurry along as they exit out of the building and into the R.V. As they were driving, the heroes saw the burning wreckage of what used to be helicopters. It wasn't bad enough that the statue of freedom have been destroyed; now they're gonna go inside and see the pile of dead bodies of more innocent people brought on by the madness.

* * *

 **Now you know how the future Gumball got a robotic arm. Also, him getting his back broken, that was from the scene where Bane breaks Batman's back from _The Dark Knight Rises._ In next chapter, I'm gonna start killing heroes off. Don't worry, it's not the original members, nor Dante or Lexy. Those two are gonna have new roles later on. I won't spill any secrets; it's a surprise. Anyway, that's all what I'm saying. I won't be able to post another new chapter for my stories since I'm gonna be focus on my studies. You'll see me at my free time, or on Spring Break. Till then, I'm NiteOwl18!**


	19. The Formation of the Crossbone Bandits

**What up, fans! NiteOwl18 is back! First off, let me say that I have survive my first semester at my transfer collage. I don't know about my grades, but I prey that I pass. Second, just because I resting till my fall semester start in Late August doesn't mean I'll spent all my time dealing with posting new chapters. I'll post some one at a time or when I have the time cause I may be getting a job. I said that I will cause Last Summer I apply a job application to a movie theater, and they haven't call me back. Also, this...**

 **IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **I have two new stories in my profile, go and see! It's another Naruto fan-fic and a Loud House fan-fic. News of the Fox, I'm putting on hiatus cause it has thirty-two chapters and I'm tired of it. Sorry to you all Naruto fans, but I'll get back on tracking. News of Tales of the Gutless Fearless Ninja, it's still on hiatus, but not for long, I'm hoping. It's still on it for over a year or two. Lastly, I have done the plot of the second Naruto fan-fic, The Loud House fan-fic, the sequel of Black Jay and White Raccoon and City Watchers. I don't know which I'm starting, but that's where your all will help me. I'm gonna be posting my first ever poll to see which story should I do first. After the chapter, go to my profile and select which story you want me to start. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: The Formation of the Crossbone Bandits.**

 **Elmore's Warriors H.Q.:**

The sound in the lair was only a heart monitor in the medical room. On a bed stood Gumball Watterson. The team manage to take him back right as the police show up from the hotel. His critical condition is far worse than his or any of the teammates previous injuries. None of them knew any professional medical techniques; however, luckily there's one person who practices. Needless to say, when she came in the lair and saw her ex-boyfriend's status, she nearly fell into shock if not for Nicole and Iris calming her done.

It took only forty-five to an hour of fixing up Gumball. Penny had to get some help from them for two reason: 1, to perform surgery on the cat and 2, try not to cry again.

The entire team waited for Penny and her helpers from the room. Nicole and Richard both prey that their son is alright. Darwin and a crying Anais were desperate to learn if he's okay. The entire team felt silence throughout the hour. Lexy cry more than the rest of her family while Dante hug her.

Finally, Penny came out, releasing a deep sigh. She is wearing a nurse outfit that the team provided and gloves and a mask. The team pale over the amount of blood in her suit. Her eyes were dry from the sudden crying.

"Penny, how's my son?" Nicole said, shiveringly.

"I did all I can do. He'll live, that's the good news." Penny didn't smile of the news or the other news she's about to bring. "The bad news…" She choke on a sob. Lewis pat her back for support.

"It's best if you all came inside." He said grimly.

The entire team rose up, with the family first. Nicole and Richard dropped dead upon seeing their boy. His face is fill with bruises and cuts with flesh blood over his left eye. His torso is covered by medical tape. His right leg is strap into a brace and held up by a support lever. Three fingers on his left hand is bandage. Finally, his entire right arm is covered by huge amount of tape. What's shocking about it is the missing limb over it.

"Oh, my baby!" Nicole cried, and buried her head to her husband's chest, who is crying. Darwin's eyes widen before taking a step back and releasing a howl that was more of shock. Anais cry to the ground, couldn't look up to see her older brother in this condition. Lexy felt her knees losing muscle. Out of instead, Dante catch her. The team were devastated as well.

Penny explain, trying not to join in on the family crying "He suffer three broken ribs; one of them almost slice open an organ. His cranium head has multiple scarring over the surface and on the left. His right cheek was open, and swollen. Three of his fingers are broken at his left. And there's the matter of his right arm."

Henry asked "What about it?"

"There was too much damage. The distal biceps tendons are split right down the middle. I try connecting it back, but…" Penny's eyes drawn to the missing arm over her ex-boyfriend, drawing the most horrid conclusion to the team.

"Are there…" Anais rose up, facing her. Tears are still streaming in her eyes. "Are there more that we should know?"

Another sad sigh. This wasn't going to be good.

Penny continues "His spinal cord is broken. I have to do surgery on him. But even with the matters of how this surgery will turn out, he won't be able to move for at least three to five months, let alone awake for over a month or two."

Herny turn to his attention to the grieving parents, glumly "I'm sorry this happened, you two."

Neither Nicole or Richard didn't reply back to Henry's condolence. They just walk over to their unconscious son and Nicole put her paw over his soft hair that didn't have any dried blood. Darwin and Anais join them and look at their best friend/ best friend. Lexy hugged her dear cousin's head while Dante look on. Out of the rest of the family, he left the room.

The team knew that they wanted to be alone. They went out of the room. Penny follow them as she close the door behind.

"Thank you, Penny." Henry shake her hand. "Michael and Lewis can escort you out." The two crime-fighters lead the nurse out of the lair.

"This isn't good." Shawn remarked.

Moon-Spirit asked "What do we do now?" Dante's face became stern and spoken out of context, "I know what I'm gonna do."

Dante walk, but Henry stop him. "Dante, stay here."

"But Lieutenant-"

"That's an order, son." His voice raise a little. "We can't continue, not after this."

"You guys aren't, but I'm not." Dante spoke back.

Bright said "Your family needs the support they can get for Gumball. For god's sake, your cousin is in there. Do you not see the missing arm, or his broken spine?"

Dante ignore him; he walk away until they can see him. They would have caught up to them if he haven't flesh his demonic eye at them.

Lexy came out of the room, looking for her twin brother. "Where's Dante?"

"He left." Peacemaker answered. "You want us to go after him?"

She shake her head negatively. "No. Now it isn't a good time."

Scout questioned "What about Tobias' team?" Henry shot a glare to him, shutting him up.

"After what we had gone through tonight I don't think so. We should lay low."

"How long?"

"I don't know." Henry walked away, not uttering a single word to either of the team except this. "Go home and stay home."

* * *

 **Rico Wilson's Mansion/ Toxic Death Team's H.Q.:**

The villains regroup back after their events with Elmore's Warriors in the hotel. Right at this moment, they were sitting at the conference room where a certain mother is ranting about her goal to her son.

"You should have let me kill him." Jackie repeated to her son, who stood there with an emotionless face.

"Killing the cat wasn't in the plan." Tobias spoke grimly.

"You had him pin down on the ground. You broke his spine. Hell, you ripped off his arm for god's sake! I would have end it with a bullet in the head!"

Harold asked "Your mother is right, Tobias. You could have end it. Why didn't you?"

"It's too easy." Tobias replied. "I wanted him out of commission. Without him, the team can't stop us, even if that other fool is still in charge."

Jamie spoke "Has any of you ever mention that we're one member short? Where's that dick?"

"He's dead." Killa is the center of attention. "The team got to him before we left."

"Heh, guess he finally meet the reaper." Banana Joe joke, and laugh himself.

"And you couldn't let me kill the cat." Jackie complained.

"Jackie." Rico's voice started. "While I admired your goal of killing the cat who destroy your family, I understand what my nephew is saying. Putting out of commission was the right thing."

Iblis raise his hand, "Rico, what is your next plan now that Warrior-Cat can't hurt us?"

"Right now, Mr. Crowley is speaking to the boards of the Rainbow Factory of constructing a pipe connecting to all my factories. I spent no expense on the design the workers will be doing." He explained.

"Now that the pipe will be building. What are you planning to do?" Killa asked.

Tina growled "And don't say that 'all will be reveal in time'. We want answers."

"Well, since the cat nor the team will be hunting us down for now on, I'll explain the plan." Rico started. "For years, I have spent billions of building an empire back in Italy. My organization consist of money laundering, counterfeiting, gun trades, drug trades, and the list goes on. But the one thing that I love the most are chemicals. Man had first launched the idea of manufacturing chemicals from their factories. Behind their love of greed was their loved of their creation. But there was a plan that no one went through; what if someone can obtain every chemicals known to mankind and use it for their own personal gain? Italy has become a no man's land for factories to be build. I couldn't build it because my boys will one day obtain it and sell it to my rivals. So there's was another solution; relocate the factories right here. Normally, I obtain two main sources, but one. I had problems of dealing with the board of directors. So that's why I needed Harold to be the majority shareholders of the Rainbow Factory."

Ronald interrupted "How is this getting us nowhere?"

"From the factories from Ellison's Industry, Diggle X's Factory and Rainbow Factory, the pipe will be connected into one that will be wash into the ocean. But what the workers don't know is that the waste will be wash into the sewer, leading to their water line. Once the water is contaminated, I will perform the ultimate coup de grace; my associates will reroute the water to Uptown Elmore, unleashing multiple fires from their homes, schools, churches, every building that'll hit."

"That's your plan?" Jamie said, with an eyebrow raise. "You bought shitty chemical plants, have us kidnap a worker to build a stupid ass pipe from your business, all so it can create a fire to every houses?"

"That's isn't the end of the plan." Rico continues. "Once everyone has been dealt with, we will take over the streets and make it overs. Uptown Elmore will become the new jurisdiction of our empire."

Tobias grinned evilly "That's sound like my plan when I try to bomb Downtown Elmore. You're finishing what I had started over a year ago."

"Yes. And Elmore's Warriors can't stop us." Rico smile in the style of his nephew.

Iblis commented "Brilliant plan, Rico, especially the idea of burning the entire town. Those bastards are gonna pay."

Killa had his arm cross, saying "When will this pipe be ready?"

"Not long. I have the entire workers go through overtime." Rico stands up, facing the entire team. "Everyone, this is a major accomplish for all of us. We are looking into the future, us being the kings and queens of our new empire. The world will no longer remember a city like this, except a city burn down to the roots and rising up for a new utopia."

"Yeah!" Jamie roar at the tops of her lungs while the others cheered. One, however, didn't. He stood there, growing evious to the true king of the underworld.

* * *

Later that night, in the mansion, a gangster was out of the balcony and smoking a cigarette. He nearly drop the drag when a voice call out.

"You gonna share that with me?" He turned and saw Ronald DeSoto.

"Mr. DeSoto!" The gangster quickly stomp the drag. "I wasn't smoking! Please don't tell Rico!"

Ronald only laugh before saying "Calm down. I'm not telling." The gangster only sigh in relief. "But I do need you."

"With what?

"Follow me."

* * *

Twelve gangsters that follows Rico knew were at a secret room of the mansion not even the owner knew. Ronald stand in the center, looking at them, inspecting them. Not too lean, not too big and not too clumsy.

"I call you all here for a proposal." Ronal begin. "As you know, my student has been gaining a lot of support from the Senator, the cops and his family. His plan of turning Elmore into ash will be the source of their new empire. By then, everyone will fear the name of Rico and his family and his team. I can't let that happen."

Some of the gangsters were confuse. One asked "But boss, don't want your student to success? He's doing a lot of progress."

"And he's been asking me to spent my money to cover his ass and his family. I was top of the world before he came in." Ronald's voice grew. "He was just a shivery and scare fuck when he came to me. I made him into the man he is, and he dares calling himself king?! My father was king in the DeSoto family and the empire. His father before him, and him before him! Me and my brothers practically own this town! I'm the only king around here!" His voice regain the volume. "I won't let the name DeSoto be a memory."

"So you want us to kill him?"

"No. He has everyone in his hands, even my formers associates left me for him. You all are the only ones he trust. He won't suspect any of you. The money doesn't come cheap; that bastard made me spent down to my last 100 grand. It ain't enough for the twelve of you, but when we scout the vice dens and make off the gold, you'll be living off of it for years. Except we can't live here anymore. When we're done with the scheme, we'll go off living to the mediterranean ocean. So are you all in?"

This didn't a moment for them to discuss except the words "We're in". Then another thug complained "How are we gonna do this without Rico or his buddies finding out we stole his loot?"

"Simple." Ronald take out a huge gym bag and place it on the table. He unzip it, and took out a machine gun and a bandit mask. "We become like them."

* * *

Four hours later, at a local casino in Uptown Elmore, associates of Rico Wilson were playing blackjacks. Their little poker game didn't last long when a band of hoodlums came in.

"The hell?!" Everyone turn to see twelve individuals, wearing identical black ops military armor, with heavy alterity and a simple orderly bandit mask covering their bottom half of the face. The logo on it and the chest was a skull with two bones across like a X. The gangsters didn't have time to know who they are, except being mercilessly gun down. Once the deed was done, they load every stacks of bills and put it in the bag.

The mysterious bandits with the crossbones logos hit several vice den they can find, owning by 'King' Wilson. They leave no witnesses from either of the gangsters, destroy every security cameras and in case they want to leave no evidences, burn down the den. Five dens, two of them destroyed and all their cash robbed by the same Robin Hood wannabe. But these Robin Hoods were living off by themselves, not giving the money to the poor. At their fifth hit, every bodies were lying on the floor. The bandits were putting the cash in their bags. One morally injured gangster spoke, coughing blood.

"Wait...W...Who-Who are you…?"

One of the bandits walk to him and crouch down to his level with a submachine gun pointed at his head. The man spoke in a guff voice "We call ourselves the Crossbones Bandits. People will never hear from us, and neither will your boss," He rose up, still pointing the weapon at him. "Or you."

* * *

Moments later, Rico, follow by the cops on his side and Senator Sulter, meet up at the wreckage. The cops found the bodies when they were up for a good gambling. They call the Senator, who call Rico to see the destruction. Needless to say, he was angry.

"How many?" Rico asked the Senator, trying to get angry.

"From what the cops told me," Senator Sulter explained. "Twenty-nine murdered from five dens. Security cameras are gone, and two of your dens burned down. Also, there's a matter of your money."

"What of it?" He said with a tone.

"No need to get selfish. The cops found no cash from neither of the dens. Almost approximately thirty thousand dollars. Not one single witness who hurt the commotion, but don't worry, Rico, the cops will find your stolen money-"

"Kill them."

"What?"

"Did I stutter? I say, kill them. Find them and kill them!"

Senator Sulter asked, with an eyebrow raise "Kill who?"

"The vigilantes!" Rico roar, nearly hitting the Senator with his rod. "The masks! The capes! They're behind this! They kill our members, we take the cat out of commission and they decided to take my money! Tell your men to find and execute them!"

"How?" Senator Sulter said, making the boss more madder. "It could be anyone who is behind the mask."

"Fine! I'll do it by my own!" Rico turn away and walk to his vehicle. "Take my money like fucking Robin Hood, huh?! Well, the Sheriff of Nottingham is sending the boys to hunt your asses down!"

* * *

 **Target Hit #1: Bright.**

Bright was doing his late night patrol in his neighborhood; tracking down juvenile activity. He hear the sound of spray cans defiling a wall. Taking out his flashlight from his belt, and armed his shock batons, he said, walking to them "Alright, show's over. Put the cans down and on the ground."

The light shines on three hoodlums. Instead of doing what he ordered, they turn around and one of them take off his mask, revealing the tomboy bully with a evil grin.

"You first, asshole." Bright turn around and saw a Lincoln vehicle in his location and the windows roll down and bullets fly out of the darkness to the crime-fighter.

* * *

 **Target Hit #2: Moon-Spirit.**

Moon-Spirit was spotted in an area, where she receive an anonymous tip of a woman being held as a sex slave. She burge through the front door, and found no woman or the captive. However, she did found who call the tip as something grab her neck and being lifted up from the ground. Killa's face was all she last saw and the words echo in her mind.

"Hello."

* * *

 **Target Hit #3: The Spider-Man of Elmore.**

The wannabe superhero who loved his idol and dress like him is seen running from his life when he was out doing errands. A unknown vehicle was following him before he knew something was up. He take a right turn to an alley, where he came up at a dead end. He turn to see the flashlights coming in. He can only back on the wall and scream as the car ram into him.

* * *

 **Target Hit #4: Family Force.**

Burning Inferno, plus a few gangsters, walked out of the house after their business of the family crime-fighters were taken care off.

"They didn't have the money." One said with no remorse.

"Doesn't matter." Burning Inferno replied. "Rico wanted us to kill those bastards who stole from them, and they didn't say who." He takes out a grenade from his belt and throw it at the open door. Moments later, the house exploded into one huge fire. The murderers drive away before the neighbors saw the flames.

* * *

 **Next Time on Elmore's Warriors Forever:**

* * *

 **Gumball woke up from his injuries three months with one thought** _ **"What happened?"**_

* * *

 **He look at his missing arm in front of the mirror before turning around to see the massive scars in his back. Follow by a fiscal bear forming around his face.**

* * *

 **Next scene is where Gumball learned the deaths of the heroes as he saw the news of police found the dead body in a shocking expression.**

 **Gumball, at his old Warrior-Cat's suit, goes to his motorcycle before Nicole stop him** _ **"I can't let you go through with this!"**_

" _ **You're not a superhero! You're just a boy who likes to play dress up and fight people for no apparent reason!"**_ **Nicole argue with her son.**

* * *

 **Warrior-Cat is seen through the streets on his motorcycle with determination.**

* * *

 **He find himself in room, looking for the scanner he implanted on Tobias.**

 **Now he looks at a supercomputer/ television with the scanner on the pandals. He became terrified of seeing his identity revealed in front of the screen. Too make matters worst, the rest of the team's real names are shown as well.**

* * *

 **Next Time: A Shocking Turn of Events.**

* * *

 **So now you all know how Gumball loses his arm. The name "Crossbones Bandits" came from part three of the Kick Ass comic of the name "The Skull and Bones Gang." We're halfway through the story. Please remember to vote in my profile.**

 **NOTE: Sorry, it took so long to put the post of the poll. I forgot to open it on my profile. Go and vote!**


	20. A Shocking Turn of Events

**Okay, so apologize to the poll. I forgot to set it up in my profile. First time doing it. Sorry. I also forgot to submit the last chapter on Thursday. There's only three votes in the poll. So here's the deal. The poll will stay until the end of Elmore's Warriors Forever. So you got time, but I reminding you all to vote every time I put in a new chapter of the story. Enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: A Shocking Turn of Events.**

 **(Three Months Later) Elmore's Warriors H.Q.:**

The blue cat open his eyes for the first time. What happened? What happened, indeed, repeating himself again. Gumball felt his body sore as he slowly lift himself off from the bed. He moves like a zombie before stopping at a mirror. From three months he's been in a life and death coma, he has bandages around his torso, his right cheek and eye. And the most shocking thing he had found was the amputated stub of his right arm. Despite the injuries, he have a small beard forming around his face. Gumball move his other hand and rub it.

Then it hit him.

Elmore's Plaza Hotel. Toxic Death Team. Fights and gunshots. Tobias...Tobias. Now he remembers the fight with his arch-rival. He remembers what he had equipped. A suit made of nano-bugs. Flying blades that can reattach themselves. An impermeable armor that can't be dented. He remembers the new suit that Anais build, with a battery power that didn't last a chance against him. How Tobias nearly kill him, ripping off his right arm and-

His back! The memory of his spine being broken in half. He should have been cripple. He should have been in a wheelchair. He shouldn't be walking at least! So how?

Gumball turns around and his eyes bugged out from his sockets and almost throw up. His back is consist of scars that can only be the work of a professional doctor. A surgery. Whoever this doctor was, he had to thank him when he gets to see him. Or if he sees him again.

He was focus on the scars that he didn't hear the door open, followed by a loud glass break and a choked sob.

"Gumball!" Nicole hugged her son, crying upon seeing him alive and better. Gumball return the hug.

Everyone in the team hear the commotion and saw their fellow comrade/ best friend/ brother/ cousin back on his feet. They voice out their concerns as they enter inside.

Herny raise both of his hands up, shouting "Everyone, quite!" The shouting stop. He turn to Gumball, letting out a small smile, "How are you, Gumball?"

"I'm fine. But confuse." Gumball answered softy.

Anais explained "After you were nearly killed by Tobias, we took you back to the lair. We couldn't take you in the hospital. So Darwin called Penny."

"Penny?"

"Penny has done volunteer work in the hospital and learn a lot. She and some of us helped out on the surgery."

Gumball hold up his stub, "What about my arm?"

"There was too much damage." Iris said with guilt. "Penny had no choice by to amputated it. The surgery has put you in a coma for three months."

"That would explain the beard." Gumball look at the other members till he found out something was wrong with this picture. There were a couple of members missing, not counting Family Force since they quite. But him being in a coma would have made them come and visit?

"What happened while I was in a coma?" Gumball's questions resulted the team's guilt being more serious. Henry's head was down. Michael was clutching his hand in anger. Iris and Lexy were both crying while Dante was growling his teeths while his eye slowly changes, but regains control. He look to his family whom have the same expression.

* * *

Henry had lead Gumball to the supercomputer while Anais had shown a tape over the last three months. As soon as Gumball first saw the crime-fighter in a body bag with multiple gun shots, his mouth hug open with horror. Both of his eyes were twitching. Then it switches to Moon-Spirit, who had her body ripped off in half due to an false anonymous tip. Was it a rapist she had put away? No, a rapist wouldn't have done this. The Spider-Man of Elmore was found dead with his legs being smashed against the wall. The police have to use a shovel to get what they can get. Finally the most shocking death were Family Force. Their home was found in flames. Firefighters came to put it out, but the police found the entire members murdered before the fire started. Gumball wasn't an average detective; he knew exactly who murdered the heroes.

"They...did this?" Gumball said in venom as he put the emphasis at the word in the beginning of the sentence.

"Who else?" Dante said in the same tone. His twin sister calm him down, rubbing his arm.

Henry remarked "At first , we didn't know why; this isn't their usual M.O. They must have a reason why. They couldn't just attack us like this. That is where Anais found this."

Anais switches the news to the security cameras in the town, playing back the last three months. At one of the screen shows a small fire from the upper left corner. She magnetize it, showing the barely title of the name.

Clearing the resolution, the title revealed _Stranz Gold Nugget._

"This is one of Rico's vice dens." Henry answered. "I have Dr. X-Ray and Gamble both investigate it and the place were destroyed in ruins. Someone burn the place down."

Gumball's eyes wide in this revelation. "Could it be…"

"No. none of us have burn this place down." Scout said. "And it sure as hell that the old man have his gang did it."

"And that's not the only one." Iris chime in. "We found five of Rico's dens ransack and dry blood from most of the gangsters who were guarding. All of them slaughtered. And the money's all gone. All we can conclude is that someone is wearing a mask and robbing Rico's money and killing his men. A gang, maybe. These man are professional. They leave no evidences behind."

Peacemaker remarked "Like Robin Hood and his Merry Band."

"Only they're not giving it to the poor." The Surgeon added.

"And Rico had sent his men to kill some of the members, thinking we're the ones who screw him over." Lewis said.

Gumball turn to the gang, "Then what the heck are we standing around here for? We got to go after them!"

"Hold on!" Darwin objected. "You just awoken just now! You can't go out there, not right now!"

Henry added "Darwin's right. Since the death of our members, we decided to stay low and only go out for only scouting missions in the night. But not too much. Senator Sulter has increased the number of cops over the last two months."

Gumball ignore him and walk to the computer and press down buttons with his last remaining arm. Anais looked at him, "What are you doing?"

"Before I was at a coma, I throw a tracker device at one of the helicopters Tobias went on. Hopefully they haven't found it. If it's still there, then we have the location where his team are hiding." Gumball said. His eyes saw the blinking red dot on a street in the map. "There."

* * *

Moments later, Gumball walked down the stairs, wearing his old Warrior-Cat suit, minus the shield he had lost after his last fight. He is geared up with smoke bombs, solar power grappling hook and shurikens. Follow by a holster strapped around his waist with a shock baton. The suit of his right arm flaps meaninglessly in the wind without an arm. This is gonna be tough for him to fight and even ride a motorcycle.

As he was walking, he hear his mother crying out, but he ignores it. "Gumball! Gumball, stop! Gumball Watterson, I'm your mother and you will-!"

Gumball stopped walking, upon seeing his mother's temper face. "What are you doin-?"

"Stopping you!" She bellowed. "I _will not_ let you get yourself kill again! You are outmatched by these villains!"

"I'm what?!" He demanded.

"You are not a superhero! You're just a boy who likes to play dress up and fight people for no apparent reason! You are getting yourself, your family and everyone here in deep! Look at yourself; you're in way over your head and I don't want this to be your end!" She screamed.

"Your mother is right." Richard joins her. "You can't fight these monsters anymore! Look at what they done to you! You're missing an arm! What happens if you lose another limb?! What then?! You're not brave enough to fight them alone!"

Gumball finally couldn't take it anymore. "Mom, dad, who do you two see me as when you both look at me? The boy you both used to tie my shoe every morning? Who send me off on my first day in school? Who kept me loved and cared for till I was thirteen? While you both were at home or at work, I'm out there," Gumball pointed at the team, who were looking at the argument. "With them, risking our lives. The only thing that keeps this city in balance."

Richard resume talking "That may be, but…"

"No! Not _may be!_ When a person wears a mask for the very wrong reasons, that shows fear and terror! That is why they hired these mercenaries, assassins, gangsters, murderers- because we're the reason why this is happening. I'm one of the reasons. Both Joseph and Jenny have their own reasons when they wear the masks! So no, mom and dad, I am NOT in over my head! Tonight isn't gonna be my end. But it will be theirs! Starting with Tobias!" Gumball hop on the cycle, insert the keys and drive away, leaving the team in speechless and two parents sobbing.

* * *

 **Uptown Elmore:**

Warrior-Cat is seen through the streets, riding on the motorcycle. Still with the determination of ending this feud. The thought of what he had said to his parents haven't made him regret even by the slightest. The motorcycle was on autopilot; Gumball had put it just before inputting the coordinates of where the tracker is located.

Reviving the throttle, the motorcycle moves forward, trying not to get easily spotted by the cops, or members of The Toxic Death Team.

The motorcycle stopped at an old warehouse. Warrior-Cat look around and saw no one guarding the place. This is suspicious. Even more suspicious that the tracker had lead him into the area where Killa was hiding from the cops, and the mafia.

Warrior-Cat enters through the open door, not even seeing the camera from above.

* * *

 **Rico Wilson's Mansion/ The Toxic Death Team's H.Q.:**

Rico was spotting the screen from his lair. "He's here." He grinned before turning to his son. "Sound the troops."

* * *

 **Killa's Hideout:**

Warrior-Cat look around at the empty and creepy hallway. The hideout felt like it hasn't been use for five long years in his opinion. Moldy light-green walls. Leaky pipes. Rats running around. He took out the communicator and the screen show the red dot. He follows it, and as he walk, the beeping grows louder and louder.

He couldn't help, but notice the lack of gangsters around the place. Or the lack of illegal works or plan they could be (Or should be) doing. There really was something suspicious.

The beeping became rapid. Warrior-Cat hide behind a corner and peek over to a station. Maybe it's one of the guards. Or Tobias. Or Titan. Or Ronald. Warrior-Cat move his hand to the handle of the baton. He breath slightly. His hand clutches it.

He went out of his hiding place, the baton in his hand and...nothing. There was no one in the station. Except the noise of a tracker. His tracker.

The tracker was on a supercomputer/ television set. Warrior-Cat didn't pick up the tracker and turn it off. He was too focus of what was more important than a small beeper. At right, he saw his high school yearbook photo and his Facebook page, follow by the security camera of him and his brother working at the fast-food restaurant. Not only that, he saw his sister's face, his parents's faces, in both school or at work or at the restaurant. Then the team. Their faces, without the mask, going on their lives like citizens and their profile.

Warrior-Cat knew that the tracker didn't lead him to any members of The Toxic Death Team. He was lead into the realization that the villains knew who they are.

Then the screen turn into the face of Rico Wilson. "Hello, Warrior-Cat. You know who I am. I am Rico Wilson. And you are Gumball Watterson."

Warrior-Cat reacted in shock, only to be laughed at by the kingpin.

"Oh, don't act like you're surprise. Listen kiddo, even though we just meet a minute ago, I'm cutting this conversation short. But I'm sending a little surprise for you. Actually, _two_ surprises. One, is that twenty-six of my men are coming here to kill you. I knew all about your little tracker. I found it weeks ago; that's how I discovered your little secret, and your friends and family. I sent Killa to put it in his hideout and waited for you to arrive. It was suppose to take you a week, but then it turn into two months...you get the idea. Oh, and one more thing, while you wasted your time getting here, and my men coming here to kill you, my son are leading the team into your lair. Have fun spending your days, and give my condolence to Mr. Crowley and Professor Montgomery."

Having no time to explain who they are, Warrior-Cat quickly contacted on his earpiece. "Henry, it was a trap! Rico knows who we are! He found my tracker! Titan Wilson is coming here with the team! Put the lair on lock down!"

The sound of a door breaking interrupted his call. Hopefully, they got the message in time. Quickly digging into his belt, he throws a couple of bombs, creating a smoke in the hallway. No time to think, go to escape.

Warrior-Cat move forward, not looking at the army right behind him. Without his other arm and shield, he was defenseless. But he couldn't think that. A huge rock like building slam him against his side. He took out his shock baton and hit him in the chest, sending 70, 000 volts of electricity around him.

Warrior-Cat saw the troops coming in; he resume running. The charging and shouting of twenty-six men were right behind his tail. Then came the gunshots.

Needing more time to run, he knock over a couple of canisters. He can some of the gangsters falling down.

One of them, armed with a knife, became fast enough and slice Gumball's left cheek. Warrior-Cat drop his only weapon. He grab the gangster's arm, attempting to stab him. His eyes saw another pointing a Revolver.

The gunshots hit the gangster's back, acting like a human shield. The dead gangster was push by the hero to the other. He got back up; Warrior-Cat throws a broken bottle at the man's face, blinding him. He grabs hold of the gun and move towards his chin in a struggle then pull the trigger.

Warrior-Cat saw the body being dropped in shock, and saw the gun still in his gloved hand. Not wanting to get caught, he resume running, forgetting the shock baton.

He stopped at a dead end. No windows. No manhole. Nothing. The only thing he can find is a door to his left. He quickly open it, and went inside. He can feel the room is small enough for one.

A closet. This wasn't good.

Warrior-Cat's ears perk at the sound of footsteps coming. He still remember of the gun in his hand from the gangster he murdered in cold blood. Only four bullets remained. Not enough. He took steps back against the wall and hid the gun in his back. The talking and demanding the cat's blood send shivers down his spine. This never happened before. There, alone. By himself. Armed with a gun that isn't enough to take down an army. This wasn't like he pictured it. He thought there was gonna be a simple few gangsters. He breath heavily. The blood in his cheek now turn cold and dry. He slightly pray to God for help and maybe forgiveness.

The door rattle, making the hero looked scare than he was when he went inside. The gun slowly taken out from his back. The door slam open, and Gumball yelled, firing the last four bullets in the gun before diving into one man's face.

Someone grab the back of his suit and pull him to the ground. He high kick one gangster's chin and slide around a few more. He punches one in the face, knocking a few teeths, and elbow one at his back.

This was too much. He needed to get out. Get out and warn the team. He saw an opening. Warrior-Cat ran; his foot at one man's head and leap. But he didn't see his flapless and armless suit in his right was grab by a hand, pulling him back.

Here he was, on the ground. Punches and kicks were thrown at him. There was no way to defend himself. No weapons. No shield. No arm. The beatings reminded him of his first time being a hero, and he almost died a few times, some were close to death. And the worse part is that he's gonna died without seeing his family one last time or his Penny.

Then one gangster was stabbed in the back by a pair of claws before his entire body is thrown across the room. A few men were knocked out by a pink blur.

Gumball can remember the scene; the scene of the entire gang being both massacred and knock out by those two individuals before closing his eyes.

* * *

Gumball woke up, hearing the sound of his cheeks slapping lightly and his name call out.

"Gumball. Gumball, wake up. Wake up, buddy." His eyes open up, seeing his two cousins.

"Dante. Lexy." Gumball smile weakly. The indigo cat offer his hand to him. He accepted it, and his body lifted up. The scene around them were body parts of the gangster. Intensinse. Bones. Arms. Legs. And even a head. The rest of them were unconscious and won't be waking up for a few days or months, on account of the bruises around them.

Lexy hugged him, Gumball wrap her arms around her. "Thank god you're okay." She said.

"Did you get my message?" He asked, and seeing the confusion from the twins.

"Message? What message? We got here on a tip." Dante answered.

"By who?" Now he was confuse.

"By me." Spoke a feminine voice.

The three faces an early twenties female Rainbow lass with maroon colored skin, long blue hair, and green glowing eyes. Her attire is a dark blue shirt that hugs her curves and pressing her incredible C bust with a black skirt showing off her slender legs.

Gumball can only answered "Who the hell are you?"

* * *

 **Next Time on Elmore's Warriors Forever:**

" _ **Who the hell are you?"**_ **Gumball repeated, staring at Rally Wilson.**

" _ **Her name is Rally Wilson."**_ **Dante answered.** _ **"She's Rico Wilson's daughter."**_

* * *

 **Gumball discover that the supercomputer/ television set was a radio jam frequency, revealing that his warning call to the lair never made it.**

" _ **We got to get back to the Lair."**_

* * *

 **Scene shows the heroes, plus Rally, racing back to the lair, just it time to see the invasion happened.**

" _ **Hope we're not too late."**_ **Lexy preyed.**

* * *

 **Next Time: Destruction of the Lair.**

* * *

 **This is getting intense, everyone! The villains know who they are, and are at the lair! What's gonna happen?! Who's gonna die?! Find out! Also, the speech between Gumball and his parents, that was from Batman: Arkham Origins where Bruce and Alfred share a moment of Bruce's being Batman. All credit goes to that, and the show as well. Remember to vote which story should I do next. NiteOwl18 out!**


	21. Destruction of the Lair

**Here's chapter 21 of Elmore's Warriors Forever! Remember to vote of the poll! Tell your friends in fan-fics who liked my stories. Followers and favorites who like my stories, go and do it! Enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Destruction of the Lair.**

 **Killa's Hideout:**

"Who the hell are you?" Gumball repeated, staring at Rally Wilson.

"Her name is Rally Wilson." Dante answered. "She's Rico Wilson's daughter." His cousin became alarm, despite being injured.

Lexy put her hand forward, "It's okay. She's with us. Rally call in."

"Call in?" Gumball said.

"From the motorcycle you were driving. She saw you going inside, and Rico's thugs coming in after that. She phone in our contact."

Gumball started at Rally, and held his remaining hand to her, "Thank you." Rally took the handshake before he let it go when a though confuse him.

"Wait, what about the call I made?" Both of the twins were puzzled.

"We didn't hear a call." Lexy answered, making Gumball's eyes widen. Before he can reply back, he hear a loud thud.

Lexy and Dante both take action, with the latter walking to the other door. Her paw touch the door handle, and open it, revealing two individuals tie together in a chair.

"Help!" Professor Montgomery cried.

Looking at the scientist's face, Rally remember seeing his face at a newspaper. "Oh, my god. It's Professor Montgomery."

Gumball look at her, so did the twins. "Who?"

"He and a group of scientists were kidnapped in Florida at a science expo over three months ago." She said. "My dad had his boys to bring them here." The other person tied up to didn't seem familiar to her.

Dante untied the two, and the two man rise up from the chair. "Thank you." Mr. Crowley spoken, rubbing his wrist.

"What were you two doing here? Did my father put you here?" Rally asked the two.

"Who else?" The professor grumbled. "He kidnapped me, and my fellow students, forces us to build weapons for his gang and torture us!" He raises his voice. "After that I was put in here by that brute lion!"

Killa. The twins said in their mind.

"And he put me in here after I build him that stupid pipe for his little project." Mr. Crowley said.

"What pipe?" Lexy asked.

"Nevermind that." Gumball interrupted. "Did Rico done anything to you two?"

Mr. Crowley shakes his head negatively while Professor Montgomery said "Just this contraption of a radio jam frequency. I have no idea why he would build me that."

Gumball then suddenly remember. As he was calling the team of a warning attack, he was too busy of the numerous thugs coming here that he didn't hear the static sound. And this radio jam frequency the professor had mentioned, the only contraption he saw was the-

He ran back to the device he saw when entering the hideout; the supercomputer/ television set. Terrible thoughts came to him. He never made the call. The call wasn't sent to the lair. Titan and his gang are coming to destroy the lair. The attack will launch.

The cat furiously send his reminding arm at the control pedals and rip it off. The wires came off in anger. He slam his foot against it. And finally, a broken screen by a fist. The device is destroyed.

Dante, Lexy and Rally came to see the device in flame. Gumball turn around, with these words. "We got to get back to the lair."

* * *

 **Uptown Elmore:**

The three heroes, plus the former daughter of the kingpin, race back to the lair. After Gumball inform them of the attack, they waste no time. Both of the professor and Mr. Crowley stay behind for the cops to show up, not before Lexy give them their contact information, if they have something.

Lexy ran while Gumball and Dante were on their motorcycle. Rally was behind the indigo cat, with her arms around his waist. No one couldn't see the slight blush in his face as he kept his stoic expression.

"Henry, it's Gumball. Lock down the lair." Gumball said from the motorcycle's communicator. "Henry! Damn! No call!"

Then he was wrong when he hear a call from his brother.

"Darwin!"

" _Gumball, there's something happening! Someone is trying to get inside the lair!"_

"Darwin, listen! Titan Wilson and his gang are here! Lock down the lair! Do not engage in combat!"

A small explosion came. A loud one, and the sound died, leaving him baffle.

"I hope we're not too late." Lexy prayed.

* * *

 **Elmore's Warriors H.Q.:**

The heroes arrive to see the lair in smoke and flames. They were at the secret point, trying to get inside.

Dante presses on his ear radio, "Henry, it's Dante! Open up!"

" _I can't! The whole lair is on lockdown! You have to get-Ahhh!-Inside the main entrance!"_

"Come on!" The rest follow Dante around the lair. A huge explosion shock them, nearly tripping them.

The Toxic Death Team arrive as an army of twenty, almost somewhere gangsters and the rest are Tobias's old gang.

Dante slashes one gangster's back, and Lexy charges a second in the face, breaking his teeth. A large smoking hole, possibly from a couple of dynamite, did this. The indigo cat turn to Rally, and ordered "Stay behind us."

Gumball pick up a gangster's machine gun, and Rally did the same. The four enter the lair, hoping this isn't worse than they hoped.

As they went inside, two of the remaining assassins, plus the kingpin's son, all stay behind a van, watching the last three heroes inside. They barely saw Rally go in

Killa growl at Warrior-Cat being alive. He turn to Titan, "The cat is still alive."

Titan, in his Rainbow-Forcer outfit, groan in annoyance. "Why does he always ruin my father's plans to kill him? Now I know how my cousin felt."

"Shall we go in?" Burning Inferno suggested.

"Remember the plan, Iblis. We're here to conquer, not kill. Sending them a little message of not to mess with me, or my father, or take his money!" Titan was livid to hear how Elmore's Warriors invaded his father's vice dens, killed his men and robbing his money. Hearing about the recent deaths of the crime-fighters, he was both satisfied and dismay. Satisfied to hear the heroes getting justice, and dismay for not joining the mission to the extermination. Despite the deed was already done, he felt he needed the one to kill the heroes, or at least one.

* * *

Henry Benson slashes a gangster's fingers, attempting to fired at Night-Ninja. Gamble throw a couple of cards at one's right leg, and the gangster was stabbed by Captain Cruncher's giant fork staff.

Peacemaker sent his stock baton at one in the chin and kick another against the chest. Fly-Man throw shurikens at a few as he was flying around them.

But it wasn't enough for the villains trashing the lair.

Bite-Killer roar like an actual T-Rex from the _Jurassic Park_ movie, smashing the trophy shelf with her big feet. Deathly-Toast scream, throwing fire grandate at the advance technology around the room. Yellow-Death laugh hysterically, swinging his spike bat crazily in the medical room. Horned-Fury was smashing the metal door with her brass knuckles.

"Come out of there!" She screamed. The villainess grab the door by grabbing the surface of it, and lift it up.

She then got kick in the stomach by Nicole's bo staff. The female cat spoke to her husband, "Richard, stay here! Kids, do as I told you!"

"But mom!" Anais' cries failed to plead to her mother.

Dr. X-Ray fire his X-Ray gun at a couple of man in masks, not seeing someone behind him with a switchblade.

His attempt to stab the crime-fighter was cut short when his head blown away by multiple gunshots.

He turned and saw Gumball, Dante and Lexy. And another girl whose appearances is related to Tobias, his parents, his sister, Titan and Rico.

"Gumball!" His mood change regardless. "Dante! Lexy! I'm glad to see you all! Who the hell is she?!"

Dante replied "Don't worry! She's with us!" Rally shot down a few gangsters as they were vandalizing the equipment. Lexy flashes behind a short man and high kick him in the neck.

Gumball kept randomly fired at gangsters around him. He saw his mother fighting some with her kung-fu moves and her staff. The thug behind her is blasted away by the bullets.

Nicole turn, seeing her son. "Gumball! When on earth did you get a gun?!"

"No time!" Gumball elbow one in the neck and stand behind her.

"Well, it seems you manage to lean an army right here!"

"I didn't!" He cried, pushing a gangster with his feet. "Rico send them here! It was a trap!"

"Duck!" Nicole told her son and slam her staff across a man's head. "He got our location?! How?!"

Gumball revealed with guilt "He found the tracker. He used it to know our identities and our location!"

"Great!" Nicole furiously punch one in the face, breaking his nose and throwing his body away.

"Listen. About what I said-"

"We can talk about it later!" The two resume fighting.

* * *

"What is going on?!" Killa demanded, hearing the loud gunshots.

Titan got his laptop out and reveal the inside of the lair. Burning Inferno looked interested, and puzzle.

"How did you get this?"

"One of the gangsters is a hacker." He answered. "He bypass the security code of the entire area." Then something caught his eye. From the left, he saw his forgotten sister, punching one in the face.

"Rally!" He whispered. "What's she doing here?!"

"She's helping them!" Killa growled.

Burning Inferno glared at the traitor before turning to Titan "Want to call your father?"

"No." Titan said. "I have another idea." He furiously type on the keyboard for a while, and two beeps were heard. "There. I unlocked their little fortress."

All three villains got out and walk to the secret port, now open. They all enter inside. Burning Inferno uses his Fire-Blazer to set a couple of boats on fire. Rainbow-Forcer grab one and throw it in the air, with Killa punch it, sending it above the battlefield.

The boat's impact send shockwaves to the Lieutenant's spine. He turned and saw them heading up as they were destroying the vehicles.

Burning Inferno caught him and uses his flamethrower to throw him off. Henry backed up just as the fire nearly burned his scalp. He take out a grenade from his belt, press the trigger on top and throw it up the field.

The fire explosion send both Warrior-Cat and Nicole down to the ground. Another explosion came from the costumes. Burning Inferno had thrown another one just as he throw the first bomb.

Both Darwin and Anais did all they can to prevent them from going up. Anais fired her electorate gun at Killa while her brother threw shurikens at the arsonist's gas line, but they melted by his Fire-Blazer.

Darwin didn't throw more, not wanting to be a fried fish. Killa had no effect by the pink bunny's gun. He took it out from her little hands and slap her, sending her body to crash into Darwin.

Nicole saw her kids hurt and turn to the red and yellow lion, crying "Don't touch my babies!" She charges, not hearing Gumball's warning.

She swing her staff at Killa, who move his body slightly, not caring if it hits him or doesn't hit him. Killa grabs it and bend it into a u shape before throwing it. He then grabs Nicole's right leg as she attempt to kick him. Her body slide to the edge of the platform. Killa walk to her and lifted his giant feet at her. Nicole scream loudly. Her cries beat down by Killa's sadist laugh.

"Mom!" Anais cried, but one gangster grab her by the ears, throwing her to the ground. Darwin stab him with Tsunami's shark blade. But he didn't see a punch made by another.

Richard show how his family is being defeated, including his wife being murdered out there. Both of his large hands clutches forcely. Deep thoughts ran through his mind until he found his courage.

He ran out of the room, and straight to Killa, who was about to crash Nicole from his feet. Richard got on his back, yelling "Don't hurt my wife!"

It doesn't last long till Killa smash his body, right next to his wife.

Burning Inferno chuckle darkly, throwing one fire grenade at the parents. Richard saw the object. With his broken body, he grab his wife to shield her. The explosion send the two down to the waters below.

Trying of waiting, Rainbow-Forcer jump high to the battlefield, just as Darwin spotted him, charging at the spoiled rich teen. He slide to the left, making the fish miss him. Rainbow-Forcer grabs him by the fin and smash his body to the ground, and pushing it more with his giant feet.

Captain Cruncher saw him coming at him. He attempt to stab him with his weapon, but Titan slide at his behind. The orange brown bunny reacted in shock before his eyes bugged out. Titan smash his fist at his fat ass before grabbing his ears and throw him across the room, landing at the gym room.

Rally punches a gangster in the gut before breaking his right leg and knock him down. Her green glowing eyes saw her a villain coming at her. But there was something very familiar to her.

"Hello, sis." Titan growled, making her gasp.

"Titan."

"I prefer to be call Rainbow-Forcer, traitor." Rally grabs the gangster's pistol she had beat up and pointed it at her brother.

"Don't make me kill you." She said. Rainbow-Forcer slap the gun out from her hands, starling her.

Dante appear in front of him, narrowing his eyes and said "Don't you lay a finger on her!"

"Okay." Rainbow-Forcer smash his leg against Dante's gut. This made Dante's right eye twitching. He put his right forward to claw him, but the villain caught it.

He mocked "Oooh, scary." Then a glove hand appear in his left shoulder.

"How's this for scary, son?" He turn, only to face Lieutenant Marshall attempting to slice him with his gauntlet scythe. He jumped to avoid it.

"Henry Benson." Titan said to his real name. "I remember my father used to comment you and your brother's accomplishment to Victor DeSoto, till he left us, and now you."

Henry narrowed his eyes, replying "Victor DeSoto was a monster. He deserve to go to hell; he and his other friends."

Titan charges a fist at him; Henry dodge it and again by a spin kick. Henry demonstrated his own slide kick, which Titan jump up to avoid. Henry swing his blade at the rich teen. He grab it. Henry charges his other fist, which also caught it.

Henry smirk, leaving Titan confuse. His left knee smash him in the chest, making him drop down on the ground. He then grab him and put him in a headlock.

He chuckled of seeing him squirm "You know, despite all that power and boast, you really are no match for me. Now if you don't want to spent your life in a wheelchair, I suggest you tell me where's your father." Titan growl and kept trying to get out of his grip. "I hope you feel bad of sharing your father's horrid habits cause you family bloodline of greed and murder ends with you! If you want to see the life of day again, tell me this question. Where is Rico Wilson? Tell me, or you're gonna be seeing Victor and his buddies and your father's friends."

Titan saw Burning Inferno with his weapon and his eyes look down to the ground to see a pocket knife that was belong to another gangster. He activated his plan. Titan elbow the old man in the gut, letting him free. His hand got the blade and stab him in the adobeman. He went behind the Lieutenant, who was clutching his stomach, and kick him while saying "You can say "Hi!" from me!"

The kick send Henry into Burning Inferno, who activated his weapon and the flame surrounded his entire body.

The entire team reacted in horror with Gumball crying "NOOOO!"

The fire kept burning Henry as Burning Inferno laugh insanely. It went on for almost a minute before stopping.

Everyone saw the burnt body of the Lieutenant. It was over 90% all over it, only his remaining arm with the gauntlet scythe is still intact.

Dante screamed "You bastard!" He charges at Titan, only to meet a kick in the stomach, sending him to a wall.

Lexy spotted Killa and dashes in front of him, but the assassin slap her across the face, knocking her down. He prepare to end her with another punch, till Titan's order.

"NO!" He turn to him. "Don't kill her. One death is enough." His eyes switches to Burning Inferno. "Get us out of here."

Burning Inferno took two fire grenade and throw it in the air. The heroes reacted by running to a safe line. The two grenade exploded into a fire blast. The blast send debris and a few heroes sliding across the room.

The room was clear. Gumball, carried by both is siblings, didn't see the villains. They went away right before the explosion. But that wasn't the issue right now. The lair was destroyed. The costume. The equipment. The gears. The supercomputer. Everything that had been built and trained for is all gone. Now all that remains is the lair gone and the only leader burned to death. He couldn't find his body. He can hint that it was cause in the explosion and blown away to semirings.

The teammates were looking beyond the wreckage, if anything had survive. Gumball, Darwin and Anais couldn't find their parents. Nor the twins. He became concern for their safety.

"Gumball!" That was Lexy calling out. In the bottom of the lair. The siblings ran down the stairs and saw Dante carrying his aunt from the water and Lexy pressing both of her hands against her uncle's chest.

Anais almost cried at the sight of her parents unconscious and Darwin spoke "What happened?"

"They're not breathing!" Dante shouted.

Gumball's lack of breath made his heart tight. No, No, no. Not again. He pushes Dante away and clutches his mother's chest.

"Mom. Mom, wake up." He said, over and over again. "Please! You have to wake up!" He turn to his father, his single paw pushing his heart. "Dad, please! You too!"

The parents couldn't wake up. Seeing them reminded the family of being at the hospital after their assassination attempt. The twins cried; Lexy crying the most and Dante hugging her in contempt, holding his tears.

It was the same episode all over again. His parents found out about him being Warrior-Cat. They ask him to stop him. He said no. An argument is issue. Harsh words is thrown, but the cat's words is more harsher. And finally, parents is at the hospital. Gumball's mind races at the same thought over and over. It's making him cry and wanting it to stop. His single hand shaken by the anger.

A low cry came out from the feline's mouth and smash his single paw at his mother's chest. The impact scare his entire family. Gumball raise his fist and pound it at his father and mother's chest while shouting. "Come on! Breath! Mom, wake up! Wake up, dad! You both need to wake up! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

A choke sound with water throwing up from his mother stopped him. Then his father cough and water was throw up from his throat. Gumball stopped, seeing his parents alive.

Anais hugged his mother and Darwin embrace his adopted father, both crying in joy. Both of the twins join in on the celebration, and so did Gumball.

Nicole breathed, saying "Gumball? Dante, Lexy? Kids?"

"What happened?" Richard asked.

"Don't worry, guys." Gumball spoken, feeling teary eye. "You're both fine."

* * *

 **Next Time on Elmore's Warriors Forever:**

 **Scene to Irongates Island, where a couple of guards in Joseph's cell, with one saying** _ **"Your sister is gonna get a real surprise. And you'll be next too, brat."**_

 **Jenny is strapped to a medical mat while a couple of doctors are preparing to lobotomize her. The warden said** _ **"Don't worry, my dear. You'll be cure of your illness in no time."**_

* * *

 **Nicole and Richard were resting up at the Medical Room for over a day. They were told of what has happened with the lair and Henry.**

" _ **I never understood why, but now we know."**_ **Nicole said to her son while the twins and Darwin and Anais were behind him.**

* * *

 **Scene goes to a news report of Irongates Island in flames.** _ **"Irongates Island is being taken over by the terrorist group known as The Toxic Death Team while a prison riot is going on."**_

* * *

" _ **I'm not going."**_ **Everyone turn to Gumball.** _ **"I can't do this anymore."**_

* * *

 **Next time: Rumble in the Island.**

* * *

 **So Henry Benson is dead. Shit's about to happen in Irongates Island. And Gumball's thinking about giving up! We're almost finish with the story; only three more chapters till the trilogy is done. Remember to vote on three stories you want to select and the most votes is the story that I will chose. So vote right now before the story ends! NiteOwl18 out!**


	22. Rumble in The Island (Part One)

**Hey, everyone! Sorry for not posting anytime sooner. I got lazy and did nothing but drawing and reading. Anyways, here's the new chapter**

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Rumble in The Island (Part One).**

 **Irongates Island:**

Three months. Three long months. The former masked vigilante sat in his single cell at the most dangerous level in prison. He haven't utter a single word, nor a sound. Flies were around him. Probably from the moldy food in his tray that he hasn't taken a single bite. It has became an eating source to the insects and attracted flies. His sister wasn't there. She was still in her cell, away from her partner/ twin brother. Instead of his old attire jumpsuit, he was in a straitjacket, and his back leaning against the wall. The furs around him were slowly losing its texture.

Three months ago, he and his sister has currently learned that their psychologist has stop helping them, unable to turn them back into regular beings and enter society once again. They learned that they're about to be experimented on. Joseph was first. He could have beaten his way against the guards, if not for the warden provided a sedate needles at his neck. Regaining conscious, he is put in a gurney and the electro shock treatment begin.

Hours and hours of his brain nearly fried like a potato, the warden provided questions and pictures like a test to see if Joseph can respond without thinking and going to his own method. The test was a failure. Questions were about what criminals should face what type of punishment, is the system a failure, is crime-fighting and vigilantism are the only paths for him. The pictures were the old 'yes and no' thing, such as if a civilian is robbed of his or her possessions, should the cops be involved, if a rape is committed, should you be the one to stop it, or getting involved with the police of their doings. Joseph only words were "Yes." The answers from both stages nearly killed Joseph. The warden told the guards to ease up on the treatment, but to his eyes, he really wanted Joseph to get a full dose. This went up for three months. Joseph prayed that he still can talk without stopping a sentence, walk right without limping and eating well without missing his food. He also pray that his sister lived this. Everyday.

Joseph look down on the ground, finding it with interest, and not seeing a couple of guards outside of the cell door. One of them is seen hitting his nightstick against the bars.

"Hey, punk." He said. Joseph still didn't look up. "I'm talking to you."

"Don't bother. He hasn't talked since the treatment. His brain is already mush."

"Regardless, I have some news of your sister." The guards didn't saw Joseph's eyes nearly open wide. "But first, the warden wanted us to tell you two that your little therapy is over. He's disappointed with the results that he's gonna try a different way to fix you up. Your sister is first and gonna get a real surprise. And you'll be next too, brat."

Joseph was left wondering as they were gone. What could those monsters are doing with my sister?

Jenny is strapped in the same gurney that she and her brother have been receiving for their electro shock treatment. But something was odd. There weren't wires connected around her head and a small tape being put to close her mouth to prevent screaming. Her eyes look to see a few guards and Warden Terrance himself.

She saw the smile on the the warden's face. Something was odd indeed. "Hello Jenny, how are you doing?"

Instead of returning the smile, Jenny only narrowed her eyes at the man, "I can still feel the shocks around my head. The last thing that I want is more to make me one of your patients."

"Well, there's isn't gonna be anymore treatment." The warden said.

"Then why am I still strapped here? The test is over, as you said just now." Jenny can sense something behind that still smile. "It is over, right?"

"I never said that the test is over for you and your brother. Seeing as how you two refuses to give up your impartial ways of justice on others, I have no choice but to go into a drastic measure." The warden heard the sound of a cart push inside in the room by a doctor. The cart consist of medical knifes and blades to the sharpest point. Despite being suspicious of the blades, Jenny was concern of the large jar next to the items. A jar that was big enough for a brain. Jenny didn't take long to figure what the warden is planning to do.

The warden's smile didn't left in his face. "Don't worry, my dear. You'll be cure of your illness in no time."

* * *

 **Elmore's Warriors H.Q. (Destroyed):**

Nicole and Richard Watterson were laying in their separate medical beds after their injuries with The Toxic Death Team. Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Lexy and Dante all never left their side throughout the whole day, plus the morning and the afternoon. The team though it was best to stay put in the ruins of the lair. They didn't felt like going home, now that their identities have been compromised. They were still wearing their suits. They haven't given the thought of taking it off after what they had gone through. Rally stay as well, despite the team's dismay of trusting her. But Dante insisted.

A soft and feminine moan woke Lexy up. The eighteen year old open her eyes and saw, in teary eyes, her aunt waking up. Then follow by her uncle.

"Everyone! They're awake!" Lexy's cries made the entire team woke up. Gumball, Darwin and Anais gasped to see their parents alive and well.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Anais ran to hug her mother, who return the gesture. Richard give his daughter a hug as well. Both Gumball and Darwin hugged their parents, follow by Lexy and Dante.

Nicole said, seeing her children "Oh, my babies."

"How are you feeling, mom?" Darwin asked.

"Fine. How about you?"

"We're fine, Aunt Nicole." Dante answered. "So are the team." Both the parents saw the team, and the look of their faces reveal their concern and tearful expressions. But there was someone missing in the group.

Richard asked "Where's Henry?" The team went into a deep sadden look.

Iris answered "I'm afraid the Lieutenant is dead." Both of the parents were shocked.

"And that's not all." Shawn added. "The lair has been destroyed. Our computer is down, along with the generators. Our suits and equipment as well." He then took his iPhone and show the two members of the news of their identities been revealed.

"My god." Nicole gasped. Richard grab his wife's hand in conform. He asked in fear "Has…?"

"No." Michael shake his head negatively. "Only they know. It hasn't spread through social media. Question is, why?"

Dante guessed "They think that by destroying the lair and killing Henry will make us back down of sending them in body bags."

"Whatever they did," The Surgeon said. "It worked."

Gumball then open his mouth, "This is my fault, guys. I'm the one that throw the tracker, and made them find us and know who we are."

"None of this is your fault, Gumball." Lexy put her paw on his shoulder.

"Yeah, it is." Scott said, earning some glares from the team. "Sorry."

Turning to his parents, Gumball said "I'm sorry that this happen to you."

Nicole shush him and hug his head, "Sweetheart, it's okay. We're fine." She broke away the hug. Richard patted him on the arm. "I've never understood why, but now we know. You put on that mask not to catch that childhood dream of being a hero. You put on that mask because you want to be something people can looked up to. I'm sorry that I-"

"No, you don't have to apologize." Gumball stop her. "I'm the one that wants to apologize to you and dad." But Nicole stop her son by putting her hand on top of his hand and a smile that say 'Don't. All that matters is you're safe.' Nicole then started at a girl who looked like Rachel, but her appearances say it all. "Who's she?"

When everyone faces the girl, Dante said "Everyone, this is Rally Wilson. She's Rico Wilson's daughter."

"You brought her here?!" Anais said with alarm. Darwin was ready to attack, but Gumball stopped him.

"Before you guys can do anything to her, she's with us."

Scott asked, narrowing his eyes "How can we sure?"

Rally spoke with a remark "Because how come I haven't kill you all yet?"

"Still we don't know if you're on our side." Peacemaker added.

Gumball reminded "But she did call in Dante and Lexy while I was at Killa's old hiding place. Turns out it was a trap. Rico was the one that found my tracker and that's how he learn who we are and where we're hiding."

Lewis asked after a moment of silence "So what now?"

"We can't do anything, Lewis." Iris said. "The lair is gone. Henry is dead. The villains know who we are."

"So that's it?" Shawn put his hands up. "They destroy our lair, murdered the Lieutenant and they get away with it?"

"I didn't say that." Iris replied.

Dante reminded "We still need to figure out what their next plan is. Rico's got all of his chemical plants in the town's area. Question is, what is he gonna do with them?

Lexy added "The computers are still done. Someone has to check the generators down stairs."

* * *

Both Anais and Lewis volunteer, so did Scott, who has an exceptional amount that only a technician knows. The two crime-fighters went down to the generators. They were still in critical conditions, but maybe they can bring the computer back with just a few of them keep running. Scott went fixing the supercomputer by only fixing the CPU and rearranging the wires.

After fixing what can they do, Lewis said to Anais "Pull the level." She did what she commented.

The team saw the screen finally reawaken after its attack. Lewis and Anais went back up; Scott was greeted with a pat on the back by his friend, and a thumbs up by Nicole.

Anais sat down on the chair and type on the keyboards. "Now let's see what their next plan." A news bulletin arrive on the screen.

* * *

" _We interrupt this program for an emergency response."_ The next screen reacted to the entire team. An island was being overrun by savages. But this wasn't an island. An island can't never have a prison in the middle of it, except one. _Irongates Island is being taken over by the terrorist group known as The Toxic Death Team while a prison riot is going on. Just thirty minutes ago, the infamous prison has launched a prison riot, and they're all over the island. Some trying to escape while others fight. I'm getting word that our news helicopter is on the scene."_

The helicopter is shown above the prison, now in flames. The pilot was carefully holding the throttle while a reporter is seeing the destruction. _"It's more destructive than we thought! You can see the smoke coming from all of the prison! However, by the right corner, where more smoke is flowing, that's the source of the explosion! Wait. Wait, wait! I see something!"_

The helicopter fly over to another area of the island. The light shines on a group of masked villains running towards the prison while avoiding or killing the prisoners. _"I see The Toxic Death Team are actually going to the iron walls! Prisoners are being murdered by the terrorists, attempting to kill them! I don't know if they want to join in and stay the fight, but it's gonna brutal!"_

" _And I've learned that the infamous mass serial killers, The J Twins, are currently in there, am I right?"_

" _That's absolutely right!"_

* * *

"They're gonna kill them!" Lexy cried. "We need to get to that island!" Anais was already finding the place on the radar map before saying, "I found it."

Scott chime in with his finger on, "Quick problem, some of the boats are destroyed. Our equipment is mostly gone, along with our spare suits."

Iris answered "Then not all of us are going. Someone has to stay in the lair, in case Rico decides to send more of his thugs. Only six people are going."

"I'll go." Lext raise her hand. Dante step in, raising his hand as well.

Anais said "Me and Darwin are going."

"So am I." Lewis added.

"I'm not going." Everyone turn to Gumball. "I can't do this anymore." His hand consist of his mask.

"But Gumball," Darwin said, wide eye. "We need you. The J Twins-"

"They can handle it." He finishes his brother's words, but not the way he wanted it to hear. The feline cat then sat down on debris. "But I can't."

Nicole went to her son, "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"If I can't protect you or dad, then how can I protect this city?" Gumball answered softly. "How can any of us protect everyone from the villains? I lost you and dad once. And now, you two almost died. The lair is gone. Henry is dead. All of this happened because of me! I should have listen to you and dad, even after...this!" He show the team his missing limb and throw his mask on the ground. He cover his head with his only hand. "I just...can't...no, don't want...this to happened."

Nicole then crouch down and pick up her son's mask. Gumball felt the softness of it and uncover his eyes, seeing his mother face to face. She spoke "I've never supported you, Darwin and Anais of this. But now I see why you choose to do this. People want to have a hero by their side. People want to have a reason why they're still alive. People want to have a reason why they've been given hope instead of fearing for their own lives. Because of you. And Darwin. And Anais. Even Dante and Lexy. Everyone in this room is here because you and the twins brought that hope here. Even after they took the blame for everything, you still sided with them, and thanked everyday that you are here with us. This mask is the reason why, Gumball. To make sure that this can't never happen to anyone. They need you. The town needs you. I need you to be back on the streets."

Gumball can only stare at his mom's eyes. She was right. He has forgotten that after everything has happened in the past two to three years, they've never back down. Not after the Colonel's death. Not after the first and second massacre. Not after the deaths they have receive. And not after the Lieutenant's death and the lair is gone. And they're not gonna give up, starting with him.

The feline cat nodded his head before putting back on his mask, regaining his alter superhero-ego. "I'm going." He spoke in his Warrior-Cat's voice.

"Don't forget me!" Richard declared.

Dante asked "Uncle, are you sure? You and Aunt Nicole just woke up."

"You think a few broken bones can stop me? No way! If Gumball say he can still fight with only one arm, than I can still fight as well!"

"Okay, we have six people, but the boats aren't strong enough to get to Irongates. To get there, you need to have a more complicated flying vehicle."

"Like an airship." Gumball suddenly remember. "I was working on an airship for future uses, but I don't know if I finish it."

"That's why me and Darwin took the liberty of finishing it for you." Anais added.

The entire team went down to the deepest part of the lair. The six man squad are in their suits, and carrying what little they had on the equipment. Science-Girl have a remote control in her hand and press the button.

A large humming sound came from the abyss, follow by a roaring sound like a jetplane. A huge gust of wind came through as the airship rose up from the grave. It was just as Gumball see it in his blueprints. It was like the Owlship from _Watchmen,_ but except it resembles a giant owl's head, it was a giant cat's head. The color scheme was an exact match to Warrior-Cat's suit.

"Gumball, meet the Catship." She said with a grin.

* * *

 **Next Time on Elmore's Warriors Forever:**

 **The six man squad are seen riding on the Catship, with Gumball acting at the leader and pilot.**

" _ **Coming on Irongates Island."**_ **Battle-Fish said, looking up on the radar.**

* * *

 **Inside the prison, where the riot is still continuing, Joseph looked around to see if any guards are coming, but saw a few prisoners who caught his sight.**

" _ **Well, well, well."**_ **One of them, a buff yellow rooster, grins, taking out a blade.** _ **"If it isn't the puck that killed Otis. It's our lucky day, boys."**_

* * *

 **Outside of the riot, the prisoners are seen battling with the guards, only for a few being ripped apart.**

 **The Catship hover above the prisoner. Smoke came out from the bottom, covering the entire prison. Then the heroes fall down from the ship and landed safely inside the wall.**

* * *

 **Next Time: Rumble in the Island (Part Two)**

* * *

 **Now this chapter is being split into two parts. So this story will have three more chapters left until it ends. Unless if I get lazy and split into a two parter. This is getting to be really good! The Owlship is owned by Watchmen creator Alan Moore. But you finally get to see the Catship. Also, news of the my poll. There's seven votes on the sequel for City Watchers and five votes on A View of Justice. for those of you who voted, good job. If any of you haven't voted, then do so. Go to your computers and vote. It won't work on your mobile devices, unless you change the settings to Desktop/Tablet at the bottom of page. You still have time. If you want your next story, go do so after this chapter. Don't leave your vote as a review cause I'll have to vote for you. See you next time. NiteOwl18 out.**


	23. Rumble in The Island (Part Two)

**Hello fans! NiteOwl18 is back with a new chapter! Sorry, I haven't posted anything sooner. Got lazy again. Anyways, good news on the poll; people still wished the sequel of City Watchers to go on after the trilogy ends. If you haven't voted, I suggest you do. For now, read part two of the heroes rescuing their comrades!**

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Rumble in the Island (Part Two)**

 **Irongates Island:**

The entire island was heavily being taken over by the Toxic Death Team. Just moments before Jenny is schedule of being lobotomized, one of the guards from the tower spotted a couple of unidentified boats coming up of the side. Didn't bother to call the Warden since he told the guards of not to be disturb during the procedure, a group were sent to the boats. Just less than five minutes of scouting, screams were heard, followed by explosions.

The mastermind behind the attack was Titan Wilson, or Rainbow-Forcer by his true name. The group that he was leaning was Tobias' old gang, Burning Inferno and a couple of Rico's enforcers. The prison wall was completely destroyed thanks to the pyromantic, who launch ten fire grenades that was enough to bring it all down.

The security system had been damage due to the explosions; one of which damage to deactivate the automatic locks of every prisoners, and letting them free.

The Warden stopped the experiment as soon as he hear from one of the guards of crime-fighters invading the prison and the prisoners escaping. He ordered every guard to be on the battlefield while the Warden ran away to his office, leaving Jenny alone by herself.

Burning Inferno activate his Fire Blazer and burn several inmates to death. Some were trying to leave the island, or kill them. He kill them without scening the two thoughts.

Rainbow-Forcer saw the poor and pathetic inmates leaving the scene, and some of them tried at least killing them as soon as they saw the villains. He grab one of them, and look dead in his eye "If you want to live, join us. If you help us, I'll help you escape."

The crazed inmate nodded his head, and turn his head and lay out a huge whistle, attracting a few. He explain the deal that Rainbow-Forcer had made, and they were on board.

But Rainbow-Forcer give them a stern warning, "If you double-cross us, I'll kill all of you. Help us get inside the area." The inmates lean the villains inside the prison, which they enter from what is seem was the wall. "Remember the plan, find the twins and kill them. The prisoners, the guards, I don't give a shit what you do."

* * *

Meanwhile, up in the dark grey skies, a hovercraft floats in the night. The Catship was fully charged and ready for some action. In the ship consists of six crime-fighters; Dark-Dasher, Nightmare-Cat, Battle-Fish, Science-Girl, Bunny-Magician and the pilot, Warrior-Cat.

"I gotta hand it to you, sis," Warrior-Cat said, his gloved hands in the controller. "You did one hell of job assembling the Catship."

"Thank you." She replied before turning to her other brother. "Have we come across the island?"

Battle-Fish was on the radar, searching for anything that comes up. "Not yet."

"We need a plan." Nightmare-Cat chimed in. "Does anyone has a plan?"

Dark-Dasher added "We go in, and we rescue The J Twins. Simple as that."

"Except we're on our way to one of the most dangerous prisons in the city, which is on the verge of collapsing into nothing and dozens of guards and inmates, plus The Toxic Death Team, are scattering around the place." Science-Girl mentioned.

Bunny-Magician said "Of all places they had to hit is this one. How did they know where The J Twins are currently held?"

"By my guess, Ronald DeSoto must have known this place while still incarnated." Warrior-Cat guessed.

A ping sound Darwin had heard turn his attention on the sudden light dot in the radar. "Coming on Irongates Island." He said.

Warrior-Cat move the controller slightly further, making the engines roar and pushing the Catship faster.

The heroes made it to the island and look at the destruction and flames around the area. "My god!" Nightmare-Cat cried.

The Catship hovered above the prison, which the smokes provided a troublesome for them. Battle-Fish said "We need to find an entrance in the prison, but we can't cause all this ass smoke!"

"Which is why I install this. Gumball, flip the switch in your left." Science-Girl commanded. Warrior-Cat move his hand and flip the switch just as she told him.

Underneath the airship, a large hose extended out and a large amount of water fired at the flames. The smokes were almost gone, leaving nothing but a thin air.

Warrior-Cat whistle, and Dark-Dasher smiled "Sweet!"

The airship found its way of a large entrance above the roof. Science-Girl press a button, and a small panel open up in the floor. Warrior-Cat put the ship on autopilot before he jump first in the hole and landed safety on the floor, so did the rest of the heroes.

Now to find both Joseph and Jenny to save them from their demise.

* * *

Speaking of the twins, Joseph was in the hallway, leaving behind a couple of guards he had fought, most of them with broken bones he had inflicted. His straitjacket was loose, and his arms were free from being in the back of his back. Earlier he was in his private cell when he heard about the invasion happening outside. Taking this as an advantage, he pretended to have a stomach ache, which gain the attention of one disgruntled guard, who would rather see the masked vigilantism died in his cell during the destruction of Irongates. However, he would gladly see to it that he runs out of his cell, and hunt him down or let the patients get him. The guard inserted the key, and Joseph ran forward to hit the man's gut with his head. The guard grab one his legs and attempted to take out his pistol to shoot him in the head. But Joseph kick him in the nose like a donkey being startled by an intruder. The nose was broken. He grab the straitjacket and uses one arm to hold him while still getting the pistol. He didn't expected Joseph to break free of his arms by stretching the fabric of the jacket before ripping it. He deliver a fist to the face, and the guard was sent at a wall, knocking him down. Now that he was free he can find Jenny, despite not knowing where she was. The only person who knows where his sister is the Warden. And if he knows anything about a prison riot, or an invasion outside the island, is that he'll be in his office.

He looked around to see more guards, but found a few prisoners who had just four guards. He would've carefully go around them without being spotted, but he knew the route to the Warden's office is this way, and he wasn't gonna be block by any inmates or guards. He remember the words he had stated to everyone that they're locked in here with them.

A buff yellow rooster caught the mass murderer coming to them, and grin savagely. His hand grips on a small blade. "Well, well, well." His sentence caught the other's attention. "If it isn't the punk that killed Otis. Today is our lucky day, boys."

"Get out of my way." Joseph demanded. Eyes narrowed.

"Not a chance. You killed one of my friends. This riot isn't gonna last longer. So we'll make this quick for you if you surrender."

Joseph show no fear to the rooster and his gang of sexual activity criminals. He reminded him of that child molster who was making a hit on his sister.

Sensing some animosity at him, the rooster known as Cyril turn to an obese ox, "Mark, kill him." The ox snorted his nose and charges at Joseph, who was gripping the jacket that went unnoticed by the gang. The ox throw one punch, and instead of hitting the wolf, his arm only punch the air, and caught in one of sleeves of the straitjacket. Joseph's other arm was still in the jacket. Mark struggle to hit him, or at least grab him.

Cyril groan in frustration, seeing this much longer in his view. He can hear the echo sounds of the explosions, dropping debris at them.

"We're running out of time!" The yellow rooster then pick up a pistol from one of the guards' corpses and throw it at the blue rhino. "Shoot Mark."

The blue rhino named Cam looked shocked. "But-!"

"Do it!"

Cam sighed in dismay and pointed the gun at the ox. "Sorry, Mark." A couple of rounds went off into the ox's back. Joseph let go of the jacket, making the dead body fell down.

Seeing the rhino with a weapon, Joseph saw a broom and break off the sweeper with a hard kick at it. He twirl around it like a bo staff and grip it at both hands.

Cyril look at Mark, who hasn't moved since he was forced to kill one of their own. "Go!" Mark move a few steps and fired more rounds at the fifth step. Joseph uses the broomstick to deflect the bullets. He sink the weapon at Mark's wrist, going through the other side. The rhino scream, and Joseph swift kick, knocking him to the ground before slamming the broomstick at its head.

Cyril became shocked, and whispered "No…" Joseph lean his head up and dig out the bloody staff without seeing it pop of the rhino's eye. The yellow rooster still had the blade in his hand and pointed shakily at him. They exchange a few glances for a while, and Cyril ran.

Joseph let him go and continue his walk, until he saw Cyril being thrown at a wall, possibly by a quick pink blur. He was caught by surprise of three familiar heroes, and the others he didn't quite knew.

"Joseph!" Battle-Fish screamed in delight.

"Darwin." Joseph looked as Warrior-Cat and Science-Girl took off their masks. "Gumball, Anais."

"We came to save you and Jenny!" Gumball declared. However, he didn't see the other twin. "Where is she?"

Joseph replied "That's what I'm gonna found out. Come on!"

"Where we going?" Dark-Dasher wondered.

"To see the Warden."

* * *

Michael Terrance peek from his window to see the invasion, which is actually started to die down a little. He became freak out with the sudden explosion erupted outside and the villains known as The Toxic Death Team came through. As he was running away from lobotomized Jenny, he hear the sound of the automatic locks being disabled and the prisoners came running around. He managed to reach to his office, and lock the door. The only weapon he had to protect himself was a long range rifle. A few of the prisoners had broke the windows, but not enough for them to get inside and get The Warden. Luckily they were bulletproof.

But not the door.

Warden Terrance jumped by the door being broken off the hinges. He pointed his weapon at the prisoners, but instead of crazed maniacs, they was the seven army of Elmore's Warriors.

"You!" He shouted, turning the gun at Warrior-Cat, but Joseph immediately grab it and take it out from his hands. He then grab the warden's shit and slam him against the wall.

"Where is Jenny?!" He demanded. The Warden started to whimper out a few mumbled words. "Speak louder, or you might live with only one tentacles!"

"F-Fifth Block! She's still in Fifth Block!"

"Then you're taking us to her." Nightmare-Cat sneered.

Joseph pushes Terrance out of his office, "Walk!"

The heroes got through an elevator without being stopped by guards or the inmates. No guards around the hall they've went; maybe they had fled or got killed during the riot. The elevator took them down to the deepest level of the prison.

* * *

Warden Terrance lead the heroes to the grey and creepy corridor. Nightmare-Cat said, looking unease "This is where you took Jenny?"

"And dozen of prisoners to be experimented." Science-Girl added, gaining shocks from Dante and Lexy before turning hatred at the orangutan. "As soon as we get Jenny, we'll leave quickly without the stopping of our foes."

"And me?" Warden Terrance asked hopefully.

"We'll sent you to the cops of what has happened. You'll be prosecuted of every illegal activity here in Irongates." Joseph declared.

Warden Terrance defended "All I was trying is to cure the patient of their diseases, to make them healthy and ready to enter society again! You are examples of this! You're no better than a murderer or a rapist! You just keep beating every person who has done wrong, and they call you a hero! So who's the one that is sick?"

The heroes ignore his blabber and stopped at a metal door. The Warden took out his security card and devastate the door. He open it, making him being push back by Joseph.

Two guards immediately turn their weapons at the heroes, but the Warden Terrance said "Hold your fire!"

"Joseph!" Joseph set free from the straps and the twin female wolf hug her brother, and he return the gesture.

Jenny almost cried to see her old friends again, and wanted to hug them, but not now. "Now leave." Bunny-Magician declared.

But then a scream was heard from behind.

The heroes saw outside of the room of the two guards on the floor; one from a broken neck from Horned-Fury and the other whose arm got ripped by Bite-Killer.

Warden Terrance was on the ground, pleading "No!" His words die by the sudden solar flare erupted his entire body.

"Well, look who we got here." Horned Fury smiled sinisterly. Behind them was Bite-Killer, Deathly-Toast, and a thug in a mask with Warrior-Cat's solar shield.

Bunny-Magician fired two fireballs from out of his sleeves, blinding the villains. The heroes then charges forward with the feline cat pushes the thug in the groin and taking back what's his.

"Mine shield, bitch!" He shouted.

The villains chase after the heroes, whom made it at the elevator and Dark-Dasher pressing a button furiously. Bite-Killer charges and the sliding doors were stuck by the sides of her large head. The heroes separate to each sides of the small room. Bite-Killer growl, letting open her mouth. Bunny-Magician sent a fireball deep to her throat. The T-Rex widen her eyes and got her head out of the elevator, closing the doors.

* * *

They made it back to the first floor. Warrior-Cat throw his shield with his good arm at a prisoner, who was too busy scouting for victims.

"Come on! The Catship is just a few miles ahead!" Science-Girl ordered.

"What's the hell is Catship?" Joseph asked.

"It's a long story." Nightmare-Cat answered.

The heroes keep running, and was on their way out, but they were stopped by the one of the two last reminding assassins, the son of the kingpin and a couple of enforcers and crazed inmates.

Rainbow-Forcer said sarcastically "Congrats on finding your forgotten teammates. Too bad they won't stick around for long. Inferno!"

Burning-Inferno's Fire Blazer sent the ground ablaze with the thugs and prisoners charging to the right. The J Twins first fought Rainbow-Forcer, who superjump in front of them. Jenny said in surprise "Tobias?"

"Close, but I happened to related to him. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Titan Wilson, but you may call me Rainbow-Forcer." He punches her, but she duck down from the attack. Joseph step in by jumping with a kick, only for Titan to somersault a couple of feet from them before charging.

Dark-Dasher super speed one inmate in the face, breaking a couple of teeth in the process while Nightmare-Cat went to his primal state and slashes one in the throat and another in the face.

Standing on a high ground with bricks and debris, Burning-Inferno laughed manically "Feel my fire!" He took out a fire grenade and throw it at Warrior-Cat, Battle-Fish, Science-Girl and Bunny-Magician, who safety behind a large debris, but not long.

Bunny-Magician blast his fireballs at the crazed arsonist, but the Fire Blazer absorbed them.

"Dad, you're fighting fire with fire!" Science-Girl reminded.

"His flames are never this effective! I can the wall burning!" Battle-Fish shouted, holding one of his gloved fins from the now sudden hot wall.

Thinking of an idea, Science-Girl took something from her pouch and throw it at Warrior-Cat. In his hand, was a small remote controller with a small microphone. Understanding what he has to do, the microphone stands a few inches apart from his mouth as he called out, "Smokestream activate."

The CatShip from above then releases a cloud of smokes from small round panels at the bottom. The cloud surrounded Burning-Inferno, who stopped his weapon in confusion.

"He's distracted!" Battle-Fish cried. Before either of them can charge, Bunny-Magician charges with a cry and bodyslam the arsonist. Perhaps too much as they were both rolling out to the ground.

"Ugh!" The arsonist felt the back of his head being hit by the space helmet. "You fat-!" He flash a punch straight to the bunny's gut, making him cough a little. Richard wrap his huge arms around the space suit and drag him to the ground.

"This is for hurting my kids, and my wife!" He punches at the glass a few times, making it crack. Inferno knee shot him in the groin and get him off. He grab his Fire Blazer and target at the bunny, "I'll make sure the fire is good for you!"

Bunny-Magician shudder a little, but remember he had his weapons from his sleeves and the helmet glass is broken. He just had an idea. Thinking ahead, the fireball was launch right at Inferno's helmet glass, shattering it. He scream loudly as the glass shards and burning flesh dig in. He ran towards him and goes behind the backpack that is connected to his weapon. His hand touches it, but Inferno swing his left arm at the bunny, who jump back. However, he grab the tube that was fueling the blazer and rip it off with his bare hands. Inferno lower his arm down, revealing the fifth degree burn and the glass imbedded in his face. Even his eyes were glowing red, or were they just like that. He pointed the blazer, and Richard throw another fireball at the ground which the assassin was standing on. Fire erupted around his flame suit. He wave his arms around and scream a little. Even when the suit is protected from being burned, he remembers his face is exposed after his helmet is destroyed. He turn his back around, revealing the backpack. The crime-fighter throw a couple of fireballs at it, and the backpack being exploded, cause the arsonist entire body erupted in a huge fire that almost hit the airship.

Rainbow-Forcer saw the fire during his fight with the twins, and figure out what it meant. "Damn it!" He curse.

Then Bite-Killer arrive with her backup with a roar after coming out of the ground with a roar.

"Fall back!" He cried, and grab one of Joseph's arm and throw him at Jenny. The rest of The Toxic Death Team follow their second leader to the boats.

Two thugs run at them. The rest, follow by the inmates who were promised to be out of the island, were dead by the other twins.

"Should we follow them?" Dark-Dasher asked.

Joseph answered "No. Let them go for now. Get us outta here, Gumball." The blue feline cat call on the ship, and it lowers down to their level. A side door open up, and the rest of the heroes went inside.

"Sweet ride." Joseph commented.

"Thanks." Both Gumball and Anais replied in union. The Catship then hover away from the island, now in ruins.

Titan saw it leaving the area and he groaned of the failure of the mission. "Dad's not gonna like this."

* * *

 **So Burning Inferno is dead, The J Twins is save and this story is almost finished! With just two chapters left! Which is why the following week I will work on making the last two chapters of this story! That's right. The ending of the Elmore's Warriors saga is coming! Here's a sneak peek of what's about to happened!**

* * *

 **On the two-part conclusion of Elmore's Warriors Forever:**

 **The heroes arrive back to the hideout. Then all of the heroes look at the monitor of the blueprints of Rico's chemical plants and the long pipe that connects to the other plants in Elmore's sewer system.**

 _ **"My god."**_ **Joseph said in wide eye. _"The pipe is connected to the plants to the sewers. He's gonna drain all that waste into the system, contaminating the water supply and when it happens, Rico's gonna set the entire city on fire."_**

 **Scene skips to Rico in public television announcing his speech, _"Attention people of Elmore, the end is near!"_**

 **The heroes of Elmore gear up with new suits that are like their usual ones, but now in an Iron-Man like suit. Gumball, now with a robotic limp, attach his shield like a magnet.**

 ** _"Let's go."_ He said.**

 **The heroes travel by boats and on the airship to Rico's lair.**

 **A scene skips to where Ronald is at his hideout with the Crossbones Bandits when he hear the announcement. He grin, turning his boys "You hear the man, boys. It's showtime."**

 **Several scene shows multiple battles where the crew that are traveling are attack by incoming long missiles, the crime-fighters are inside the kingpin's mansion and fights the villains.**

 **Last scene shows Warrior-Cat faces The Reaper on top of the mansion. The Reaper asked grimly "You came to beat us?"**

 **"No, I came to fight you." He replied. "One last time.**

 **Next Time: The Epic Two-Part Conclusion of Elmore's Warriors Forever titled "Shit's About to Go Down!"**

* * *

 **Pretty amazing, huh? I will have it up the following week in separate days. If you want to read on how it all started, then do so! The following week will be about Elmore's Warriors! The following week will be the last time for the poll to be open up. Once the story is finish, so will the poll. I will be announce the winner of the next story at the end of part two. It's gonna be epic! There's also a shocking moment that'll happened to one of the heroes. It means one of them is gonna die in the end. You guys notice the gravestone that the adult Gumball is talking to? Well, I won't say what's gonna happened to one of them. You're just gonna have to read and found out! If you have some ideas of the conclusion, tell me in the review or message me! I'll see you all in the conclusion! NiteOwl18 out!**


	24. Shit's About to go Down! (Part One)

**The wait is over, everyone! Here are the last two chapters of Elmore's Warriors Forever! But first, I want to say that thank you for viewing my first two Elmore's Warriors fan-fics and leaving me positive reviews. Also, I will like to thank my partner for the final trilogy Dante Watterson, who provided the ideas and the new characters of the story. I couldn't have done it without his support. This is only the part one. I haven't made part two. And there's something wrong with the submit button on the Doc Manager. I try doing it yesterday and it give me an error. And at part two, I will be announcing the winner of the next fan-fic, so if you haven't voted yet, there is still time. After I upload the part two, I will be closing the poll and announce the winner. So without further ado, me and Dante Watterson present to you all, The two part epic conclusion of Elmore's Warriors Forever!**

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Shit's About to go Down! (Part 1)**

 **Elmore (2020):**

"Reload."

The bartender refill a glass of beer before setting the bottle down. The man drink it all in that one small glass and repeated as he put it down, "Reload."

"That's seven hits you've got, Gumball. Take it easy," The bartender said. The man in front of him was Gumball Watterson, who was back from the cemetery after his visiting his dead friend. Talking with him after over four years can bring back painful memories. Not wanting to be more upset, he went to a local bar to bury the pain in beer. Luckily there weren't that many people; probably visiting the memorial as he had guessed.

"Why don't you go home?" He asked.

Gumball, after ingesting seven drinks of beer, was beginning to feel dizzy. "I'm fine," He wave his hand carelessly in the air, "It's not like I'm planning to drink myself to death."

"I'm cutting you off, and I'm calling your wife to pick you up."

"Ahh, don't. Come on, Jerry. We both know how she can be when I drink. It can be our little secret."

"I'm still not giving you more," The bartender said with a stare, and take the bottle away.

Gumball release a deep sigh of comprehensive, "Alright. Enough is enough, I guess." He take out his wallet from his back pocket and put in fifteen dollars on the desk. The bartender collect his money and put in the register. He went into the back and didn't return until two minutes later.

"I've call a cab for you. He'll be here in five minutes," He got a dishrag and wipe the surface. A moment of silence issue at between the two before he started again, "Can you tell me why you come here, Gumball?"

"I'm visiting a friend. A dead friend of mine," He asked, still feeling dizzy.

"I'm sorry," Jerry expresses a deep concern. "Was he a victim in the massacre?"

"No," Gumball shake his head negatively. "He and I were partners back in the days. The days of man in masks, women in tight spandex and gangsters still wanting to sing the jazz. We had each others back, fighting every crook and shutting down illegal cartel. We were the heroes in this city, and now all of it is just a reminder of why this city is falling."

"Have you visited the memorial site?"

"I served and protected, just like the military and police. Then I visited the cemetery, that's where I talk to my friend."

"Does your friend talked back?"

"Sometimes I can still hear the voice. I bring back memories, and they became overwhel to me that I decided to drown my pain in beer. I'm still going there. I haven't finished discussing."

"Discussing what?"

"What really happened, the night this city almost lost all hope."

Before Jerry could asked, a cabbie beeped its horn. The cab had arrived. "Be seeing you, Jerry," Gumball got up from the stool and walk toward the exit. His legs wobble by the amount of alcohol he had consumed.

"If my wife called, tell her that I'm okay, and I'm gonna be out a little late."

"I will."

Gumball enter the cab, and the driver asked "Where to?"

"Back to the cemetery."

The driver give him a surprise look, "You wanna go there this late?"

"Just meeting a friend there."

"Oh. I see." The cab started driving away from the bar and go to the cemetery. He asked, focusing on the roar "Tell me, why you want to see your friend in the middle of the night?"

Then Gumball replied before staring at the nightly sky, "Because I've made a promise."

* * *

 **Elmore's Warriors H.Q. (Destroyed):**

The rest of Elmore's Warriors stared at the Catship coming in from their rescue mission.

The members went down the stairs, where the door open up, revealing the six man army and two long lost forgotten members since the day they were arrested, but all so they can protect the team from being disbanded.

Fly-Man, Dr. X-Ray, Gamble, and Night-Ninja started at Joseph and Jenny, who stare back. Then after a few seconds, the four members rushes in and hugged them. The twins return the gesture.

"I'm so glad you two are okay!" Night-Ninja cried, nearly in tears of seeing her old friends after so long.

Joseph and Jenny looked around the members and notices two new faces. "And who are they?" Joseph asked.

"I'm Captain Cruncher, but my real name is Scott Malvern. Hope you address me as my hero surname."

When the twins turn to Gumball, who is unmask, replied "He's my dad's old friend, who's been living his ass in here for the past months."

Jenny then turn to Rally, whose appearances made her unease "And you…?"

"Rally Wilson." Then the twins went to their fighting pose, but Dante got in front of her.

"She's good! I can vouch for her!"

"How can you be sure?" Joseph said, eyeing on the intruder.

It was Rally's turn to speak. "Because I'm not like my dad or brother."

Jenny asked "Who's your dad?"

Scout answered without a thought "Rico Wilson's daughter, the kingpin." Most of the heroes, including Richard and Nicole, each shot him a glare while the twins were surprise.

Dante kept speaking out, "Before you two can do anything, she help Gumball getting out of a trap made by Rico, and helped us when the lair was under attack-"

"Under attack?!" Jenny repeated in shock. "Is everyone okay?!" She rushes up the stairs with Joseph following her. The rest of the gang went to her, shouting her name.

Jenny froze, along with her twin brother of seeing the wreckage of the lair. They both saw the ash from a fire in several areas, the computer being repair, but damage in the attack and the rooms of combat training and gadgets and suits are gone.

"What…What happen here?" Joseph asked slowly. The gang stand by, not wanting to upset the twins of what has happened during their incarnation in Irongates. "Where's the Lieutenant?"

Now the guilt was too much for them. Nicole spoke out with deep regards, "There's something we have to tell you."

* * *

 **The Toxic Death Team's Lair:**

The villains were in the grand hall hosting another meeting. Titan and the others came back after their unsuccessful mission of executing The J Twins.

Titan give out the full report to his father. "And that's happened."

"Ahh!" Rico rose up and swing the bottle of vodka with his rod, sending it to a wall and smashing it to pieces. "I don't get it. We cripple the cat, slaughter most of their members for stealing my money and destroy the lair just so they can back off on their so-called noble deeds and they can't back down on that?!"

"No." Titan said. His father look at him, shooting a fiery glare and he flinched at the sight.

"So the twins are out." Rico continued.

"Now what, leader?" Jamie asked sarcastically. "You plan of executing those dweebs fail and those assholes saved them. By now, they're telling them what's been happening. Face it, Rico, you're gonna fail."

Then Rico felt his temper go up and swing his rod, emphasizing he wants to hit her. "IT'S KING WILSON! I AM NOT A JUST A WEAK AND SIMPLEMIND BOY! I'VE BECAME ONE OF THE MOST POWERFUL GANGSTERS OF ALL TIME! IT'S TIME WE BEGIN WITH THE OPERATION! PURGING THE TOWN IN FIRE! WHERE IS THE LIST?!" Then a henchman nervously bring in a file to him. Rico snatch it and kick him away in anger. He smile gleefully as he open it. "Ahh! Here it is!" A few chuckles escape as he hands out a paper to a few villains. "It's time; it's finally time we kick this into high gear. Tonight, while the city sleeps, my boys will go right to my power plants and flush out the toxic waste into the sewers. But instead of going in the ocean; it's going to hit the new drain I had my man install and completely containment all the city's previous water supply. And then we drop one tiny match in, and fires will hit every drain and watch THIS CITY BURNS IN AGONY AND WE WILL BECOME THE FIRST TERRORIST ORGANIZATION TO BE STANDING AT THEIR CORPSES AND DANCING WHILE STOMPING THEIR SKULLS! " His scream echo around the mansion. The villains almost winced of his anger.

Then Deathly-Toast rose his hand, and spoke to his calm and loving nature instead of his malevolent nature, "Uh, Rico, not to be this guy, but burning the city is one thing, but calling us 'terrorist organization', isn't that a little…?"

Rico felt his right eye twitching in annoyance, so did his nephew once hearing the toast speaking out of turn. He walk to him and bash his entire body with his rod several times before shouting "No! It's a lot! AND SOMEBODY GET ANOTHER TOAST THAT ACTUALLY SHOWS SOME GUTS!" His voice lowers down of his anger, and turn to the gang, "Get out there and go to these locations. I will be on radio when you get here. Now move!"

Jamie, Banana Joe, and Tina Rex, followed by a few gangsters quickly got up on their seats and dash away.

Rico then shouted "And where the hell is Ronald?!"

Harold shallow a little before saying "I've left seven messages on his phone, and he hasn't reply back."

"Then call him, Harold! We got a legacy to rebuilt, and I'm not waiting one second for my former boss to get his ass here!"

"And what will you do?" Jackie said.

A grin appear at his face. "I've got myself an unscheduled appointment at the local news."

* * *

 **Elmore's Warriors' H.Q. (Destroyed):**

"Assassins?!" Joseph shouted, looking at the screen with the faces of the new recruits of The Toxic Death Team, now with eight of them are label 'decease', except for one.

"Yes, Rico funded nine people to track us down and murder us, but he didn't expect the results come in such disappointment." Gumball finished his tale. The team had explain graphic details of what has happened in the team. Both the twins were dismay of learning the Lieutenant's death, and several members brutally slaughter by the gang.

"And he killed some of ours." Jenny said, in both in tears and anger.

"And there's rumor of a new team, whose major priority is hitting Rico's vice dens and robbing him of his money before killing his men and setting the place of fire," Anais then show them the security footage of The Crossbones Bandits getting out of one of Rico's vice dens "We don't know who they are, but all we can tell is that they're the ones who lead Rico killed some of ours."

"And what about these 'power plants' you've mention?" Jenny asked.

Anais then switches the video to the locations of the power plants in the map. Night-Ninja explained "During our missions, we've discovered that Rico has his eye on chemicals, claiming to be a huge power for anyone who can possess it. One of the huge endorsements he've got was the Rainbow Factory, where his brother, Harold, used to work as the shareholder of the company."

"Rico also funded several companies that manufactured power plants over the last years. He've spent a lot of money getting two companies he couldn't manage, one of which was the Rainbow Factory." Dr. X-Ray stated.

"And here is what we've discovered while you guys were in rescuing the twins." Gamble moves Anais over and with a few button press, a few dots indicates the power plants in the map. "Seven factories, all of them making chemicals, show up on the radar unexpectedly."

Joseph asked "So you guys been trying to figure out why a kingpin is funding every chemical making factories and setting them up in Elmore? Big question is, why?"

"We haven't gotten the reason; we're still puzzling." Darwin said.

"Guys!" The members turn around and saw Peacemaker and Surgeon holding a familiar anamorphic beaker in a scientist outfit with each arms. "We found someone snooping our lair!"

"I wasn't snooping, you imbecile!" He barked back.

"Wait!" Lexy shouted. "I recognizes him! He's the scientist me, Dante and Gumball founded in Kiba's hideout!"

Anais gasped "Professor Montgomery! Let him go!"

The two heroes then let go of the scientist and shot him a glare while rubbing his arm, "Thank you." Peacemaker flip him off in return.

"What are you doing here?" Dante said. "And how did you find us?"

"I found one of the cards one of you left on the ground," Professor Montgomery show them a card of the Elmore's Warriors symbol. "I try calling the phone, but there was no line. Social media, you've all blocked it. So I redirected one of your profiles and track down your location. Seem you guys have some sort of fight." He notices the destruction as he came it.

"It's a long story. But you shouldn't be here, not after what you and the other guy had been through." Dante said.

"But I have some information about my captors in that dreadful mansion!" Professor Montgomery cried.

"About Rico?" Nicole asked, making the scientist nodding his head. "Then you mind telling us what's the connection with Rico and-"

"Chemical plants?" The Professor said, stopping her sentence. "Oh, don't get me started! He's been going on and on about this idea of setting up chemical plants as part of his huge plan."

"What plan?" Joseph asked, not wanting to be impatient.

"This monstrous plan of burning the entire city down just to set up a whole new criminal empire he envisioned. Vice dens, gun race, drug marketing, prostitution, pimp club, everything he'll put in his diabolical scheme!"

"But how is he gonna do burn the entire city?" Scout asked. "A huge fire like that has to be set up by dozen of explosions."

Joseph think for a moment and replay what his team had said about Rico's crazy plan involving chemicals, power plants, and companies made by factories to manufacture chemicals. With all that chemical being made, it's gonna have a huge damage to the ecosystem once it hits the oceans. Oceans. Chemicals mixed in the waters. The water, as in Elmore's water supply. But to really containment the waters, the waste will have to go through a drain, one powerful enough to hit the system.

"Oh, no." Joseph muttered to himself, finally figuring out what Rico's plan is and how it is gonna happened. He quickly pushes Gamble away and hit several buttons in fast mode. The map then switches over to The Elmore Sewer Department, showing the drains around the city. But, to his horror, he found one major pipeline, one that isn't suppose to go there. He scan the pipes connecting the chemicals pipes, and his horror turn to fright.

"My god."

"What? What is it?" Jenny asked.

"This pipe," Joseph pointed at the newly form pipe in the sewer, "is connected to the chemicals plants to the sewers. He's gonna drain all that waste into the system, contaminating the water supply, and when it happens, Rico's gonna set the entire city on fire."

The heroes became wide eyed by the realizations, but what's even more shocking is that all the rest of the pipes are in houses, buildings, stores, and schools.

"He's crazy!" Peacemaker shouted angrily. "If he's gonna let this sort of thing-!" Then the monitor became static before regaining to another channel, one with the words 'Stand By' and the logo of The Toxic Death Team acting as the background.

"Please stand by with this important announcement from the king of Elmore."

Rico Wilson's face appear in the screen with his grin eating face. "Attention, people of Elmore, the end is near!" He move the camera, showing the newscasts being tied up by several members of the team and pointing weapons at them. The camera move back to his face. "I have taken over your television station with my grand speech as head of the new criminal empire. Your idols have abandoned you, leaving you all helpless and defenseless. Right now you're all thinking 'what am I gonna do'? Well, my team is gonna be setting this city in fire! YES! EVERYTHING YOU EVER LOVED AND BUILD AT THIS CITY WILL BE BURNED AWAY AND WE WILL RISE UP AS THE NEWLY LEAGUE OF CRIMINALS! But first, I have this surprise for the formerly known group as Elmore's Warriors! You see yourselves as heroes and defenders of every scum in the earth! But if they're really are these so-call defenders, then why aren't they here to stop me?! Because I outsmart them! Make them run around in circles, facing my assassins while I've been safety away in the comfort of my fortress! Don't believe me! Where were they these last three months?! Cowering in the confront of each other's arms! Face the reality, people; there are no such thing as heroes! Enjoy these last moments with the people you've loved because at midnight, which is about in less than two hours, you will be suffer the wrath of the Wilsons! And don't even think about leaving the city."

Several screens switch over to more members in mask blocking each road with rifles in their hands. Snipers are in roofs of a building, targeting a civilian who tries to leave.

* * *

 **The Crossbones Bandits' Hideout:**

Ronald and his team, The Crossbones Bandits, were enjoying their relaxation after taking out another vice den. After slaughtering the man, instead of burning it down, they decided it use it as their permanent hideout, that is until they hear their old boss on the news, announcing his involvement of burning Elmore down and making way of the first criminal empire.

"...Try getting past them without a single shot to the head!" Rico shouted sadistically. "Addio, Elmore!" Then it cut with a long static.

Ronald then stomp on the cigar he was using and turn to his boys with a grin, "You hear the man boys. It's showtime. But first, we're gonna have to make one stop. We're gonna see an old friend."

* * *

 **Elmore's Warriors' H.Q. (Destroyed):**

"We have to take out those power plants!" Night-Ninja suggested.

"And what, go after them? After what did done to us, the lair and murdered the Lieutenant?" Dr. X-Ray said being skeptical. "It'll be suicidal!"

"Plus Tobias has those nanobots around him, equipping him like an armor," Gumball added, remembering his last encounter with his childhood bully and his new suit, resulting him being crippled for three months.

"I should have never give Rico that device," Professor Montgomery said with regret loudly, making the team look at him.

Anais said "You built him the suit?"

"Not the suit, the nanobots that are making the suit to protect Tobias. These nanomachine, is what i like to call them, are build to repair a missing limb or organ in the amatory. Their tiny little brains have been process to rebuild anything the patient have suffered from an accident or deformation. The patient is the only one capable of controlling the bots by physical trauma. Since pain is critical to the patient from an accident, they can push it without damaging themselves. And when Rico found out about it, he instructed me to put it at his nephew's heart."

"Thus granting him a new armor." Gumball finishes his sentence.

"But the board from the expo rejected the idea," He kept continuing. "Saying that it was unethical to allow physical trauma as part of the patient's main control. I should've listened to them. Seeing my creation is that man's chest, now makes me the villain."

Anais asked "Do you have a way to destroy them?"

"There is!" The professor said loudly. "I can create a serum virus that will weaken the nanobots and have them being rip apart easily without shielding themselves."

Peacemaker asked "How long can you make it?"

"Not much. More than forty-five minutes."

"Get started right now; I'll help you." Anais offered.

"Am I the only one who find this mad? There's no way we can't face a kingpin with an army on his side!" Dr. X-Ray shouted.

Gamble shout him a glare, "You got a better idea?! This city will burn down at midnight if we don't do something!"

"There's no time to argue!" Gumball shouted. "Did anything survive after the explosion."

Fly-Man answered "Just a few batons, solar power graphic hooks, smoke bombs and a few suits."

"What about the upgrades?"

Anais shoot him a surprise look, "It still there, but we haven't test it yet."

"Tonight is the night to do so."

"You're not thinking-"

"We're gonna have to wear a more protective suit. Shit's about to go down. Professor, follow me. Everyone, gear up."

Gumball, Anais and Professor Montgomery went to Gumball's work lab, the only thing that hasn't been destroyed during the attack.

* * *

Gumball unroll a blueprint, revealing the armor-like suit of Warrior-Cat. Professor Montgomery look at the detail in awe, "Remarkable!"

"After the attack on Downtown Elmore, I wanted to provide a suit that can protect the user without being wounded in a future combat. Designing the idea of it was easy, but assembling it with the right pieces is hard." Gumball explained.

"So what's the problem?" He asked.

"This," Gumball pointed at the chest of the suit, "is the problem I've been having difficulty. To make the suits withstand any damages and fight longer without dropping the power level down. My sister fail to find anyone who can build a reactor, like Iron Man." Anais shot him a glare and give him the middle finger. "She actually put a battery power in the chest piece of my suit. The result, totally failure followed by three months in a coma and surgery at my spine and this." Gumball show him his missing right arm.

"And where does all this leaves me?" The professor asked.

"I don't know that you're the right man capable of doing it, but can you build a reactor, a real one, to make the suits stay longer without draining like a battery?"

Professor Montgomery then look at the chest piece in the blueprints. Thinking his head for a minute to process this, he stated "This is far beyond the levels of technology and taken out of a fantasy, but if the two of you can show me the details of it, then I can figure something out."

"Then let's get started." Gumball smiled.

"And fast." Anais warned.

* * *

 **City Hall:**

While the city was left panicking over the threat that Rico has made in the news, Senator Sulter was in his office, having a bad day. Wasn't the ruins of the Irongates island and the numerous deaths and missing inmates? Wasn't the town will be under fire at midnight, and he'll died along with everyone after what he had been told? Or wasn't the fact that the police have not yet locate Elmore's Warriors or the mysterious new team that is crawling around Rico's vice dens?

"You're telling me I've got dozen of police officers around the hour of finding Elmore's Warriors, and they still got away?!" He was the phone, arguing with the chief. "Tell your man to keep looking! What?! What do you mean, 'you're giving up the search?!' Yes, I saw the news! Can't you at least have a few of your boys still keep going on?! You won't?! Fine! I'll find them myself!" Sulter slam the phone down and his head against the desk. "Unbelievable!"

"Having problem with the chief, David?"

The Senator look up and saw Ronald with a dozen of his man behind him. But there was something off. All of them were wearing Black Ops military armor, machine guns and submarine guns in their hands, bandit masks covering the bottom half of their faces and a logo of a white skull with two bones across.

"Ronald, what are you doing here?" He asked, surprise.

"What, can an old friend wanting to see his his best pal?" Ronald joked, as he and his gang walked.

Sulter felt unease by the response, "I don't necessarily call us 'friends' for that matter." He walk to his chair before sitting down.

"I'm hurt."

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Rico anytime?"

"Yeah, I would, but I'm in some sort of trouble, and I can't go to Rico." Ronald replied back.

"What you do? Kill a politician? An undercover cop? A fed?"

"You hear about those bizarre robberies in Rico's vice dens?" Ronald asked.

"Do you ever read a newspaper? It was Elmore's Warriors!" He said in anger.

Ronald then made a buzz sound, resulting a few of his men laugh. "It ain't them. Nope, nope, nope. I got a someone on the job that say they're like Robin Hood and his Merry Man, except for the guns, the brutality and the destruction they'll lead."

"Oh, you got someone else that fits the description?"

"Yeah, sources say it's about a dozen man who is leading a crusade against Rico Wilson of robbing the vice dens that are protected by some of the cops that are turning a blind eye," Ronald said. The Senator raises an eyebrow over the description of the source Ronald had claim. "And a Senator who's been keeping tabs on the dens by planting cameras in the block. Now ain't this little source fits around you, David?"

Senator Sulter started at Ronald and his man before finally getting noticing the real deal of the logo in their chest armor and masks. His eye quickly look at the phone line before slowly reaching his hand, but one of them pointed his submarine gun at his head.

"Bad move, David." Ronald scolded lightly. "Very bad move."

"How can you do this, Ronald?" David said, feeling scare of the gun pointed at his temple. "After everything you taught Rico, you backstabbed him in the back?! Why?!"

"One simple answer is legacy. Rico is planning to recreate his family's name after his little plan goes to motion, making him and the entire Wilson's family line into one of the most notorious crime families in the world. And where does that leave me? Being nothing but a forgotten crime boss and acting like Rico's pet on a lasch."

"And you hear to kill me cause Rico's paying me?"

"No. You're gonna join us, no backing down. Because if you don't, I'll alert the people of social media on how you really won the election and you been helping me and Rico getting away with their crimes. Oh, and I'll put in the names of your little boys in blue that are in the payroll. Don't think I'm kidding? Bruce, show David your phone."

One of the man took out his iPhone and show David his Facebook page. In it are video footages of Senator Sulter instructing the crooked cops to take care of the dens, a full paragraph of Sutler's actions in the election as Senator, and a list of the names that are in both Rico's and Ronald's payroll.

"Oh, and here's a little insurance payment." Ronald said with a grin. Bruce tap a button on his phone and a recorded message was hear.

 _"...I learned from his old boss that there are still more of his business in active and there were gonna have more vice dens and guess where it is…"_ The message fast-forward a little before stopping at David's voice.

 _"Downtown Elmore…"_

The record stopped, making David more nervous than the weapon pointed at his head. Ronald said "This is just half of the record, David. Now you don't want to spent the last remaining hours of people finding out you helped us and you get hanged in your office."

David asked, swallowing a hard lump "What do you want?"

"What I always wanted, to regain the DeSoto's name and not let my student get in the way. And you're gonna be in our side."

"What do I get in return?"

"The deal is you be my side and we'll go from coast to coast in the Mediterranean as new kings of the underworld crime business. We'll start with the simple stores; drug markets, gun trade, money embezzling scheme and follow by human trafficking. You're gonna like this, David. I know I do. What do you say, do we have a deal?" Ronald put his hand out in front of the man,

David look at Ronald's hand with hesitation. The deal he was asking is too much, even for him. But on one hand, he doesn't want to be hang by the people who supported his campaign and launch 'The Sulter Act' to rid of masks and capes. And besides, the people will never learn of his deeds once this city will be gone at midnight.

Finally, David made an answer, "Deal." They shook hands.

"Pack your bags, David. We're going for a ride."

* * *

 **So long story short; Joseph and Jenny are back on the team, Joseph figure out what Rico's plan is, Rico announce his plan to Elmore, the team are getting ready for one final fight in their new suits and Sulter made a deal with Ronald and his new team. Part two will be coming out very soon. So be patient!**


	25. Shit's About to go Down! (Part Two)

**What up, everyone?! I got good news and bad news! Good news is, I got part two done! The bad news is that the story isn't finish yet. Which means the finale has to be expanded into three or four parts. I'll try to see what I'll do. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 25: Shit's About to go Down! (Part Two)**

 **Elmore (2020):**

The cabbie drove to Elmore's Cemetery at five minutes before eleven o'clock. When the car stopped, the driver told Gumball to pay $23.47 cents. He took out twenty dollars and give it to the driver before returning 6.53 to the officer.

Gumball get out of the car, and as soon as it drove away, starts walking. His legs regaining momentum and his stomach was feeling fine. Walking to the nearest tombstone, it took him not one minute to get there.

Slumping down to his knees, Gumball greeted "Sorry I'm late. Wound up at the bar too long. Got caught up in an interesting conversation with Jerry. But let's not talking about that. I'm sorry I didn't bring any flowers. The local florist was closed for the night. I did saw Leslie down at the memorial wall. I wanted to go to him and ask if he could bring me some flowers, but all of a sudden, everyone was too busying with praying for their loved ones in heaven or looking at me like I'm sort of hero to them. To tell you the truth, I had been dealing with this weight since four years," He took a deep breath and scoot over to lean his back against the stone. "I'm not a hero, not to them, not to the team, not to my family and not even me. The team had a chance to say otherwise on our last mission, but someone has to stop them, and not let this city died so they can reform in their image. I can still hear it in my head."

Gumball lean his head up to look up at the night sky. He hear the briefly airplane sound roaring its engine, kinda remind him as a very special vehicle he once rode, for one last time on their last mission.

* * *

 **Elmore's Warriors H.Q. (Destroyed):**

Finally, it was done. The last piece that needed to complete the suits. Professor Montgomery and Anais spent almost two hours building a reactor, with the help from Gumball. It was fortunate for the two of them notices the missing limb on Gumball's right arm. The Professor proclaim a new robotic arm to replace the limb. While he get on it, Anais work alone on the reactors after being instructed for the first time.

"And done!" He exclaimed. "Try moving it!"

Gumball look at his new arm. An exoskeleton on his missing arm. It looks like the one he had since the beginning. He move his robotic fingers, making it a clicking sound and wiring noises.

"It's perfect." Gumball said in awed. "Thank you."

Professor Montgomery smiled "And it gets even better. Once you're inside the suit after me and your sister will put the reactors in, the arm will connect on the right armor, securing it. Plus, I added a magnet in both the arm and your weapon so you can shoot it instead of throwing it and catching it."

"Sweet."

"Now let's put this on." Anais said, holding one reactor.

The moment of truth is here. The three stood at one of the suits; an _Iron Man_ armor-like version of Warrior Cat's suit. Fully color solid blue with red lines going from the head to the bottom of the achilles heels, completely the boots as black. At the center, or heart, of the suit, is an empty triangular surface.

"Put your hand on the chest, Gumball." Anais ordered him. Gumball places his left hand on the chest, and a thin blue light scan it like an identification. The triangular piece open up, revealing a small circular hole with a cable installer. The reactor that the little pink bunny holds in her hand was the same shape with a large hole in the back. She insert it at the missing piece by connecting the cable. Once in there, the small door close down like a shuttle ship.

All three of them started with hesitation. All of them praying that this time the machine will work and the suit will not died on them. A low humming sound was heard, followed by a rapid bright light on the chest. Then the light stay on, and Gumball said, "Open."

The suit opens up in sideways, revealing the size and height of an anamorphic cat.

"It work!" Gumball shouted before he looked at Anais. "Get the team and bring them here. And hurry!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Joseph and Jenny were both in the gadget area, scouting for any survival items that had survived from the attack. So far, they found a couple of smoke bombs, solar powered grappling hooks still in activate, and a few batons. Jenny discover a case of ninja stars, all fifty of them. She put twenty-five while giving the other half to her brother. Now there were the matter of the primary weapons. Even with their years of combat training, and the three months they've been in that island, they were still ready for anything. However, this was about to be something that Gumball calls 'The Final Mission'. While digging around, Jenny found the old baton blade blaster with ten long dart blades. Now it was Joseph turn to find a weapon. He took out a strange case he nor the team didn't notices. He opens it, revealing police riot gears outfits compose of arms and leg pads, bulletproof vests, helmets, and staffs.

"Jenny." He called out his sister. Jenny walk to her brother's side and caught her sight of the gears in the case.

"Since when did we have riot gears?" Jenny wondered. She then notices a piece of paper right next to the pepper spray. It was a receipt, total at over forty grand, sighed by Henry Benson. She gasped, gaining Joseph's attention. He look over at the small receipt and see the name of the customer who brought the gears.

"Henry bought this?" Joseph's eyes look at the date underneath the price total; August 07, 2016. Two weeks before his death.

Jenny remarked, while picking up an arm pads, "Looks like Henry brought this as some sort of last resort."

They got the gears they wanted, but were lacking any of their old suits or weapons. They had left those back at the penitentiary. When the guards moved the twins to Irongates, they didn't bother of moving their inventory to the location.

Joseph lean back up to his feets and walk to the shelf right next to him. He put both of his hands in the surface before sliding to the left. His hand then felt something being moved. It looks like a small board. Joseph took it off and a button in it. He press it.

Joseph jumped in alarm and the wall drops down in a hover, disappearing in a panel. The twins then looked at another wall. Only a wall with silvering linings and lights shine at the two identical jumpsuits that looked like their old kimonos, the ones they had used in the beginning of their crime-fighting careers. Not only that, there was a katana in a case above the suits. Joseph took off from the wall and settling down in the ground. Opening it, he grip on the black handle and held it up, making the light reflects on the shiny surface of the blade. Joseph narrow his eyes and there was something written in the center. He carefully started at it and read the inscription:

" **HONOR. JUSTICE. PRIDE. THEY'RE AT WHAT DEFINES A WARRIOR IN THE FINAL HOUR"- H.B.**

Jenny eyed on it in awed, "He made a sword?" Joseph, despite seeing the beauty of the craftsmanship and the inspiration quote, wonders why Henry made a katana. Was it for him? His sister? Joseph flip the sword over, and another inscription on it. Instead of another quote, there was a name of it.

 **GUMBALL WATTERSON.**

"Gumball." Joseph spoke at the name of the true owner of the sword. Before either of them could say, they were interrupted by Gamble's voice.

"Hey, you two! We have to go!"

Joseph then look over at his sister, now with determination. "Ready?"

"Yes." Jenny nodded her head before turning at the riot's gear in the chest. "One last mission."

* * *

Thirty minutes before Elmore is burned to the ground, sixteen people went down to the bottom of the lair. Among the army, only twelve crime-fighters were wearing a modified _Iron-Man_ suits that are identical with their original outfits. Gumball told them as they arrive at his work shop that everyone was required to wear their new suits. Four people weren't wearing an armored suit; instead, they were geared with arm pads, leg pads, bulletproof vests, wrist pads, combat boots and helmets where they masks are around their heads. Gumball apologizes for not building suits for his cousins and The J Twins, but all of them shrugged.

"So," Gumball stated, in his new Warrior-Cat's suit. "Where do we want to go? By sea?" He pointed at the three boats in the water. "Or by air?" He pointed at the Catship.

"Why not we take both?" A familiar feminine voice call out. When the gang turn around, almost of the males spotted redness in their faces while the females either twitched in annoyance or grew envious.

There, Rally Wilson is wearing a colorful armored suit, same as her appearances. The suit covers her entire torso, except her long and curvy legs. The suit was given to be to tight as her bust is pressed against it. Around her hips was a utility belt and a rocket-gun-like weapon in its holster.

Warrior-Cat was glad the helmet protects his face from the blush. Clearing his throat, he asked "What's with the suit?"

"I took the liberty of building one for myself," Rally stated proudly, earning some shocks from the gang. "Come on. You expect me to be one of those stuck up rich bitches? I happened to be one of the founders of the Robotics Club at my old school, top of the gang!"

Nightmare-Cat then notices the letters 'CC" in silver at her right breast. Only focusing at it, and not her wide bust. "'CC.' What's that stands for?" He asked nervously in his voice.

"Colored-Cluster," She grab her weapon from the belt. "And this is my Cluster Gun."

"Sounds hot," Nightmare-Cat said lowly.

"What you say?"

"Nothing." Nightmare-Cat turns his head around. Dark-Dasher knew what that was and grin in her head with a mild squeal.

Rally, now calling 'Colored-Cluster' "My family aren't the ones looking at each other backs. Figure you guys can use a hand."

Joseph narrow his eyes, stopped blushing "I'm still not on board if we can trust you or you're gonna betray us like your cousin."

"I won't let my family destroy Elmore." She argue back.

"Smart girl." Warrior-Cat commented before looking up at the team. "Alright, half of us will take the Catship while the other half go on the boats. We'll head on over to the chemical plants; we only have less than thirty minutes before all that waste goes to the water supply. In meantime, the boats will head on over to Rico's lair. Professor Montgomery will monitor us"

"Question: how do we find it?" Captain Cruncher asked.

"I have the coordinates," Colored-Cluster said, raising her finger up before jumping on a boat. "I can lean them."

Joseph took over, "I'll go as well," Jenny chime in by grabbing her brother's hand. Peacekeeper and The Surgeon went on the boat. The twins went on the second boat. Gamble follow through as well.

Nightmare-Cat said "Guess I'm going," He jumps in the boat that Rally was on. Rally spotted a small blush in her face.

Then Dark-Dasher chime in between with a cried "Me too! Someone has to protect you two!"

"Then it settle," Warrior-Cat spoke like a leader. "After we destroyed Rico's plan, we'll head on over to the lair. Elmore's Warriors, roll out!"

All the heroes went to both airship and boats and rode out to the night for their last mission.

* * *

 **Elmore:**

Right as the heroes flew up in the night, terror and panic reaches the city. Just two hours after Rico Wilson made his first appearances on public television, announcing the destruction of Elmore, the city begin to go on a full scale riot. The Elmore Police Department were notified of the riot and sent every blue boys to deal with this. When they got, this riot wasn't like any other riots. Every citizens- I mean, _every_ \- were screaming their heads off and looting and kicking and punching whatever they've find.

The police were wearing riot gears, arming themselves with giant shields and batons or firing rubber bullets. A group of seventeen were at a straight line as they face the rioter's.

One of them holding a bullhorn shouted " _SEIZE THIS RIOT AND GO BACK TO YOUR HOMES!"_

A response was made by a bottle being thrown at him, if not he was wearing his helmet to protect his face.

"Let us out!"

"You can't keep us in here! This city will burned!"

"You bastards are gonna killed us all!"

"Stay back!" One the officer was waving a baton in one hand while carrying the shield in the other. However, the hand was slowly losing its weight. One of the citizens grab it; this made the officer to go down on the ground and a couple more started beating him.

The police officers, instead of helping one of their own, fired rubber bullets in the crowd. It went to the chest, the arms, the legs and the head. For those who got hit in the head will suffer some mild concussion by the time the riot is over, or when will it be over.

Then a flash of bright intense light shine in on the two crowds. Everyone look up, and saw a strange contraction with the head of a giant cat. A voice call out from the strange craft,

" _DISPERSE! I SAY DISPERSE! GO HIDE TO THE CIVIC CENTER AND STAY THERE TILL IT'S ALL SAFE!"_

"And why the hell should we listen to you?!" Cried a pissed off orange woman. She was eventually sprey by the water hose.

" _ANYBODY ELSE WANT TO SAY SOMETHING NEXT? GOOD. NOW HIDE TO THE CENTER RIGHT NOW!"_

The lights were gone. The hovercraft turn around and flew away like an airplane.

* * *

"Okay, we got the crowd under control for now." Science-Girl said. "Thanks for the headsup, Professor."

" _My pleasure, Miss Watterson."_

Warrior-Cat, acting as the pilot again, asked "What's the first location, Professor?"

" _First one is right at Sunset Hill. Fourteen miles, West."_ The Catship travel to the first location of one of the chemical power plants.

Two guards, both of them members of The Toxic Death Team, were outside of the factory as told by their boss. The workers inside were also on Rico's payroll and are told to dump the chemical wastes into the sewers. The workers dealing with the other power plants used to work in the companies that Rico had made a deal. It was eleven minutes before Elmore is finally in ruins.

One of the guards hear a jet engine roaring. Looking up, he pat on his friend's shoulder, "Check that out."

He looked up, amused "It's just a plane." But he didn't went back from sighting. "Wait, it's coming in."

The guards holster their machine guns to the oncoming plane. However, what they didn't expect was to be blast away by missiles, and breaking the gate down. The Catship zoom above the factory. Warrior-Cat call out from the back, "Fly-Man, you're up."

Fly-Man adjusted his goggles and jump in an open padel, sending him diving down. Fly-Man was close to one of the towers chimney and spoke on his little microphone to his lower lips. "Deploy manual wings!"

In the back, two pair of golden wings open up like an eagle expressing its first wings the day it was pushed off by its mother from on top of a very high tree. Fly-Man was finally soaring to the left, missing his entrance in the chimney.

"Woo-hoo!" He screamed in high ecstasy.

"He's doing it!" Night-Ninja shouted with glee.

"My man!" Dr. X-Ray replied in the same expression and giving Gamble a high-five.

"Son of a bitch, he's doing it." Captain Cruncher said in wide eye, now feeling stupid for doubling those wings can make him fly.

"Lewis, release the bombs in the chimney!" Science-Girl call out from the aviator fanatic. Her small computer produce the blueprints of the factory they were targeting. "It'll go right to the chemicals and cause a chain reaction!"

Understanding the info, Fly-Man's hand travel to ten rounds of cylinder-like grenades that are hosted in his belt. Flying around one tower at a time, he releases two grenades into the deep smokey holds before flying back to a safe location.

Like Anais's guess, the bombs went into the vats and the factory exploded in a fiery blast.

The heroes cheered, with Warrior-Cat saying "One down, six more!" Fly-Man's voice call from the radio. Picking up the handheld device, "What's up?"

" _Professor Montgomery had sent me the next location of the power plants! But we're running out of time!"_

Danger-Mom said "We need to get a move on!"

"Right!" Battle-Fish agree.

Lewis got a quick call from Science-Girl. _"Fly-Man, I've ask the Professor to sent in the rest of the coordinates. You'll take down three while we take out the rest!"_

"Understood!" Fly-Man flew over to the next location while The Catship hover to the other factory.

* * *

 **The Toxic Death Team's Lair:**

A celebration was held in the grand hall of the mansion/lair. A bottle of champagne was open with a loud pop and empty the drink to several glasses. Laughs were fill around and drinks being cling to each other.

The king was in his forty-five thousand leather couch and look at the television of the riot that was going down in Elmore.

Rico laugh, along with his son, nephew, brother and sister-in law "Brilliant! Simply brilliant! Wish other shows were like this! You can't even pay basic cable to see this!"

Horned snorted with a smirk, her arms crossing, "I gotta hand it to you, old man. This plan is really gotta set this right."

Harold chuckled while drinking his beer and his wife resting in his lap in a provocative pose, "It's too bad Ronald isn't here to see this."

"Maybe Uncle Rico is picking up Sulter." Tobias replied.

Titan asked "How you know that?"

"He sent me a text."

Jackie sneered "He better not rat us out after what Ronald had done with him of being Senator."

"Jackie, the man is a Senator, not for long once this city is done for," Rico reminded. "Why, when we're building our new empire, I'll make him my number one man."

"I thought I was your number one man," Titan said, looking at his father. Rico slightly tap him in the arm with his rod.

"Ahh, relax. When he gets here, he'll be my drugs commander."

"Isn't that Ronald's department?" Bite-Killer said.

"Oh, hell, then I'll make Ronnie to be my chauffeur." Rico cackled. The whole group laugh as well.

Suddenly, the news of the riot cuts to a static title _'Breaking News.'_

"What the hell?" Tobias mumbled.

Deathly-Toast in his now sadistic personality roared "Turn back the scenery!"

" _We have got this sudden footage from one of the chopters!"_

The scene has cut the celebration down completely when they all saw the burning of a factory. Not just any factory. One of them belong to Rico. And just when the news doesn't make him more madder, he saw something above in the skies.

" _Our chopper has gotten the shot of what appears to be a man...flying in some sort of suit."_

The villains were eyeing on the individual flying around the burning factory. Horned-Fury narrow his eyes at the person responsible, and cried "I know him! He's that insane aviator! The one with the wings!"

" _And from another location, not too long from the nearest point, a strange hovercraft is seen at another chemical plant."_

Another scene shown of The Catship, blasting a flamethrower from the bottom of the ship and into the factory.

" _We had gotten the identity on the pilot. And the pilot has been identified as Warrior-Cat. My guess here is that the rest of Elmore's Warriors are in that ship, trying to vaporized the factory, one of them will be reaching into Elmore's sewer lines by its chemical waste, leaving to the city's destruction. No doubt the heros are saving the city lives, given the fact of the controversy that has surface through the months this city has deal with the notorious terrorist group…"_

Rico roar, slapping the drink right out of his brother's hand. "No! No, no, no, no, no, no!" He rose up and swing his rod around, making most of the gang take a few steps back of being not hit. "Those fools!"

Killa expresses not too deep concern of the situation, "Looks like they have a few gears in their hands."

Rico hear the phone ring beside to the left side, making his anger more vicious. He grabs it and shouted "WHAT?!"

" _Sir, we have intruders coming!"_

Rico press a button, shutting down the news and into the security cameras. It shows the hallways. He press it again, the camera switches to the kitchin. Again, outside of the mansion, showing guards at each point. With the button press for the fourth time, Rico furrow his brow and saw three unidentified boats. But he knows who they were on the board.

"So," Rico's anger die down a little. "The cat sent in his little friends to stop us!"

"What me to kill them?" Killa asked.

"No. Let them come." Rico sat back down to his seat and started at the boats with a deep dark sneer in his lips. " _Let them come._ "

* * *

Meanwhile, the three boats of Elmore's Warriors continue their goal of reaching the lair of The Toxic Death Team.

Dark-Dasher turn to Colored-Cluster, who was driving the boat and leading the chase, "How far is it to reach their lair?"

"Not long. A little further." She replied back.

Nightmare-Cat was silence through the trip before opening his mouth, "Hey, maybe you should stay here. This could get violent."

"No way, jose." She argued, not looking at him. "You save me life, and I save your cousin. You owe me a debt, it's the rules. Beside,..." Rally's face turn a slight shade. "I really want to see you fight and protect you."

Now it was Nightmare-Cat turn to blush, but shake his head to knock it off. "That's why I have my sis," He pointed at Lexy. "We always have each others back."

Dark-Dasher roll her eyes, and muttered "Clueless." Then she immediately want to put the word back to her mouth when she saw Dante walking over to Rally's side and put his arm around her waist.

Colored-Cluster felt the grasp with a gasp, almost sounds more ecstasy. "Dante?" She said in surprise.

"Sorry, don't wanna let you fall." He replied back awkwardly and the blush never leave his face. Dark-Dasher mentally squeal in her mind and remind herself to tease him when the mission is over.

Gamble growled as he saw the move Dante had made with Rally. Jenny swooned at the implications.

"How happy they are!" She cried before sighing. "I wish someone can hold me!" Gamble then move slowly to her side and secretly put his arm around her wrist.

"Arm off!" Joseph shouted, his hand on the wheel. Gamble nearly fliche and almost saw Joseph reaching his blade from his left.

To his brother's unnoticeable glaze, Jenny made scowl for trying to cut off his friend's arm. The twins have been out of incarnation and reunited with friends and now her overprotective brother wants to kill Gamble for trying to be romantic as Dante. She's old enough for romance. She's old enough to have someone liked her, loved her. She's old enough to date, or at least a boyfriend. She's even old enough to-

Jenny stopped at the sentence, a mild blush filled in her face. She almost gasped as she saw Gamble touching her hand and giving her a small smile. Jenny return the gesture and lean her head at his shoulder

The third boat was led by Peacemaker and The Surgeon. The Surgeon was driving while Peacemaker held a small spyglass in his hand and look through it. He notices something from the horizon.

He pat his comrade with a slight slap, "Look." The Surgeon started at what Peacemaker was looking at before reaching the small radio.

"Guys, we're here."

This alerted the two boats, and all of them were starting at the huge mansion that the gang were hiding. The mansion felt like it was a castle because it _is_ a castle. A castle this big, in the middle of the ocean, with no island or environmental area to withstand the huge weight will result of sinking. From each point of the castle stood flags with the symbol of The Toxic Death Team.

Joseph remarked "Looks like Wilsonmania is at the point of its breeding."

" _Except no guards."_ That was Peacemaker's voice in the radio. _"Something's up."_

Colored-Cluster was confused of why her former father wouldn't have guards outside of the lair. Despite this, she ordered the boats, "Follow me to a safe spot."

The three boats follow to a side of the mansion before killing the engine. All eight of them stand up and four each took out their solar power graphic hooks.

Nightmare-Cat pull Colored-Cluster to his side, and wrapping his arm around her, making her blush. Gamble try to do the same with Jenny, offering his hand to her. Jenny almost giggle, but Joseph grab her hand and glared at the blackjack dealer, making him nearly piss himself. Rolling her eyes in amusement, Dark-Dasher grabs his hand. Peacemaker was suddenly had his entire body wrapped around by The Surgeon's arm.

"Not another word." Peacemaker grumbled, ignoring the smirks from the others.

The four hooks fire at an edge, about almost halfway up to the roof. The four crime-fighters all grip the gun, while holding their partners before being lifted upward.

The heroes all landed safely at the edge. Before they can continue, they interrupted by a gruff voice.

"You're all here." All of them turned to see Killa. Both Nightmare-Cat and Dark-Dasher were ready to kill him, but Deadly-Toast come out from behind the last assassin, holding a grenade and cry out "Surprise!"

The grenade was thrown at their level, but instead of an explosion to sent them in body parts, a deep green smoke came out. The team was feeling dizzy and slowly losing their legs. Peacemaker was the first to go down. Then Dark-Dasher. Nightmare-Cat. Colored-Cluster. Surgeon. Jenny. Joseph was kneeling down, trying to summon his sword to cut or even stab one of them, but before he could, he felt someone gripping his neck tightly and slam his face to the ground, going to sleep with the rest.

* * *

 **Sorry for keeping you all still in suspense; hopefully the next chapter is the last one, or not.**


	26. Shit's About to go Down! (Part Three)

**Sorry for the wait! Here's part three!**

* * *

 **Chapter 26: Shit's About to go Down! (Part Three)**

"That's it! That was the last one!" Fly-Man spoke from his helmet, flying around in the burning remains of a chemical factory. The last chemical factory owned by Rico Wilson. They have finally conquered all of the power plants before all that waste goes into the pipe. Speaking of the pipe, Science-Girl had track down the constructed pipe build underneath the city and ordered Fly-Man to die down into the one of sewer drains and destroy the pipe from the inside. Once diving in, he unhooked the last four bombs from his belt and got out there fast before the fire hit him.

During the time when Elmore's Warriors were dealing with Rico's plan, the citizens were told to go to the Civic Center as the heroes ordered them. They waited and prey they get out of this alive. The police were there as well. They didn't want to be outside to be the first ones to be fried when this city is up in flames. As they waited, the citizens then felt a slight shook, even the guards that were from Rico's payroll sense it. They were worried that this was the threat that Rico had said. After it was gone, everyone wonder why they were still alive and why the city is still there. Shouldn't' they be dead right now? Shouldn't this city be burning?

"We're alive?" A concerned father asked.

"Someone check the time!"

"It's 12:02," This got some of them now curious of what is going on outside. They open the door and saw the city is still there. No flames in a building.

Back in the guard's post, a thug wearing a skull mask said "Shouldn't Rico be blowing this city up?"

"It's already midnight," Another replied. Then they both hear the familiar engine roaring and the heavy air almost blowing away. They turn and almost drop their weapons upon seeing a large hovercraft and two bright lights shine at them.

" _I advise if you all put your weapons down."_ Warrior-Cat's voice spoke inside the ship. The two guards do so and held their hands up. _"Now turn to your left for your surprise."_ They both turn and saw Fly-Man holding a pair of cuffs in his hand. He has a smirk in his face.

Fly-Man cuff the two together while cuffing the other hand of the skull guard into a lampost. "Now don't go anywhere," He joked.

Back in the ship, Science-Girl sent a message to the crew on boats that they destroy the power plants, but none of them weren't picking up.

"Joseph, are you there? Jenny? The power plants are down; we even took care of the pipe. "Hello."

The she start notices a strange interference from the radio. It was sending to her headphones. "Guys, "I'm picking up something."

Bunny-Magician asked "Is it another power plant?"

"No, it's...you may want to take a look." Taking off her headphones, Science-Girl then flips a switch and all of the heroes, plus Fly-Man, who had the same radio frequency as the ship, hear the voice of a former crime-fighter, mocking as a newsperson.

" _We interrupt this program for a special bulletin from a message from The Toxic Death Team."_ The tone was drop to his normal and aggressive voice. _"I know what you have done, and I applaud that you once again manage to stop from burning an city down. Cong-ratu-fucking-lations."_ The voice turn sarcastic. _"You may be wondering how we intercepted your radio? Let's just say we got some birdies you left unprotected."_

" _Get your hands off me-Ahhh!"_ That was The Surgeon's voice, followed by the sound of electricity.

" _You hear that? That their balls getting zapped! You remember that, Gumball? First time Uncle Vic sent his boys to shock your nuts! Imagine what happens if all eight of them get zap!"_

" _You won't get away with-Ahhhh!"_

" _Be here for our dramatic finale! And to have once ounce of goodness in me, I'll give you the coordinates of my Uncle Rico's mansion. Oh, and don't take too long; I won't guarantee they live. Bye-bye, fuckers!"_ The radio signal die down, leaving the pilot narrowing his eyes in anger.

"You got the coordinates, sis?" He asked.

"Got them already. Fly-Man, follow us!" So the Catship and Fly-Man race to Rico's Mansion to save their comrades. Once their gone, a black helicopter is shown following to the two flying objects. In them were members of The Crossbones Bandits, Senator Sulter (although he wouldn't call himself 'Senator' once the city is gone, which it haven't) and Ronald DeSoto.

David asked "Where do you think they're going?"

"What else? They're heading to Rico's palace, and we're going as well." Ronald stated before smiling in a grim way. "Only this time, they're not coming out alive. Follow up!"

The pilot nodded his head and the chopper made its way to the finale of a battle.

* * *

 **The Toxic Death Team's Lair:**

"Ahhhhh!" Jenny scream loudly as two-thousands of volts are sent through her body before it was gone in three seconds.

"Goddamit it, will you stop it?!" Joseph shouted at the torturer after he was done whipping him. He has marks on the face and his suit was open, revealing his bare muscle chest, which were also covered by them. He wanted to strangle him or at least stomp him, but the shackles around his hands were preventing him. He can hear his sister's scream from the other side. The other heroes, Peacemaker, Surgeon, Nightmare-Cat, Dark-Dasher and Colored-Cluster were in the same way as him and Jenny. But in separate cells. This mansion has prison cells for spies that are caught lurking around in Rico's home. He haven't use them since he found out a few of his men were actually F.B.I agents five years ago.

After being the slight ambush by Killa and Deadly-Toast, the heroes were taken down to the torture room and being strapped in cells, where Rico ordered some of his minions and Deadly-Toast to guard them and torture them, but not too much. But Deadly-Toast didn't hear the order very much. He waited too long to held a kill streak and now he wants blood. For fifteen minutes, he started torturing The Surgeon and Jenny with a cattle prod he got from a cabinet of torture weapons.

Deadly-Toast laughed evilly "Yes! Cry your tears fools! I love to hear you all scream!" Jenny breathed in and out as her body started to numb.

"Hey, Rico say not to do too much damage on them," One of them from Peacemaker's cell reminded.

"Rico's not the only one who's boss here! I make the rules down here! I'm the one with this!" The evil little villain held his weapon in his hand.

In Colored-Culster's cell, one of them with a brass knuckle in his hands enter inside and crack the knuckles in both hands and walk to the chain up heroes.

In Nightmare-Cat's cells and Joseph's cell, the two started struggling of getting out. The man who was in Dante's cell laugh, "Don't bother. These chains are made of chrome steel. No way you can break them, not even you cat." That spat was thrown at Nightmare-Cat.

"You won't get away with this!" Colored-Cluster yelled.

"I think I'll start with her." The man stated before grabbing the chin and look at her in the glowing eyes of Rally Wilson. He sneered a bit, but grin anyway "You should've seen the look of your father's face, kit. He was _very_ disappointed that you thrown away the Wilson's name in favor of these...people."

"My dad is nothing but a murderer!" She spat, some of her spit landed at the man, but he was amused.

"Shame I have to beat you up. Maybe kill you. Or just your pals, like how we did to yours. Too bad it had to be this way. You're really gorgeous, though I hate those glowing eyes. What, you were born this way as a freak?"

Rally's eyes widen after hearing the word that went to her brain. Her thoughts reflect on her childhood of where she was bullied every day of the past years due to mostly her eye sights. The bullies had their reasons of hurting Rally, mainly because she was the daughter of a kingpin. But in reality, it was her eyes. Rally felt her left cheek bring bruised by the man's brass knuckles. Her eyes didn't saw the villain, but one of her bullies from grade school and the laughing and the taunting and the jokes and the mockery. Rally closes her eyes and for a moment she felt the inner power within her. She flipped her body upward, and the man broke his hand after making contact on the wall.

"What the-?!" The man exclaimed and felt both of her legs around his neck. They both hear the quickly sound of a neck being break with one move. Rally saw the body collapses on the ground. She then free herself by pulling the chains off from the wall without hurting herself. Getting the keys from the dead guard, she open the cell door and hear the voice of Dante from her right. Her glowing eyes reacted till her pupil turns to another color.

Nightmare-Cat's chest is being filled with burning drags from his torturer. His eyes turn to his rage power and wanted to kill him. "Relax." The man shrugged it off as a wave. "After the five or nine burns, it'll be like a mosquito biting you. You won't feel a pain." But the man's head was grab and was at a brick wall, the impact kill him. Dante saw Rally, but something was different about her. Her pupils got an emerald colored green on the outside while the white part of it has a lighter green color.

Dante knew what both of her eyes symbolizes; she was like him. Rally asked "Dante, are you alright?"

Snapping out of his daze, he answered "Yeah. The keys are in his-" But he got cut off as Rally swing her left leg to break out of his chains, sending him to his knees. "Never mind. Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Rally shoot a glare to the outside cell. "Now let's get our friends." She step out, leaving a babble Dante with the only expression, "What a woman."

Nightmare-Cat caught up with her, who stands in front of the guards that were torturing the others. Their weapons included cattle prod, whips, blades and baseball bats with spikes. His eyes switching to his rage, which surprises Colored-Cluster.

"You too?"

"Yup." Nightmare-Cat shoot her a grin, and leading his hand forward. "Ladies first."

"What a gentleman." Colored-Cluster smiled in a blush. She ran first, and so did Nightmare-Cat.

Colored-Cluster punches one in the face, who was wielding a baseball with spikes. Nightmare-Cat slashes a gangster's face, blinding him and knocking him on the ground with a broken spine. A chain wielding man throws at the female crime-fighter, wrapping her around. Bad move as she grabs the chain and pulls him forward, making his face connect at the center of her boots, killing him. Nightmare-Cat dodge back, standing beside Colored-Cluster, and grab the man's wrist and snap it in two places. He then sense a man with a switchblade in his hand, ready to stab her in the back.

"Behind you!" Nightmare-Cat jump over her and and kick the blade to his eye, screaming. He turn back to Colored-Cluster "Are you alright?"

"Yes. Thank-Look out!" Colored-Cluster lifted her whole body to swing her leg at another gangster, breaking his neck, by grabbing Dante's shoulders.

The last reminding man pull out a small pistol at them, and the two heroes slash their claws at him, at his left arm and right knee. Their claws almost touch.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" They both said in unison. "I thought you had this one!" They were interrupted by a scream.

"DIIIIIEEEE!" Deadly-Toast shouted, charging with his cattle prod at them.

Nightmare-Cat saw the weapon almost at Colored-Cluster's torso. Thinking fast, he grabs her waist and pulls her in, but he didn't expect Rally to kick the villain so hard it sent him to the weapon's cabinet.

Deadly-Toast falls to the ground, but got easily back up. Before he starts attacking again, he turn his head to see most of the sharp weapons dropping in at his level. He closes his eyes, awaiting yet again another death. After that sudden event, he reopens them and saw all of them on the ground, but none weren't close of piercing through his body. He chuckled in surprise. "I'm alright. I'm alright." His chuckles increases more with joy instead of his aggressive nature. "I'M ALRIGHT!" He grab his cattle prod again and charges at the two, but before he could take his first step, the entire cabinet fall on top of him.

The two heroes deadpanned at the unexpected (or not) impact at the little villain. Nightmare-Cat remarked "That's a bit anti-dramatic."

"Yeah." Colored-Cluster nodded her head, but her eyes, now returning to normal, look to see his friend's arm still wrapped around her. Blushing at this noble act, she added "You're still holding me."

His eyes return to its original color, Nightmare-Cat blushes as well and let go of her, "Oh, sorry!" He rubbed the back of his head while Rally rubbed her arm in embarrassment. "You were really great out there."

"You too." He commented, and unknowingly starting at each other's eyes. Nightmare-Cat felt the gaze of her glowing green eyes and he had to admit it, he thought they were beautiful.

"HEY! IF YOU TWO CAN'T STOP KISSING, WE LIKE TO GET OFF PLEASE!" That was Peacemaker's voice, leaving the two faces in red.

After breaking off the rest of the heroes and gather their equipment, they meet up with each other, who were all surprised to see the rest of the guards knock out or dead.

Peacemaker whistle "Damn, you two cause a bloody bloodbath."

"What in God's name happened here?" The Surgeon asked, seeing one with a broken neck.

Nightmare-Cat answered "Let's just say I'm not the only one who gets piss off." He added a thumb pointed at Colored-Cluster, who blush at the compliment.

"Whatever it is," Joseph said, gaining the attention. "It can wait. Right now, the rest of team has been warned of our captives. Let's head on over to the top."

Nodding their heads, the gang follow Joseph to confront Rico and his band of terrorists.

* * *

They ran through the hallway till they reach an elevator door. Jenny press the button, and the sliding door open up. All of them went inside before the other twin press the top button, the place where the villains are. As they were waited patiently, they can hear the muzak song of _Elton John's '_ Rocket-Man'.

Nightmare-Cat and Colored-Cluster were both touching each others due to the elevator being so small, it require a lot of space of the eight of them. They dart their eyes to avoid looking at each others.

"Seem this room's a little crowded," He muttered, feeling the heat rise up.

"Yeah," Colored-Cluster spoke softly, but she nearly yelped in surprise. "Oh, something's poking me!" Her and Nightmare-Cat both look down and saw a long claw near the young girl's pelvis.

"Oh, sorry!" Nightmare-Cat replied in embarrassment. The two then look forward, not wanting to stare at each other. They still had blushes in their faces.

"Jeez, keep it in your pants, Dante. We're not even close of killing some more." Gamble joked causing Jenny to giggle and Lexy laugh as well as Peacemaker and The Surgeon. Joseph roll his eyes, but was smirking.

"Quick question." Jenny asked, despite the few laughs out of her mouth. "How did you guys handle it back there?" She looked at Dante and Rally about the dead guards.

"It's a long story for me," Dante give out the short version of his accident. "I had poor eye sights. Kids pick on me because it. One day, I try making them better by borrowing-"

"Stealing." Dark-Dasher interrupted.

" _Borrowing_ some chemical at my school till the assholes from school caught up to me and the results…." Dante closes his eyes and show the twins the result of from accident. They jumped a little from seeing the right eye with no color. "And this was from a glass."

"That's freaky." Joseph remarked.

"You're telling me," Peacemaker said. "He show it to Scott once and he crap his pants."

Rally started at the slit pupil in awe before saying "You...are like me." Everyone turn their heads at the teen.

"You as well?" Dark-Dasher said in shock. Rally shake her head. "What happened?"

"Well, it's like Dante's story, but different." She said, telling her tale. "It was a few days before my 13th birthday. I was in the Chemistry lab from one of my old schools. I get bullied a lot, especially these mean girls. Before my accident, my eyes were so bland that their were almost grey."

"You had grey eyes?"

"Well, they were _almost_ grey that people thought I was born with grey eyes. Anyways, the day before my Birthday,..."

* * *

 **Rally's P.O.V. Flashback: (Seven Years Ago)**

" _I was confronted by one of the girls that were picking on me."_ The thirteen year old Rally Wilson is seen being in a conversation by one of her bullies. _"She said she and her friends have a surprise for me in the Chemistry Lab. I look at her, telling that if this is some sort of prank. But she said it wasn't."_ Rally didn't believe it, but the messenger promise with her hand up, saying this isn't a prank. She remain skeptical until she agree. _"I was so naive at that time I actually agree of meeting them. So she ask me to close me eyes,"_

Rally closes her eyes as she intended to do and the girl held her hand and the two walked to the lab.

" _And when we got to the lab, I hear laughter. Their laughter. She told me to open my eyes. And I did."_

Her eyes open up, and a green-like liquid is splash into her face, but manly her eyes.

" _My surprise was a dose of chemicals into my eyes."_

* * *

"My god!" Dash-Dasher cried, and Jenny put her hands in her mouth in shock. Dante felt his anger boiling up.

"What happened after?" He asked, grinding his teeths.

* * *

" _I was rush in the hospital. My mom was alerted by the school. My dad was possibly dealing with some poor banker who lost some of his amount and my brother was in detention for coping a feel at one of the seniors."_

Rally was at the hospital with bandages around her eyes. Her mother, who will died another year later by Rico, in accusation of leaving the family, was bawling her eyes. Next to her was the doctor with the results.

" _They didn't know what were in those chemicals, but the doctor said that it was harmless, not enough to damage the retinas. It'll take throughout the whole day to heal my eyes. My attempted murderers got suspended from school. On my Birthday, where I stay school that day, I decided to remove my bandages."_

Rally went to the mirror from her bedroom. She move her hand to ripped off the wraps and uncover the bandages. She gasped loudly, loud enough to hear her mother come in. Her eyes were now glowing green.

" _Guess my surprise wasn't much of a disappointment."_

* * *

Jenny asked "What happened the next day?"

* * *

" _My mother wanted me to wear shades to hide my new color eyes. It fool everyone at school thinking that I went blind. But not everyone."_

While Rally was walking down the hallway, wearing the shades to hide her new eyes, she pass the girl's bathroom, but she went inside by a pull in the arm. She was hit against the wall and saw the five familiar girls from two days ago.

" _Hello bitch,"_ One of them spoke in a sneer. _"Miss us?"_ Rally didn't reply and wanted to run, but she was push back by another girl. _"You got us suspended from school!"_

" _You shouldn't be in school grounds! Get out before I'll call security!"_

" _Ooooh, maybe she'll call her daddy on us." The leader mock her, making the gang laugh. She then grab her chin and took out a switchblade from her back pocket. "Listen bitch, you're gonna pay. You shouldn't told mommy about what we did to your ugly eyes! We shouldn't kill you, but no. No, then your father will kill us. I know what he is; the whole school know what he has done!"_

Rally then ran, but her foot tripped, sending her on the floor. But the impact knock her shades off. The bullies are now seeing the damage they've caused from their prank.

" _Ewww!_ Like, look at her eyes!"

" _They're so green!"_

Before Rally knows it, they were all watching her new eyes in a mixture of disgust and surprise. She closes her eyes, not seeing the leader grabbing her by the hair to lift her off her feet and with the blade in her hand. Before stabbing her (perhaps to scare her of not messing with them), Rally grabs the arm before opening her eyes and snapped her arm in two places.

Despite being shock, another girl threw her fist, but her face ended up in one of the mirrors, courtesy by Rally. Rally shift kick a third girl, who was trying to run, causing her to land on the flood and breaking her nose. The last two girls didn't knew what to do, except one who had an idea of grabbing the blade to stab her. Rally move her body to avoid the blow, and took the blade off her hands and stab at her right shoulder before karate chop her at the back of her neck.

The last girl saw her fall to ground, possibly dead. She lean against the wall, praying for her to spread her. Her demands fail when she got locked in a neck hold As Rally do so, slowly cutting off the oxygen, she stopped to look herself in the mirror. Her eyes had something she did not see it when she remove the bandages. The pupils were emerald colored green on the outside, which is the white part of an average eye, except she has it in light green. Shocked, her eyes return to normal and saw four of bullies on the ground, not seeing the last girl run away in shock after being let go from her.

" _I fled the school, told my mother everything that has happened. She decided to transfer me to another school."_

* * *

 **Flashback Ended.**

"It wasn't bad enough that from my new school, there's someone who has connections from students who just transferred, and it took not long before they knew who I was and my father is. My classmates wouldn't sit next to me, not even at lunch. They avoided me because I'm the daughter of the kingpin or I try to murdered my bullies. Even the teachers and staff members were trying to get on my good side, possibly they were scared that they might anger me." She finishes her story.

Dante commented "That's horrible that you endured all that pain. But at least you're not the only one," This Rally to look at him. A deep sigh release from him that is filled with pain and regret. "I murdered my old school bullies the day I got my accident from them. Tore them to pieces."

"Jesus!" Joseph cried, wide-eyed.

"Do you regret it?" Rally asked.

"I regret what I had done, but that's all in the past. Since then, people were afraid of me, not because of what I really can do if they mess with me. The point is, you shouldn't be so stiff about this power you have. I know that it'll be a curse at first, wounding up the people they mess with you be murdered by your own hands, not seeing the rage behind the rage. But when you learn to control that power, and used it against those who hurt your loved ones or the innocence. That's what I do."

"Me too." Rally said, smiling a little. "I thought I was the only one with this strange power, but after seeing you in action and hearing that, I feel a little better." Dante return the gesture and hold her hand, making the girl blush.

Everyone smile at the romance before Joseph look up at the levels with the needle is almost reaching the end.

"We're almost there."

* * *

At the top floor, the rest of The Toxic Death Team were waiting for the arrival of the rest of Elmore's Warriors. Rico hasn't gotten a word from the guards that are holding some of the heroes in the chambers.

"There's no word from the guards down below." Rico said. "Have you try calling them, Jackie?"

"I did, like five times." She replied back with a snot.

Tobias crosses his arms in anger with one thought in his mind, in favor of a familiar member. "That asshole better not died again by them. Wasting more toast around here."

They all hear the sound of an elevator door. The doors open, not revealing the guards or Anton, but the heroes.

"Goddamn it, Anton," Tobias roll his eyes in annoyance.

The gangsters pointed their guns at the heroes, but Rico shouted "Hold your fire!" The kingpin walk up to them, and being five meters separated. "Congratulations, you finally reach the level." He spoke, putting both of his hands on top of his rod.

"Rico Wilson." Joseph narrowed his eyes at him, so did Jenny.

Rico give out a small grin, "Ahh, the infamous J Twins. I've hear a lot about you two."

Jenny spoke in the same aggressive tone at her brother, "And you're the man behind the crime bosses and the rest of the operations."

Jackie pull out her pistol and aim it at the twins, with her eyes in contempt. She said "Just give me the word, Rico."

"Please lower your weapon down, Jackie. You're embarrassing our guests."

An explosion from the roof scare some of them. A giant hole was blasted, and The Catship hovers in front of them.

Tobias grinned in glee, "And here comes the rest."

Eight figures jumped from the hovercraft and landed on the ground safety without injuring themselves, if not for the suit that protected them. A ninth member with wings in his back descend down to their level.

"It's over, Rico Wilson." Warrior-Cat spoke.

"Oooh, shiny." Tobias commented. "The gang's got a new upgrade."

The heroes reunited with their missing comrades. The gangsters all went behind their group. Rico, Tobias and Titan stand in the front while Warrior-Cat, Joseph and Dante as well.

"Your whole operation of converting the city to a criminal empire is shut down." Battle-Fish spoke.

"So what happens next?" Rico asked, not scared.

"We beat the crap out you!" Gamble shouted, but Joseph stopped him, "If you agree to surrender, we'll make sure you even live to see your legs walking."

Rico give a light laugh and spread his arms apart, "Just try." The two gangs shifted in alarm. They were guns clocking, weapons being taken out, arms clicking by the suits, bones crackling from their hands and neck, etc.

Before either of them can make a move, the sound of a helicopter from above came through. Titan said, eyeing it "The hell? The cops show up?!"

Ropes dropped down, only halfway to the floors. Eight figures slide down before landing. Both groups saw eight unknown intruders with heavy weapons at their backside, with only a few taken out and pointed at the two gangs, plus identical suits to make them look like bandits. Except one was a Senator from their city and the other took off his mask, revealing the leader of the gang.

"Ronald?!" Warrior-Cat and Rico both exclaimed.

"Did we miss the party?" Ronald grinned.

* * *

 **Okay, so next chapter is the big fight scene! The one you all been waiting for! So that means after part four is part five, the conclusion of story. I think. But I will finish the story. Just give me time. See ya on part five!**


	27. Shit's About to go Down! (Part Four)

**Okay, so this conclusion will take five or six parts. My bet is six parts. But first, I like to announce that the polls are now closed! My next story is the sequel of City Watchers; The City Watchers: Anarchy! Thank you all for voting! Now on to part four!**

* * *

 **Chapter 27: Shit's About to go Down! (Part Four)**

The two gangs started at the crime boss with an army of his own in surprise. Ronald DeSoto took advantage of it and said "No hello from either of you?" His eyes turn to two familiar faces. "Well, look who decided to be here."

"Hello, Ronald." Jenny spat.

"You remember my name!" He pretended to be surprise.

Upon seeing the skull with the crossbones logo on their suits, Joseph's quick thinking led him to reveal one thing. "So you're leading your own supervillains gang?"

"Maybe you're pals here don't who we are, but allow us to introduce ourselves. We're The Crossbones Bandits."

Rico grew angry, pointing his rod at his former master, "So you're the one the reason why almost half of my men are dead and my money are gone?!"

"What?!" Dr. X-Ray started in shock; the team, from left to right, were in the same expression in their faces.

"Uncle, is this true?" Tobias asked to his second uncle.

"Come on, Tobias," Ronald turn to his nephew. "This is how things work in criminal world."

Jackie shouted "By stabbing the family in the back?! Why?! My husband supported you and your brother for years! Doesn't that mean nothing?!"

"Nothing?" Ronald repeated. "What's the point of nothing when all your life you're this supposed crime boss that fear the Underworld, but now you're just a washed up nobody with another family in the spotlight? I'm here to bring back my family's legacy, not _your_ family's name!"

"Ronald, you son of a bitch!" Harold screamed. He grab the pistol by his wife's hand and pointed at the crime boss. But all of Ronald's man drew their weapons at the man, making him slowly lowers his.

Rico cried "I should have you kill for this!"

"You could, but I have one more thing up my sleeves." Ronald then snaps his fingers, and Bite-Killer, Yellow-Death and Horned-Fury all reacted by pulling their weapons at Rico's gang. They then walked backwards to their real and true gang. Rico started in a mixture of anger and shock. "You forgot the one thing you've learned when you were back working with me; always have the right amount when building a gang. That's why I did to your men."

Warrior-Cat then notices Senator Sulter behind Ronald's back. He asked "You brought Sulter here?"

"Yes." Ronald saw Sulter cowering and pointed a gun at him with nervousness. "He'll be dealing with disturbing finances, the one we took from Rico's old vice dens, for my _new_ criminal empire."

"And you ain't gonna stop us!" Sulter added.

Harold then turn the gun at the Senator, "Not before I kill you and Ronald!"

Notices the tension, Nightmare-Cat spoke loudly "It would seems we are in a three-way deadlock."

"Agree," Rico nodded his head. "So do we kill each other, or wait till the police arrive?"

"What are you, stupid?!" Horned-Fury looked at his former boss in annoyance. "I've been waiting to kill these fuckers since they put me away in prison! Have we all forgot about that?!"

Ronald said, "She's right," He turn to David Sulter from his back. "How long till we have before the cops arrived?"

Sulter explained "Those _who_ were from Rico's payroll had given exactly thirty minutes while our boys is keeping the idiots safe and well."

"Well then," Ronald then lifted his right hand up; his army stand and ready. "You best be ready for your gang, boys, cause shit's about to go down." With two finger down, the army open fired from both gangs.

Rico's army spread out as fast, with a few slaughter in the process. Tobias activated his nanobots suit, turning into Reaper 2.0. Warrior-Cat uses his shield, ricocheting bullets around the place. Joseph took out his katana while Nightmare-Cat and Dark-Dasher were rock and loaded with excitement.

The finale battle between good and evil rages on.

* * *

Warrior-Cat block a gangster who swing a spike bat and Battle-Fish cut his head off with Tsunami Siren's shark fin sword. Science-Girl fires her electro gun at a few with her parents behind her back.

The Crossbones Bandits had taken out a few of Rico's men with shotgun rifles. Sulter was behind the army in order to be protected. Behind Rico, who was hiding out a wall with five gangsters backing up with machine guns, but they weren't no match against Ronald's army with bulletproof vests. Jackie and Harold were too busy firing with the latter got her gun back by her husband, whom duck and cover before taking one of the thug's' weapon.

Rico look around the battlefield as the heroes were fighting against the villains, also his former master is fighting, but for him. He saw the entrance to the elevator with Gamble and Night-Ninja guarding with only a few feet away from it. A loud grunt from his left. Rico saw one in the ground with a wound in his right forehead. He took the machine gun and got out of the hiding hole, blasting multiple bullets he come across. He races to the elevator by pushing his fist against the button.

Peacemaker notices the kingpin escaping and cry to the nearest hero, "Warrior-Cat! Rico's getting in the elevator!"

The feline blue cat notices and lifted his forearm and fired a small drone inside before the sliding door close.

"I got his motive!" Warrior-Cat said the small beep in the map from inside the suit. "I'm going after him!"

"I'll help you!" Joseph shouted, finishing stabbing a gangster's torso.

Jenny chime in, "I'm coming!" Joseph stopped by with a glare.

"No, you stay here! Gamble, watch her!"

"I'm on it!" Gamble fired cards from his wrist that trigger explosions. Both Joseph and Warrior-Cat followed through the hallway to reach Rico.

* * *

Unknown to them, Ronald had witnessed the whole event following Rico's pathetic escape. A small grin form.

"He always a coward when dealing with a turf war. I be back in a while boys," He walked back, leaving Sulter revealing his whole body just waiting to be filled with bullets or punches and kicks.

"Where are you going?" David run to him, and walk with him.

"Just dealing with one nosy ant in my business, David. You're in charge when I get back," Ronald lead down on a duffle bag and took out a semi-automatic rifle and put it around his back.

* * *

However, Tobias took a quick peak of Ronald's back as he left. He also notices Warrior-Cat and Joseph going after Rico. A savage grin turn his face. A quick game of cat and mouse. Now this is what wants to make it more fun before Tobias gets to kill his rival, but this time, he's gonna stay dead. With his parents dealing with the two armies, he casually walk away.

* * *

Dark-Dasher flashes to punches one gangster, and return back to her brother's side. Jackie kept fire her last bullets until it ran out, due to her annoyance. She took out another annmo and place it on her pistol before resuming firing.

Danger-Mom swing her staff at a couple of gangster, plus one of Ronald's man by a kick in the face. Bunny-Magician throws a fireball at two gangsters. Both Harold and Jackie were left standing in the ground.

Harold's mistake of pointing his pistol at the magician. Bunny-Magician wasn't scare of it and crushes his hand with one grip. Harold lay out a girlish scream and receive a headbut to send him in a sleep of unconsciousness.

Jackie then fires at Danger-Mom, but to her shock, the bullets bounce off from her new suit. She grab the tip of the pistol before smashing it. Now defenseless, she put both of her hands weakly while saying, "Mercy?"

Danger-Mom's response of her pity question was a swift kick in the face. Bunny-Magician commented "Nice job, honey."

Danger-Mom's helmet open up, revealing her smile and planted a kiss on the cheek. Her helmet closed before the two continue their battle.

* * *

Three gangsters faces Colored-Cluster with one them said, "You're going down, bitch," The female superhero took out her Cluster gun from her holster. Laughs escaped from him. "The hell is that toy gun suppose to do? Zap us?"

Nightmare-Cat gasped, after turning once he was done killing another "Rally!"

Then it was her turn to smile and her hand presses the trigger. A blue light shot at the laughing gangster, exploding his body into water and soaking the two others.

"What the hell?!" The gangster to the right shouted. They didn't see Rally switching the barrels that consist of colors. The color she've turn was yellow. A lighting zap blasted at another, the one who shouted after seeing one of theirs turn to water. He didn't get turn to water, only knock out.

The last gangster only option was to take out his gun, but he felt stupid comparing his weapon to the girls' weapon. Rally then looked at her Cluster gun and pretended to wonder at one color, "Mmm, I wonder what does the Black Elemental does?"

The gangster's face paled in ghostly form and drop his gun before running away. But Nightmare-Cat slashes the back of his neck, severally cutting the head. Turning to Rally in surprise, he asked "What the hell was in that gun?"

"This _Cluster gun_ , as I call it," Rally said with a bit of stern and joyness. "Consists of all the elements in the world. Blue for water, Yellow for light, Greed for earth, White for air, Orange for explosion, and Purple for adhesive."

"What about Black?"

"Soundwave that can empty all your bowls." It was Nightmare-Cat's turn to pale in fright before forcing with a smile.

"That's hot."

Rally turn to him again, confused "What you said?"

"I said, look out!" She turn to see another one of Ronald's gang with a semi-automatic gun. Rally roll the barrel and stopped by pulling trigger. A purple blast fired his feet. He was now stuck in shock. Nightmare-Cat then slashes his entire body till all of it went into bloody pieces.

* * *

Science-Girl got hit by a tail of Bite-Killer. Luckily, Fly-Man caught her in mid-air before putting her on the ground.

"Thanks," She said. He give him a nod before returning back to battle. Battle-Fish stood next to her, gripping his weapon with both hands. They're facing two of Tobias' minions, Bite-Killer and Horned-Fury.

Horned-Fury grinned sadistically "Our lucky day; two bitches."

"I get the fish." Bite-Killer said with a growl, and Horned-Fury stopped her with her hand covered in brass knuckles.

"No, the fish is mine. You get the bunny." Bite-Killer snorted back before turning to Science-Girl with a growl.

"Pay back time." Horned-Fury sneer from her lower lips. She uncover the eyepatch, revealing a hole in her left eye. Battle-Fish flinch, remembering how he and girlfriend both fought her back in Downtown Elmore, resulting half of her face scarred and the losing of her left eye. "Too bad you're little girlfriend isn't here to protect your ass." She charges with a roar; Battle-Fish swing his blade She duck down with a slide and attempt to punch him in the back. Battle-Fish reacted by a flip backward. Horned-Fury crosses herself in an X to block a kick. She nearly take a step to the right as the fin sword was thrown, nearly slicing her chin. But a fist by the fish was launched at her face. Horned-Fury still kept her stand, feeling a bruise from her right cheek. Battle-Fish jumped from the air and smash his fist to the ground, breaking the floors and creating creaks around Horned-Fury was standing. Seeing her confuse, he swing his left leg at the villainess, knocking her down, but stand up and deliver a fist at him. Battle-Fish duck and Horned-Fury felt her stomach being punched by the fish, nearly throwing up. She then went to ground as Darwin hit her back with a high kick.

Bite-Killer roar, charging full speed. Science-Girl jump head to meet at Tina's head, but she miss and landed on top of her head before running at the T-Rex's body. She fire her electro gun at the tail, resulting in a roar and exposing her head. The young female crime-fighter went straight to her expose eye with a 'Hiya!' That punch immediately bruise it, possibly temporary closing it. Bite-Killer scream more, but Science-Girl wasn't done. Jumping out from her injured eye, she went ahead to deliver multiple punches on the dinosaur's body side. Bite-Killer went to bite at the girl. But Science-Girl's right forearm activate a small grappling hook and launch it at the dinosaur's massive teeth. The hook went around one of her sharp teeth. With the hook line long enough, Science-Girl swing around Tina Rex's legs. Bite-Killer went down to the ground, smashing the floor. Her teeth open up, wanting to at least bite her. But Science-Girl wasn't finish. Jumping in a athletic flip, she finish her by smashing her elbow against the side of her head, pushing it further and creating more cracks around the unconscious dinosaur.

Both of the heroes stood in victorious as they were done battling their former high school bullies. Horned-Fury, badly injured and bruises around her body, get off from the ground. Her voice low, but still venomous, "Is that all you...A-holes can do?" She limp with only her left leg still working as her other is dragged to the ground till she was a few inches apart of Bite-Killer. A pain escape as she fall down, but her agony replaces with a laugh, not dark than the villains the heroes have face. "What you gonna do, kill us? Like how you kill the others? My cousin?! We killed some of your pals! We killed the Colonel first, and we took his brother back at your lair! And you two can't do it because you got your pussy ass brother's code in your asses! And guess what, when we went out hunting down your little buddies, I saw one of them get slaughtered while he was scouting the neighborhood!"

Both of the heroes knew which villain Horned-Fury was referring to, and their angers grew.

"In fact," Horned-Fury stood up, nearly wobbling and her hand reaches something in her backside. In her hand was a shock baton, the same shock batons Bright had used. "I've kept one of them." Her savage grin with a high voltage weapon in her hand made her more savage.

Science-Girl stopped her attack with her two hands; the shock baton was close to her face. "Darwin!" She cried.

Battle-Fish then ran to his weapon that is sink to the ground covered by the cracks she and his sister had made during their battles. He pushes it deep with his foot. Soon the ground the four were in created more cracks. Battle-Fish fire a grapple hook around his sister's waist and pull her in like a fish (pun intended) before catching her. The two made it out before the ground finally broke, sending Bite-Killer in. Horned-Fury almost went in as her, if not grabbing the edge.

Science-Girl reaches her hand, "Give me your hand, Jamie!" But Horned-Fury attempt to electrocute her in blind rage, not seeing that her weight, plus her hand, was giving out. "Jamie!" She ignore her help and wanted to shock the hand Anais was reaching out. Finally, the hand finally let go of the edge, and sending her down to the abyss with a scream.

Before either of them can say anything, Battle-Fish shield himself, along with his sister, by the rounds of bullets of The Crossbones Bandits. Sulter saw the giant hole, and shouted at the bandits, "Everyone in the hole!" One of them took out a grenade and throw it in the air, causing a flash of bright light. The team had short time to shield their eyes before uncovering to see the army gone. So did Rico's men and Yellow-Death.

Tapping into her visual helmet, Science-Girl sees the map of the entire mansion before a location of a red dot is blink rapidly. "Everyone, hop down in the hole!" She cried before her and Darwin went in, so did the rest of the team.

However, Killa, Rainbow-Forcer, Nightmare-Cat, Dark-Dasher and Colored-Cluster were the only ones that didn't went in their teams.

"No way you're getting out of this alive, Killa." Nightmare-Cat declared.

Killa grinned, finally getting his fight and maybe his 100th kill, or 102th, "I've been itching for a rematch with you two, though I wasn't expecting Rico's daughter be in the fight."

"Were you hoping that I let you go free with money?" Colored-Cluster asked, still holding her Cluster gun.

"It ain't your money no more, whore!" Rainbow-Forcer shouted in a grit. "If anything, I be paying this guy money if he wants to kill me!"

"Both of your money are no good; all I want is to see my record breaks to hundred. Maybe I can get a shot of hundred and two!" Killa declared.

Dark-Dasher asked "No holding back?"

"No holding back, bitch." Rainbow-Forcer spat back.

* * *

Warrior-Cat and Joseph follow the hallway as they ran with anxiety in their hearts. The cat was still on the radar, checking on the small drone he implanted on Rico back on the top floor. They been running for almost five minutes in the seventeenth floor of the mansion, the lowest parts of it.

"We should be getting close." Warrior-Cat said to his comrade.

Finally reaching their location, the two heroes found themselves in a lab with four large cylinder, the same ones as back at The Rainbow Factory. The smell of the horrid aroma implicates that they are chemicals in the four vats.

"The hell? Chemicals?" Joseph said in a mutter. "Why does he have chemicals in his house?"

The two heroes follow straight, and avoided the smell of the odor to another door. A sidewalk was on their stands. A twelve-foot submarine is floating upon the water. Then there was Rico, who was muttering something in his mouth as focusing on the control panels.

"Damn the professor! Never bother to tell me how to work this piece of-Oh, here it is," He said to himself.

Joseph narrowed his eyes and walked to the kingpin as his hand slowly pull the katana from his side. Warrior-Cat was behind him, his shield up to his face. Their presence didn't interrupted Rico of his work. But the kingpin's eyes senses something from his behind. His hand slowly went inside the white jacket and pull out-

"On your knees, Rico." Warrior-Cat ordered.

Rico slowly turn around, his hands were up with his left hand has a colt revolver. Joseph, with his katana out, pointed at the kingpin, motioning him to drop his weapon. Rico quickly drop it to the ground.

"It's over, Rico," Joseph said. "You're not getting out alive."

Rico replied, not being scare "Do as you will, but the Wilson's legacy will still live on! And I'll be the first one out of here once the police arrive!"

Warrior-Cat reminded "We know it's complete bull once your 'master' tells them where you are. You'll be in a cell with your entire family for good!"

"And so will you all!" Rico turn the table around. "The police are still on the manhunt, despite this little hostage take over has been dealt with by you all. You may have ruin my vice dens, but you haven't destroyed my trump card! I still have more chemicals! Workers have manufactured it way before I planted my factories! This submarine right there," He pointed at the ship in water. "Has torpedos, and they're all are filled with the same stuff! In five minutes before the police arrive, we'll be sailing out and while they're dealing with you, I press the torpedos, sending them in the sewer drains, and covered the entire city in poison. If I can see a city burn down, I might as well see a city cover in toxic clouds!" Rico presses a button, and a large circular slide door open up on the side of the submarine and out pop three gangsters with machine gun pointed at the heroes.

"Don't bother with them, boys," Rico said to his minions before picking up his gun on the floor. "I was just leaving. Oh, and before I go, I think this belongs to you," He reaches his coat pocket and throw a discarded drone at Warrior-Cat's level. Its death was the result of a cane, or in this case, a rod.

Before Rico can take a step in his escape pod, a voice called "I don't think so, Rico." All turn around and saw Ronald DeSoto with semi-automatic rifle with a grin.

"Easy, you two," He grinned, despite the looks he was getting. "I'm on your side. I want to kill him as much as you two want."

Joseph remarked "Bullshit."

Rico repeated "You can't kill me, Ronald. I'm on my way out of here before your boys from the force show up and ruin the fun! But I want to shoot in your dead grin!" He pointed the revolver at his former master.

Ronald wasn't flinching by his student's threat or the three gangsters coming out of the submarine behind him. A dark chuckle escaped him, "Rico, we both know you can't kill me."

"I can try!"

"No, you won't. You're gonna have your boys to do your job for you. That's what you were back then; a skinny and cowardly man who can't even hold his gun right and cry when you see a dead man." He mocks the kingpin. Rico was showing signs of anxiety. "You call yourself a king, you were never a king in the beginning. Without me, you wouldn't be king! You still be nothing more than a wannabe gangster!" He turn to both of the heroes, who still haven't made a move. "How about it, you two? You want to help me kill them? I can make you two an offer of a hundred grand and two new membership of my little club."

"We're not interested," Joseph said in disgust. "Your money can't save you this time."

"Suit yourself," Ronald said before shooting at the first gangster. Before the rest can react, more bullets hit the second and third gangsters. Rico barely made it by running away to his left. More gangsters came out from the shoots, ready with their guns out.

As soon as they did, half of them fired at Warrior-Cat and Joseph, whom the latter protected him with his shield while the other half deal with Ronald. The former crime boss hide himself in a crate box and gun down one gangster at a time.

Warrior-Cat throw his shield at one, sending him in the water. Joseph uses his blade to deflect the bullets, except one sting his right arm, despite the protection around his suit. The bullets that were bound back hit some of the gangsters in the arms, legs or hands.

Soon, The Crossbones Bandits show up; their first look were the gangsters. Warrior-Cat blasted a solar ray from his weapon at one of Ronald's soldiers, hitting in the chest. It didn't kill him, only a small wound with all that protection the troops have. Joseph was dealing with Rico's men, still deflecting the bullets. He charges forward and slices one arm off before kicking another in the water. He duck down once a few of Ronald's gang switches their position on him. Joseph then saw one, maybe three, more gangsters inside in the ship. Going in, he stab one through the stomach and punches the second hitmen in the face. Seeing the final one behind the control line reaching his weapon, Joseph throws three more at the window and landing at points. However, the gangster fire his pistol several times, and the bullets hit the pipes, releasing steam from the holes.

Getting out of the hold, he first saw one of the soldiers being stabbed at the back of the head, fired by a baton blade blaster. Elmore's Warriors arrive, except for Nightmare-Cat, Dark-Dasher and Colored-Cluster, with the less few men of The Toxic Death Team. But Tobias wasn't there.

Fly-Man came in front of him, "What's the prob?"

"Rico's got chemicals. They been filled in the torpedos and was gonna use it to poison Elmore. Looks like Rico won't end till he finally gets his criminals empire up. Can't you try and do something?"

"I manage to review some of the analysis that Anais whipped up after our mission in The Rainbow Factory. I think I try to convert it down with its molecular stage, but I need her help."

"Say no more." Joseph got out and found the little bunny behind her older brothers Going behind her, he said "Anais, go with Lewis in the submarine to try to defuse the chemical in the torpedos."

"On it!" Science-Girl quickly got out and dive in the submarine. With all three gangs dealing with each other, four of the heroes are still in the top floor with Killa and Rainbow-Forcer and Tobias god knows where, Joseph have one more priority; confront the kingpin.

* * *

 **Okay, so next is Joseph confronting Rico, Nightmare-Cat, Dark-Dasher, Colored-Cluster battles with Killa and Rainbow-Forcer and Warrior-Cat fighting The Reaper 2.0! Sorry for the wait; have no idea that this conclusion will be really long! But it will be worth it! I promise you all! See you in the next part! NiteOwl18 out!**


	28. Shit's About to go Down! (Part Five)

**Okay, gang! The wait is over! Time for the battles you been wanting to see!**

* * *

 **Chapter 28: Shit's About to go Down! (Part Five)**

Rico made it back to the chemicals vats with a bloody wound on his right abdomen. It seems Ronald must have landed a good shot as he was escaping. His right hand clutches the wound as he climbs up the catwalk above the chemicals. His walking gain him a limp, but he made his way to a pumping vat. Before he can turn the wheel, he is meet with a ninja star, nearly cutting off his left hand.

Turning his head, he spotted Joseph, katana in his hands. "I still got unfinished business with you." He said.

"Doesn't that category falls Ronald?" Rico said, breathing slowly. The wound was stopping the blood. He remove his hand from it. "He's the guy you should be killing! He had his brother kill your parents, not me!" His hand move over to the top of his rod, feeling a small button in his fingers.

"Do you really think your talk is gonna prevent me from sliding your head off?" Joseph move ahead, his blade bangs against the railing.

"No, but this will!" Rico's rod is shoot out like a cannon. Joseph move his body quickly before seeing the rod in the kingpin's head having a solid blade.

Rico roar, charging his cane sword at Joseph. He brings the katana up, clashing his blade. Joseph take a few steps back and going a bit further of slashing a cut in Rico's left arm.

"You little brat!" Rico screamed. His blade stopped him from cutting off his head, like as Joseph was planning to. The cane sword leave a cut mark on the bars, missing his target. Joseph took the opportunity of sending his leg down and break the sword. Rico loses his balance and fell to the ground.

Now defenseless, Rico scoot away from the hardcore vigilante, his right eye leaking tears. "Please! Please, don't kill me!"

"I waited a long time to end the man who purge this world of your filth." Joseph's hand grip on the blade and a look in his eyes suggesting that he was finally gonna end kingpin's wrath.

"We can work out on a deal! Money. Jewelry. Woman! I can provide you with all that! Just tell me what you want!"

"Your head."

"My head isn't really worth. What about my vice dens?! I can tell you where my dens are!" Unknowingly to Joseph, too focus on killing the kingpin, Rico's left hand sink inside the jacket. "Just please let me go!"

"You call yourself a king," Joseph look at him without any shred of pity. "At least die like one; all your buddies we killed or put away didn't beg to be lived. Take a look at Victor DeSoto, for example. He didn't beg after my friend burn his dick off. Maybe Ron was right about you. You may be an important crime boss, but you're nothing but a coward who hides behind his wealth and send assassins to do your job. You haven't even had the guts to your old master."

This was it. That was when Rico pulls out a pistol with a 'Shut up!' A few rounds were fired. Joseph didn't have time as the bullets hit him, but the bulletproof vest stopped them. However, one of the bullets hit him in the shoulder. Rico's right eye saw the broken cane sword on the floor; he grab the one with a two inch piece and the the handle. With a fury rage, he stab on Joseph's chest. Though it didn't hurt him at first, but after the first five or six stabs. Joseph can feel the blade broken through the vest and got his flesh.

"You're just jealous cause I'm more wealthy and powerful while you're just a puck in a mask who fucks in on my business!" Rico screamed, pushing the blade further to his heart.

But the hero pushes his body against the bars, dropping the blade. The katana was pointed at the kingpin's neck. Joseph narrow his eyes at him, which he return the gesture back.

"What are you waiting for?" Rico stated. "Cut off my head! This is what you've been waiting for! Do it!"

The stare off only lasted ten seconds before he got an answer from the hero. "No," He lowers his katana down. "I'm not gonna kill you this way."

Surprise and a little relief, Rico asked with some fear in him and gaining his confidence back "Then what are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna leave you with all the crimes and pain your buddies have committed." Joseph then kick Rico's chest hard enough to break the bars of the catwalk. The kingpin scream as he falls in a vat of chemical. The reign of Rico 'King' Wilson was finally done.

Joseph started down at the vat where he finally ended the kingpin's life until a familiar voice call out.

"Well done!"

Joseph look to his right and saw Ronald on the ground with seven of his troopers behind with their weapons up.

"It's about time you finally did the deed, kid! The king is finally dead!" Ronald bellowed. Joseph didn't reply back, only glared at the last crime boss. "Oh, don't give me that. You should be proud! That man was too dangerous to be kept alive! He's got connections to the police; he would've walk away before a trial can begin!"

"Now that he's dead, I assume you can finally take over the business?" He asked.

"The chemical dealings are dead, right after Rico fall in! It's worthless now! After we killed you, we can finally leave this place and have your friends to deal with the cops! I'm starting over again; the DeSoto family legacy can finally be regain!"

"This was never about helping our family wasn't it?" A new voice call out. Everyone look to see Tobias, or Reaper 2.0, in his samurai-like armor from a catwalk.

Ronald didn't look apologetic to his former nephew. "Sorry about this, Tobias, but that's how this works when your father first deals with us. But hey, I won't let you or your folks rot in prison. I still got rid of those charges these people put your mom and dad from your actions. Just give it six months for all of this to blow over, and your entire family will be out."

"Like hell!" Warrior-Cat's voice call out as his shield was thrown at one troop in the head. The rest of the Crossbones Bandits open fired. Rico's men came through the door and fight off the bandits.

"Shit!" Ronald shouted, running behind one of the vats close to him. He got out a radio phone from his jacket and shouted "Dispatch to my area! We need reinforcements!"

" _Copy that!"_

* * *

Outside of the mansion, the helicopter the bandits were in flew over to where their boss and fellows are. Up to where another location of the hideout, the pilot flip the switch to activate the rocket missiles from the chopper. Five of them were fired, blowing up another hole. From down below is where the battle is at. Three of the bandits were secured in a hookline over their belts and jump out, safely landing to the ground with their submarine-guns ready.

The heroes suit bounce off the bullets hitting them, but this prove to be fatal due to they're standing in a room with vats of chemicals. And one of those bullets can trigger a major fire that could destroy the entire house.

Fly-Man uses his goggles to magnetize the chopper. Activating his wings, he flew up. The pilot in the chopper saw him behind the bulletproof windows. Despite being alarmed that he can fly to his level, he turn it around and fire more missiles at the hero. Fly-Man move to avoid being hit (or killed) by one.

Flying to where he meets the pilot, his forearm shoot a small cylinder-like object through the window. The pilot pick it up, seeing the tip of it rapidly blinking red before purple smoke surrounded him. The chopper flew around, losing its control. Fly-Man then flew at the tail of the chopper and fire a laser blast from the base of his hand, cutting it off.

The three soldiers with the cable line attach to the chopper didn't notices what was happening above. The chopper fall down to its left. The cable line snatch, and sent the troopers at the fork of a wall, crushing their chests. Fly-Man saw it landing at what he suspected as the garage before a huge explosion erupted.

* * *

"Damn it!" Ron exclaimed, losing his getaway vehicle. He turn to Senator Sulter, who was cowering in his hiding spot. He grab his jacket and pull him in to meet his scare expression. "How long does the cops show up?!"

"Fifteen minutes!" He scream back.

"That's it! I've seen quite enough! Time for Plan B!" Ronald lead down to unzipped the duffle bag and took out a C-2 bomb with a timer. He put it on the vat and set the timer before launching the countdown.

Sulter see the time before turning to Ronald, "Five minutes? That's not enough time."

"What choice do I have?" He sees three of the troopers and call them out when one of them saw him waving his hand. "We're in Plan B. Let's move out."

"Understood." One of them nodded, and the bandits move forward.

Yellow-Death swing his spike bat at Captain Cruncher, who block it with his fork staff. He laugh evilly "Come on, I'm bat crazy!" Then a fire ball set his entire body on fire, courtesy of Bunny-Magician.

"Check it out, Scott!" He was behind the villain, who was still alive. "A fry banana!" Captain Cruncher then stab him in the body and ate the head before splitting out.

"Ew, too ripe!" The villain was sent flying into the chemicals.

Rico's men follow Ronald's team with Elmore's Warriors behind him. However, Warrior-Cat had caught a glimpse of his old rival during the fight before he vanished. Figuring where he is, he climb on the catwalk and ran to see Tobias.

* * *

Eight minutes earlier, right after the three armies went down into the hole, Colored-Cluster, Nightmare-Cat, Dark-Dasher, Rainbow-Forcer and Killa stay behind to fight a battle on their own.

Colored-Cluster fired a lightning blast from her gun, but Rainbow-Forcer jump high enough to avoid it. Seeing him coming at her like a meteorite, she backflips safety away, about five feet. Titan Wilson ran forward in hyper speed; Rally duck, nearly getting hit by his punch. She blasted another ray of lighting at her former brother. The ray misses as Titan flips his body around.

Meanwhile, Killa growl, punching one of the twins, who separated both from the attack. Dark-Dasher goes around him, punching his back. Killa felt what he thinks were tiny insect bites; he turn his fist at her, but instead of hitting Lexy, his hand was grab by Nightmare-Cat. Dark-Dasher went up behind her brother's back and hit across his face.

Colored-Cluster yelped after being kick in the chest, sending her across the room. Rainbow-Forcer crack his neck and his left knuckle while chuckle evilly.

"Oh, I can't wait to beat you more than I've did to you all those times," He started.

Colored-Cluster was scared, but remember she still have her gun. She saw it, right next to her brother, who was not seeing it. Getting up while bending her knees, Titan's walk went into a ran before jumping like a frog with his left fist pull back. Colored-Cluster roll over, making Titan breaking the floor. She grabs the gun in the hand and switches the barrel to the elemental color purple. As her brother turn around to see his target, he did a jump that was gonna be his final one. Gaining the advantage, Rally fires a purple ray at the bottom of his right feet. She jump behind and watch as her brother landed, but something happened. The adhesive on Titan's right foot broke once it made contact on the floor.

"Ahhh!" Titan screamed, now on his knee. "Goddamn it! You bitch; you broke my leg!"

"Which means I can finally do this," Rally declared, switching the barrel before firing an orange ray at Titan's last exoskeletal suit's leg, blowing it up. Then more rays were fired.

Titan was now powerless without the suit. Instead of begging like any regular villain would do, he started laughing.

"What are you gonna do, kill me?" He asked while on his knees.

"No," Rally replied back, switching the barrel to the one color she wanted to try. A smirk form in her face, making Titan stopped laughing. "But you are gonna lose it big time," A black ray shot out from her cluster gun and hit Titan. Moments later, he felt a large amount of something hot and moist coming out from his pants. He can feel all of his stomach being push up to his ass and passes out in his own filth.

"That's for all the things you've done to me." She stated, before turning her head to the other battlefield.

Killa grabs Dark-Dasher after sensing her coming from his left. Once from being hit by her attacks with her speed, he knows where she could be next. A lighting ray shoot him in the face, knocking Lexy down and being safety catch by her brother.

The last assassin now stares at the three crime-fighters, including Rally. He looked at Rico's son, now suitless, unconscious and...in a pile of his own shit. Despite being annoyed that he never had a chance against his own sister, he smile grimly at the thought of his kill record going to be grand.

"If that smile suggest that you'll have the chance to kill us," Rally stated, gripping her gun. Dante put Lexy down and stated at the last assassin. "Then you're wrong."

Killa's grin didn't die on his face, "We'll see, brat." He throws his fist at her; Dark-Dasher rushes in to save her. Nightmare-Cat slashes at his face. Killa yelled, his face earns four marks across. Enrage, the assassin slam his fist at his stomach, nearly making him cough blood. He then threw his body to the other side.

Dark-Dasher super speed and throw multiple punches at his lower stomach. He didn't flinch at each punch. Colored-Cluster switches the barrel of her gun and a fire ray hit his left forearm. The arm was covered with almost fifth degree burn. Killa smash both of his fists at the back of Lexy before slapping Rally in face hard enough to knock her down.

* * *

Warrior-Cat was now the other direction of the lair, in another hallway. Along the way, he stopped seeing a ladder in front of him. Looking up, he sees a door with a wheel in the center. He climbs up and turn the wheel to the left until he pushes the door open.

He found himself outside of the lair, in a helicopter stand. Closing the door with his foot, he look around to see Tobias, only he only found a large helicopter in front of him.

Then he hear his voice.

"Up here, cat."

Warrior-Cat turn and saw Tobias, or Reaper 2.0, standing in one of the helicopter blades. He jump down and lands on the floor. Grinning, he spray his arms wide open, "Well, here we are. You wanted me; now you got me." The feline cat can only glare at his rival, "Like what you done with that outfit. And I see you got a new arm," He pointed at the new robotic right arm. "Did you and your team really come here to stop us?"

"No," Warrior-Cat shake his head, and pointed his finger at him. "I came to fight you. One last time."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

Warrior-Cat fires his solar shield weapon; Reaper's armor created a shield to save him from the blast. Reaper ran and fires his arm blades from the top of his hands. The blades were destroyed by Warrior-Cat's shield. He then slide across to avoid a hit by the villain. The cat swing his leg at his back; the Reaper hits it with one of his three bladed hooks in each hands Warrior-Cat punches him and block a few slash before punching in the helmet.

"Time to see what this armor can do!" Warrior-Cat declared. The Reaper then focuses on his mind to trigger the macrobots from his armor. From the right and left side, they both shoot out from it like cannons. Warrior-Cat places his hand up and fired repulsor rays from out of it. It worked. The bugs were blown away.

The Reaper charges at him with his three bladed hooks. Warrior-Cat think fast and slam his shield against his blade. His back is switches to mini rockets that form out, making him slide across with Tobias' blades still holding the shield. Warrior-Cat then punches him in the stomach; the rockets stopped. This resulted the villain of being thrown out of the roof. However, the blades caught the edge, leaving him hang before lifting himself up.

"Impressive," He growled.

"Had enough?" Warrior-Cat asked.

"I'm just getting started!" He ducked away from the incoming blades. However, remembering back at the hotel, Warrior-Cat senses the blade will be coming back. He sees them, ready to hit (or stab) through. Warrior-Cat blasted a few with his repulsor rays, two with his shield and a final one by a punch with his new robotic arm.

"Arrgh!" Tobias scream, feeling his new armor isn't working like last time. He grabs one of the blades from the helicopter's tail and throw it at Warrior-Cat, which he slide it in half with his repulsor ray. The second blade is thrown; Warrior-Cat punches through it, nearly breaking it in half. Tobias, instead of ripping the blade off the tail, tear off the tail and sent it at Warrior-Cat. Warrior-Cat build his energy up from the reactor and a shot of solar beam blasted the tail.

* * *

Dark-Dasher breathed heavily as Killa smashes her brother to the ground. Colored-Cluster stand beside her; both girls have injuries, despite Lexy's riot gear being shield her body by regular punches and bullets.

"Damn, he's too strong!" Rally complained, feeling a few ribs might be broken. "Why did dad had to hired him?!"

"What you expect? He's a crime boss!" Lexy argue back.

"Girls, now isn't the time to talk!" Nightmare-Cat shouted, avoiding a hit from Killa. He stands between his legs till he sense him. Jumping back, he sank his claws at his back. A mixture of scream and agony escape from the assassin's mouth.

Rally turn to Lexy, saying "Can you handle another speed?"

"I can try," Lexy lean down on her left boots, "Except I think Killa may have crush some wires; I need some time to fix it."

"Hold my gun. I'm talking over," Rally throws her gun to Lexy, which she caught it with one hand, and her glowing green eyes switches to her rage eyes.

She charges at full speed at Killa, who was still trying to get Dante off his back. Her punch went into Killa's abs. His eyes widen, actually feeling the punch.

"You...bitch!" He struggled to breath as well as to speak, despite uttering one sentence. Rally's fist connected in his lower jaw. Dante, seeing him almost fall as he saw his back, got his claws out and scratches the assassin neck, almost hitting an artery. Killa swing his arm at one of them, but Colored-Cluster uses it to gain momentum and hit in the head. The neck was sketch, bleeding it further. Anymore and the head can be taken off like a dummy.

Dark-Dasher, now her boots are fixed, flashes to grab her brother and ran to the wall, where he let go of Dante to slam both of his feet against Killa's back. Colored-Cluster then punches his right shoulder, dislocating it. And finally, Dark-Dasher speed in front of the right arm, grabs it and pushes herself to drag his entire body into a wall.

Killa's body on the wall created small and large cracks before he got out and landed face flat on the floor.

"Did we kill him?" Colored-Cluster asked. However, her answer was answer too soon.

Killa slowly lifted himself up with a few groans. Never in his life as an assassin that no one can outmatch him, not even an entire army. Now three crime-fighters are this close of beating him. Killa's eyes narrow at them, letting out a low growl. He flinches as he move his right arm. The bone connected to his shoulder was dislodge. His growls grew more terror. He grab it and a loud and sicking sound was heard. The three heroes were shock with horror.

Killa lay out a satisfied smile and moving his right arm freely. "Ahh, that's better."

* * *

Ronald and his crew were out of the lair and went into Rico's private boats. He choices a yacht, and as the entire gang went in, he spotted a barrel of kerosene and knock one down, splitting the liquid on the boardwalk, where the heroes are still right behind him. He fire multiple bullets, creating a fire that spread in the kerosine. Ronald went inside the yacht and into the captain's deck where he starts off the engine.

The heroes almost stopped their chase, if not for Battle-Fish lifted both his fins and spray water from it to consume the fire. But it was too late. The Crossbones Bandits escape.

"They're getting away!" Night-Ninja cried.

"No, they're not," Science-Girl then tapped in on The Catship's control panels and lifted her left arm. The hovercraft from above the fight of Killa and Nightmare-Cat, Dark-Dasher and Colored-Cluster flew by itself to the location sent by Anais. It flew from where the yacht is and she commanded an order to the ship.

"Catship, laser beam."

A shot of red ray beam from a small cannon in the center hits the middle of the ship, and a few seconds, it got destroyed by an explosion.

Ronald and a few of his crew who survive floated up the surface and caught sight of the Catship in front of them. Before either of them can do something, a net was fired at them. The net was connected with a rope in the ship. The Catship hovers up, lifting the bandits like fish and flew to where the other heroes are. Once they were gone, David Sulter came out from a wreckage of the yacht and swim to another direction of the lair.

The Catship dispose of the net, dropping Ronald and his gang in the boardwalk. The leader was confronted with narrow looks and their arms raise in their faces. "You're through, Ronald," Jenny started, her blade right between his eyes.

"You bitch. I ain't going down like this. I'm Ronald DeSoto." Ronald got up, taking out a switchblade from his backside and proceed to stab the one of the brat who ruin his family's business.

Then Jenny slam her fist at Ronald's pelvis, making him open his mouth to release a high scream and dropping his blade. He fall down on the floor and grabs his groin with both of his hands.

"My nuts! You stupid bitch! You shatter my nuts! Ahhh!"

Gamble notices someone was missing from the group before asking "Where's your old pal Sulter?"

* * *

Senator Sulter finally manage to shore, into the place where Rico's planning to escape. He saw the submarine was still there, not knowing that the torpedos with the chemicals in them were dissolve, thanks to Science-Girl and Fly-Man. But he didn't care. He has enough craziness for one night. Thinking Ronald and his gang have been dealt with by Elmore's Warriors, Sutler's time of quitting the team was in motion. He was secretly pretending to go along with Ronald's plan because he had evidence that Sulter was working with the mob. All he knew was that the evidence they had against them were gone in the explosion, either from the yacht or the helicopter.

He went inside the submarine, closing the door behind him and went into the deck, turning off the engine. He felt glad that he'll survive this massacre and be held as hero to the public's eye. However, his dream was about to let down on him.

* * *

Back at the lab, the small timer on the C-2 bomb implanted by Ronald was close to denotation.

* * *

Jenny grab both of Ronald collar and started at his face. He talk slowly, still from the pain that Jenny had rupture his testacles.

"You stupid bitch...you think you and your brother won. But I have...a little firework in place."

"Firework? What firework?" She demanded.

* * *

Sulter pushes further on the submarine and right as he was close of getting out, the bomb exploded, triggering a reaction that took out the entire laboratory. Sulter felt the earthquake being vibrate. The stalagmites from above fall out from the ceiling and hit direct points of the ship. Sulter fell down. The pipe around the ship were leaking a combination of water, steam and gas. Before he can react of doing something, the pressure of the ship became too much and it rupture from the inside, destroying it and taking along a cowardly Senator.

* * *

Elmore's Warriors and The Crossbones Bandits both saw of what Ronald consider the biggest firework from Rico's laboratory.

* * *

 **Okay, so the next chapter will be the last chapter, of the conclusion. If the story doesn't end that, then the next chapter will be the aftermath. And you're finally gonna know which important character dies in the battle. Stick around for it! Sorry for making you all wait! NiteOwl18!**


	29. Shit's About to go Down! (Part Six)

**What up, people?! Part six is up!**

 **But first an important announcement!**

 **Yesterday, I receive a message from an author named MasterCaster; for those of you who don't know him, he is an author of a few Loud House fan fics. I follow one of his stories, Guardian of the Mutiverse! It's good. You should see it! Anyways, he sent me a message regarding of another Loud House author named The Loud Author. I know him from several author notes from those who are friends with him and I've view two of his stories before, A Brother's Debt and Guardians Loud, saying he was getting bullied and harassed by these negative haters over his first publish book in the Loud House database. He had quit and those who knows him, or not, knew about what has happened. MasterCaster told me that tomorrow is the first anniversary of his first book and he wants me, and my fans, to sent him a message, regards of what has happened to him. I know that it's tough because most authors gets bullied by these haters, but I wanna let everyone know that there are friends out there who depents on you. Don't let those who leave hateful reviews about you and your stories; every author has the right to be creative and expresses his or herself. Remember, tomorrow sent a message to The Loud Author, positive ones.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Now let's enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 29: Shit's About to go Down! (Part Six)**

The two battles inside the lair and on the roof paused by the sudden large explosion coming from the laboratory. The fire from it spray out at the lower passageway, engulfing it in a hellish flame.

The heroes from the dock felt a gust of burning wind being broken out to the windows and the doors being open with such force. Eventually, all of the windows from the lair were shatter into pieces. Smoke comes out from every doorways and open windows. Given by the current condition of the fire and how much it spread out, the lair will only hold on for less than fifteen minutes.

Nicole felt something sharp deep in her heart until she knew what that feeling was. "Gumball. Dante. Lexy." She said, having trouble breathing.

Richard cried "They're still in there!"

"We got to get in there!" Peacemaker declared.

"You idiots!" Ronald started laughing, but still letting out a few moans. "There's not enough time to reach them! The cops will be here for you all!"

Suddenly, Joseph ran and shouted "I'll get Gumball! You guys head over to get the others!"

* * *

Nightmare-Cat protected both his sister and Rally from the blast. Moments before Ronald's bomb went off in the lab and David Sutler's last moment of being alive in the world, three heroes recover from almost throwing up after Killa snapping his broken shoulder back. Right as the battle resume, they were stopped by a small earthquake that almost knock them off their feet. The earthquake move the vibration till the room was blasted by a huge smoke. All of them saw the interior of the room with nothing but cracks and giant holes in the wall, revealing outside of the castle. The passageway was collapsing. Speaking of it, the three heroes concluded that they best get out of here before they all be consumed.

Dark-Dasher looked to where Killa was standing, now a burning rubble underneath. The roof must have caved in on the last assassin. Finally, she and Dante got the justice they've wanted, even if it was natural causes. But it wasn't for long.

A hand burst out from the wreckage, starling the three heroes. A huge body move out and the growls more sinister like an animal surviving something that could have kill him.

"This isn't over," Nightmare-Cat concluded, and his eyes narrowing.

Killa stands up. His black wifebeater shirt head tears, almost showing his musical body. His right knee on his military pants was gone by a piece. His face had cuts, and a few bruises. Despite the pain he is in, he only growl more at his preys. The blood from his neck stopped; no one wonder how his head is still intact.

"Where did you think you all are going?" He asked. "I'm not finished."

Both Dante and Rally switches back to their rage eyes while Dark-Dasher was ready to run again. With a roar, Killa summons his claws from both of his hands and charges at Nightmare-Cat. The two girls spray out while Dante jump back. The claws ripped out the bulletproof vest. Now a three jagged lines are showing instead of three bloody wounds in his expose chest.

Dark-Dasher went behind the last assassin's back, but misses her target as his yellow eyes caught her with his sense. She was hit back across the face. Three small claws on her right cheekbones. The impact sent her unconscious.

Colored-Cluster switches her barely to the color orange to explode him from the inside. But before he could, Killa grabs by the neck, missing the zap and hitting a part of the roof. She can feel her breath cut off; Killa open his mouth, showing what an animal could do when it tries to hunt down his prey. She uses her foot against his hard chest to let go of his grip. She was free, but duck away from Killa's giant fist connecting the floor.

Nightmare-Cat slashed his claws at Killa's face; the claws had slice off his right eye. Killa, going mad with breaking his kill record, open his sharp teeths against the hero. Dante grab it with two of his hands. He can feel his fingers being ripped through the skin by it. He gritted his teeth in pain, and letting out a few scream.

Killa fail to bite off all of Dante's fingers by Colored-Cluster punching on his right side. Killa growl with more murder.

"You little bitch!" The assassin lodge at Rally. She jump back and duck from a few hits from the claws. Rally saw the anger and bloodlust from his face. He really wanted to break the record of his most kills. She was slam to the ground by his fists all together. Killa's foot roll her body so her back faces the ground.

Killa grin, staring at the daze female crime-fighter, "You know what, doll? Since your daddy pay good money to kill these fools, I think you deserve a slow one!" He put his hand on her mouth, trapping her in an even more dead grip. "Won't matter if you start gripping! You just have to relax! Relax and let Old Killa here do his thing!"

"You leave her alone!" Nightmare-Cat shouted and slam his foot against his lower stomach. Killa cough off blood and felt his organs open up. But the last assassin grab his leg and throw him in the smoking rubble.

Dante felt pain as sharp pieces were sink through his back. His neck is grab by the last assassin, preventing him from getting up.

Killa laugh maniacally, tightening the grip more and uses his other hand to ripped off Dante's mask, "Can you feel the life out of you, boy? Too bad you won't get to see me reaching my record reach 102 once I kill your sister and whore!"

Rally went over to Dark-Dasher, who was getting up and held her wounded cheek with her hand before seeing her brother in the mercy of the last assassin.

"Dante!"

Colored-Cluster then saw her gun toward where the two are. She can't reach in time without risking to loss Dante. She also saw a small pipe from the wreckage of the roof, where her gun has blasted. It just needed to be shot one more time to get a direct hit at Killa. In order to do that, he has to be facing the other side instead of killing his 100th victim. She turn to Dark-Dasher, "Lexy, can you ran faster than you can to reach my gun?"

Lexy became surprise, no one had ever told her that. Not since she had invented the boots. She said with doubt, "I don't know if I can. I have to rewire the momentum from both boots. "

"Try it!"

Lexy quickly got to each boot and do some wiring by disconnecting one and placing another in the place. Gripping both her hands, she took a deep breath and went into a speed she haven't expresses.

Her whole world falls in slow motion. The smoke rise up than the normal average. She couldn't hear Killa's laugh or Dante's struggling, but she saw that he was almost toward his death. But she can still save Dante's life. The Cluster gun was almost at her reach. She grabs it. She didn't stopped. Her lighting reflex went to both the assassin and her brother. Her right hand grab the the back of Dante's suit. He slip out of Killa's grip and the twins made it back to Rally.

Once the slow motion went down, Killa's right fist connected to his victim, but it was just rubble. He started at it, confuse. Turning around, he saw the three heroes. Dante was there, out from his own grip. Rally pointed the gun and shoot a lightning zap at the small pipe. It hit him from his right shoulder and came out on the left side of his torso. The last assassin try to move, but that small pipe was stuck through something above the wreckage. Rally fired a second one above and a sliver staff that was connecting the cinder blocks of the mansion before it went right at the last assassin's back. Killa growl, wanting to break free as his foot made one step out. Rally, out of fear, blasted a few times above the assassin. More pipes and staff stab him in the left wrist, right knee, groin and through the stomach.

Both Dante and Lexy glared at the assassin, who return the stare with a more evil glare. This isn't how Killa wanted to go out, not until he kill one of them, and he really wanted to kill the indigo cat. With a grow of a lion, he started smashing around wildly. His fists smashing the wreckage more. The room from where he was trapped was collapsing more and more. The floors were close of breaking out.

"Killa!" Dante warned.

Killa refuses to hear his cries, just the cries of his broken and beaten body. The floor broken up, titling the half of it.

Lexy shouted "Killa, stop! The floor-!"

But it was too late. The floors were down to pieces. Killa fall down from the top of the castle, hitting a flag contain the team's logo before it snap by his combine weight. He roar, continue to fall down till his body hit a familiar green puddle forming in the vats. Killa swim up, ripping off the flag, screaming with his skin burning as it melt the skin. He went back down and got up, the skin melted more, revealing his skeleton with a more horrid yell. As he went back down to the pool, his bone hand rose up, but it soon die back down, along with his scream.

The three heroes look at where Killa had fallen. From the twin's glare, they concluded that the last assassin was finally dead. And their justice finally brought for their parents. Dante felt a tap on his shoulder, and saw Rally holding his mask in front of him. Thanking her, he put it back and said "Let's got the others."

* * *

Back at the battle of the roof, and before Killa meet his end, Warrior-Cat was kneeling, shielding himself from the explosion. He saw fire around him, but not Tobias. The helicopter was ripped to pieces, courtesy by Tobias, in attempt to hit the cat. But Warrior-Cat blasted everything he could throw. Then the explosion from the lab came. Warrior-Cat scan from his helmet to see if Tobias got caught in the blast, or hiding. He got an answer from a blast of nanobots, hitting against the tip of the chopper.

The Reaper stands, roaring with madness. But then he chuckle. "Well, isn't this just peachy?! You get the mood of fighting head on with your rival and then _BOOM!_ Something goes off!" He expresses with sarcasm. His right eye spotted in the distance of the ocean. "And here's another twist!" Warrior-Cat at where he was pointing at. Using the suit's magnifying glass, there was a small army of Elmore's police officers. He then tapped on the files of each officer and found out all of them are in Ronald's payroll by searching their history.

"Guess Sutler's timing is right on schedule! Guess that asshole Ronald is winning the gold! Damn, and I was close of killing you. You finally get one more off from having your fight. But I ain't sticking around to be arrested. See ya later, cat." Tobias turn around and wave his hand to his former rival as a goodbye gesture.

But Warrior-Cat catch him by grabbing him in the arm, "We're not done here!"

"Give it up!" Tobias complained, taking his hand off. "It's over! The cops are here!"

"I'm not through, not until I give you this!" Warrior-Cat then took out six inch needle from his belt.

"What is that?" He asked.

"This is what it gonna be inserted into you and your little nanobugs will be dead like regular bugs!"

Tobias then knew what he was holding and what it contain and the one person who design it. "So the professor told you about my armor? And you have a pesticide-like virus to kill my little friends?"

"If you wanna quit, then stay still so I can inserted it."

The Reaper then slam his foot against the floor. It hit hard enough to tilt the helicopter stand. The nanobots from his feets work up sharp pincers to prevent from falling. Warrior-Cat fall and slide down. He was grabbed by him in his robotic arm, eyeing on the serum.

He reaches his hand to take it from him. "I'll take that," While he was distracted, Warrior-Cat saw the damage helicopter coming at him. He fires a repulsor ray right through it. It blows up. The nano bugs that hold Reaper descended, making him slip down, if not he grab the the floor with his blades. Warrior-Cat was out of his grip and fall down into the next level of the lair. A grappling hook was shoot and wrapped around a statue of Rico Wilson and landing on the second set of stairs after breaking the ledge. The helicopter was crashed through, along with the floor and into what it used to be the living room.

Warrior-Cat got up, leaning against the statue before a solid black blades were through it, easily startling him.

"You're just love making me wanna fight you!" The Reaper shouted. The blades went back through his right arm.

Warrior-Cat shoot a repulsor ray at him, but it misses him by a few feet. "That's how I felt back in high school!" He replied back.

The blades from the villain's left arm went back, letting him slide easily to the ground. Staring at his arch-rival, he spread his arms once more, wanting another round, or their last round.

"Well, here I am."

Warrior-Cat jump and landed on the ground. He put the serum back to his belt before saying "Let's dance, asshole."

The Reaper throw the first punch at the cat. He block it with his shield before jumping to avoid a swift kick. He twist his body to slash the cat with both of his blades. Warrior-Cat was quick of doing backflips to each hit, including kicks. The Reaper's blades shot out from both hands. Warrior-Cat swing his shield, his left leg, a right punch and a repulsor ray fired from his left hand to destroy all six of them. A few of less than a thousand nanobots went over to its master; the rest were on the ground, not function.

Warrior-Cat lat a smug gloat, "If I were you, I keep a track of your little friends. They're starting to buzz out like insects to a zapper."

The Reaper wasn't amuse and scream, "Well, good luck facing an army!" The nanobots shot out from his suit, forming into blades. Warrior-Cat fire a solar beam out from his chest. However, it went through it instead of the bugs being critical damage by it. Tobias had focus it to separate just in time to miss the hit.

Warrior-Cat jumped high, and landing at the statue. Tobias scream, letting out his trauma to bear control of the bugs, now in the form of a large tentacle beast. The cat look at it in awe before uttering "Motherfuck!"

The tentacle wrapped itself around the statue, breaking it in pieces. Warrior-Cat jump to another location, up the second floor. The tentacle hit the wall, and he saw Tobias being lifted up like he was being abducted by space invaders.

He lat out a roar before grinning sadistically at his rival "Amazing what these nanomachines can do! It does wonders to your body, especially since it's my trauma controlling them! I'm like their king!"

"A really fuck one." Warrior-Cat muttered, but Tobias hear the remark and narrow his eyes at him. His hand summon three new blades and held it against the ledge. He charges like a train; the blades created sparks from the iron bars. Warrior-Cat fired a solar blast from his shield at Tobias's armored arm. But Tobias punches him with his other solid black covered fist.

Warrior-Cat's body broke the ledge, but not before he shoot his grapple hook around Tobias' left hand. He swing forward to bring the villain down to the ground, so did Gumball, but quickly back to his feet.

The Reaper lifted himself up, facing his rival again. The nanobots from his helmet open up to show his stern face. He said "Are through fucking with me? Come on! I've been waiting for almost a year to do this! You have no idea how the thought of me wanting to break your neck ever cross my mind!"

Warrior-Cat ran, firing his shield out from his robotic arm. The Reaper grabs it with his left hand and saw the cat high above him. He activate the magnet from his new arm. The shield was still at his hold. Some of the nanobots were being ripped out from the armor. The shield was out and back to its owner before he delivered a punch across his face, which was back inside the helmet. From the punch to the left side expose the skin before the nanobots close it up.

"I'll believe it when I see it!" Warrior-Cat shouted, firing a repulsor blast at The Reaper's left shoulder, destroying a few bugs. He was the grabbed by the throat with a hand.

"Let me show you to reconsider it!" The Reaper then drop his head and lifted his right knee to connect it, pushing the head up before he grab it and into the ground. He punches his back for a few seconds and turn to grabbing the right leg and swing his entire body against the ruins of the helicopter. He pushes his body through it after running straight at the cat. His face was meet by a repulsor ray. Warrior-Cat came down to connect both of his feet at his face again. He may have crush a few bugs to get his nose.

He backflip safety, only to meet his back meet his fist and his body collided against a wall, and into the dining room. His back broke the large rectangular table in half. He gasped to see a fist coming down at his stomach. The cat slide himself in the kitchen. The Reaper broke through the door; he was meet with each repulsor rays. He needed to thick fast to make Tobias at least his guard down so he can inject the serum. He notices he was standing right next to a huge oven. Stopping his rays, he lead down to make him see his back and flares shoot out from each panel. They hit around The Reaper. This give Warrior-Cat a few five seconds to shoot out the gas cable from the oven and ran before he throwing another ray at the broken window.

The kitchen exploded, almost knocking Warrior-Cat as he ducked behind the broken table. He raise up, taking out the serum from his belt and waited for Tobias to come out of the burning wreckage. Right on time, his body survive, thanks to all those bugs protecting him, but the blast was enough to take down another thousand.

"Ugh…" He moan, slumping to his left. "Oh, you...You really are try to fuck with me." Seeing him take a few steps, a few blades shoot out from his right hand. They struck Warrior-Cat through his suit. Tobias grin and deliver a heavy left kick at the cat like a soccer ball; this sent him out back to the living room.

Warrior-Cat groan, feeling the blades penetrating his body parts. He hear a beep sound from his intercom with the words:

 _WARNING! HOSTILE WEAPONS ALMOST TO EACH ORGAN! REMOVE THEM BEFORE FURTHER REACHING CRITICAL MAX!_

He grab one blade, close to his reactor and starts pulling it out from his suit. The Reaper send two of his blades to further deepening the suit. Warrior-Cat closes his eyes and scream, feeling the blades entering the body to reach an organ.

"Feel that, boy? That's the sound of pain; the same kind of pain I went through when I was at the hospital. My muscle were slowly losing their nerve. I couldn't feel my left knee all those time. But now with this suit, it felt like I haven't broken a sweat!"

"Hey asshole!" The Reaper stopped his focus and he and Warrior-Cat look up to see Joseph above the rubble.

"Oh, great. This guy." Tobias had the urge to roll his eyes. Joseph jump and landed on the ground. He felt a slight pain in his right side, but ignore it. He look over to Gumball, who was on the ground.

"You okay?" He asked.

Warrior-Cat give him a thumbs up in response, "I'm good."

"Do you mind? I'm trying to settle some unfinished business." Tobias watch as Joseph broke the last two blades with the katana. He held his hand, and the cat return it, lifting him back on his feet.

Joseph asked softly and gripping both of his hands on the handle "You got a plan?"

"Distract Tobias while I grab the serum. Keep him long enough for me to inject it." Warrior-Cat advice. Joseph nodded on the plan, and he and the cat stared at the villain.

"Theatrical, isn't it?" Tobias stated. "I would've kill the cat for five minutes before hunting you and your sister, but killing you two will save me enough time."

Joseph ran with the katana in the air; the Reaper duck to avoid a slash, and gloated "Oh, looks like you got a new blade! But my blades can break through it!" His right hand summon three blades.

Joseph jump back from the impact. He bring down the katana to cut off one of the solid black blades off from the hand. He brought back a fist at his head, but felt a clank sound. His hand started to hurt, but shrugged it off.

Tobias chuckled "You notices my new look? You're looking at the unholy abomination known to the world: Nanomachine, son!"

"You really are a monster." Joseph remarked.

"And this monster can do this!" The Reaper fire three blades from his hand. Joseph became alarm and slices them with each swing. The nano bugs on the ground fuse together and tiny knives were thrown to the vigilante. Joseph shield himself with his left arm, only letting them cut his suit and a few into his arm. The Reaper roar, bringing down his claws at him, making Joseph to roll over his body.

As they were fighting, Warrior-Cat manage to grab the serum and hide himself into place to get Tobias of taking it. He can feel his wounds open up; one of the blades may have may a tiny cut in his organs. He wasn't gonna die now, not until he takes down The Reaper.

Joseph was slam against the rubble, being blasted by a tentacle worm from Tobias' left arm. A dark laugh came out of the teenager-turned adult. The nano bugs were sticking to the wolf's skin, making it harder to break out. The sword was close to his face. As he was too busy of suffocating the hero, Warrior-Cat adjectives himself, with one knee and the serum in the back. The Reaper walk a few steps, right at where the cat jump and made his move.

Tobias didn't have time to hear the scream or look up as a needle went at the top of his head and Warrior-Cat pushes the serum in. The Reaper loses concentration on the tentacles. Joseph was free, slapping and stomping a few bugs. The two heroes look as The Reaper put his hands on his head like he was feeling a headache. Oh, he was feeling a headache all right. Only this type of headache will make all the bugs shut down forever.

They waited for the bugs to be dropped to the ground...and waited...and waited...and…

The Reaper lay out a few breathing breaths that turn into a sinister laugh. This made both the heroes turn white with the back of their hairs sticking up.

"Wha…" Warrior-Cat couldn't make out the words. This wasn't suppose to happened.

Joseph look at his, giving him a glare "I thought you said the serum will work!"

"The professor told me it will!" Warrior-Cat tapped on the intercom to the lair. "Professor, what happened? You said the serum will shut down the nanomachines!"

" _I though it did!"_

"Then I guess the professor didn't know that my uncle made some last minute modifications. He knew that the doc will inform you of what I've become and try everything to shut the nanomachines down. So he added one more thing, a little insurance that prevent any viruses to come between me and my little friends! In other words, you all fucked!"

" _Oh, no! That monster did something with nanomachines! The serum is being...eaten by the bugs!"_

Warrior-Cat's eyes widen, "What?! Is that possible?!"

" _The nanomachines weren't design to fight off viruses! Rico must have look over my design and manipulated it!"_

"So you're saying that the serum can't work on Tobias without the bugs detecting it like anti-viruses?!"

" _Not only that, but it now can fight off any illnesses or diseases Mr. Wilson might get in the future!"_

"Perfect! Got any more ideas?!"

" _You have to ripped out the main CPU! It's the only way those bugs can be shut down!"_

"Where is the CPU?!"

" _The same place where he was able to live; in his heart!"_

Warrior-Cat lean up back to Tobias, and started at the chest, covered by all those nanomachines. He can't do this alone, even with Joseph by his side, they have to get rid of those bugs so they expose the chest and he can ripped it out. Then a thought crosses Gumball. If he rips out the CPU from Tobias' chest, then...Tobias...will…

Why was he thinking of this now?! Tobias is too dangerous to be kept alive, along with his deranged uncle and Ronald DeSoto! He should have kill him when he had the chance, before he went to the hospital, and got the transformation.

"What must we do, Gumbal?!" Joseph asked, ready for another fight. Warrior-Cat was out of his though and answer the one response to his friend.

"Destroy the heart."

* * *

 **So I think the next part is the last chapter. I AM HOPEFULLY SURE IT IS BECAUSE i CAN'T TYPE ANOTHER CHAPTER! Sorry, feeling some relief. Till next time, I'll see you all on the very last part! I hope it is! Note: All ideas were provided by Dante Watterson and NiteOwl18.**


	30. Shit's About to go Down! (Part Seven)

**Here it is, everyone! The official last chapter of Elmore's Warriors Forevers! I want to thank you all for supporting me and Dante's story as well as the first two parts of the trilogy. I'm dedicated this chapter of The Loud Author's anniversary of his first story in The Loud House database. Just to remind you all to send him a message of your regards of what has happened to him. Let us move onward with the last chapter of Elmore's Warriors Forever!**

* * *

 **Chapter 30: Shit's About to go Down! (Part Seven)**

The rest of Elmore's Warriors rest inside back the smoking and burning lair. The hallways were breaking out. Walls got blown out or collapses into pieces. Night-Ninja caught sight of the police from the missing walls while they were running.

Luckily, they saw Dante, Lexy and Rally, who were chasing up to them. Danger-Mom said, hugging the pink cat "Are you three okay?"

"We're find, Aunt Nicole," Dark-Dasher said, breaking the hug.

Battle-Fish asked "What about Killa?"

Nightmare-Cat answered "He's dead."

Colored-Cluster said "What about my dad and Uncle Ronald?"

"Rico's dead; Joseph tosses him to the chemicals." Dr. X-Ray said.

"For Ronald and his goons, they're tied up to the dock." Jenny added.

"What about the Senator?" Lexy asked.

"One guess is he tried to escape using Rico's submarine, only to get vaporized by the explosion in the labs. Heh, I never voted for that guy," Peacemaker gruffly replied.

"Where's Joseph and Gumball?"

"Joseph went after to get him; he's fighting Tobias. We haven't anything from him." Jenny said.

Science-Girl then hear from the intercom of her helmet. It was Professor Montgomery.

" _Miss Watterson, your brother's trouble!"_

"What?!"

" _The serum to destroy the nanobots in Tobias Wilson's body didn't work! Rico upgraded the nanomachines to fight off viruses! He's unstoppable!"_

"Where are they?!"

" _In the living room! Please hurry! There's no time to help stop Tobias! The police are almost here!"_

"We need to go to the living room and fast!" Science-Girl declared before running in the direction they came in.

* * *

Joseph yelled, with the katana up his head. The Reaper fired short balls at the teen, hitting him. He then focuses to use his bugs to create a large shield from Warrior-Cat's solar blast. The Reaper charges him; Warrior-Cat speed up and hit him with his shield, only for Tobias to grab it and brought his head down at the cat's helmet.

Warrior-Cat went down to the ground; a large dent is formed around the helmet. Sensing Joseph coming from behind, he grab the right leg of the cat and uses his body like a bat to hit the wolf, sending him across the arena.

The Reaper grinned, looking at Warrior-Cat's dangle body. Like the sadist he is, he brought the cat down to the ground. He slam him again and again and again like a rag doll. With one last fifth slam, he pushes the hero down to the ground. The Reaper lifted his right foot and smash his back hard enough to make him stuck.

Joseph's body had scratches and bruises. His suit was torn; the right sleeves was gone and his bulletproof vest was in no condition. It won't survive a bullet (or another blade) in the chest. The Reaper turn, laughing.

"Look at your friend here! I think I snapped his spine again!"

The vigliante only grip the handle more and narrow his eyes a deadly glare, only for Tobias to not coward at it. Not even flinch.

"Oh, don't be so moody! He got to expresses in the game, with just two of his nine lives ripped out! Or what it three? I don't know how that shit works with cats. Now you, my friend, are in way out of your league. You and sister spent god knows how long you been playing masks and capes and went up every scum of the hell bound world! True is, Joseph, those _scums_ aren't the real trash you both got ridden. Me, my Uncle Rico, my parents, and their parents before that are the real scums."

Joseph said, confused and annoyed "What the hell are you talking about?"

"My family weren't just like goody-goody two times friend on the block. We were just like all other crime families. My grandfather and his wife started out poor until he killed the head mafia back in Chicago. My family grew during the time, being what everyone thinks we are rich, but in reality, we are just powerful and greedy. Not all of them never had child, or their children never had any good memories in their past lives. My uncle, the kingpin, was just an errand boy to Ronald and his family. He was ten years old; never made friends, never went out to have fun, never even had a birthday."

"And I'm suppose to feel sorry to you?"

"You still don't get it! My uncle went through every kind of abuse and humiliation to get what he is. That's the whole reason why we Wilson's became number one. That's why I treated the others like shit, to be like my uncle and the rest of my family. This is what the whole world wanted; powerful, strong and resilient leaders! I'm not driven by desire to beat up people and make them feel like shit! I'm driven to be one of the most dangerous and powerful villains of all time! I'll be the only one left in my family's bloodline to make a name for myself! From city to city, I'll organize my own gang and criminal empire. And we be back at this town, striking more terror and shit on everyone faces!" The Reaper walked, letting the entire bugs from the armor back inside his expose chest till he stopped five inches on Joseph. "That's what I'll be dreaming of doing, Joseph. And maybe you'll spend your time of dreaming chasing me through circles. And your team. And Gumball. And your sister."

"You know…" Joseph felt a gust of wind blow over to him, lowering his blade and his head down. "Maybe I was wrong about you; you're not crazy."

Tobias smile and patted him in the back. "That's what I like to hear from you." His smile die down as Joseph's head lean up, slowly chuckling before growing in a full-grown laugh.

"You're batshit crazy!" Tobias reacted to uses the bugs to protect his chest as Joseph's katana slices him. He growl, activating his Reaper's armor and three blades from each hands.

Joseph attack him, swinging his blade "You think I'll spend my time chasing you! You time is here! You're not escaping like your family! Not this time!"

Warrior-Cat was still in the ground. His suit wasn't responding. Tobias must have damage the CPU drive. His reactor wasn't lighting up. Four minutes have pass and nothing went back till one more minute passed.

 _EMERGENCY BACKUP SYSTEM ACTIVATE!_

Warrior-Cat saw his systems were back on; he lifted himself out of the ground and his visual sight caught the battle.

The katana was grabbed by both Tobias's hands, who growled "You little shit! You can't killed me! No one can't kill me! Not even Watterson couldn't handle the balls to rip out my chest!"

"You...really have...a big mouth…" Joseph remarked back.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't hear you cause it's time for your flight." Joseph felt the katana being let go, and his head slam by the right knee. The Reaper then swift kick him, sending him against the helicopter wreckage.

But The Reaper wasn't finished. He saw Warrior-Cat, out of the hole. His suit is damage with bumps and scratches.

"Jeez, how much beatings do I have to keep you down? I have got to get ripped off that piece in your chest."

Warrior-Cat shouted "Just try, Wilson!"

Joseph was holding on to the edge of the top of the chopper, with the katana in his hand. After bring himself back up, sharp of pain rushes through his body. He can himself losing his life. His legs wobble, trying to get back on both feets. He saw the battle from his view. His eyes dropped to the blade and saw the name of the blade of the rightful owner. He hasn't thought about why Henry made this blade for Gumball. He was too busy of everything of the final battle he never asked himself or at least handed to Gumball. But why? It's just a sword. What's so special about it? Then he found something in the handle that he had never saw. There were some soft of fingerprints, the same fingerprints that are closely resemble to Gumball's prints. Kinda like…

This is when Joseph saw an idea that he never saw, not even right in front of him. "Gumball." Joseph call, but not strong enough to hear him. "Gumball. Gumball!"

Warrior-Cat yelled, his body roll over the dirt. The tentacle nanomachines from Tobias' left arm kicks his body, making more bumps on his suit. He turn over and blasted a repulsor ray at the tentacle. He was meet with an elbow punch at his face; his helmet is being damage. The tentacle switches back to his arm till three blades came out from his hand.

"Stay still, cat."

Warrior-Cat try to get up, but his left knee must have gotten broken. His back faces the ground. His helmet was getting out of focus; his camera was broken from it. The reactor was blinking out to shutting down.

"Come on...come on, get up…" He told himself. With his broken knee, there was no way he was getting up. It was gonna let Tobias to brutally slaughter him.

But from the corner of his right ear, he hear a distant cry of his name. His body slowly lean up half way. The camera from his helmet manage to lock on his friend's distance.

"Joseph…" Warrior-Cat said. He took off his helmet with one hand. The Reaper stop his attack and look at where the cat was seeing, before a sneer form in his lips.

"Goddamn it!" He muttered to himself. "What's he doing now?"

Joseph, with the katana in his left hand in a throwing position, said to his friend, though he couldn't hear him, "This is for you, Lieutenant."

Gumball could see something that his friend thrown in the air. A force of courage went back to him, gaining his strength. He ran to catch the object. The Reaper, however, wasn't gonna let it happen. He jump in the air; his hand almost touching the surface. To his shock, it passes right through it, missing his hand and almost slicing his right cheek.

Gumball jump as well, right after his rival. The object was almost at his distance like an arrow aiming at a bullseye. He could see the handle right below his left hand and closes his fingers together.

The Reaper roar, landing at where Joseph was. "Goddamn mutt!" He slams Joseph out and crashes into a room below their level.

Gumball then saw the katana in Joseph's hand. The handle beep a few times before the entire sword changes into a more futuristic-like space sword with the entire silver blade into gold. The gold was lighting like solar. A solar powered sword.

"Wow." He marvel at it with awe. This short moment in admiration die short as he glances at Tobias before opening his mouth.

"Wilson!"

The Reaper hear his voice and turn back to his rival. Gumball, who places the helmet back inside his head, pointed the sword at him while positing his shield. His appearances made him more into a Roman solider than an actual crime-fighter. He slam down back to the arena and saw his rival with a sword that looks like the one Joseph had.

"We're not done here." Warrior-Cat finishes his sentence.

The Reaper had both of his three hook blades came up in each hands and attack Warrior-Cat. The cat duck to the left to avoid one slash. Warrior-Cat slashes his sword at the samurai's back. It cut open his real back; a hundred nanobots were on the ground, not responding anything. Tobias roar, bringing his blades to him. The cat jump and slice off three of them before swinging at his groin.

"Ahhh!" Tobias's scream wasn't a pain of his sudden manhood; it was the fact he was getting beaten. "Oh, that was a cheapshot!"

"That was for the Colonel!"

Warrior-Cat charges and block one of Reaper's nano bugs blast with his shield, before going through the right torso before slicing another army of bugs.

"That's for Ninja-Ninja," Warrior-Cat turn to blast a solar ray at a tentacle and punches in the right shoulder. "And her neighborhood!"

The Reaper lunges at him with his left blade in his back and bring it forward. But it was meet with Warrior-Cat solar sword.

"That's for all the people you and your gang murdered!" A third swift from his sword. "Bright!" A punch. "Family Force!" A solar blast from his shield. "The Spider-Man of Elmore!" Another punch at his left shoulder, breaking off the pad. "Moon-Spirit!" A punch went at his helmet. "All the pain you put through!" Another one in the stomach. "For our lair!" His sword slashes across, destroying more nanobots. "For the Lieutenant!" His helmet break open in half after the bugs were vaporize. "And my family!" The Reaper pulls a fist forward, a weak one, but Warrior-Cat duck it and went behind him, using his shield to knock him off his feet and into the ground.

The nanomachines from his armor exposes his body at 65%. His left arm, right hand, both knees and right leg. His helmet was gone, one of the pads from his shoulder as well. The bugs in his chest were still active. Tobias was nearly at his end. Warrior-Cat stands in front of his, the sword in his hand. His shield dropped to the ground.

"Finally, your justice is serve!" Tobias said with sarcasm. "Let me die! Come on, this is what you been waiting for! I deserve it! My gang kill your friends, slaughter almost half of Elmore's population, destroy the lair, kill your leaders and we were this close of burning the city! You know that if I've lived, I'll still kill more and more till it drives you over the edge!"

Warrior-Cat then begin ponder whether or not he should kill Tobias. Why was he thinking of this? He knows he should kill him for the fate of humanity, so why is he pausing this?

"All my life I wanted to put you in prison and see you rot there in your cell. But after seeing what you've become, and the things you have cause, I felt it's my duty to take your damn life and sent you to hell. But then, I don't know if you should be given a chance to surrender and have what little you have for humanity. If I let you live, then I'll releasing a cancer to the world until we finally get you with an entire town slaughter in your hands. And I won't do that."

Tobias laugh with a bit of coughing in the center, "Then you should have do it!" Warrior-Cat was hit in the chest by medium sized tentacle in the right chest. He was slam in the rubble.

Some of the bugs that survive from the fight retrieve back to its owner. The bugs were covering up some of the parts to protect Tobias.

"You stupid fool," He laugh, his left arm was forward at where the cat got stabbed. "I can't believe that you had a moment of common sense of letting me live! I knew you couldn't do it!" The tentacle was let go from the cat's right chest till his hand pop up three solid black blades. "This is it, Watterson! It's curtain time!"

The rest of Elmore's Warriors arrive from the scene, but they were too late to see the final life of their comrade. Tobias charges with the blades ready to stab through a victim and Warrior-Cat was slump through the ground before regaining his senses.

Danger-Mom cried, seeing her son "Gumball!"

"Help him, Lexy!" Science-Girl shouted.

"I'm on it!" Dark-Dasher went into a speed to save her cousin.

Like the battle with Killa, the scene went into slow motion. Dark-Dasher pushes herself to save Gumball's life. Tobias was close to his rage. Warrior-Cat couldn't get out, or even duck out to save his life or his cousin (if he saw her in this speed). He grip the sword with both of his hand and the blade aim at Tobias' chest. He had no other choices left. He has to do it, even if it cost his life. The reactor was close of shutting down his suit. This could end with before or after he gets stab. Dark-Dasher saw the three blades coming at Warrior-Cat's chest, and move forward from the speed to save her cousin. She closes her eyes to let her body be piece through...and it didn't happened.

Dark-Dasher was out of the speed conundrum and after a moment of confusion, she gasped loudly. The entire heroes reacted in horror. Jenny felt her world being destroyed around. Warrior-Cat eyes widen and his mouth with silent scream.

The sword had not piece through Tobias's chest, but in middle between the villain and the hero, there was Joseph, whose stomach is in the same position as Tobias is in. Three blades were stabbed at the left shoulder.

"You…" Tobias cough off blood, but reacted in shock as the rest of the heroes. "You...asshole...Letting yourself be stab…"

"Heh…" Joseph's lower mouth was filled with his own blood and chuckle for a bit. "Yeah, it...sucks…" His eyes lower down to see the blade coming from his stomach and to the villain's chest. "Good thing...Henry...made this...for you...Gumball…"

"This...can't end...this way…"

"Get off... my friend's...sword." Joseph uses his last strength to lift both of his hands and pushes Tobias off from the blade.

Warrior-Cat snap out of his daze and grab Joseph's body before he set it down. He remarked "Thanks, jerk."

"Joseph!" The two heroes saw the rest of the heroes running with Jenny in the lean. She hugged her brother, crying and berating him. "You idiot! Why did you do that?! You let yourself be stabbed!"

Warrior-Cat then turn to Tobias, who was coughing more that his mouth was overflowing blood. He shot him a glare directly at him, for causing his sudden demise. The nanomachine were out of his skin, making them useless to be order around.

"You happy now? I'm about to die!"

"You wanna know something funny?" Warrior-Cat said, leaning down at his level. "After everything you, your family and your gang had done to us and this city, I still would've save your ass if your uncle didn't made you virus free."

The coughing from the rainbow lass turn to laughter. The laugher turn to more maniacally. A maniacal laugh with irony.

"And he gets the final laugh…" Tobias' laugh went back to coughing and the blood had overflow his mouth, chocking inside his throat. Finally, the laugher died, so did him.

Warrior-Cat look at his dead rival without a shred of pity over his godforsaken soul. The grin was still there, staring at the cat with his cold eyes. He spit at his face in response.

Joseph was on his back with the heroes looking at him with concerns. Science-Girl scans his body with her hand that acts like a scanner. She gets the diagnosis from her helmet. A solemn look appear in her face.

"This isn't good; The stomach where it was cut open, it hit an artery. His right shoulder consist of three stab; his arms is no use. We got to get him to the hospital!"

"No…" Everyone turn Joseph, not actually hearing what he had said. "No...hospital…"

Battle-Fish reminded "But Joseph, you'll die!"

"I don't care!" Joseph scream, but cough some blood. He see his tear-ridden sister, and felt his heart breaking seeing her at that state. "Jenny...Jenny...I have to tell you...something…"

Jenny leans over, whipping her tear with her left sleeve and asked "What is it?"

"Sorry...I'm so sorry...I'm so...sorry...for ruining...your...life…"

"What are you talking about? You never ruin my life?"

"No, I did. I raise you since mom and dad were...murdered….that you never had a chance of having a childhood, or even had a life...We were on the run...because I drove you into this...You never had friends...you never had a party...you never...get to expresses what it was like without wearing a mask…" Joseph's blood drips to the ground from his mouth.

Jenny begged, her tears returning "Please stop talking."

"I want you to promise me one thing."

"Anything." She didn't actually mean it; she just wanted Joseph to stop talking and made her cry.

"Lived on...Lived on as Jenny McCready. Not Jenny McCready in a mask, but...as a beautiful woman…" Joseph places his hand on his sister's' check to whip a tear with his thumb, purposely smearing blood below the eye. "I want you...to have a life...a life you should've gotten back."

"But I don't want to, not without you!" Jenny yelled.

"Shawn, give me your hand," Joseph held his own in front of Gamble. He open his helmet to show his face before he give his left hand to the dying crime-fighter. Joseph grab it, and Jenny's hand was touched by his other. Both of their hands touch each other in the palms, symbolizing a union. "Promise me...you watch...over her."

Gamble was taken aback by the request, but nodded his head in response with a sad face.

"I will."

"Heh...I know...you will…" Joseph turn his head over to Warrior-Cat with his helmet off and the same facial expression just like the others. "Gumball," He hear his name call out, though he lead up a bit. Joseph lifted two fingers up and tap on the chest. "You earn this...you...earn...this…" The fingers slide off the armor before dropping to the ground.

Jenny gasped "Joseph?"

But Joseph's eyes close one more time, and they didn't reopen up.

"Joseph!" She cried and places her head at her dead brother's chest. Gamble patted on the back with tears falling out from his eyes. Rally hugged Dante for conform. Both Dark-Dasher and Science-Girl hugged Danger-Mom and Bunny-Magician as well. Battle-Fish knee down in a prayer. The rest of the heroes lower their heads in respect. Gumball could only stare at his dead friend without a cry, without a scream, and without a prayer.

His subconscious went through a sudden stage of headache with his name being called out.

"Gumball?"

"Gumball?"

* * *

 **Elmore (2020):**

The blue cat look up to see his wife, Penny Fitzgerald, who had a look of concern and flowers in both hands.

"Penny." He stated. He feel dry tears from his face and whip them off.

"Jerry call me from the hospital and said you were there. Figure I knew you'll be heading to see him. I wanted to drop by to see you." She stated.

"Thank you," Gumball got up and hugged his wife before the two looked at the tombstone with the words engrave that struck Gumball in the heart, and in the memories.

 **Joseph Donald McCready.**

 **Beloved Son. Brother. Comrade. Hero.**

 **Born October 25th, 1998-Died September 30th, 2016.**

Gumball said, placing his arm around Penny "I miss him, Penny. There's not a moment of my memory to see his face once last time."

"He died saving you," Penny reminded.

"It's funny," Gumball forces to a smile, and tears drip out from his eyes. "All those times he and his sister were training me, giving me advice, challenging me, even kicking my ass, I never thank him for making me what I am today." He watches his wife places the flowers on the ground. "Do you think he be happy for what the team turn out?"

"I think he would have be very glad at your choice."

"Still, I don't know if I did the right thing or the worst thing. But if he was still alive right now, he will see why we give up after that mission. We just...couldn't live on."

"If he was still alive, he'll understand of your choices," Penny said, planting a kiss on his right cheek.

Gumball then remember back four years ago after their final mission…

* * *

 **Gumball's P.O.V. Elmore (2016):**

 _There were no words to describe how the team felt after losing one of the heroes that started this. We went back to the lair before those crooked cops show up and the lair destroyed to the ocean._

 _A late memorial service was held over our fallen members. We brought back Joseph and cover his body with a blanket. I've called Penny and Rachel over the news; Rachel first hear it about her family's arrest, his brother's death, so did her uncle, and the mansion. While the team ponders on what we do to Joseph's body, I look over and remember the last words he had said to his sister and me._

 _Being the leader meant that I be leaning the team once more to another hellish mission. And I wasn't ready for that._

 _I told the team to go home home. Gamble took Jenny back to his apartment to stay there. She was still shock of what has happened._

 _If only there was something I could've done, but...there was nothing I could've done._

Rally was along at one of the rooms this lair provided while looking at the moon in her undergarments. The door open, and Dante let himself in.

"Are you decent?" He asked, his head turning around. Rally then put on her yellow robe.

"I am now. What do you want?"

Dante said, rubbing the back of his neck "I just wanna see if you're okay after everything with Killa...your brother...and father."

"I'm fine," She wave her hand and sat on the bed. "How about your sister?"

"She's okay, though I had to give her a stern lecture of what she was about to do." Dante feels with regret of his argument with his twin sister for almost letting herself killed by Tobias, but she understands it.

Rally giggle "Like brother and sister?" Dante sat on the bed with her.

"I never said thank you for saving my life, and Lexy's." Dante said.

"I never gotten my thanks from you." She joked, punching lightly at his arm. Dante laugh slightly at him.

"But again, thanks."

"It's the least I can do," Lexy then stared at Dante before looking at each other's eyes. The moment return from back at the finale mission. It wasn't filled with horrid memories and terrified experiences. It was something...something warm in their hearts the moment their discolored eyes meet.

"You know," Rally stated lovingly. "I never really gotten a good look at your eyes. They're beautiful."

"I was about to say the same thing," Dante replied back. Rally blushes and the warm feeling surrounded her heart.

Then Rally jump and wrapped her arms around her hero in a tongue kiss. They moan softy. Their arms rubbed each backs. This went on before breaking away and take breaths.

Dante lick his lower lips while Rally's eyes were shifting to her rage, except it was trigger by her anger. It was triggered by a sense of sexual tensions.

"Do you want to stay at my room?" She asked seductively.

Dante's eye change by the sound of her charming voice before uttering "Yes." He growled lowly at she takes of her robe, showing her light green bra and panties. He can only take off his shirt before Rally kisses him again.

"Oh, Dante~!"

Thank god for the door being locked and the walls being soundproof of the moans and cracks from the room.

* * *

 _Despite my cousin getting laid like my brother losing his virginity with Rachel, we got more problems the next day._

 _Ronald, Harold, Jackie and Titan each call for a class action lawsuit against Elmore's Warriors for the death of Rico and Tobias, not to mention the hundreds of deaths that DeSoto had committed. They call us out on the news if we don't go to court, the cops will find us and put us away._

 _But me being the leader has its perks; making a choice. A choice that will affect everyone._

The citizens stands outside of the court, waiting for the arrival of Elmore's Warriors. They were supporters for the heroes while angry protest call out a hanging for them, and the criminals that are being prosecuted. The media was there, wanting to get what it'll be the biggest scoop in the century. The entire police department were ordered to seize any protests that could end violently.

Then they all look up, a gust of wind blown over of the arrival of the same hovercraft from last night.

Sixteen people drop down from the craft, and one feline hero open his helmet and so did his team (or took off their masks). The public felt silence over the unexpected identities of the heroes.

Gumball Watterson said "Are we too late for our court date?"

 _Needless to say, the court didn't expect us to reveal our identities, so did them. But I felt that enough was enough. It's time for everyone to know._

 _We each testify on reliving of what has happened. Anais had given out the names of the crooked cops that were on Ronald's payroll. Sixteen of us give out every detail. Professor Montgomery told his story how he and his friends were held as hostages by Rico Wilson._

 _It only took the jury fifteen minutes till the verdict was read out. They found Ronald, Harold, Jackie and Titan guilty of all charges. Ronald was back in his cell at the state penitentiary without no power from the guards. Both of Tobias' parents were place in separate prisons while Titan receive a life sentence in a maximum security facility outside of Elmore._

* * *

 _We were the heroes of the city; there was no need for any of us to be place in cells or my family be separated. The Sutler Act was outlawed following the discovering of David Sutler's ties with the mob. There was no need to be working in the shadows._

 _But it didn't matter._

 _Everyone knows who we are. Without someone be working outside the law and disturbing drugs or weapons, criminals activity reaches its all time lowest peak._

 _The group disbanded; the heroes were free to do what they want._

 _Iris Madison now operated a women's shelter group and teaches them self-defense martial arts. Now rapist and muggers will be going to the hospital with broken arms and fracture pelvis._

 _Michael Carson quit his job at the law firm and became a lawyer in Maine. He is currently fighting for superhero rights for future crime-fighters._

 _Lewis Marsh, now being the only man who can fly in the air, decided to fly around the world. He eventually made headlines. I hear he's flying around China, being what they call 'The Man in the Skies.'_

 _As for Jenny, she did what Joseph wanted her to have, a normal life. She was having trouble adjusting to it now she had no one looking at her back. But Shawn made sure she wasn't alone. They moved to Las Vegas this spring, where my friend is a blackjack dealer. A month later, Jenny was pregnant._

 _Scott moved out of Elmore and made a name for himself in Louisiana. He lean his own army of middle age man in their forties calling themselves 'The Warrior Biters'. Guess Louisiana will have to deal with an army of eating their shrimps._

 _As for Peacemaker and The Surgeon, they became spies once the feds found out about their identities. How lucky is it to work with the F.B.I as crime-fighters turn secret agents? They work undercover to expose wanted people from cities. We never saw them again, but I know they'll be working something great again._

 _As for my family, our luck went into high gears. We got our house back after mom went back to her old job, except she got Mr. Wilson's job as majority shareholders of the Rainbow Factory. Dad made sure that the house was clean up and prepare food for us before she got home. Anais gain respect from her classmates, and new friends who like her for who she is. Darwin left the house a few weeks later and he and Rachel both move in the apartment together. She had denounced her family's last name and legally adopted our last name._

 _So did Rally._

 _Both Dante and Lexy went back in Chicago once they hear the news their parents had awaken a few days later. Rally go with them. They were the only heroes who didn't quit; they each made a name for themselves as being a three man team. It was hard for mom and dad to explain Dante and Lexy's parents of why their children are crime-fighters._

 _And me, the main character of this story, what became of me?_

 _I retire the suit and close down the lair once it was done with the repairs. I make sure no one will ever find its location. Anais made sure of that._

 _Now there's one thing that my parents and soon-to-be wife wanted me to have; a life for myself._

* * *

Gumball stands in front of a mirror, wearing a fashionable police uniform. He had gotten his tie down. He turn towards the curtain and walk out with a huge breath, where thousands of applause from the audiences and shaking hands with the chief before giving him his police degree. His mother had tears of joy. Both of Darwin and Richard clapped loudly. Anais whistle while the team was there as well. Penny clap her hands, feeling proud of her soon-to-be husband.

* * *

 **Elmore (2020):**

" _...So my tale as being Warrior-Cat ends with me being a police officer to this town. I didn't need my mask on because people aren't scare by my true face. But the biggest problem was that crime was turning back to its business. It starts with simple robberies with the in-and-out job, but the job became much more complicated with criminals getting their hands on state-in-the-art technology._

" _You remember what the meaning of word 'Nostalgia' meant? Like seniors who remember their times, our memories kept coming back like a record before it went all to dull and fade out. Most of my teammates had gone and lost their times as being to wear a masks. My family talks about it what little we had. Me, I just here with my memoirs that I stated six months ago._

" _I just want to show people the true behind what has happened when we put our lives on the line. I hope this get them the story of nostalgia."_

Gumball had ripped off the paper from the typewriter and place it on the stacks of his manuscript. He look over his pet owl and said, "This is the story people will be remembering, Archie."

The owl give a soft screen.

Gumball then restack the papers until he sees the first page, the title of his book. The 'Forever' title seem to make him feel unease of calling his work. It needed a more fitting title to make people read it.

His idea was cut out by the sound of his walkie-talkie next to him. He grabs it and spoke to it, "Talk to me."

" _Watterson, we just a call out a prison breakout outside of Elmore!"_

"Any inmates missing?"

" _The guards had handle them, but one must have gotten out through the sewers!"_

"Which one?"

" _Titan Wilson."_ The name had almost made Gumball remember of Rico's arrogant son four years ago to that night. _"We got the boys hunting him down. He is heading to West Avenue as we speak! He just stolen some weapons from an armory truck! Long story short, those things are gonna hurt people!"_

"I'm on it." Gumball rose to his chair and got his coat and keys. His hand stopped mid-way on the door nob. His eyes dart back to his manuscript of the first page and to the phone above the shelve.

The old dogs can't go back their job, but there were three people Gumball knew.

He grabs the phone and dial a few numbers before calling.

"Hey, you still got the keys I give you in the lair?"

A few moments later, Gumball went out after making his phone and one change regretting the title of his book. Above the word 'Forever' stood two added words the completed the book, 'Elmore's' and 'Warriors'.

* * *

Nicolas had picked up his partner outside of the house before driving to the streets, explaining the detail to him.

"The chief said Titan is currently at Elmore's Plaza Hotel, holding people hostage in the lower level. He just use a rocket launcher at the main hall!"

"Are the cops are lining up?"

"They're willing to negotiate a deal, but hearing what you told me about this kid, he won't keep his end of the bargain! In a few minutes, he's gonna blow up the entire lobby!"

Gumball didn't flinch at the idea, but surely, he smield, "Which is why I brought backup."

"Backup?" He repeated in confused. "What backup?"

* * *

Outside of Elmore's Plaza Hotel, a standup was issued between the entire police department and an insane Titan Wilson, wielding a rocket launcher in his hands.

A roar sound of a engine jet was coming from above. One of the cops uttered "What the hell is that?"

The chief ordered the men that was handling the light signal. Once the light shines the mysterious object in the sky, the chief said in wide eye "Holy Mary Mother of God."

All of the officers look at the object they haven't seen since four years ago. Now, here it is, again, above their heads. It fired a missile on the roof.

"Watterson!" The chief barked before getting his radio out. "Nicolas, what is Watterson's up to?!"

" _Chief, that's not Gumball up there."_ The chief didn't believe it. His right twitched in annoyance. Till he hear _his_ voice.

" _It's true, chief. I call in three people for the job."_

* * *

Three figures jumped out of the ship and crashes through the hole before landing in front of the twenty-two year old rainbow lass and the frightening hostages.

The male hero was wearing the same Warrior-Cat suit from the last mission four years ago. It didn't have the bumps, the scratches and the helmet wasn't in it critical condition. The entire suit was fixed back then.

The first female hero was wearing a familiar colorful armored suit with a cluster gun in her holster with the belt around her waist.

And lastly, the second female hero's outfit was just like the first two. An armor white suit with a rubbery phantom cloak and a hoodie that protected her face. Her appearance reminds everyone of one of the J Twins.

Titan then laugh like a crazed man, "Finally, I've been waiting to get my revenge."

Then the helmets and the hoodies open up to reveal their faces. The faces of three long forgotten heroes.

Dante Watterson stands between his girlfriend, Rally Watterson and his twin sister, Lexy Watterson. A grin form in his face, "Good, because we been thinking the same."

 **The End** **.**

* * *

 **It is done! Finally! Dante, Rally and Lexy are the new heroes now, with Dante being Warrior-Cat II! I haven't though of Lexy's new superhero name, but her suit was inspired from Batman: Mask of the Phantasm. Also, the last moment between Gumball and Tobias was from Batman: Arkham City. Plus the whole battle was from Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance. It was Dante Watterson's idea of watching a few videos of the game. And to answer your question, there will be no spin-off! The trilogy is official done! Don't ask me to do a spin-off where Dante, Rally and Lexy are the new heroes! Once again, thank you all for keeping in touch with the story. From me and Dante Watterson, we offer our thanks! Remember to send a message to The Loud Author. I'll see you all with the sequel of City Watchers! NiteOwl18 out!**


End file.
